Transformers A to Z
by movieexpert1978
Summary: A to Z stories set in the Transformers Worlds with a variety of characters. More details inside. Ch. 47- Menu Ch. 48 Moves Ch. 49 Movies
1. All Spark

**Hello readers! This is a personal challenge that I have given myself. I decided to do an a-z type story set in the Transformers universe. Every chapter will be different and there will be no general connection, unless I explain to you otherwise. I wanted to do more that 26 chapters so this is my first chapter for the letter A for the moment. All of these chapters will be set in either the movies, Transformers GI or Transformers Prime, because those are the ones I know. Sorry if I upset anybody by not having a wider variety. Please feel free to read and review and give me so tips on how I am doing with the characters. Writing Transformers is still a little new to me and I don't really want get death threats from hard core fans. enjoy! ;) **

** This chapter is set in the movies and it happens just shortly after the events in the first movie. Optimus is compemplating the All Spark after it has been destroyed. **

**All spark**

"Before time began there was the cube. We know not where it comes from only that it has the power to create worlds and fill them with life. This is how our race was born. For a time we lived in harmony. But like all great power, some wanted it for good others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called…earth. But we were already too late."

Even though the autobots were silent in their recharge, their leader, Optimus Prime, was still very much awake and thinking about the recent events. It saddened him that the All Spark was destroyed after all these years of searching. They were so close to achieving their peace when it was plucked away by Megatron's very spark and burned with it, all thanks to a human. Optimus was not angry at all by what his new friend Samuel did. He did it for the right reasons and he saved Optimus as well as his planet. The boy had courage and was just one example of the many strong forces that existed in this world.

Optimus knew that he could have ended autobots and tyranny would rule if he had destroyed the All Spark with his own spark. He knew that if he couldn't defeat Megatron than the Cube must be destroyed before he could take it into his claws. Optimus was willing to give his life for this planet even before he truly began to understand it.

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes."

He had been right and they all knew it too. He wasn't going to let anyone else pay for this war. He had to protect the people of earth from being destroyed. At the same time though, the planet was consumed by many different wars in all different places. There might be a time when the autobots could stop their own wars, but now was not the time to discuss that. They had to be alert and looking for any signs of the enemies return. Starscream had gone missing and there were plenty more of Megatron's soldiers waiting in the stars.

"You left me no choice brother."

Thinking about Megatron brought pain in his spark. Megatron had been the older brother and always looked after him, but when Megatron began the war Optimus was on his own. He desperately wished he could have save his spark from the destruction of the All Spark, but everything had happened to fast and all too soon Megatron's optics went dim. The only peace he had was that Optimus was Megatron's final sight and that he heard those words in his final moments.

In the end it all came down to that Cube. It could be large or small, powerful or weak, and yet they all searched hungrily for it. At this point, Optimus wasn't sure to either hate it or just be done with it. It was just another reason the war began. Why Cybertron was nothing more than a globe of scrap metal. Why the earth had been endangered for so many years without even knowing it. Why the autobots and decepticons would never be the same. His thoughts grew weary and Optimus began to tire of it. He decided to just accept what had happened and move on with life…and earth.

"With the All Spark gone we cannot return life to our planet, but fate has yielded its reward. A new world to call home. We live among its people now hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage and though we may be worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting."

**I do not own Transfomers. The movie Transformers was directed by Micheal Bay. Peter Cullen is the voice of Optimus Prime and Hasbro has the official rights of Transfomers. **


	2. Abapical

**Hello again readers! I've been looking up strange words and abapical took hold of me. As you can see it means at the lowest point. I would like to thank Englishrose2011 for being my first reviewer! Go check out her Human Target stories when you get the chance! Anyway, this story is set in Transformers 2: Revenge of the fallen. This particular scene is when Optimus is fighting the Decepticons and how he feels and he sinks to the lowest point in his life. Read to find out if you don't know! Hopefully I'm getting the characterization right, but that's why you guys tell me in a review! There will be one last "A" story before I move on to the letter B. In a way this could be considered a sequel to All Spark but that is up for you to decided. Please read and review and let's roll out!**

**Abapical (at the lowest point)**

Optimus must have arrived in just the right moment as he slammed to the ground in the abandoned factory. He spotted Sam on a concrete table, scrambling out the way as he fired at Megatron and Starscream. He did a back flip as he shot a Megatron and grabbed another gun from his armor. The two enemies switched positions as Optimus was now in the middle with Megatron in front of him. He fired at both of them and Starscream retreated first. He didn't wonder how Megatron was back, but he knew the last fragment of the All Spark had something to do with it. All he knew was that Megatron had to be stopped. He grunted in anger as he was thrown out of the factory. He retreated as he transformed into a tank.

"Sam!" Optimus called as he transformed as well to get Sam out of this place. The boy hurried into the Semi and he drove into the woods.

"Here he comes!" Sam shouted as Megatron fired at him. As he transformed Optimus held Sam and was able to release him to the ground as Megatron tackled him.

"Weak." Megatron snarled as Optimus grabbed a tree and slammed it into him. "Puny!" He continued as Optimus blocked a hit and hit him in the back. "Waste of metal!" He snapped at his foe. Heated anger and painful memories ran through Prime's mind as he was taunted by the tyrant that was once his brother. It made it all the more reason to hit him harder. Optimus sneered under his battle mask and he knocked Megatron down with the swing of his arm. As he stumbled to his feet he sheathed his fire sword.

"Junk Yard Crap!" He shouted in fury. He dug the blade into Megatron's shoulder and when he pulled it out swiped at his head. Megatron grunted in pain as he was spun around and thrown to the forest ground. He knew what Optimus was thinking and he could only snicker at the fury he was managing to get out of the proud Prime. He was pathetically weak, by letting his emotions come to him in battle. Megatron had him and he would expose his weakness.

"**Decepticons!**" Megatron shouted as his soldiers came in. Grindor and Starscream landed with ease. Still fighting Prime, he spotted the boy and tried to chase after him. He grunted when Optimus tackled him to the ground. He grabbed his leg and slammed his fist into his knee joint. When Megatron fell to the ground, Optimus slammed his knee into his face. Megatron went flying as Starscream tried to get past him. He grabbed the seeker by the neck just as Megatron tried to get at Optimus from behind. He grunted when he was kicked in the face yet again. Starscream yelped as he was spun around and kicked to the ground with a kick to his jaw.

Optimus charged at Megatron who just engulfed his fury. He knew Optimus was fighting hard because he was remembering the past. When he dodged the Prime's blow he grabbed him. "There is another source of energon hidden on this planet. The boy can lead us to it." He snapped as he grabbed Optimus and lifted him off his feet. Megatron heaved him into the trees and Optimus scrabbled to his feet. Megatron had enough of the younger autobot and kicked him right in the face breaking his famous battle mask in half.

"**Optimus!" **A voice screamed in the background. Megatron paid the boy no mind as he focused on his stumbling opponent. Starscream hit him first while Megatron tried to knock him off his feet as his fusion cannon loaded. He sneered when he pointed it at Optimus and fired. He was thrown back and slammed into the ground head first. Dirt and metal flew into the air as Optimus rolled over and spit out broken denta.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" Megatron growled as he approached Prime. The blade above his cannon came into place with click as he stalked towards Optimus. _The future you destroyed!_ Optimus thought as he quickly collected himself.

"Up! Get up!" He heard Sam shout behind him. It reminded Optimus of what his duty was. He had to protect earth and its people. He could not let the future of earth be destroyed by Megatron. He had to get up!

"You'll never stop at one." He said in a strong voice. "I'll take you all on!" Optimus shouted as he pulled out his other flame sword. He charged at them, tearing them apart with the blades. He tore off Boncrusher's hand and it went literally flying into the woods. He punched Megatron hard in the face and was punched out of the way. Megatron rallied in Prime's brief show of emotion. He watched as Prime cut off Starscream's arm and crawled onto of Bonecrusher. He snuck around as Prime tore Grindor's head in two with hooks.

"Piece of tin." He spat as he dragged the metal to the ground. He didn't see Megatron as he looked for his human friend. "Sam where are you?" He cried, but it was too late. Megatron got behind Optimus and grabbed his arm. His spark trembled in anger and vengeance as he shoved the blade right through Prime's spark. He screamed in pain and clutched at the blade in desperation. Sparks and energon poured out him as he was lifted off his feet. _Brother no! Please No!_ Optimus screamed in his mind, but the words would not come out. He never felt so much pain before. He was being torn apart from the inside out and Megatron wouldn't stop.

"You're so weak." He sneered, the tone in his voice just dripping with hatred. In that briefest of moments Optimus understood that tone. He was just as angry about Optimus' own betrayal. Megatron wanted his brother to join him in the fight for equality in Cybertron. Megatron wanted to look after his younger brother. _Megatron don't please! Please help! _Optimus continued to mentally scream, but the words just refused come out. He braced himself when he heard a familiar whine. His screamed was drowned out by the sound of the cannon firing at his spark.

Optimus froze as the bladed retracted from his spark and his arm was released. He tried to hold on. He tried to stay standing, but he never felt so weak before. Megatron was right and he was weak. With a weak moan, Optimus slowly fell to the ground as the world collapsed around him. He couldn't look at Megatron, he didn't have the courage to stare at his brother turned killer. Megatron also paid him no mind as he stepped out the way leaving his brother crumbled and broken. He thought he raised Optimus, no Orion, better than this. He taught him how to be strong and keep fighting. Optimus wasn't fighting at all and he looked so pathetic.

Optimus never felt so low as he felt his spark fading into oblivion. He was tempted to just give into the pain and surrender into slumber, but then he saw Sam.

"Sam…" he gasped. Everything was becoming so difficult so quickly. He tried to fight it, but in the remains of his spark he knew he wouldn't last long. "Run…run." He wheezed. He felt himself sinking. He was sinking so low that he tried to cling at anything at all. _Why Megatron? Why?_ He pleaded ever so quietly in his mind. Even his thoughts were getting softer. Finally, his optics stopped glowing there bright blue. Still Optimus sank lower and lower into the cold darkness.

**p.s I do not own Transformers, Optimus Prime, Megatron, Starscream, Grindor, and Sam (if he counts) they belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay directed Transformers 2. **


	3. Accourt

**Happy New Year readers! This one shot is set in Transformers 3 and the characters are Sam and Carly. It is the scene where we see Sam get his Metal from the President. Sorry but it's short and cheesy and as Sam says later in the movie, "I'll explain later." **

**Accourt – to entertain **

It was about freaking time he got some appreciation around here. Sam Witwicky had saved the world twice. TWICE! Just now he was getting, what a silly metal to show how much he was appreciated. Well, it wasn't just a silly metal, it was an honor metal to be given to him by the POTUS a.k.a the President of the United States. After college, with a rough start, he decided to move to D.C. and start looking for a job. It took all this freaking time to get an honor metal! Sam let out a sigh as his mom and dad looked around in wonder at the White House. His mom wanted to meet the First Lady and share decorating tips while his dad wanted to look at the yard.

Sam never felt exited, aggravated, and embarrassed at the same time. Of course, President Obama was naturally a busy guy and so he had to take the picture and leave. Then he would have to live his supposed normal life while the autobots were out saving the world. He wasn't paying much attention to the people around him as if they would know his name or what he did, let alone even speak to an average citizen like him. His name was called and he hurried over to the Oval office. He had to admit that the President's desk looked very nice, but it was cluttered with all kinds of papers.

He smiled weakly at Obama because suddenly his heart fluttered at meeting the President. All he could do was stare at the metal being handed to him. Then just as fast the flash came and gone and it was over. He took the picture with the cheesiest smile he thought he had, but this was the PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES for Pete's sake! He had to make it look good.

"Thank you man great job." He said with a pat on the shoulder and finger point. He walked away in a slight daze with the events. The President just said great job to HIM! Of all people in the world!

"It's the coolest thing ever. What the…." He gasped at his over-smiling mother and his difficult father.

"Wow!" She smiled. All started walking out into the hallway and he even to put the metal on. "You don't wear it. You keep it in the box" His mother said all the while looking at the box.

"I couldn't even if I wanted too." Sam said and then he spotted her. A gorgeous blonde secretary was standing right in front of him just smiling away.

"You're supposed to leave it in the box right? You keep it in this. What a gorgeous box." His parents kept walking as he looked at her. He pointed his finger and fired it like a fake gun and blew the imaginary smoke away trying to act all cool.

"Oh yeah my metal. You know who gave that to me?" He tried to say in a sexy voice.

"Who?" The girl said with a British accent.

"POTUS"

"Oh"

"President of the United State"

CRASH!

Maybe he should have asked for her name first.

**I thought I would give you readers something about Sam cause I'm always reading reviews about how he was whining alot in T3. I thought about for awhile and I realised that they were right because in T2 he was whining about wanting a normal life and in this one he's whining about not having a job and wanting to be with the autobots! Huuh! Pick a side buddy! So if Sam seems whining in this bit yes i did that on purpose! I do not own Transformers as they were created by Hasbro and Micheal Bay directed Transformers 3. This is my last A story. **


	4. Bowling

**Since, I'm on break I'd figure I'd start typing and look a new chapter! This takes place in the Transformers Prime Universe and it is not set in any specific episode. It's just a little one shot based around Miko and Bulkhead. Please don't moan and groan too much, but after watching the earlier episodes of the series online I thought these two were cute together. **

**Bowling**

Another Saturday meant more time with the children. Almost everyone wasn't complaining about it. Ratchet always did his moaning and groaning about the humans, but he was getting use to them, although he would never admit it. Optimus never seemed to mind and always went on patrol first. It provided the leader more time to himself and his thoughts about all the events that had surrounded them all. Arcee was blazing around empty streets with Jack. Bumblebee was in a quiet area with Raf playing video games.

Today, Miko and Bulkhead were trying something different.

Miko had come up with idea for Bulkhead to test some his rolling skills. She came up with the idea of Bulkhead playing bowling in the desert. She showed him how to set up the "pins" which were large rocks and they managed to find a circular rock to throw at the pins.

"Uuuuh Miko, why are we doing this again?" Bulkhead asked puzzled.

"If you throw the big rock at the pins they'll all exploded!" She jumped into the air. "Plus it tests your throwing skills." She winked.

"Ok Miko, but stand back. I don't want some debris to hit you." He said in a stern voice.

"Relax!" She waved and took out her phone. "I've got to take some picture so I need a good view."

"Ok, here's goes." Bulkhead said. He took a deep breath and ran towards the pins. When he stopped he rolled the "ball" on the ground and it hit the pins hard. He flinched when they exploded and were turned into pebbles.

"Wahoo! Strike!" Miko shouted with joy. Bulkhead smiled at her enthusiasm. Then she gasped when the dust cleared. "Uhhhh Bulk maybe you threw the ball a little too hard." She flinched. He turned and saw the made a large hole in the cliff. It exposed a cave of some sort. He quickly gathered Miko into his palm and walked slowly into the cave. Only it wasn't a cave. Bulkhead dropped his jaw at what he saw.

This was an energon mine.

"Whaooooo. You found an energon mine Bulkhead! You're awesome!" She jumped and cheered in his palm.

"I've got to tell the others. Bulkhead to Optimus Prime." He said through his com link.

"Go ahead Bulkhead." Prime's deep voice echoed in the mine through the link.

"I just found an energon mine in the west section of the desert. I'll send you my coordinates." He explained.

"Understood. I will alert the others and we will be there shortly." Prime said before cutting off the link.

Xxxxx

Soundwave was just doing his regular scanning of the area when he picked up the link and the energon signal. He immediately called for Lord Megtron, who came accompanied with a very cautious Starscream in his shadow.

"What it is Soundwave?" Megatron asked patiently. The radio message of the autobots played over his facemask and he then pointed to the screen to show the coordinates of the location of the mine. Megatron smiled at the find. "Very good Soundwave." He purred to his TIC. His optics narrowed when he turned to his SIC.

"Starscream gather the troops and Breakdown. Go to the mine and gather what energon you can. The troops can manufacture the crystal into the cubes back on the ship." He ordered.

"Breakdown my lord?" Starscream asked puzzled. Megtron thought for a second to snap back, but he didn't see the rivalry between Bulkhead and Breakdown, so it was actually a legitimate question from him…for once.

"Bulkhead is his rival. He will enjoy taking the mine from him. Knockout is to stay here if the medic says anything." Megatron said.

"Understood Lord Megatron." Starscream said in almost a grumble. He hurried off to gather the drones for the attack.

Xxxxxxxx

Optimus could only stare in curiosity as to how Bulkhead found the mine. Thankfully, his human friend, Miko, explained it for him. The autobots cheered when they saw that it was a large mine that had energon scattered in the shape that the cliff was in. However, Optimus had to be cautious because the decepticons could get the energon signal at any moment.

"I hate to make this celebration short lived, but we must mine this quickly for the decepticons could catch the signal of it at anytime." Optimus explained. They all nodded and gently set the human back to one side before they got to work. They had to cut the crystal into pieces before it could be moved. Even in its entirety the crystal was too large and heavy for even Bulkhead to carry. They could easily turn the crystal into energon cubes for their supplies. They had managed to get the first shipment and the humans back to base without a problem before they became alert at the sound of jets.

"We've got 'cons." Arcee stated as her hands transformed into blasters. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Optimus took their battle stances before Starscream, Breakdown, and some troops gathered at the entrance.

"Oh autobots, thank you so much for finding this mine for us." Starscream said sarcastically.

"Starscream I would suggest that you and men stand down and be spared." Optimus said with warning.

"Yeah…uuuh, what he said." Bulkhead added. Bee only beeped a sigh from his left.

"Oh I'd rather not and if it's any consolation the taking of this mine will be an even bigger wound once Breakdown takes it from you Bulkhead." Starscream sneered. Bulkhead growled when he saw Breakdown approach with his trademark sledge hammer.

"It'll be my pleasure commander." He smiled.

"Decepticons attack!" Starscream shouted and the blasting began. Everyone ducked behind rock and energon to gain some fire cover. Optimus paid close attention to Starscream as he was moving the fastest toward their area. Bulkhead kept his eye on Breakdown and moved closer. When Breakdown moved again Bulkhead charged with his wreaking ball in tow. He managed to get the first hit as Breakdown was thrown back on impact. As he regained his footing, he swung his hammer into the air, but Bulkhead easily dodged it.

Breakdown charged at Bulk swinging away and he managed to hit him in the side, making him fall. He tried to slam his hammer into his head, but Bulk caught it.

"Face it you cluts. You're going to lose this mine." He sneered as he tried to force the hammer down.

"Not today Breakdown." Bulkhead growled back and with all his strength he flew the hammer up. As Breakdown stumbled again, Bulkhead grabbed some rock and slammed it right into his head. Breakdown groaned and shook his head to clear his vision only to be greeted by Bulkhead's wreaking ball. This time he fell back down to the ground for a moment only to be lifted up by his rival.

"Put me down you fool!" Breakdown shouted with a struggle.

"Ok." Bulkhead stated and Breakdown froze.

"Wait, whaaa.!" Breakdown shouted as he was thrown into the air. He shouted on impact as he hit some of the other drones and wiped them out.

"Yeeeah! Stike!" Bulkhead cheered only to fine Arcee looking at him. "What?" He asked innocently.

Starscream looked around to his troops nearly wiped out with Breakdown to blame. He gave a quick look at Prime before making his next move with a growl.

"Decepticons grab what you can and retreat!" He ordered with a shout. As he ran he grabbed two handfuls of broken up energon before transforming. The clumsy wreaker was going to take the blame for this failed raid no matter what.

Xxxxxxx

It was late afternoon when the mine was finally stripped and deserted of it's blue glow. The autobots returned to base to start making energon cubes.

"You should have seen it Miko. I grabbed Breakdown and lifted him high in the air." Bulkhead said excitedly.

"What? You fought Breakdown and I missed it. Aaaaah. I could have had a great picture." She moaned as the two boys just rolled their eyes at typical Miko.

"I threw him into the drones and it was total wipeout. I got another stike!" He smiled.

"Awsome, a perfect game for you Bulk." She cheered.

"Thanks Miko. So what's the sport for tomorrow?"

**Ok if this seems a little cheesy with "oh come on!" moments I did that on purpose. In a tribute to Transformers Prime and the GI there are plenty of cheesy parts and if you don't believe me start watching some of them and laugh your head off. I thought Miko isn't annoying as other people think she is. Shows like this need crazy, whacky and if you prefer annoying characters for a little comic relief and different point of view of things. I hope you readers enjoy and Please Review! I do not own Transformers, Bulkhead, Miko, etc etc, because they belong to hasbro. **


	5. Brother in Arms

**Hello again readers, this story is set in the Transformers movies mostly around 1& 3 and this is between Ironhide and Lennox. Now I understand that the GI ironhide had a girlfriend or something like that however this is movie ironhide and we don't know much about him. This is dedicated to Englishrose2011 who mentioned that the movie didn't have enough scenes with these so this one's for you! **

Brother in Arms

After the battle in Mission city, Captain William Lennox finally got to know the new arrivals that were called autobots. However, even though they were all soldiers in different areas one that stood out to Lennox was the weapon specialist Ironhide. He was the perfect vehicle of a truck, or a GMC Topkick C4500 pickup truck to be exact. He seemed tough, enduring, defensive and a little picky at times. He seemed to be good friends with the autobot leader Optimus Prime as well as he should be, because he was the weapon specialist.

Lennox couldn't help but feel envious as he graciously showed off his cannons. Apparently, he had scared the boy, Sam, when he had showed them to him, but that didn't surprise him. Epps liked the autobots too, although he didn't have a favorite. Lennox never really got the chance to know Bumblebee at first because he left with Sam, with permission from his leader of course.

It didn't take long for Lennox to connect with Irohide. Even though he was a grumpy guy at times, he still had a good heart or spark…whatever they called it. What made it even more special was that Ironhide had the heart of a solider. Like Lennox, they both knew the hardships that came with war. The brothers and friends that they lost, they families they always hoped to return to. Lennox felt sorry for Ironhide because they couldn't return to their home planet and restore it because the cube or Allspark had been destroyed. The only plus to that was that the leader of the decepticons was dead as well. It seemed that the decepticons had finally lost and the autobots were here to stay. However, Optimus Prime didn't seem to think that it was over, but he was supposed to do that being a leader.

Over the next few days, all too quickly Lennox would talk to Ironhide about things, such as his family. Ironhide could sense that his human brother missed his family very much. Ironhide could just sense that "so close yet so far" feeling that surrounded him. He kept talking about his family and his new baby daughter that he wanted to hold in his arms. He kept talking about his wife's smile that filled him with joy.

"When all this diplomacy is all said and done, how about I take you home Lennox?" Ironhide asked during one of their talks.

"Really? You would do that?" Lennox asked back with a surprise in his voice.

"I would like to see them. You keep talking about them so much. Your life sounds really wonderful."

"Yeah," Lennox smirked. "when I'm there to enjoy it." He sighed. Ironhide thought for a moment making sure he picked his next words carefully. He always knew that every soldier was tired of hearing someone saw give it more time because time was never on a soldier's side.

"I would like see them. If that's alright." Ironhide said cautiously. Lennox had to laugh and he looked at the bulky 'bot.

"That would be awesome."

Ironhide drove Lennox home the next day. It was just in time for the sunset. Ironhide could see a young woman holding a baby in her arms. She looked at Lennox amazed as he got out of the truck. He smiled to his wife as he got out of the truck and onto the front porch. She walked over to him and handed his daughter to him. All Lennox could do was smile as he lifted his baby girl into his arms. The sun shined perfectly on the family and all Ironhide could was smile…well on the inside. Lennox turned and waved at Ironhide before going inside. Ironhide could see that the baby was very cute. Once the door closed he drove off to meet up with Optimus and Ratchet since they were paying a visit to Bumblebee.

Over the years Ironhide and Lennox developed a close bond. They both worked well together and Lennox was very passionate in his position to protect the autobots. He got along well with Optimus, although Prime was never much of a joker as Lennox was, but as everyone said Prime's are built that way. Over the next six years, Lennox NEST team and the autobots fought decepticon activity, which included the return of Megatron, the near death of Optimus, and the near death of Sam in a major battle in Egypt. Lennox knew something was going to happen when the former autobot leader Sentinel Prime, was brought back to earth. It wasn't even 24 hours later that the decepticons were on the move.

When a solider goes into battle he knows that it is only a matter of time before he dies or gets injured. Only Lennox would never dream of his friend's time coming to an end.

"Ironhide! Protect Sentinel get him locked up inside." He ordered his friend when Sam pulled up with Bumblebee.

"Consider it done!" The weapon specialist answered confidentally.

"You've got to protect him cause he's the key to the whole thing." Sam said to him.

"Indeed I am. What you must realize my autobot brothers is that we were never going to win the war." Sentinel said. Wait…what did he say? "For the sake of our planet's survival a deal had to be made…with Megatron." With that Sentinel fired two shots at Ironhide. He didn't even have time to react or even think he was in danger with back to the former leader. He screamed in pain as he was shot in the back and arm and fell to the ground, spitting up energon.

"Get back!" Even though it looked as his instincts kicked in on the outside, Lennox was shocked by what he saw on the inside. He didn't know what he could do to save his friend. Ironhide was disintegrating from the gunshot wound.

"What have you done?" Ironhide gasped as he stared at his slowly disappearing hand. He was thinking of so many things at once. He thought about the autobots and what would happen if he wasn't there. Would they be ok without him? Would they survive? Why had Sentinel shot him? What deal with Megatron was he talking about? Would Lennox be ok?

"I hear by discharge you from duty." Sentinel said and pointed the gun right at his spark.

"NOOOOOOO!" He screamed, but it went unheard as pain racked his entire form. He felt his life force slipping away so very quickly it was un-natural.

"Get back!" He heard Lennox shout behind him. Lennox…what would happen to Lennox! What would happen to his wife? His daughter? His life? His future? Everything was getting so dark and cold now. He didn't know how to fight this. Wasn't that ironic. He had been fighting for almost all his life and Ironhide didn't know how to fight off death.

Lennox scrambled out of the way of Sentinel's cannon. Sparks and explosions rocked the base and the former leader betrayed them all too easily, but Lennox didn't care at the moment. Even though he tried to focus on Sam, he kept thinking about Ironhide. Was he ok? Would Ratchet be able to repair him? He had to make it. He wasn't called Ironhide for no reason!

Ironhide couldn't think anymore as everything started to slip away. The rust was surrounding him…swarming him. Lennox! Where was Lennox? Where was…he grunted in pain on last time before his whole world disintegrated.

Finally when the smoke cleared and things became less chaotic, Lennox was able to look for Ironhide. Nothing could prepare him for what he saw. His friend, his comrade, his brother, was in pieces on the ground, crumbling into dust. Lennox just stared at the remains for the longest time. He could hear the footsteps of the other autobots, but none of them dared say a word. They knew how much Ironhide ment to him. He saw Ironhide's head covered in rust and he collapsed on his knees. He had lost friends in combat, he had seen his teammates hurt in combat, but every time it seemed like nothing could prepare him for the loss.

He collapsed on his knees in front of his friend's head and he gently touched the surface. The rust felt hard and crunchy compared to the sleek black metal of a pick-up or a GMC Topkick C4500 pick-up truck to be exact. He looked over his friend's remains and blinked back tears when he saw a small sliver of blue. Lennox carefully took the blue metal out of the remains or Ironhide's optics. It was small enough to fit in his hand, and it was the gift Ironhide would give Lennox. Finally the tears started to come as Lennox felt the loss.

The loss of a comrade.

The loss of friend.

The loss of a brother in arms.

**I know it's said watching it now with Transformers 4 rumors going around makes even more mad! Daklog73 thank you so much for your reviews and if you have a request for a story i will be more than happy to look into it and right if for you. :) please review other readers in the world! I know you're out there! I do not own Ironhide or lennox or any other transformers as they belong to Hasbro and the transformers movies was directed by Micheal Bay. **

**ps Transformers Prime fans season 2 starts Feb 18th and it's on the hub website...and you didnt hear it from me ;) **


	6. Bedgasm

**Hello readers. I thought I would put in another funny one here. Ok well this one is centered around Optimus from the GI series. I hope it's as funny as the cartoon was because I tried to make it that way. There is no slash here, just corny jokes and comebacks that will make you groan out loud. This is also the last B chapter before I move onto C. **

Bedgasm- physical release after a long day compared to an intense sexual activity

Right from the moment he woke out of recharge, Optimus Prime knew it was going to be a bad day. He was awoken by an alarm from Teletraan I.

"Alert! Alert! Fire in the lab! Fire! FIRE!" The computer shouted into the air of his private quarters. The sound woke him out of a peaceful recharge and he literally fell out of his berth and onto the floor.

"Teletraan I shut up! I heard already!" Optimus shouted back at the alarm. The voice didn't respond, but the alarm continued to beep making Prime grumble as he got to his feet and headed out the door. When he opened his door he cautiously looked out into the hallway, but thankfully saw no decepticons in his line of vision. As he started to walk carefully down the hallway he groaned again realizing what was causing the fire. The fire was in a laboratory and more particularly, it was in Wheeljack's laboratory. Just another explosion for the grand inventor to add to his record. There was smoke coming out of the crack in the doors, so Optimus hurried to help put out the flames.

The doors opened and he saw Wheeljack and Ratchet trying to put out the blaze along with Ironhide, blowing foam at it. Prime looked around and managed to find another hose and he got to work. He didn't see which others came in as he was too focused on the flames before they were finally put out.

"Hey Wheeljack I guess you turned up the heat in here." Prime heard Jazz joke. Wheeljack let out a small chuckle of embarrassment.

"Are you alright Wheeljack?" Optimus said gently with concern.

"Yeah Prime I'm ok, that lab isn't though." Wheeljack grumbled.

"Relax Wheeljack it's your first one in about two and half weeks. I think that's a record." Ratchet chuckled. Prime looked around and saw Jazz, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Red Alert and Inferno had come to help.

"Alright now. I would like to thank everyone who came to help. Now let's help Wheeljack get this place cleaned up." Prime said casually.

"I supposed what the humans say is true, "no good deed goes unpunished." Ironhide grumbled.

"I'm sorry Ironhide, but thanks for your help in putting out the fire." Wheeljack said with a pat to the solider's shoulder.

"Awww, dang it! You know I can't stay too mad at you for too long." Ironhide joked and they all got to work. The repairs were rather easy to complete as nothing was seriously damaged. Although, it seemed that fate was not on their side because as the room was cleaned the alarm went off again making everyone grumble.

"I wonder what Teletraan I has in store for us today." Bumblebee said as he and the others hurried into the main hall. They found Prowl, Bluestreak, Brawn, and Hound answering the alarm when they entered the main hall.

"Attention! Attention! Decepticon activity in Texas oil field." The computer said as it showed the coordinates for the field.

"The decepticons must want the oil to turn it into energon cubes." Prowl said to Prime.

"Alllllright!" Brawn cheered. "Let's show those decepti-creeps whose boss around here." He cheered.

"Very well then." Optimus said in a calm tone.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Xxxxxxx

"Soundwave, begin production of energon cubes." Megatron ordered his TIC. Soundwave instantly started to make the empty cubes. Megatron looked around the vast oil field that was filled with drilling machines. Shockwave had reported that he needed more energon cubes to help power Cybertron as the supply there was running low. However, the warlord's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the blast of a very familiar null ray. He turned to see Starscream shooting at one of the drilling machines, trying to get a direct line to the oil.

"Starscream you bumbling fool! What in the pit are you doing?" He demanded as he stomped over to the seeker.

"Lord Megatron, I was trying to get to the oil. How can we get to it if the machine is blocking out way?" He snapped back making Megatron sigh in disgust.

"Fire one more shot from your null ray and you'll turn this place into an inferno you twit!" He snarled.

"But, but Megatron…" Starscream stammered.

"Didn't anyone tell you the oil is highly flammable or are you too ignorant to learn at least some facts about earth's energy supplies." He growled.

"Then how are we going to get to the oil then mighty Megatron?" Starscream said sarcastically. Megatron growled as he roughly pushed his SIC out of the way, making him land flat on his aft with a grunt. Megtron grabbed the driller and easily lifted it off the ground making the oil spew out onto the desert floor. With a huff, Megatron threw the machine at Starscream, who quickly caught it as he got to his feet. He then instantly dropped it to the ground.

"Yuck! I'm covered in oil!" He whined.

"You'll be covered in your own energon if you don't stop whining and get moving!" Megatron snapped at him. The seeker grumbled as he got to work with his trine mates who just gladly laughed at him.

"See if you like getting messy when I'm through with you Megatron." Starscream hissed at him.

"Silence!" He shouted in anger. "We need to gather the energon for Shockwave back on Cybertron." He commanded making the seeker grumble and obey. He turned to see Soundwave still producing energon cubes, but the others were picking them up and filling them with oil that converted into energon.

"Excellente."

Xxxxxxxxxx

The autobots rolled up to the oil field and transformed out of their vehicle modes. In silence, Prime ordered the autobots to the sides of a canyon so they could be out of sight from the decepticons. Optimus looked around and saw Megatron, Starscream and his trinemates, and Soundwave were present. He saw the seekers were filling the energon cubes, while Soundwave was producing them. Optimus frowned when he also spotted little Frenzy and Rumble handing out empty cubes. Prime turned to see Ironhide behind him.

"Ironhide is there anyway you can freeze the oil supply? If one of those drills is hit by our lasers we could have a deadly fire on our hands." Prime said sternly.

"Sure thing Prime, all I've got to do is put by freezer in one of those oil holes and we're all clear. I sure don't want another dang fire to put out 'cause I did that this mornin'." Ironhide said. Prime waved the other autobots over to his location. Jazz, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Prowl, Bluestreaker, Brawn and Hound were present.

"Alright everyone, nobody fires until Ironhide gives the all clear. This place will burn twice as fast as Wheeljack's explosion today if one of the lasers hits a drill. Hound , I need you to send an allusion of myself so the decepticons can be distracted while Ironhide freezes the oil. Once Ironhide signals us then we attack." Prime said carefully.

"A-ok Prime. Let's spilt so we can kick some decpeticon tailpipe." Jazz said cheerfully.

Xxxxxxx

Hound found the perfect spot and set the illusion of Optimus Prime running right in front of Starscream.

"It's Optimus Prime! Get him!" He screeched. His trinemates looked to see Prime running towards the end of rig and so they transformed into their jet modes and took after him. Megatron turned to see Prime running away from the three seekers and he instantly became alert.

"Decepticons ATAAAAAACK !" He shouted and started to run after Prime.

"Laserbeak prepare for battle." Soundwave as he ejected the cassette so it could transforme into a bird. Like the other jets Laserbeak started to shoot at the fake Prime. Ironhide saw that the 'cons were destracted so he managed to start freezing the oil. It only took a few seconds and Ironhide was almost done until Soundwave turned and saw him.

"Megatron, alert! Alert! Autobots present!" He said before firing at Ironhide. With his free hand, he shot back at Soundwave to try and cover himself. When he felt the cold come up to his freezing tube, he instantly bolted.

"All set Prime!" He shouted.

"Atuobots attack!" Optimus shouted and the illusion disappeared.

"We've been tricked." Starscream snapped.

"It must have been an autobot illusion." Thundercracker added.

"All three of you will be illusions if you don't fire on the autobots now!" Megatron shouted and he started to fire on the intruders with his fusion cannon. The autobots had to go duck and cover to avoid the blast from the ground and sky and the decepticons fully engaged them.

"Megatron what about the oil? Didn't you say it would catch fire?" Starscream asked.

"What are you complaining about? Keep firing you coward!" Megatron snapped only to be hit from the side by Prime's fist. He fell right onto a drill and the metal crumbled underneath him. He was confused when no oil instantly covered his silver form.

"Maybe you need to chill out too Megatron, just like the oil supply that we froze." Optimus teased making Megatron growl and charge at him.

"You can't stop me Prime. I have a quick solution for that." Megatron growled darkly as the two leaders continued to fight. Megatron dodged an attack by Prime and he quickly fell into the dirt. Megatron grabbed him from behind and used his clenched fist to sqeeze into the armor of Prime's chest plates. "Now Rumble, Frenzy shatter the ice!" Megatron ordered.

"One oil geyser coming up!" Rumble cheered as he and Frenzy started to slam their arms into the ground.

"Earthquake! Watch the beats and don't lose your feet!" Jazz said as the autobots scrambled for cover.

"Watchout!" Bumblebee shouted as he ran too. Optimus couldn't move as Megatron dug into his armor. He heard the cracking of the ice and all too quickly oil splashed into his face. Then Megatron shoved him forward and he was fully splashed with oil. Optimus groaned in frustration and was thankful for his faceplates. He turned to try and attack Megatron, but saw the warlord's fusion cannon pointed at him, so he jumped out of the way. The oil on his arm started to catch fire so he patted the flames down.

"Prime look out! Megatron's gone crazy!" Ironhide shouted, urging him on.

"This is news to you how Ironhide?" Optimus said sarcastically as he ducked behind his friend. He turned when Megatron shouted in frustration. He had turned the oil field into flames by firing at him.

"Decepticons grab what energon you can and retreat!" He shouted at his men, while grabbing some energon cubes and flying away into the air.

"Everyone start putting the flames out!" Prime shouted as everyone got to work. It awhile, but eventually the rig was burned out and everyone was left a hot mess.

"Two fires in one day, good grief." Bluestreaker groaned.

"YEEEEOOOOWWW! IRONHIDE!" Prime shouted as he jumped into the air as he was blasted with Ironhide's nitrate.

"How else are yah going to get that oil off Prime?" Ironhide laughed. All Prime could really do was glare at Ironhide while everyone else laughed.

"Good job everyone. Autobots transform and roll out!" Prime ordered before transforming and nearly leaving everyone in his dust.

Xxxxxxxx

It took him a good forty-five minuets to get all the oil out of Prime's armor once he got into the wash racks. All the while he grumbled and cursed his fellow autobots for joking at him. He knew he would forgive them in the morning and was certain Ironhide would apologize, but being in the moment Prime was pissed and all he wanted to do was recharge. He finally dried himself off and hurried to his quarters so no one could disturb him. He fell right into his berth and he just instantly relaxed and went limp. He groaned in delight at his soft berth and turned to recharge.

"Optimus Prime just had a bedgasm." Teletraan I suddenly spoke.

"Oh shut up Teletraan!"

**Hope you enjoyed it and if you think your life is hard just look at Prime's day :). Please review and let me know what you readers think. I do not own Transformers as they are owned by Hasbro. **


	7. Control

**I wrote this one earlier so that's why i'm uploading it now! Two in one day hope that satisfyies SOME readers i know. (wink wink nudge nudge) This is around Soundwave and his POV in transformers Prime when he is spying on Starscream. I also made sure I got all the diolouge right too. This does contain spoilers so be warned! **

**Control **

Every decepticon wondered why in the pit did Lord Megatron keep Starscream around. The seeker was nothing more than a back-stabbing, hungry energon-seeking, sly treacherous, candidate for the second-in command post. Everyone knew that he wanted Megatron's position of power. It was an absolute mystery to the decepticons as well as the autobots for Starscream's reputation was well known. It was a mystery even to Soundwave.

He didn't understand why Megatron had kept him this long. He knew Megatron long before Starscream did. Back in the days on Cybertron, Soundwave was the most loyal of followers, believing in the ideas that the young gladiator, Megatronous, proclaimed in the arena. Starscream hadn't come in until later years just when the war started. He didn't see the mentors that Megatron had giving to his friend Orion Pax, better known now as Optimus Prime.

As the war progressed, he didn't mind being made third-in-command to Megatron's army. Looking back, he was grateful that him and Starscream's positions were not reversed. This way he was able to watch the seeker and his plans to try and overthrow the person Soundwave considered to be his only true friend.

In these past few months Starscream was getting more and more closer to his demise with Megatron. He kept an eye on Starscream after Megatron was supposedly offline after the spacebridge explosion. He had found the faintest of signals out in the ruins and Starscream was reluctant to go seek out the signal, but thought better of it when he realized that it was Soundwave he was dealing with. To make sure he didn't try anything, Soundwave sent Laserbeak along as a surveillance vessel. He caught him just in the right time as Starscream ordered for a crippled Lord Megatron to be put into the medical bay immediately.

He knew something was suspicious between the medic Knockout and Starscream so he kept an eye on them as well. At times Knockout was more interesting since he decided to go out for joy rides and he was punished for it. It did actually feel satisfying to hear his screams over his paint job being ruined by Starscream's claws. The medic deserved what he got since he was supposed to be looking after Lord Megatron. He was very pleased to get an interesting conversation caught on his surveillance. Both Starscream and Knockout were talking about Megatron and discussing his condition.

"An inglorious fate that he should remain in this vegetative state." Starscream said with plenty of sarcasm.

"On the contrary Megatron's body maybe scrap metal but his mind is still peculating." Knockout said with surprising enthusiasm. Starscream turned with angry sneer on his face.

"Keep that to yourself. That blasted Soundwave sees and hears everything." He hissed.

"The eyes and ears of the decepticons." Knockout added.

"Well as long as their master remains in limbo so does their cause. The decepticons deserve a strong alert leader."

"One who would require a loyal second in command."

"A candidate would need to earn that post by making a strong case to said eyes and ears."

"A case for showing mercy Lord Starscream."

"You scratch my back. I scratch yours."

Too bad those eyes and ears had already heard everything. Soundwave would play their game up to a point. He didn't earn his title for nothing. It was too long before he was called into the medical bay for the two underlings to plead their case to him. It was a pity that he would never buy it because he found just the slightest bit of humor in their begging. They were greedy for power they could never hope to grasp. Their greed reminded him of so many others that perished under his master's and his own hands.

"Knockout if you would be so kind as to give your medical opinion to Soundwave for the historical record." Starscream said first.

"Simply put, unaided Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever." Knockout said.

"Our master would not have been wanted to be seen this way. To stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body is not just." The seeker's fake sympathy made Soundwave sneer under his face mask, at least he could have more decent at showing his pity, but the seeker had always been too sly for that. However there was one thing they were missing and Soundwave pointed to the monitor.

"Brainwave activity, not evidence of consciousness, but merely of an endless dream of which Megatron may never wake." This fact began to puzzle him. Was it possible that his only friend would never wake?

"Soundwave we must face reality. Megatron is lost to us." Starscream again interrupted his train of thought.

"The only honorable option would be to show him mercy."

"A simple throw of the switch."

"Quick, painless, compassionate." All the things the decepticons were not. Soundwave had to think hard and find a way out of this fast before he had to fight to save his lord and master.

"Soundwave do I take your silence to mean you concur with Knockout's medical expertise." When he didn't answer Starscream looked over at Knockout who merely shrugged in confusion. He had to find something…anything!

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." He hid his tense stance when Starscream grabbed one of the vital cables for Megatron's survival. Where was it…WHERE!

"Going,"

"Going."

THERE! Soundwave found a cable that was attached to Megatron that shouldn't have been there. It trailed down into the rafters. A puzzled Starscream looked over the cable and followed it until he looked into the rafters. None other than the two autobots, Bumblebee and Arcee, were there ready to fight. "What in…" He snarled and got ready to shoot himself.

"Allow me." Soundwave heard the female say. Then a single laser shot hit Megatron's main life support cable making his sparkbeat line go flat.

"It was the inevitable outcome." Starscream said. All Soundwave could do to prevent himself from tearing the seeker apart was point to the life line. PUT! IT! BACK! Starscream growled in response. "Of course it would be wrong to allow Megatron to perish by an autobots hand. Knockout." He stated. The miserable medic merely shrugged and hooked up the line again. Megatron would make Starscream pay for his crimes soon enough. He kept an eye on the medical bay after that and was surprised one evening.

"And how is the patient doing today?" Starscream asked uninterested.

"Funny you should ask. Not sure what the bots did in there, but Megatron is registering zero brainwave activity." Knockout stated. Soundwave tensed at the information, this could be the escape route they have been looking for.

"Meaning?"

"Physically he's stable, but now there's no one home." Knockout stated. Soundwave had to keep them in check now. It was only a matter of time before Starscream made another move.

Xxxxxx

"Resting comfortably Starscream? Despite the extent of your injuries my medical staff assures me that you shall make a rapid recovery." Megatron said.

"Hopefully every bit as rapid as your wrath is swift." Starscream wheezed before he let out a coughing fit, before Megatron chuckled.

"And how swiftly things change. To think that but a short time ago it was you who were standing here, while I was lying there right after your failed attempt to terminate me, but know this dear Starscream our positions shall never again be revearsed." Megatron stated before bodly walking away.

It had happened. Megatron had finally returned to lead the decepticons to victory. He hadn't seen the beating Megatron had administered to his treacherous SIC, but seeing Starscream lying battered and scrapped on the medical table was just as sweet. With Megatron back on his feet it was all the more reason to keep an eye on Starscream. After Megatron left the sick-bay, Starscream growled and ripped off the wires connected to his body and staggered to his feet.

"Starscream have you lost your sense! You haven't fully recuperated." Knockout gasped as the seeker continued to limp away from him.

"I feel fine Knockout never better. You're a brilliant physician. NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He shouted at him before shoving Knockout out of his way. "Dark energon may have replenished your strength master, but how could you forget…you never reclaimed your original shard. Once the blood of Unicron flows through my veins our positions shall be reversed" Starscream hissed as took out the shard of dark energon and smiled. Soundwave had the seeker know. The fool went to the grave of a very loyal seeker named Skyquake and tried to take the un-dead warrior as his own. Too bad the autobots came and shot his arm off. Soundwave almost started to laugh when the seeker screamed for an emergency ground bridge.

"Not a word of this to anyone!" Starscream shouted to the solider who was just staring at him confused. Too bad that certain anyone already had word of this. He stumbled back into the sick-bay with a very confused Knockout.

"Aaaaah Starscream I don't understand how this could have happened."

"And yet it did! Can you imagine my horror? There I am minding my own business when my arm just falls off! Clearly Megatron did more damage to me than you realized…doctor." He said in a frenzy and hissed the last word.

"Well on the upside, this provides the excellent opportunity for an upgrade. Hmmm, let's see you could go with the sonic cannon it's reliable, low maintenance although it lacks a certain flare. Personally I'd prefer the null ray it has just the right mix of flash and firepower."

"I don't want a new model. I just want the same arm I had before." He shouted.

"Starscream your equipment is a bit obsolete. I'm not sure I have another one lying around. Of course we could try to salvage yours. You kept it didn't you." Knockout was very cautious with his words because the commander's temper was already heated.

"It was beyond recovery."

Xxxx

"My dark energon shard. Pulsing? My warrior lives." Suddenly the shard he held was glowing with life.

"Aaaah look what I found in storage. What are you doing?" Knockout said before the seeker went walking right past him.

"You were right Knockout. I'm much too attached to my orginal appendix I will retrieve it."

Xxxxx

"What happened? Megatron pound you like scrap metal again."

"I would rather not discuss it."

"Honestly Starscream you need to take better care of yourself. Didn't you retrieve your limp."

Starscream growled in aggravation. Soundwave didn't care what happened to his arm, but it was more information for Megatron when the time was right. Sure enough it came up a few days later when Soundwave picked up a faint energon signal in a supposed deserted mine. He knew this was where Starscream got his secret stash of energon. Soundwave had Starscream right where he wanted him.

Xxxxxxx

"I have been a fool, made mistakes, monumental ones, but I have gained a clear understanding of my place in this universe. I now realize that I was never destined to be a leader or even an equal partner and I'm at peace with that. I have gained a clear understanding of my place in this universe of who I am, of who I was always meant to be. Starscream, second in command, humble servant to Lord Megatron. Thank you for listening Soundwave."

He didn't know what Starscream was up to, but something just didn't seem right with Starscream. He found it puzzling when Airachnid announced that Starscream was captured by the autobots. However, as time when on Starscream did not return.

Now Soundwave had to watch the spider before she tried to tangle Megatron in her web.

**ok pleae read and review to let me know what you think. I made sure I got the parts that Megatron mentions in "Rock Bottom", I'm not sure if he saw the converstation between Starscream and Breakdown in "Operation: Breakdown" so that's why i didn't have that in there, but I made sure i got everything else. I do not own Transformers as they are owned by Hasbro. **


	8. Cat

**This story is a little short ,but I thought about it when I was at school so I had to type it up. It is centered around Ravage from GI universe. I need some help for my last C story. I kinda stuck on words or stories for this one. let me know what you think. **

Cat

This was one of the few days that Soundwave ejected his casseticons without any purpose in mind. He always made sure to take good care of the little ones by always giving them enough energon and letting them out whenever he could, even when Megatron didn't need them for the moment. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were happily flying in the air, of course in a closed area to stay out of sigh from the autobots. Rumble and Frenzy were talking and walking around for the moment, but Soundwave knew they would start playing soon. The last one was Ravage and she landed on her paws with grace.

She snarled into the air in case of an enemy's presence, but she found none and relaxed a little. When she looked around and found that all her other partners were out she realized it was quite time.

"Ravage, consume energon cube." She heard Soundwave speak behind her. She looked to see him place a small pink energon cube in front of her. Then, he patted her head and pet her back for a moment. She licked his hand and gave him a purr before he walked away. She licked her fill on the cube and made sure it was empty before she looked around. She spotted Laserbeark and Buzzsaw on a rocky edge so she sprinted towards them and let out a friendly snarl. After all, she couldn't "meow" like those silly earth cats. Both birds stared at with a bored expression on their face before she leaped onto Lazerbeak.

He squawked in anger at her playfulness and managed to brush her off with his wing. She looked over at Buzzsaw only to find that he was already in the air. She looked back at Laserbeak to see that he flew right back into the sky with his friend. She looked to ground with her ears down in disappointment. Sometimes the two birds would play with her, but today they just wanted to fly. She looked toward the ledge and decided to sprint down. She jumped from ledge to ledge with ease and landed safely on the bottom. She didn't want to play with Rumble and Frenzy so she started to walk around the area to find something to do.

"Hey Frenzy want to play with Ravage?" Rumble asked in a suggestive tone. Frenzy looked over to see the metal cat just wondering around. Apparently, her bird-brain friends didn't want to play with her today.

"Why not. I'm always up for a little prank or two." Frenzy chuckled. They both tried to quiet their laughter as they followed her. She wandered around for awhile, watching the two fliers until she came to a little quiet river. She drank a little water before she settled down for a cat nap. "Let's give the little kitty a wet wake-up call." Frenzy whispered with a snicker before he and Rumble quietly walked closer to her. They got their arms ready and nodded together. They started to pound the ground and Ravage woke with a start. She snarled at the two only to lose her balance and fall into the river.

The two jokesters immediately stopped and rolled over laughing. They were laughing so hard that they didn't see Ravage crawl out of the river, dripping wet with her teeth bared. She growled and charged at the two. She grabbed Rumble by the leg with her teeth and started to swing him into the air.

"Whooooooah Ravage cut it out!" He shouted as he was being tossed around. She kept shaking him for a moment before she threw him into the river. She turned to Frenzy, who was backing away from her.

"Hey come on Ravage it was just a little joke." He insisted. Her snarl proved otherwise as she charged at him. "Run awaaaaaay!" He shouted into the air as he ran. Ravage leaped over him with a plan in mind. She landed in front of him and let out a deep growl. Frenzy looked for away around her, but found none and so he ran the other way. He kept looking over at Ravage so he didn't see that he was close to the river and ran right back into Rumble. They both fell into the water with a shout and a splash. They both rose to the surface with spitting out water.

"You and your pranks!" Frenzy snapped at his brother.

"Hey you went along with it!" Rumble snapped back and splashed him in the face.

"Hey watch it you big bozo!" Frenzy came back and splashed Rumble. Then they were both sprayed with water from above. "Hey!" They both shouted, only to see Ravage shaking herself off. She scrapped up some dirt with her feet, before leaving them both in the water. She walked away with happy sprint in her step.

**I don't know if Ravage, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw, can talk so I stuck with the GI cartoon on TV and had them do normal animal voices. I do have another story for Rumble and Frenzy later on, and plus they are very cute! Hope you enjoyed the story. I do not own Transformers as they belong to Hasbro.**


	9. Cybertron

**Ok a few things here. I would like to thank Daklog73 for your help in getting another story out. This word stuck with me and I thought about a plot for a little bit. It's a little history lesson about Cybertron in Transformers: Prime universe (with season 2 starting Feb. 18th yahooooo) I know the first statement is from TF3, but I thought it set the mood just right. Also the italics (execpt for the first two sentances) are Ratchet's narration of the start of the war from episode 26 One Shall Fall Part 3. The normal text is what Optimus and Ratchet are talking about in that current moment. I always had the feel that Ratchet and Optimus were/are very close friends. Hope you enjoy! **

Cybertron

_We were once a peaceful race of intelligent mechanical beings…but then came the war. Between the Autobots who fought for freedom and the Deceptiocns who dreamt of tyranny. _

The past few days seemed to go by in a blur for the autobots. It just seemed that everything was falling apart. First, came the threat of Megatron building a new space bridge. Then the fact that Unicron had awakened foreshadowed by the prophecy. The last thing was that Optimus Prime had become Orion Pax once again. The last fact hurt everyone the hardest. Even the children were at a loss to come to terms with the great leader's absence. At first when he saw them, Ratchet feared the worst had happened. Optimus' spark had been extinguished. The children spoke first to their guardians and how happy to see them alive.

"And Optimus, is he?" Ratchet bare got out.

"Dead? No" Arcee stated.

"But he looked right at us without recognizing us. Didn't even know his own name." Bulkhead added. It was then that Ratchet realized something far worse had happened.

"When Optimus surrender the Matrix of Leadership, he lost more the collective wisdom of the Primes, he lost his own memories."

Everyone's spark just seemed to sink into the ground. How would they save their leader when for so long he was the one who saved them.

Xxxxxxx

Ratchet had a feeling that no one was having a peaceful recharge tonight, himself included. He kept thinking about what had happened and the things he said. He thought the history he told the children to better understand the situation that surround the two leaders.

"_But with Optimus and Megatron together again…" _

He himself personally hadn't seen what had happened, but after so many long battles and so many conversations Otpimus had told him the truth about how the war started. It was one of the few times Optimus had broken down. He and Optimus had always been good friends, but after that it became more than just a simple friendship. Ratchet could help, but think about what he had said as he tried to clear his mind to recharge.

Xxxxxxx

_There was a time back on Cybertron, in the twilight hours of the Golden age, when Optimus and Megatron were not sworn enemies. Do you recall when I told that Optimus wasn't always a Prime? Well he wasn't always Optimus either. He was once a clerk in the Iacon hall of records named Orion Pax. _

He had seen far too many dead in this exhausting war… and so had the Medic. Ratchet was Optimus Prime's Chief Medical Officer for so long know he had forgotten how long he had been here. The medic quickly became a regular sight to Prime's optics and even though un-pleasantry surrounded him, Ratchet was very pleasant. Yes, there were times when his anger came in to take control, but it was his way of showing that he cared. This was one of the times Optimus needed his friendship more than his medical expertise. Optimus had calmly requested that Ratchet come to his quarters tonight when time permitted. Thankfully it did when Ratchet knocked and Optimus gladly let him in.

"Something physically troubling you Optimus?" Ratchet asked calmly as Optimus handed him an energon cube.

"Not physical, but mental old friend." Prime answered heavily as they sat down.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Ratchet asked cautiously. Prime let out a heavy sigh before nodding. Ratchet could tell the war and constant battle was taking its toll on their leader. It was only here that he could be allowed to show it.

"Sometimes I desperately wish I could end this war." Prime started.

"You are not the only one Optimus." Ratchet added.

"I know how this war began, but I do not know how it will end." Optimus said with sadness in his voice. Ratchet blinked in surprise at the revelation.

"May I ask how?" Ratchet whispered.

"Ratchet you have been our Chief Medical Officer for so long, I have forgotten how long you have been here. I have always thought of you as a loyal comrade and later on a friend. As a friend I wish to tell you the truth about how this war began. I feel I can trust you with my knowledge." Optimus explained. Ratchet stood there in silent surprise for a moment touched by the gentle words.

"I have always trusted you Optimus. I am thankful that you think the same of me." Ratchet stated.

"As the Golden Age of Cyberton was diminishing there came to be startling revelations from two Cybertronians of two very different natures. One was a gladiator and the other a simple clerk in the Iacon hall of records. The clerk's name was Orion Pax and as he learned and studied the history of our home the revelations came to him." Optimus began.

"What kind of revelations?" Ratchet asked.

_But as he learned more of Cybertron's past, he grew increasingly concerned about the corruption in high places, an inequality among the masses. Orion became inspired by the words and ideas of a gladiator. One who had named himself after one of the thirteen original Primes: Megatronous._

"He became trouble with the corruption in the Upper classes. He became aware of the inequality among the people. It was thus that this clerk became to hear the words of a well know gladiator. The gladiator's name was Megatronous as he named himself after one of the thirteen orginal Primes." Optimus answered.

"Everyone has heard of Megatronous or as he is now called Megatron." Ratchet grumbled. Prime had to smile at the remark because he expected it.

_Megatronous vowed to challenge Cyberton's leadership and demand that all Cybertronians be treated as equals. This gladiator turned revolutionary rapidly gathered a loyal following, Soundwave chief among them. Orion began corresponding with Megatronous who came to be something of a mentor to him. As Megatronous left the galditorial arena for the political he saw fit to shorten his name._

"Orion was touched by Megatronous' words as he spoke of challenging the leadership of Cybertron and demanded that everyone be equals. As he kept preaching his ideas he gathered a loyal following."

"Does that include any of the present deceptions?"

"Soundwave became one of his most loyal followers. Eventually, Orion came to work with Megatronous and the two thought of themselves as brothers of some sort, as Megatronous took Orion under his care as a somewhat mentor. However, when he left the arena he shortened his name to Megatron."

_Before long, Megatron appeared before the high council to propose his vision for a just society, and it was here that he began to show his true colors. Proclaiming the need to overthrow the old guard with force and arrogantly demanding to be named the next Prime, but Orion did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice. The sparks and minds of the council were moved by Orion's words. Here for the first time since Cybertron's Golden Age stood someone worthy of being a Prime, but the honor could only truly be achieved by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership. _

"When Megatron appeared before the High Council, he claimed that the Old Guard with violence and demanded that he be named Prime."

"That would have been a disaster." Ratchet added. Optimus didn't pay attention to the remark as he thought about the story he was telling. He knew Ratchet would think the pain his eyes and spark were from the war, but he didn't realize that it was something else entirely.

"However, Orion did not believe in violence. The council was very moved by the clerk's words and even thought of him as the person worthy of being a Prime, except everyone knows that can only be achieved by earning the Matrix of Leadership."

_His ambitions thwarted, Megatron spitefully severed all ties with Orion and the Council and came to wage war on all who opposed him through his growing army of followers which he named Decepticons. _

Optimus would never forget that look on Megatron's face as he left the Council. The look of anger and betrayal were clear in his optics. His teeth turned into sharp fangs that became bared with a snarl. His eyes turned blood-red with a fury and vengeance that could not be tamed, nor a betrayal that could never be forgiven.

"With Megatron's ideas rejected, he severed everything he had with the Council and Orion and thus the deceptcions and the war was born."

_He vowed to claim the Matrix for himself, wherever it might lie. In time, warfare consumed Cybertron, poisoning the planet to its core. Orion journeyed there, hoping to reverse the ill effects and found himself before the spark of our life giver: Primus, himself. The ailing Primus sensed the innate nobility within Orion and bestowed the Matrix upon him._

"What happened to Orion?"

"He journeyed to Cyberton's core and found himself before the spark of Primus himself. No one knows what happened to him after that." Optimus answered.

"How do you know all of this Opitmus?"

"Because I was that young troubled clerk so very long ago."

_It was thus a surprised and humbled Orion Pax became Optimus, the last of the Primes._

**Ok this was intense even for me when I was writing it. Please read and review. I do not own Transformers as they are owned by Hasbro. If I did than season 2 would be out by now instead of an intense trailer!**


	10. Challenges

**This chapter is dedicated to Englishrose2011 as she helped me with my c request. This is set one year after the first Transformers movie and is centered around Lennox and Ironhide. I finally saw the GI episode with the female autobots so now I know what people are talking about! Also do not read this and listen to Iridescent by Linkin Park at the same time because it made me so sad for a little bit because the song fits the mood perfectly. **

**Challenges **

"That's it! I'm out of here!" Captain William Lennox shouted in frustration.

"You've always done that before." His wife Sarah snapped at him as he stomped out the door, when he heard his baby girl crying as he left with slamming the door. Lennox paced back and forth in his front yard. It had been a long year for both of them with raising the baby and it didn't help that Lennox happened to be on military team that were made up of soldiers and transformers. He must have been pacing for some time before heard a honk in the background. He looked up to see a familiar GMC black truck pulling up to him. He let out a sigh as the truck pulled up and the door opened for him.

He got in with grumbled breath and looked out the tainted window in silence as Ironhide drove up to a secluded area in the forest with the sunset starting. Lennox got out of the truck and watched as the truck transformed into his fellow solider Ironhide. Watching him transform and hearing the sounds just never got old for him. It just fascinated Lennox as to how the gears and metal pieces could shift and fall into place like that.

"Have you been spying on me?" Lennox asked curiously.

"Not spying, it's like a guardian type thing that Bumblebee does with Sam." Ironhide answered with his deep British voice.

"So now you're my guardian hmmmmm?" Lennox asked highly amused. Ironhide had to chuckle at that. Even in a normal stance he looked very threatening. Lennox could never get use to all his cannons that looked huge! In a peace treaty act, the autobots willingly gave all information on themselves and the decepticons and their history to the humans, but the one thing they refused to do was hand over their advancements in weaponry. Their leader, Optimus Prime, knew of the human's capacity for war, so he refused on that one account. Lennox couldn't blame the guy for making that decision. Personally, Lennox thought it would be a disaster if just one of Ironhide's cannons were handed over to the government not to mention that he is the weapon specialist.

"Rough night?" Ironhide asked, breaking his thoughts.

"Hmmm, oh yeah. Just another argument." Lennox grumbled as he sat down on the ground to watch the orange sky. "I wish I could tell Sarah about you, but I'm under order." Lennox grumbled again.

"I understand." Ironhide said respectfully. "How's the baby?" He asked. Lennox looked up at him confused. Why would he care about Molly?

"She's great. She's just fully of energy so thankfully we get a few hours of sleep when she goes to bed because she crashes right away." He laughed.

"That's wonderful." Ironhide said a little sad.

"You ok?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Ironhide asked.

"You look like now you just got into an argument with someone." Lennox joked.

"Nobody argues with me." Ironhide said sternly.

"Except for the twins." Lennox added making Ironhide groan. Optimus Prime had sent a message out into space to tell other autobots of their location. Two annoying twins, Mudflap and Skids, were among them. They stared out into the horizon as the sky started to turn pink with the fading sun. They just stared at it for a while, unsure of what to say next. Ironhide had great respect for Lennox, as he certainly had earned it and his trust over the past year as they worked together. It took them awhile to finally get used to the other outside of the missions, but on the field they were the best team there was.

"They would like you." Lennox said suddenly this time breaking Ironhide's thoughts.

"Who?"

"Sarah and Molly. They would like you." Lennox said again.

"As would I." Ironhide said quietly.

"Can I ask you something?" Lennox asked quietly this time.

"Shoot."

"Why would you care about my family?" Lennox asked. Ironhide looked at him for a moment, amazed by the question. He thought with the friendship they had Lennox would know that, but apparently not. True, he watched over Lennox and his family and he was he friend for a long time now to the point where Ironhide almost thought of him as a brother, but he wouldn't understand the true reason unless Ironhide said it.

"You should cherish every moment that you have with your family." Ironhide said steadily.

"I know that and I do." Lennox insisted. "You just don't understand." Lennox said quietly almost shamefully to say that to his friend.

"I understand perfectly Will." Lennox blinked in surprise when he heard his Ironhide say his name because he hardly ever said it.

"How?"

Ironhide finally sat down to Lennox who just kept staring at him in awe.

"Like you, I'm a solider. I've seen war. I've seen my brothers die and wounded. I've seen the people who grieve for them, but for the longest time I thought it would never be me." Ironhide said quietly. He stared into the sky as he thought of his world and the family he left behind. "We can't return to Cybertron because it has been ravaged by war for so many centuries as neither side gave into the other."

"That's not the only thing you left behind is it Ironhide?" Lennox asked respectfully as Ironhide returned his gaze to the human.

"Her name was Chromia. She was my bonded and she was carrying my sparkling when I lost her." Ironhide said barely above a whisper.

"She was your wife and you were going to have a baby." Lennox asked carefully as he didn't understand the words Ironhide used.

"Exactly right."

Ironhide could see her now in his optics. He could see her bright blue optics that were always full of worry and concern. He could feel the warmth of her spark as she gave into his own when he had bonded with her. He had been so happy and thanked Primus himself for the gift of his family. He had been so happy that he was blind from his own ignorance. He forgot in war that not only soldiers could be hurt and killed, but civilians as well.

"Her safe house had been attacked by the decepticons and they left no surviors."

Ironhide could see her now in his optics. He could see the blue energon that flowed out of her body and onto the ground. He could see her lifeless optics filled with the cold blackness. He could feel the coldness in his spark as he would never feel her's again. He cradled her body in his arms for hours and he cried into the heavens, cursing Primus himself for taking away his life. She was stabbed in the spark with a fatal blow and the sparkling was terminated instantly as it had yet to leave her spark chamber.

Lennox took a few deep breaths as the realization hit him. Robots with emotions. Robots that can get hurt. Robots that can die. He couldn't even imagine what Ironhide must have felt like to have lost everything in a single blow. All he could do was stare into the sky as the stars started to twinkle with their light. They were equals now on so many more levels.

"I'm so sorry Ironhide." Lennox whispered.

"Don't waste time arguing about nonsense. Just be thankful that you are blessed with a woman that loves you and a daughter that will grow up to call you father." Ironhide said with tears in his optics. Lennox got up and place his hand over Ironhide's larger one. He could see the tears coming out of him and he knew how much Ironhide meant those words.

"Thank you brother." Lennox whispered. Ironhide could only nod as he stood up and wiped his tears away. Once he regained his composure Ironhide transformed and took Lennox home. He returned to his post in the woods to watch as Lennox stood in the doorway anxiously. He could only smile to himself as his wife came out and they kissed each other in love and apology.

**Hope you readers liked it. Now onto the D's which will have one funny story for now. Please read and review. I do not own Transformers as they are owned by Hasbro. Also, I did put some Transformers Prime quotes in here because I thought they fit the mood of the story. **


	11. Dare to be Stupid

**Yes I wrote a song fic finally. I wrote this awhile ago and I thought it was hilarious. Dare to be Stupid by Weird Al Yankovic is the song as it appeared in the orginal 1986 cartoon movie. I tried to include everything and everyone in this fic. It's almost set up like a music video (kinda). This is in the GI universe too. **

**Dare to be Stupid**

Like everyone else in the base, Optimus had some energon cubes to replenish before heading off to recharge. The battle against the decepticons had been a long one and the drive home was none too pleasant either. Ratchet did his best to try and get everyone to recharge with the help of a few wrenches here and there. Optimus was exhausted as he crawled into his berth. Megatron had been fighting like mad against him in these past few encounters, leaving the prime plenty battered and bruised…or glitched in his case. He needed a good rechearge and thankfully his shift was not until later in the day tomorrow so he could get some good needed rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Optimus came into mess hall fully alert the next day. Only to be greeted with Blaster blaring his music and Jazz happily dancing away to the tune. Optimus groaned and rubbed his eyes at the rude wake up. Then he rubbed his eyes again when he saw none other than Wheeljack dancing with a large saw in his hands!

_Put down that chainsaw and listen to me. _

The words started to go on the song and before Prime could order Wheeljack to stop, he put the saw down and stared at Blaster.

_It's time for us to join in the fight. _

He and Jazz were mouthing the words as they started to dance to the tune.

_It's time to let your babies to grow up to be cowboys. _

Optimus looked to the ground and nearly jumped when he saw Spike and Sparkplug dancing with the decepticon twins Rumble and Frenzy. He was thankful for his faceplates because his mouth was wide open as they were in cowboy outfits and playing with their lassos.

_It's time to let the bed bugs bite. _

He heard the doors open behind and he tensed and prepared for an ambush, but none came as the insecticons just flew by him and landed on the floor and started to dance. Optimus shook his head in disbelief, wondering if what he was seeing was true.

_You better put all your eggs in basket. _

Thankfully, Optimus didn't spot anything strange with this lyric. Perhaps if he shut Blaster off than everyone might go away? He had to figure out an approach and fast!

_You better count your chickens before they hatch. _

He inwardly groaned when everyone started to wave and flap their arms like chickens and dance around as one.

_You better sell some wine before it's time._

Suddenly, Ratchet came up to him and shoved an energon cube in his face. He declined the offer by pushing his CMO out of his way as he watched everyone that seemed to be trapped in a crazy hypnotic state. He had to stare as Ratchet, the angry medic who threw wrenches at his patients, was dancing around the room, swinging his hips and mouthing the lyrics without care.

_You better find yourself an itch to scratch._

One of the insecticons fell to the floor and started to scramble around trying to scratch his back. His legs were swinging all over the place and his wings were flapping in a frenzy. All the while the other insecticons were huddled around him, buzzing and flapping away. Optimus guessed that they were trying to dance to the song, but were too focused on their friend to notice the beat. Optimus started to walk forward again only to have Mirage jump in front of him and start break dancing on the floor. Both autobots and decepticons cheered as he moved with awesome flexibility and a crazy style. He was slightly surprised by this, but Mirage never really liked to fight. He was a very casual guy and this dancing was just an act of expression to him.

_You better squeeze all the Charmin you can while Mr. Wimpole's not around._

The door across the hall opened and Megatron and Starscream just waltzed right in. While they walked to the dance floor they pinched some of the autobot's afts. Optimus never felt so grateful for his faceplates.

_Stick your head in the microwave and get yourself a tan. _

He started to head towards Megatron and Starscream when out of the corner of his eye he saw Bumblebee dancing away. He looked and saw the minibot dancing away on a heating platform for the enrgon cubes. He was even circling around as the platform was moving, but thankfully the heat wasn't on.

_Talk with your mouth full. _

He saw Ironhide come in with Prowl and they instantly started dancing. Optimus grimaced as he saw energon dripping from their mouths as they had them full of the liquid.

_Bite the hand that feeds you._

He jumped out of the way as Grimlock came up behind him and tried to bite his hand. He pushed the dinobot out of the way, but onto the dance floor. All too quickly the T-rex started to wave his arms and tail to the beat of the music.

_Bite on more than you can chew. _

He bumped into someone and fell flat on his aft. When he looked up Optimus saw Megatron holding his hand out with a seductive look in his eye. He nearly ran out of the room when the warlord winked at him. Optimus tried to shove his hand away.

_What can you do. _

Megatron didn't seem the slightest bit angry as he grabbed Prime's hand and lifted him to his feet. Optimus could see clearly that Megatron was saying words to the song as well.

_Dare to be stupid _

Optimus shuddered as Megatron whispered the words into his audios. He quickly pushed him back into Starscream's arms and they eagerly returned to dancing with each other. Why wasn't he affected at all by this music?

_Take some wooden nickles. _

Thankfully, with this lyric everyone just remained dancing. Unfortunately, Prime could never be so confused.

_Look for Mr. Goodbar._

This time he felt someone tug at his leg. He looked down to see Bumblebee burnt free as he smiled and waved at his leader. He even offered Prime so high-grade energon, but Prime was able to respectfully decline his offer. Bee just shrugged and threw the high-grade over his shoulder where it hit Frenzy in the head. The little cassette rubbed his helm and eagerly drank the high-grade.

_Get your mojo working now._

When Optimus looked back at the dance floor everyone was dancing like crazy. Jazz and Prowl were break dancing in the center of the floor, while everyone else was dancing seductively in each other's arms, both autobot and decepticon alike. Optimus just wanted to run out of the room screaming, but the sight was just too fascinating to pass up.

_I'll show you how _

Jazz gave a seductive glance to his commander. He swayed his hips back and forth as he said the words.

_You can dare to be stupid. _

What did that mean exactly? Was everyone directly talking to him and telling him to lighten up? Optimus was just plain dumb-founded. Everyone was dancing the night away as the humans called it, even though it was about twelve in the afternoon.

_You can turn the other cheek _

He saw Jazz playing with the lyrics as he playfully turned away from Prowl, who was dancing around Jazz to try and get his attention. Everything Prowl did was ignored as Jazz kept moving away from him.

_You can just give up the ship _

Optimus turned around and his optics when wide when the lyric was played across the screen of Teletraan 1. Everybody was affected by the song now! What in Primus' name was going on here!

_You can eat a bunch of sushi and forget to leave a tip _

Now Jazz was responding to Prowl and he was pretending to eat something. Prowl was acting like a waitress and had his hands out for money. He kept pressing Jazz for a tip, but Jazz was playfully "forgetting" with a big smile on his face.

_Dare to be stupid _

Suddenly, Prime flinched when Jazz and Prowl when they stared at him. They pointed to him as they were singing the song. Then out of nowhere they gently put ice-cream on their helms. He wanted to start laughing, but it was too strange.

_Come on and dare to be stupid _

They said the line to Optimus again, before they playfully shook their helms and sprayed the icecream onto the floor. No one, but the prime noticed as everyone else was dancing.

_It's so easy to do _

Otptimus jumped yet again as Stascream poked his head into Prime's view from the side. The seeker gently held his arm as he said the words with a silly grin over his face.

_Dare to be stupid _

Otpimus kept his eyes on the sly second in command of the decepticons while everyone else said the chorus line. Prime jumped out the seeker's grasp as another hand grabbed his arm.

_We're all waiting for you _

Megatron said the line to his audio as his red optics seemed to glow with a lust instead of pure rage. Optimus never felt so humiliated as his enemy looked over his strong frame with another suggestive wink.

_Let's go_

Megatron and Starscream tried to pull Optimus out of the room, but he was easily able to escape their grasp. He scrambled for the door as he saw Ironhide, Ratchet, and Mirage glance his way. They quickly ran after him as he tried to get to the door. When he looked behind him to see them chasing him, Optimus failed to notice that the doors didn't open. He hit the door hard with a big "OOOF!" He fell backwards on his aft and quickly covered himself as everyone tumbled over him.

_It's time to make a mountain out of a molehill _

Optimus was desperately trying to get out of the dog pile or metal pile as the music started up again. What in the pit did these words mean? Why were his men acting so…STUPID?

_So can I have a volunteer_

He was able to finally get to his feet, but not before Megatron once again whispered a lyric by his audio. Optimus shoved the decepticon leader back onto the floor and Megatron looked at him with extremely fake hurt in his red optics.

_There's no more time for cyring over spilled milk_

Like a human child throwing a fit, Megatron faked rubbing his optics as if he were crying to feel sad over the fact that Optimus had rejected him once again. Starscream came over to his side and exaggerated patting his back to comfort him. Optimus had to step back again because he was surprised that Starscream of all people would play along.

_Now it's time for crying in your beer _

Starscream pulled out a high-grade energon cube and gave it to Megatron, who easily snatched it into his grip. He doused the high-grade in one gulp, taking it like a human would a shot.

_Settle down, raise a family, join the PTA_

Optimus nearly emptied his tanks when he saw Megatron wink at his SIC when this sentence came up. He distracted himself by looking back at the dance floor to see everyone still dancing away without a care in the world.

_Buy some sensible shoes and a Chevyrolet_

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker literally drove into the room in their alternative modes and doing figure 8's. Their paintjobs were obnoxiously shiny as they drove to the tune and were easily able to move around the others.

_And party till your broke and they drive you away_

Optimus realized that Jazz was still on center stage and he pretended to be tired as he huffed and puffed away. Optimus frowned as he saw Prowl drag him back into the crowd, only to start dancing again.

_It's ok you can dare to be stupid_

Optimus jumped yet again when this time Ratchet came up behind him and said this with a fake stern posture and waved his finger at him.

_It's like spitting on a fish _

He could only stare as Ratchet did some crazy moves to the crazy lyrics. His eyes went wide when Bumblebee came up to the medic and started to dance with him.

_It's like barking up a tree _

The two unlikely pair just kept dancing in the most cheesiest way possible that even Optimus saw his human friends rolling their eyes at their moves.

_It's like I said you got to buy one if you want to get one free _

Ratchet and Bumblebee moved their arms playfully as if in a shrug and then instantly returned to dancing.

_Dare to be stupid (yes) _

Bee made a pose with his hands on hips at the "yes," and winked at Optimus. He nearly fell to the floor again at that sight.

_Why don't you dare to be stupid _

Ratchet grabbed Bee to start dancing with him again. Bee giggled as he was swung by the supposed grumpy medic. Optimus was worried that the small scout might be throw just like one of Ratchet's wrenches, but nothing happened as the medic gently set him down.

_It's so easy to do _

Bee made a funny pose by kneeling on the ground with his arms extended in an invitation. Ratchet avoided him, but still kept dancing.

_Dare to be stupid _

Thankfully nothing happened here yet…

_We're all waiting for you _

But Optimus started get tense with anger as Ratchet finally joined Bee and pointed to him. They were telling him to lighten up and join the party, but Optimus knew better and he had to do something soon. He could only hope that the song would be over soon.

_Dare to be stupid _

Optimus cringed again at the infernal words. He covered his optics and started to march over the Blaster. He didn't care that all he wanted to do was just throw that radio autobot into the wall so hard that his circuits shattered. This music was driving him crazy.

_Burn your candle at both ends _

Before he could even get to the start of the dance floor, Optimus was surrounded by his over dancing men. They smiled as they tried to dance with him only to get a cold shoulder.

_Look a gift horse in the mouth_

Sideswipe actually had the nerve to reach up and gently pull at his faceplates. He gave the solider a glare that made him fall flat on his aft and try to gingerly crawl away from him.

_Mashed potatoes can be your friend_

Bumblebee poked his head up from Prime's side and Optimus slapped him down to the floor. The minibot just bounced off the floor and rubbed his aft before shrugging it off and return to dancing like crazy.

_You can be a coffee achiever _

Optimus was slightly concerned when some of the men started to shake as if they were shivering, but when Optimus say that they were still moving their hips and sliding he continued his march to Blaster.

_You can sit in the house and watch Leave it to Beaver_

Optimus flinched when some of the autobots started to jump into him. He was nearly pushed over a few times, but he was still going steady.

_The future's up to you _

He grumbled when Jazz and Prowl grabbed him and tried to get him to dance, but Optimus would not have it.

_So what you gonna do _

He blinked in surprise when Jazz shoved a finger in his face to try and make a point, but his own SIC was laughing all the way.

_Dare to be stupid _

_Dare to be stupid _

The duo waved their fingers in front of his optics, making him slightly dizzy and Optimus stumbled back away from the dance floor.

_What did I say _

Jazz was still looking at him and kept pointing at him, just like all the other autobots trying to get his attention.

_Dare to be stupid _

Otpimus flinched yet again at the infernal lyric. He swung his head back and forth to clear his optics and looked for Blaster again.

_Tell me, what did I say_

Prime did his best to try and ignore the music as he again started to walk towards the crowded dance floor with autobots, decepticons, and humans.

_Dare to be stupid _

Everyone started to sing the lyric in his ear as if to mock him, but Optimus did his best to shut them out.

_It's alright _

He ran into Grimlock, who smiled at him with a big toothy grin and grabbed him and lifted his leader off his feet.

_Dare to be stupid_

Optimus squirmed in the T-rex's grip. He was kicking his legs back and forth and accidently kicked a minibot…or two.

_We can do stupid all night_

Grimlock shoved Prime into the dinobot group. They circled around him and kept dancing in their dinosaur forms. They looked ridiculous though because they were so stiff and so slow in their movements.

_Dare to be stupid _

Optimus was actually thankful that they didn't say the lyric directly to him, or even say it for that matter, since they couldn't speak with proper grammer anyway.

_Come on, join the crowd _

He jumped onto Grimlock's back and started to crawl over him to try and get away. Only Grimlock was steadily losing his balance.

_Dare to be stupid _

Grimlock nearly fell on top of his leader, but Prime grabbed at Swoop's legs and landed safely on his feet. His movement were un-noticed by the others.

_Shout it out loud _

This time, Prime jumped and cried out when Megatron shouted the words in his audio. The decepticon just started to laugh and held a steady grip on his knees so as to keep from falling over from laughter.

_Dare to be stupid _

Starscream waltz over to his leader and looked over at Prime. He gave Optimus a sly smile and a dirty wink that just made him shiver.

_I can't hear you _

They both started to play as they playfully put their hands to their audios as if they couldn't hear their toughest enemy speak.

_Dare to be stupid _

Prime narrowed his eyes and hastily got to his feet. He bodily walked right up to his enemies and shoved them out of the way. They fell to the floor in a surprised tangled heap.

_Ok, I can hear you now _

Optimus didn't see Megatron mock him by saying the lyrics in his direction as the Prime scrambled for the door, deciding to escape the crazy song. His fingers scrapped over the keypad to open the locked door as he was in such a hurry to escape.

_Let's go, dare to be stupid _

He never felt so relieved when the doors finally opened and he ran out of the make-shift dance room. However, the song just echoed down the hallways as Optimus raced for the exit of the base.

_Dare to be stupid! _

He was finally out! The sunlight made his optics blink as he reached the open valley the Arch had crashed landed in. He kept running as he transformed into his alt-mode of a semi-truck. All he did was drive far away from the base as possible, but within a safe distance so it wouldn't be a too far drive home. Finally, the sound of the music faded away as Optimus drove up to a cliff's edge and looked out into the scenery.

Xxxxxxx

Optimus woke up with a start. That was the strangest dream he had in his entire life. He rubbed his helm to clear up his logic circuits. He got up and gave his face a gentle splash of water before returning to his berth. That was the last time he had THAT much high-grade energon before recharge.

**Yahooooo! I dare to be stupid by writing and publishing this :) Still trying to figure out a couple more D's so I'm not sure when I will update again. Hope everyone enjoyed it and yes I tried to make it as cheesy as possible. I do not own transformers as they are owned by hasbor and i do not own dare to be stupid as it is owned and performed by Weird Al Yankkovic **


	12. Dad

**I wrote in the spur of the moment type feeling. It is set in Transformers Prime and is centered on Jack and how he has no father in the show. I can't really remeber if they said anything about his dad (and i dont think they did) but if they did then I'm sorry if it interfers with that story but this is my POV on what happened to Jack's dad. I also write this story from personal experience as I too am a child of divorced parents. Please read and review. **

**Dad**

Every now and then Jack Darby thought about his father. He hadn't seen him in so many years. He wished he could have told him so many things, but now with his life changed forever due to a motorcycle, he didn't feel that way anymore.

It had been a nasty divorce battle. Back then, Jack was eight years old, still in fourth grade, when his parents sat him down to breakfast on Sunday morning and said,

"Jack, your dad and I are getting a divorce."

He didn't understand what that word meant. **Divorce. **He realizes now, he was too young to understand the true concept of that one single word, but he would understand it later on in life. He sure understood why mom was upset when dad left for an apartment or why mom was so angry after a big fight with him on the phone. Then things started to hurt for him. He realized that his other classmates had both parents for school events. He saw their dad's give them bear hugs after a big game and mom's give them little kisses on their cheeks in congratulations of their win.

The first step was the separation. Dad moved into an apartment and argued about which furniture he was going to get. His parents argued about when Jack was going to go where. His mom cut down on hours so she had more time to care of her son. His dad used that excuse of her hospital work to try and get custody of him. Jack didn't understand what custody meant either. All he wanted to see was his parents get back together and be happy again.

The second step was the visitation. He saw his father Tuesdays and Thursdays and every other weekend. His mom always called to make sure he was ok. His dad said that soon this would be over and he would get full custody of him soon, but Jack still didn't know what that word meant. All Jack knew what that it was another nasty word, just like divorce.

The third step was the abandonment. All too quickly dad gave up on the custody battle. He let Jack play his games after homework and they had wings and pizza for dinner. It was fun at first, but then Jack heard his dad mutter things about how broke he was because of all the lawyer's fees. How he wanted to move out of Jasper, Nevada because the place was dumb, because SHE was still here. His parents never said a word to each other when mom came to pick him up. He always said bye to dad, but all dad do was nod in silence. All too quickly, dad made excuses as to why he couldn't see Jack. He got held up at work, a friend needed a favor, and he met a new girl. Jack never met the new girl and he wondered at times if she even existed, but dad never answered.

The visits stopped losing their court ordered pattern. It soon came to a Tuesday here a Friday there. It was a miracle when Jack could see his dad for the whole weekend. Mom was furious about it. Jack always hid in his room when mom started to yell into the phone. He could always hear her yelling, even when she tried to stay calm. She yelled at dad because he wouldn't pay up because he couldn't see Jack, but then she would argue that he didn't want to see his own son. Then came the silence of being hung up on.

It came to a full when everything just stopped.

He had counted on his dad to pick him up from school that day, but mom's car came into view and he knew something was wrong. He sat in the front seat as mom drove in silence with angry tears staining her cheeks. She pulled into the garage and gently pulled him inside the house. It was there at the same table they had breakfast that one Sunday morning, that on that Thursday evening, mom told him that dad had left Jasper.

He didn't understand what that meant either. Dad was coming back right? He had to come back soon? Mom kept crying as she told Jack over and over again that she didn't know when dad was coming back or if he was coming back at all. He cried with him mom that night and he didn't go to school the next day because he felt so sad that he nearly made himself sick.

The fourth step was recovery. As he got older he learned about the word divorce. He learned about the word custody. He learned how to grown up in a single-parent household. He learned how that 1 in every 2 marriages ended up in divorce. Jack learned how to accept that and becoming the man of the household. He learned how take care of himself after his father had abandoned them both. He learned how to graduate from middle school. He learned how to ride a bike. He learned how to get a job. He learned how to make friends again. He still wished to have that feeling of the safety of two parents, but he knew mom was a strong person. If she could handle a divorce then she could handle the world.

The fifth step was Arcee.

**I didn't want to make up a name for Jack's father so I just called him dad. I know jack's mom's name is June, it wanted the narration to be in Jack's POV between Mom and Dad...with a little hint of Arcee ;). Anway I know this isn't a happy one, but the next one is coming soon and it will be much more fun. I do not own Transformers or Jack and June Darby as they are owned by Hasbro. **


	13. Driving

**Hello readers, I wanted to get a happy story on again since my D2 story was a very emotional one. This one is about Knockout and Breakdown in Transformers Prime. Remeber how in Episode 11-Speed Metal in season 1 how Knockout is speed racing. Well this is my idea of how he got started since it looks like he didn't start until after the events of episode 10. I've got a list of cars that are featured in this race and Knockout's model too. I know these kinds of cars won't be racing like in reality, but I'd figure Knockout need some sweet rides to go against to leave the competition in the dust. Not to mention these two are a very cute couple. **

**Driving **

Knockout- Aston Martin DBS V12

Cars- Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG, Ferrari 458 Italia, Ford Mustang GT500, GT1 Lamborghini Murcielago SV, Gallardo LP-550-2 Valentino Balboni,

Besides looking at himself in the mirror and looking over Lord Megatron's vitals from time to time, Knockout had to think of something else to do during the ridiculously long hours on the Nemesis. Earth was a very primitive planet and he couldn't expose himself to many. He heard the familiar sound of the door opening and the heavy steps of his bondmate approach him.

"Guess somebody's bored." Breakdown said as he placed his large servo's over Knockout's waist.

"Hmmmmm how can you tell?" Knockout said seductively as he turned to look at the ex-wrecker. "It's a little too clustered in here. Maybe we need a change of scenery." Knockout added.

"How 'bout a ride on the town?" Breakdown winked.

"That doesn't sound too bad, as long as Heir Commandant doesn't catch us." Knockout added with a seductive smile.

"Who cares?"

Xxxxxxxx

The city drive wasn't too bad and Knockout did see some pretty sweet rides along the way. It was a good thing they didn't see the autobots, but Knockout would have liked to have seen their vehicle forms for show. The duo separated on the streets with Breakdown trailing a Ford Mustang GT500, down some unfamiliar streets. The car pulled over and the driver came out to someone on the street.

"Got some pretty high end bets tonight bro." The stranger said.

"How high are we talking?" The driver asked.

"Upwards of twenty grand or so. We've got a Mercedes, Ferrari, Lamborghini, and some other new models that want to remain secret for now." The dealer said.

"Holy shit man. Those are some sweet rides, but I bet they're just some rookie rich-dudes." The driver mumbled back.

"Still, be there at the cliff side ten mile mark at nine. Plus, we've got some hot babes attending." The dealer winked. Wait, these guys were racing? Knockout would love a race! It was the perfect opportunity to make his bonded happy.

"Knockout I got something for you." Breakdown said through his comm-link.

"What is it Breakdown?" Knockout asked.

"I got a tip for a race tonight." Breakdown said.

"Oooooh a race. I like that." Knockout cooed.

"I'll meet you up by the cliff side cause that's where the race is."

"Breakdown you spoil me too much." Knockout teased.

"Hey, I like watching you ride KO." Breakdown joked.

"See you there baby doll."

Xxxxxxxxx

Both partners meet above the race track to get a view of the place. Knockout was so pleased with his little partner's gift. He even gave his partner a little kiss of excitement.

"Awww thanks for telling me about this little race." He said eagerly.

"Anything for you Knockout. Besides I love watching you ride." Breakdown winked.

"Well in that case I'll give you a run for your money." He winked before he drove down to the starting point. Not only did a Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG, Ferrari 458 Italia, Ford Mustang GT500, and a GT1 Lamborghini Murcielago SV show up, but a Gallardo LP-550-2 Valentino Balboni was also waiting on the starting point. Knockout just nearly broke down in his engines from the sight of all those beautiful cars. He waiting in the wings before he slowly pulled up in his Aston Martin DBS V12 alt-form making heads turn.

"Yeah baby, show 'em what you got Knockout." Breakdown cheered over his comm-link. The humans were wondering what he was doing and they kept knocking on his tinted windows to try and get the driver to come out. Knockout quickly had enough and he kept revving his engine to get moving. Seeing that he wasn't going anywhere a girl got out in front and waved for the race to start. Seeing the enemy of an unknown player the regular cars formed a blockade in the center.

"They're blocking yah!" Breakdown snapped in anger.

"Don't worry Breakdown. I got this." Knockout said calmly before he slammed his hood into the bumper of the Mustang sending it flying forward. The Balboni was way ahead so it didn't get scratched up as the Mustang and Lamborghini crashed into each other and swerved into the cliff side. He easily snuck by the Mercedes that was tailgating him. Now the Balboni kept blocking him not matter which way he turned.

"Hmmmm any ideas Breakdown?" Knockout asked curiously.

"Do a PIT!" He answered eagerly.

"Ooooh nice one." Knockout replied. Once the Balboni was a head of him by a few inches, Knockout out made his move. He tapped the car in the bumper ever so slightly and the driver lost control. Knockout could barely contain his laughter when it smashed into the cliff side, leaving him in the clear.

"Yeah baby!" Breakdown shouted as he past the finish line and sped right past it.

"Thanks Breakdown." Knockout said calmly as he drove up to meet his bond-mate.

"Got any dents?" Breakdown asked as Knockout transformed.

"Not a scratch…yet." He smiled before he walked right up to Breakdown and gave him a kiss. They held each other close as their glossa played with the other and their servo's wondered over the other.

"I think it's time you get a ride of your own my sweet."

**Hope you enjoyed this one, next stop the E! Please read and review and I do not own transformers as they are owned by Hasbro. P.s. new episode with Wheeljack and a new con Dreadwing (voiced by Tony Todd) is on this saturday at 830!**


	14. Ensanguine

**This story is centered on Megatron and takes place during Transformers Prime Season I. I figure I had to get my aft in gear here since I have some free time on my hands. This story is just centered around Megatron's thoughts and connections to the dark energon. Also RIP Breakdown. **

**Ensanguine **

**To cover in Blood **

It had been three longs years out in space for him. He searched all across the galaxy and across the forty-seven spheres to find warriors for his cause…but even that was not enough. The problem was that there were so many to warriors to choose from, but he never felt satisfied with any that he found. So he decided to go down a different path based on myth, legend, and fear.

Only the Mighty Megatron, Leader of the Decepticons, did not fear anything and that was what lead him to the deadly Dark Energon.

He showed its power to Starscream and used it on his supposed "welcome home" present with the body of the offline Autobot Cliffjumper. In turn the autobot turned into nothing more than a mindless beast and snarling like a mad-man. He quickly disposed of the sample and he made his progress.

All he could do was stare at the mystical item he had returned to earth. It glowed a bright purple and reminded him of his own personal built that was silver lined with purple. Thinking on it he had to smirk at himself because of a little human knowledge he had found. When a person was a performer and wearing purple it meant that they were royalty and Megatron was exactly that, but he wanted more…he needed more!

"Not your spark Lord Megatron! You do not know what it will do!" Starscream had shouted from behind when he had grabbed a sliver of dark energon and shoved it into his spark. He felt blind pain rack through his body and all he could do was hold on. It was rush of adrenaline with the pain of the thickest blade right through his spark all at the same moment. It went so fast that he had to stop himself from shaking and take a deep breath. Everything seemed clearer to him than ever. "Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked hesitantly from behind.

"It's as if the blood of Unicron the Destroyer, flows through my veins. As if I hear his very thoughts. I now know what I must do." He stated to no one and snatched up another sliver of dark energon.

"And what can I do to assist you master?" Starscream asked. Megatron strode past him at a steady pace.

"Quit groveling and await my command." He ordered.

All the fights and commanding seemed to go by in purple haze for him after he took control of the massive grave site. Optimus Prime and his medic, Ratchet, nearly had it in for them at one point, but Optimus was one to never disappoint. They discovered his plan of bringing the dead of Cybertron to earth through the ground bridge. It was an evened matched fight between Megatron and Optimus just like it always had been. He almost had him when Starscream just conveniently interrupted his final blow.

"Master."

"Starscream what is it?" He snarled.

"I do not wish to question your all seeing wisdom, but I believe the autobots are up to something again, beneath your bridge this time." Starscream answered quickly with a legitimate excuse.

"Aaaah mis-direction Optimus. You would have made a fine decepticon." He smiled and tried to slam down his blade to have Prime block it.

"I chose my side." He stated before blasting Megatron away from him. He easily dodged the other shots and transformed to find the other autobots.

"Starscream, my army approaches. Rondevu with the space bridge for pick-up." He found that the other Autobots were trying to destroy the space bridge, but it was too late. "Starscream! Where is my ship!" He shouted into the air.

"We would never make it Lord Megatron. Don't be a fool. Take flight and retreat." Starscream screamed to him. The plan had gone horribly wrong and everything was crumbling like the space bridge around him.

"My legion." He whispered as he tried to reach out, but Megatron found himself engulfed in a blue light and for a moment he thought he might be covered in his own blood that was tainted with darkness.

When he awoke from stasis he had to make up for lost time. The dark energon was still burning within his spark and it seemed that something seemed to call out to him. Some of his plans had gone wary and some changes were forced upon them. Starscream was supposedly a prisoner of the enemy, but with all the time that had past Megatron began to doubt that he ever had been. The femme named Arachnid was now in his army and still something called out to him. Then the prophecy began to come forth.

"You've had setbacks. You were in stasis." Knockout, the Decepticon medic said as gently as he could. Megtron ignored the tone and grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and lifted him off his feet.

"Precisely why I must make up for lost time!" Megatron snapped at him. "I can see the future vividly, but I must ensure its outcome. For I am the rising darkness of which the prophecy speaks." Megatron declared. He had seen a vision of himself standing over his life-long enemy and ready to bring down the final blow.

The next vision was of an erupting volcano that gushed forth purple magma with a pair of purple eyes staring into his very spark. Megatron knew he had to go there and see it for himself. When he did he knew what he had to do. He was to defeat the last of the Primes because it was his destiny. They fought yet again and for the first time in his long life Megatron felt the briefest grips of fear.

"My destiny, this isn't how it's supposed to end." He gasped under Prime's foot.

"On the contrary Megatron, I could not have allowed this to end otherwise." Optimus said gravely and with a flash of lightning he struck, but he missed. Megatron felt a surge of power and he grabbed the blade and lashed out at his opponent with a deadly purple glow. All too quickly, Optimus was on the ground. Megatron knew he had him. Optimus lay crumbled beneath his feet as the volcano erupted with dark energon as if to encourage the warlord.

"Well, well it seems the blood of Unicorn I've been seeking is not out there but rather right here."

"Dark energon erupting from the earth." Optimus said in amazement. Megtron glared down at him as he pulled out his blade and raised it high. In the silence, the dark energon started to rain down on them and a speak fell on Optimus. "Why is the blood of Unicron erupting from beneath the earth?" He asked into the air.

"A question you shall take to your grave Optimus." Megatron snapped. He was ready to pull the blade down and claim forever victory when that infernal wrecker came out of a ground bridge. They were taking their leader back to their base! They were taking away his chance of eternal glory! As the wrecker ran away, Megatron screamed in fury as he tried to strike at him as his disappeared into the bridge. His blade was covered in purple fire as it retreated back into its sheath.

Megatron growled in pure rage, but felt something moist on his lip. He gasped when he saw that his own energon was purple. He never felt such joy in the chaos that surrounded him.

"This is only the beginning! I now possess enough dark energon to reanimate Unicron himself! **YES!**" He screamed into the air. Megatron laughed in his personal victory into the clouded high heavens. He was being rained on…no covered in the dark blood of the most infamous god of Cybertron.

But all too soon the blood would dry up and break away from him.

**Enjoy so read and review please :). I do not own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **


	15. Eightlegers

**Hello readers. This story is set in Transformers Prime and the duo today is Starscream and Airachnid. No this is NOT romance. This is a comedy scene. Afterall, she does deserve some humiliation after what she did to Breakdown...anyway. This is an alternate universe story to the episode Predatroy. Instead of Arcee finding her Starscream does and he has to bring her back to the Nemesis. Speaking of Nemesis, the new episode "Nemesis Prime" is this saturday at 830. and th previews look great. Also a little special guest appearance by someone towards the end. enjoy!**

**Eight-legers **

Soundwave had detected the ship's signal and Megatron order him to retrieve what was in the ship, autobot or decepticon, dead or alive. So, naturally Starscream was not in the best of moods. He went by himself and if he needed to he would request backup of vehicon troops only, Primus forbid if one of other's saw him in a panicked state. He landed swiftly and quietly a few yards away from the crash site. His scanners revealed that there was one life signal present. He was desperately hoping for an easy catch, but with his luck it was never easy.

Activating his lasers he cautiously walked forward to the broken ship. It was unusually quiet in the woods and Starscream did not like it. He kept glancing around paying attention to every detail he could until he reached the edge of the ship. Once there he put his back to it and cautiously advanced again and he still kept looking around and he even made sure to look up at the top of the ship at times for good measure. Once he got the entrance he waited, 1…2…3!

"Show yourself!" He ordered when he jumped to the opening of the ship with his weapon drawn. He froze when he saw no one. Grumbling he walked into the ship and was surprised at what he saw. There were trophies in separate containers on board and there were many different species from different planets. "Hmmmm, it seems we have a hunter on our hands." He observed. "Now are you autobot or decepticon?" He said to himself as he looked around the ship. He didn't see any symbols of the decepticon or autobot factions. A neutral perhaps had landed. When he came to the conclusion of where the intruder was he groaned out loud.

"Scap." He grumbled when he realized he would have to go back out into the woods. He casually strode out and picked a direction and started walking. He listened and looked all around him and everything seemed to sound normal for the moment as nature continued to echo away. Coming up to a thick bundle of trees he moved in slowly and THWING! He jumped in surprise when a line of some kind nearly came in contact with his head. He stumbled back and bumped into a tree.

"You have got to be kidding me." A voice said above him. He blinked in surprise and looked up. He growled when he saw that wicked femme called Airachnid right above him. He quickly jumped forward and turned to face her.

"I could say the same about you Airachnid." Starscream grumbled. The eight-legged femme crawled down the tree and stared at him.

"It's been awhile Starscream." She smirked.

"Not long enough." He snapped back making her chuckle.

"So what brings you here?" She asked.

"We received your ships crash signal and I was sent to investigate."

"Oh still taking orders for Megatron I see." She mocked making him grit his denta.

"My orders were to retrieve whoever was in that ship and you are to come with me!" He snapped and before she could object he grabbed her wrist and yanked her off the tree, only he accidentally got sprayed with web.

"Watch it, I'm sensitive." She teased. He grumbled as he tried to shake his clawed servo, but the web held perfectly.

"Perfect." He muttered and he yanked and pulled, but the web wouldn't give.

"You've got claws, use them." Airachnid snapped at him. When he glared at her, he suddenly got an idea.

"Sorry, I'll think I'll wait until we get back to the Nemesis." He smirked, making her optics go wide.

"I left the decepticon army eons ago. I've enjoyed my freedom." She growled.

"Your point?"

"I'm not going with you!" She snarled at him and bared her fangs in his face. Given the predicament he was in, Starscream wasn't the least bit frightened. If he couldn't cut the web off, she couldn't either.

"Then why don't YOU try and cut us loose?" He snapped back at her. She raised one of her thin legs and tried to cut right through. Starscream screamed when his wrist was stabbed.

"Scrap." She muttered, now their servos and one of her arms was stuck. "I guess I don't know my own strength." She added. Starscream only glared at her and tried to shake her off.

"Whhhoooooah!" She cried out as she was flying around in the air, making her dizzy. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Oh you have no idea." He said darkly. He continued shaking, only to bump her into a tree. They both to the ground and TWANG! Starscream shivered when the cold web shot down his leg.

"This is awkward." Aircahnid said out of the blue. Starscream looked at her again and suddenly had the urge to say a human statement.

"No shit Sherlock." He snapped. She blinked in confusion at the unknown phrase to her and then he tried to stand except his leg was stuck to her normal leg. He groaned at the realization and started to think again.

"You want me to try and cut it?" She asked honestly this time.

"No let me try and get your other leg out." He said. He flinched when the blade pulled at his wiring, but it was one less thing that was stuck. He kept tugging for a little while, but stopped to calm his pain sensors down, but he didn't realize he absent-mindedly laid his servo down on the web. When the throbbing died down he tried to tug at it again only to realize his mistake. "Oops." He muttered and this time Airachnid growled in aggravation. He gave it a big hard tug, only for his servo to slam back on her wrist. TWANG! The glob around their servos got bigger as another web shot out and started to build.

"What in the pit are you doing?" Airachnid shouted at him.

"I was trying to pull it out when it got stuck!" He shouted back at her. Then they realized what he just said.

"You're nasty Starscream." She said casually.

"You know what I meant. You just thought of a double meaning." He shot back shaking the glob around their servos again. He shook it so hard he lost his balance and fell on his back with Airachnid on top him.

"How does my double meaning look now?" She grinned. He frowned and decided to call for help.

"This is Commander Starscream, requesting one vehicon for assistance via ground-bridge." He said through his comm link. After a few moments a vehicon appeared through the bridge and stopped at what he saw. "Not a word of this to anyone!" He ordered snapping the solider out of his state.

"Yes Commander." He answered. The solder walked around and looked at the webs, but he couldn't hold back getting heated up at the sight of his commander laying there. Starscream looked at the troop and then down at his pede. When he saw the serial number, he inwardly groaned when he realized it was Steve who had been sent.

"Cut the web by our legs and be careful!" Starscream snapped.

"Yes Commander." Steve said a little too excitedly. He would be extra careful since he didn't want to scratch one of his precious Commander's thighs. Steve loved his thighs, and his legs and those heels were down right gorgeous to him. He took a deep breath before he raised his blade and 1…2…3! SLASH! Airachnid flinched at the sound of the blade, but was relieved to feel that her leg was moving freely.

"This is Commander Starscream, requesting ground-bridge now!" He ordered. The bridge opened instantly and before Airchanid could object she was pulled through the bridge, still attached at the servos to Starscream.

"Do you still require assistance Commander Starscream?" Steve said in hoping that he would say yes, but the femme spoke first.

"You idiot! Let me off this ship immediately." She shouted at him. Steve was about to intervene, but stopped when he heard the familiar sounds of Lord Megatron's strong footsteps.

"Lord Megatron." Steve said respectfully and kneeled before the tyrant. He walked pass Steve and looked at the humorous scene before him.

"I'm afraid that will not be an option Airachnid." Megatron said calmly. She looked up at the raspy voice and froze when she saw Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, it was Airachnid's ship that crash landed." Starscream explained.

"You both seem to be in a bit of a sticky situation." He chuckled darkly. Starscream grumbled and Airachnid rolled her optics.

"After all this time you still haven't change Lord Megatron." She said in a neutral tone.

"Get yourself out of that web in Knockout's medical bay and you both are to report to the bridge immedialy." Megatron ordered and turned without another word. Starscream saw Steve still present.

"If you want Commander I can…"

"No! You are dismissed." He snapped at the vehicon.

"Yes Commander." Steve nearly grumbled. He just wanted to escort them to sick bay, even if it was just to get a few more minutes with Starscream. Oh well a troop can dream can't he? Steve left without another word and Starscream started on their way to the sick bay.

"We'll never hear the end of this from Knockout." Starscream snapped.

**So yes Steve the vehicon was the special guest star and this story is to Little-miss-starscream as she requested the pairing. If anyone else has any pairings or e words for me I'm more than happy to look into writing something. Anyway I do not own Transformers Prime as they are owned by Hasbro. **


	16. Emergency

**Ok well this story is dedicated to Soniccouples10, who suggested Ratchet and Arcee. I thought about the plot for awhile and this came out of a few personal issues arose. This is Transformers Prime Arcee and Ratchet and both are very young and still on Cybertron as this story is set WAAAAAY before the war and no this is not a romance story. Happy late Easter to everyone too. **

**Emergency**

"I'm very disappointed in your decision." "I can't believe you would choose that femme over us." "Everyone was looking forward to seeing you." "I hope you plan on sharing some time with both of them."

Arcee couldn't take it anymore. It seemed everyone had turned against her when she made the choice. Her whole family seemed to be on their guard about what had happened. They had made it very clear they were disappointed in her decision. They had made it very clear that she was meant to feel guilty. They had made it very clear what side they were on.

Arcee was just coming out of being a sparkling when her creators separated. Thought it wasn't uncommon, the breaking of bonds wasn't heard of too often on Cybertron. The only thing about her creators was that they had never bonded. Yes they had spark bonded to make her, but they never had truly bonded to become true mates. When they had separated, Arcee stayed with her Sire. It was a long time before Arcee and her Carrier were able to have a steady relationship again, but once they did, they thrived on it. They did everything they could together in the time they allowed. Her Sire's family hated her Carrier because they thought she hurt him, by seeing her own femme.

Arcee always tried to make sense of it, but she never could. There were more times she could count when she retreated to her Carrier crying from her optics because of the hurtful things they said about her Carrier in front of her. It was only natural for them to be "hurt" when she decided to spend some Cybertronian holidays with her Carrier. She retreated with the angry shouts of her Sire in her audios. She didn't know who to turn to for this problem. She didn't want to talk to her Carrier. She didn't want to talk to her Sire.

She went to talk to a Councilor.

Ratchet was running through some datapads when he heard a knock at his door. He placed the datapad down and rose from his chair and casually walked over to the door and opened it. He blinked in surprise when he was a femme at his door, trying to wipe her leaking optics.

"What can I help you with my dear femme?" He asked politely. His voice wasn't deep, but it was smooth and gentle.

"I…I…I need someone to talk to please." She answered in a quiet voice. The femme was small, probably in her early development stage for her adolescent years. She had strong blue frame lined with a white that was starting to take a pinkish hue to it.

"Of course. Come in." He smiled and opened the door for her. Ratchet was a medic in all fields. In his spare time, he was a councilor to just the young one's as he gave his own opinion and advice to the adults in the med bay. He was still a young medic to some of his other colleges, but he was well experienced and well-aged in his field. As Arcee shyly entered the room, she saw the mech was mostly white and stripped with a light blue. "Please sit down." He gestured with a smile towards the seat. When they both sat down Ratchet continued. "Now then first off what is your name young one?"

"Arcee."

"My name is Ratchet and this conversation is strictly confidential." He said strongly.

"It's nice to meet you Ratchet." Arcee said politely. "Do-do my creators have to pay for this?" She asked suddenly.

"Haha, counseling has no cost Arcee. If your creators do come here I will only tell them that you came to talk to me. Only if I have your permission, can I tell them what was said." Ratchet explained easing her fears. She let out a sigh and wiped her optics again. Ratchet reached behind him and got a box of wipes and offered them to her, making her giggle as she took them. "What is the matter Arcee?" He asked, starting the conversation.

"My creators separated stellar cycles ago. I was just getting out of being a sparkling when they split." She started.

"If I may ask do you know why they separated?" He asked.

"They never bonded." She stated. Ratchet only nodded.

"Did any of the other younglings pick on you for that?"

"No, they never said anything. It's my Sire's family that's the problem." She sniffed.

"They want you to come home because you are living with your Carrier." Ratchet stated.

"No I stayed with my Sire after they separated. They want me to stay away from her." She cried.

"Oh my dear, I'm so sorry about that. I just assumed that was the case because other younglings have had this problem. I am sorry for assuming that again." Ratchet apologized sincerely, because it was true, she was the first youngling to speak to him that lived with her Sire instead of her Carrier.

"It's alright. They just keep saying I'm hurting them because I see." She cried. Ratchet moved his chair close to her so he could squeeze her servo. "They can't just be happy that I'm seeing her. They think she'll hurt me somehow." She cried.

"Hurt you how?"

"There were times when we wouldn't speak to each other for a few solar cycles, but we eventually got everything sorted out." She explained.

"They think by not speaking to you she is hurting you and therefore they do not want to see that happen again." Ratchet said gently.

'They're always protecting HIM!" She cried. "It's always about how I hurt HIM by seeing HER!" She cried. She started to cry in Ratchet's arms as he gentle held her in support. It was always necessary to let out your emotions or keeping things inside your spark is bound to make you sick. Once she stopped crying she moved away from him and wiped her optics again with a laugh. "I'm sorry I hope I didn't get anything wet." She giggled. Ratchet waved her fears away.

"It's healthy to let things out, otherwise you will get sick." Ratchet whispered as he held Arcee's face and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"I don't know what to do about it." She whispered back.

"Defend your feelings Arcee. They keep doing it because you don't speak your mind about it. Tell them it hurts your spark when they talk about your Carrier like that. Tell them it hurts you when they judge you. A family member is not supposed to make you cry." Ratchet explained gentle.

"How do I do that? I..I don't know where to start." She stammard.

"Do it in a mature way. Just go to your Sire and say, "Hey father may I speak with you about something." Just like that and it might get you somewhere. You don't have to start with everyone. Just go in small steps, not your whole family all at once." Ratchet answered.

"Co-could I maybe write on a datapad?" She asked.

"Of course you can. In fact you should get a datapad of your own and write down your own feelings. You can let them out in different ways then fighting all the time. Nobody else has to read it. It's your own feelings." Ratchet said eagerly.

"I don't have to tell anyone else?"

"It's your little secret." He winked making her giggle again.

"Our little secret since you told me about it." She smiled.

'That's the way Arcee. If your Sire's family starts to get into it, just stand your ground and say you want to talk to him about it first and then you will talk to them. I know it will be hard, but trust me it's better than fighting all the time." Ratchet said strongly. He could just see her little frame get stronger and stronger from the encouragement he gave her. That's all the younglings needed was a little encouragement.

"I will do it." She smiled and her optics seemed to glow with resolution.

"Good for you Arcee." She rose to leave, but he stopped her quickly. "Ah ah ah, wait a moment." He reached into his desk and retrieved a metal card from one of the drawers. "Here is my counseling information in case you need any more help." He said as he handed her the card.

"Thank you Ratchet." She smiled again and gave him a quick hug before walked out the door. "Have a good cycle!" She waved as she left.

"You too Arcee." He waved back. This was why he was a medic. It was always a reward to him to see other people thrive off of the realizations he gave them. Ratchet and the young Arcee would meet several times after that. Ratchet hoped she would be able to thrive on her own after their last meeting.

Only they didn't realize that it would be their last meeting in a counseling room before their first meeting on the battle field.

**I know I changed Ratchet's colors a littel bit, but Red and White are EARTH colors for an ambulance not Cybertrons. I just had to write this one down and get it out quick. Soniccouples10 thank you for the pairing, it was a challenge to figure out a story between Arcee and Ratchet. Hope you like it. I could go onto the F words now (No not that F word silly and a big laugh to those who thought of Frag first) unless anyone has an E word or a pairing they would like me to do with an e-word (if that makes sense) Read and review please. I do not own Transformers as they are owned by Hasbro. **


	17. Frantic

**Ok I'm back. My computer was crashed for nearly a week and guess who lost all there files from a bad harddrive. Grrrrrrr (in Starscream's voice) anyway I vented out my frustration with this Soundwave story. I figured this would take place in Transformers Prime when MECH is creating havoc with Nemisis Prime since there were no decepticons present. In simple terms in this story Soundwave is like a walking computer and he lost his own harddrive. Let's put it at that. **

**Frantic **

He couldn't believe he had made such a careless mistake. One moment he was throwing the young scout, Bumblebee, across the desert floor and the next he was slammed to the ground by the two pedes of that femme Arcee. He knew something was wrong when his circuits started to spark. He did his best to keep the femme at bay, but she was small and fast and managed a few minor blows to his chest. He tried to send Laserbeak out, but he refused and remained lock in place to help his master escape the fight less unscathed. The groundbridge arrived a little too late and he was blasted through the portal, falling onto his back right at Lord Megatron's pedes.

"Soundwave, are you alright?" Lord Megatron asked in concern as he held his servo out to his only true friend. The TIC only nodded in response as he rose to his feet and brushed himself off. His face screen started to show the data he collected from the mission he had been assigned. "Excellent Soundwave, put the information into the computer…and afterwards go and see Knockout for a checkup." Megatron added with the slightest hint of concern that only Soundwave would notice. Soundwave still looked at him anyway. "I insist." Lord Megatron said sternly. He did as he was told and inserted the information in the decepticon computer. They needed all the possible information on the Iacon relics as they could. It turns out the human government had a few secrets of their own on hand about the relics though they had no idea about the origin.

As soon as Soundwave inserted the data he turned to leave and his circuitry sparked again, shooting a wave a pain through his systems. He fell to the floor only to have Lord Megatron catch him yet again. He hated to be weak in front of his master, but he knew he had no choice on the matter. Megatron easily helped Soundwave to the medical bay.

"Greetings Lord Megatron and Commander Soundwave." Knockout said politely as he could. The sick bay was more quiet than usual due to Breakdown's recent misfortune and Knockout was grateful for any patient that came into the Sick bay to keep his mind off of the loss. "What seems to be the trouble Commander?" Knockout asked. Soundwave played the recording of his fight with Arcee and Bumblebee. "Alright I need you to lay on the berth on your side, it might be a problem somewhere in you back struts." He said as Megatron helped him onto the medical berth. He was thankful Lord Megatron did not see him flinch beneath his face mask before allow the medic to work. Scanning showed that some circuitry breaks were the problem. He got some of his more tiny tools for the work and gently removed the back plating. They were greeted with sparks as Soundwave shuddered in pain. Megatron watched in silence as Knockout worked on Soundwave. "Scrap."

"What is it Doctor?" Megatron asked.

"I'm going to have to take out the tentacles Soundwave, the circuits in them were damaged as well."

"What?" Starscreams recorded screech came from Soundwave's faceplates. It still made Megatron chuckle as Knockout started to explain again.

"When the femme landed on your back it cracked the circuitry of your connections and I have to take them out in order to fix the circuitry." Knockout explained as calmly as he could.

"How long?" Megatron asked.

"Two or three days. This is delicate circuitry and I assume you want me to take my time with it and make sure I don't miss any crack whatsoever Lord Megatron." Knockout answered.

"Yes, but be quick about it. Soundwave cannot perform most of his duties without his connections as he requires a data stream." Megatron said sternly.

"Of course Lord Megatron." Knockout said as he got back to work. Every now and then Soundwave would flinch as Knockout removed the pieces of his broken tentacles. It only took a few minutes, but for Soundwave it seemed like hours. Finally, the medic was finished and he nearly jumped off the berth in disgust at his situation. "You of course kept back files for your data Soundwave?" Knockout asked curiously.

"I feel fine Knockout, never better you're a brilliant physician now get out of my way!" Starscream said as Soundwave stormed out of the sick bay in anger.

"That would be a yes." Megatron answered and he pointed to the tentacles on the table before he turned to leave.

"Wait, Lord Megatron…" Knockout said.

"I shall keep him busy Knockout."

Soundwave was pacing back and forth in his room. The tentacles were important because they were his hard-drive so to speak. The circuitry was sensitive because inside it held connections to the many databases in the decepticon computers on the Nemesis. Soundwave was a walking computer and he had no data in him because he had no hard drive. He was just as useful as a drone for the moment. He wasn't one to lose his temper very often, but Soundwave slammed his fist into the wall as a knock came to his door. He opened it and Lord Megatron strode into the room. Soundwave almost wanted to shout at him to get out because he felt so ashamed of himself, but he easily caught himself.

"Soundwave, I understand your frustration about your current situation." Lord Megatron said calmly. Soundwave only bowed his head even further to the floor. Only to have Lord Megatron lift his face up with his fingers in a gentle gesture. "Although now is not the best time for rest, I feel you should get some recharge to recover. After-all you still have some other wounds to heal." Lord Megatron said gently as he brushed his back, making Soundwave flinch. He hurried over to his desk and pulled out the external hard-drives of his data.

"I know you wish to work, but you must be patient. So you will rest for the day and tomorrow and only in the evening will go and check-in on Knockout's progress. The doctor cannot be pestered day and night to complete something so important to you." Lord Megatron ordered.

"But the energon I've mined…the autobots will cease it!" Starscream's voiced sounded again to show Soundwave's frustration. Megatron knew he wanted to try his best at cracking the Iacon codes, but he couldn't do that without the files, since Lord Megatron had Soundwave hold some files in those hard drives that were not even in the Nemesis database. "Just this once Soundwave. You deserves this after all the things you have done for me my friend." Lord Megatron said as he patted his shoulder. Soundwave only nodded before Lord Megatron departed.

Xxxxxxxx

He didn't know how long he had been in recharge, but when he checked the time Soundwave nearly scrambled to get to the bridge only to remember Lord Megatron's orders. He let out a heavy sigh as he realized he couldn't help with much today. Lazerbeak flew off of his chest and hovered close to his faceplates. He gently nudged at his master to show him that he would be alright. Soundwave took the little flyer into his servos and gently stroked his wings in thanks. He would try a different approach to the new data and decided to do something.

He went to the computer room near the storage facility for some quiet time as he got to work on the computer. He pulled up several screens of the Iacon files they found long ago and the data Soundwave hacked yesterday. He took his time with reading the text and he caught himself trying to record it several times, but each time failed because there was no place to store the data. He was disgusted with the idea of saving his progress on the computer, but he didn't have a choice. He did all he could to crack the code, but nothing was working. He paid no attention when the door opened as he assumed it was another drone.

"Still quiet persistent aren't you Soundwave?" Lord Megatron said to him with a chuckle. Soundwave slumped his shoulders in defeat as he turned to his master.

"You are my clerk. Now get back to work and decode that database." Megatron's words went across his facemask.

"I know. I know Soundwave." Lord Megatron said calmly. He held out his servo and he held out an energon cube. "I know you've been here all day." Lord Megatron said as Soundwave took the cube. He lifted his mask slightly to reveal his lips as there was no other way to drink it. Lord Megatron paid him respect by looking over the computer screens to examine any progress Soundwave had made. "Well at least you have picked apart the human aspect of things." Lord Megatron commented.

"I don't care about some trinket!" His voice roared into the air making the real Megatron arch an eyebrow at him. He could tell Soundwave was deeply upset at his helplessness for Soundwave was never this vocal, especially at the volume the words were spoken at. It was Soundwave's way of shouting frustration.

"Finish that and go see Knockout's progress." Lord Megatron ordered.

Xxxxx

He did his best to keep calm as he walked to the sick bay. When he entered he saw Knockout wielding on the tentacle's armor with sparks flying everywhere, but he stopped when he saw Soundwave enter. He was thankful that Soundwave didn't snap in a Starscream voice and so he spoke first.

"I'm actually about halfway through the recovery. The damage wasn't as too severe as I thought." Soundwave leaned in closer for him to continue. "I could have it done by tomorrow night or earlier the next morning." Knockout finished. Soundwave only nodded for he was actually far too excited to speak. One more day of this! One more day and everything would be back to normal. Praise Primus! He pointed to the equipment and Knockout moved out of the way. "Careful, not all of it is put back together." Knockout cautioned. Soundwave only grazed his fingers over the precious metal as it still felt warm from the wielding.

"Our positions shall never again be reversed." Megatron's voice said as Soundwave left.

"Hopefully." Knockout chuckled.

Xxxxxx

It was agonizingly slow the next day getting up. Soundwave just felt terribly bored with nothing to do. He had taken apart that those pesky human files gigabyte by gigabyte and he wasn't any closer to decoding that Iacon file. He would work on it today as he swiftly went to the small console as before. He realized that Orion Pax had decoded three codes. He pulled up the video footage of it and he was angered when Orion was so easily able to break past his security walls to discover if he was Optimus Prime. The screen went blank when Pax defeated the guards and he headed towards the groundbridge to rebel against Megatron at the spacebridge. He carefully watched the footage and decided to use the same tactic on the human files and later the Iacon. He had made some progress on the human file when some drones accidentally walked in.

"Well!" He snapped in Starscream's voice. The drones took one look at each other and scrambled out of the room. He growled under his mask as he wished to not be disturbed by the troops. He then realized that it was already late and he hurried over to sick bay.

"Not done yet." Knockout spoke quickly. Soundwave approached him with a deadly glare that was reflected in his body language. "I'm on the last one. This one was the most heavily damaged so I'll being extra careful with it."

"Can you imagine my horror? There I am minding my own business when my arm just falls off! Clearly Megatron did more damage upon than you realized…doctor!" Starscreams voiced answered.

"I'm sorry Soundwave, but this is delicate work because your circuitry is more sensitive for you collecting purposes. I have to be careful in repairing it. I promise I will have it to you by morning." Knockout said urgently, hoping Soundwave would get the message. Soundwave slumped in defeat and looked at his broken equipment. The rest was on another table, looking bright and new, but the problem was that all of it needed to be reattached at once or else it still wouldn't work. It was just another protection glitch to the files if they were ever taken. He only nodded again before heading back to his room for a large recharge.

Xxxxxxx

"Commander Soundwave. Soundwave it's Knoooockout." The medic teased and he was instantly greeted with the TIC. "Everything is all set and polished. I can hook you back up now." Knockout finished before he was turned over by Soundwave. Not a few moments went by before he was in the sick and Knockout pointed to the berth. "If possible I need you to be on your tanks for this for easy access." Knockout said cautiously, but Soundwave did as he was told. It didn't hurt when Knockout put the familiar equipment back. He was thankful for the time Knockout put into setting the pieces back into place. He was careful and not rushed, but Soundwave couldn't have been happier when he said:

"All done Soundwave."

He felt the familiar weight put back into place and he felt much calmer about this.

"Does everything feel alright?" Knockout asked. Soundwave only nodded yet again. "Must have been quiet boring hmm Soundwave?" Knockout teased.

"Not a word of this to anyone!" He snapped in the missing seeker's voice and Knockout laughed as he left to enter the bridge. When the door opened Megatron looked to a fully restored Soundwave just gleaming in excitement.

"I see that Knockout has fully repaired you." Lord Megatron said. Soundwave half bowed from pure victory. "Good, not get back to work and decode that database." Lord Megatron chuckled.

**Hope you enjoyed that. I understand Soundwave doesn't really work like that, but I wanted to give it a try like that anyway. He is very close to Megatron and so that is why Megatron might be a little bit OOC because they have known each other for eons. Read and review. I do not own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **


	18. Foreign

**Ok well, what I will say is this. For one day Starscream decides to change is ways on board the Nemisis. This is set in T:Prime world and it doesn't have any paritcular time to it. There is a little kiss at the end. Hoepfully I will be updating more frequently as school is almost done. Don't forget this sat 8:30 on the Hub, bee and arcee race into NYC to get the new iacon relics! This is not a serious story too, by the way and it is ment to make you laugh. Enjoy. **

**Foreign **

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you need to take better care of yourself Starscream." Knockout said as he patched up the Commander's wings. The seeker only grumbled in reply as usual.

"It's not my fault. Lord Megatron never listens to my advice. He's always going into the battlefield hot-headed with no plan what so ever!" He snapped and taunted into the air.

"He's got good reason not to listen to you." Knockout grumbled.

"That's not the point!" Starscream shouted back and moved his wings, making him flinch in pain.

"Easy, I'm not done with the patch job yet." Knockout ordered as he pulled Starscream back onto the metal berth. The rest of the repairs were done in silence and Starscream only had a dull throb in his scratched wings as he got off the berth. "May I ask why that is not the point Heir Commandant?" Knockout teased.

"That's none of your concern now!" The seeker screeched as he started to walk away in aggravation.

"Sheesh, ever try being nice every once and awhile. A simple please and thank you goes along way I hear." Knockout winked.

"Good day Knockout!" Starscream said without glancing back. When he retreated back into his quarters Starscream froze at what Knockout said. Being nice could be an interesting turn of events. It would leave a glitch in everyone's processors for a time, but it would be worth it. Although Megatron might see his change as a cover-up for his plans to take his throne, so he would work extra hard with him. The thought suddenly made Starscream laugh out loud. The plan was genius! He would be nice for one day and he would see how it worked on the others. He could only imagine that by the time he was done with Megatron the dear decpticon warlord would be on the ground twitching like he had a bad sparkplug up his aft!

The first thing he did was go back the medical bay the next morning. He was pleased to see that Breakdown was also present and this would be more enjoyable.

"Knockout I've been thinking about what you said yesterday." Starscream started in an almost fake majestic tone.

"Come again?" Knockout said with wide optics.

"You suggestion on being nice as you said. I've thought about it and it might not hurt to try it once." Starscream smiled. The reaction was perfect as Knockout's jaw dropped in pure disbelief while Breakdown only laughed.

"Yeah right! That should last all of one hour. I bet all of that will change the instant Lord Megatron is in plain sight of you." The former Wrecker laughed.

"Oh no Breakdown I plan to do it for just one day to see how it goes. One day all day." Starscream replied causally. "My first step is this. Thank you Knockout for repairing my wings yesterday." Starscream said with a slight bow.

"No way!" Breakdown gasped with wide optics as well.

"Uuuu…yo-your welcome Starscream." Knockout stammered not believe his audio sensors.

"I also wish to apologize for my rude behavior yesterday. I apologize for leaving in such a rush." Starscream said curtly.

"I..I…I…It's no problem Starscream." Knockout stammered yet again as Breakdown looked at the seeker as if he has grown three heads.

"Carry on gentlemen." Starscream waved as he left the sick bay.

"He didn't even snap at me for not calling him Commander." Knockout whispered in shock.

Starscream was having a ball. Whenever he was alone he burst out laughing at the thought of this. This was too much fun to pass up. He suddenly realized he would have to do this more often just to see what would happen. Not to mention this was far less stressful than mopping the halls all day and grumbling under his breath how stupid Megatron was. Speaking of which, the Lord did request his presence and he made sure he would be there on time, if even early! On his way a very familiar vehicon came into the hallway and purposely bumped into him.

"Oh I'm so sorry Commander Starscream." Steve said with sincerity. Starscream knew he did that on purpose for the extra contact and he knew the vehicon would just melt to the floor with this meeting.

"No need for concern solider." Starscream purred as he tapped his shoulder in a friendly manner. "Please excuse me for being in the way…Steve." Starscream said seductively. The vehicon shivered in delight as Starscream walked slowly away from him and headed towards the bridge. Steve fell against the wall, gasping with pure excitement as his favorite commander had touched him.

"He even said my name!" Steve squeaked out excitedly.

The first person he saw was Soundwave and Starscream bit back his trademark smile.

"Good afternoon Soundwave." He said politely and the TIC actually turned to look at him. The spy master seemed frozen on the spot as Starscream walked towards Megatron who was staring at one of the monitor at the moment. Strascream cleared his throat before speaking. "Good afternoon Lord Megatron." Starscream said in a neutral tone.

"What?" The warlord shouted thinking it was another drone, but blinked in surprise when his SIC was standing next to him. This was un-expected. "Starscream…you're…early." Megatron said carefully, trying to make sure he didn't stutter.

"Is something wrong my lord?" Starscream asked politely. Politely! How in the pits did he manage that! Those were two words that never seemed to fit together. Megatron tried to remain neutral as he thought of what to do. This was surely a scheme of some kind, it had to be. He would have to be on his guard today.

"Why this sudden change in you Starscream?" Megatron growled.

"Oh, no reason my Lord." Starscream said waving his servo's in the air innocently. Of course, Megatron didn't buy it as his frown deepened.

"I'm warning you Starscream…" Megatron threatened as he bent down the seeker's level.

"I just came as you requested my Lord." Starscream answered, trying to avoid conflict today, but Megatron blinked in surprise as he remembered that he had contacted Starscream for his attention. He stood up straight again and Starscream saw he was gritting his denta together to figure out what was happening.

"Very well, even with yesterday's failed energon raid," Megatron snapped with a harsh glare at him, but Starscream didn't flinch as he just…listened. "we still have another energon site that we can being to process immediately. Even though it is a smaller mine we need to process ever energon crystal we can find." Megatron explained carefully as he watched Starscream's reation. Now he was thinking mad hard about his SIC. Starscream was actually listening to him for once! He wasn't glancing around the room in boredom or flinching at his harsh insults. Perhaps he had actually been too hard on him yesterday with his blows and now he had a glitch in his processors.

"I would like to say I am very sorry for the lost energon mine Lord Megatron. I completely understand that we need all the energon we can get. Would you like to me to search the area for any autobot interference." Starscream suggested. Wait, Starscream was suggesting something!

"What in the pit is wrong with you!" Megatron snapped at Starscream, making him jump.

"Nothing my Lord. I was merely making a suggestion." Starscream smiled. Again Megatron blinked in surprise and looked to his right and saw that Soundwave was also looking at Starscream, frozen to his spot. Technically, Starscream wasn't doing anything wrong. He was helping make a battle strategy and he wasn't arguing back at him. Megatron cleared his throat and glanced waywardly before speaking again.

"Yes Starscream, you are quite right. Please…excuse my outburst." Megatron muttered and he made a mental note to make sure Soundwave deleted that recording before the night was out. "There is no need for you search the site, but I want you to watch operations and make sure everything goes as planned." Megatron finished.

"As you wish my Lord." Starscream bowed and he left without saying another word. Megatron went over to Soundwave, who now seemed to be staring into empty space.

"Soundwave?" Megatron spoke to get his attention, but he didn't respond. He waved his servo in front of his face mask and still no response. Grumbling, Megatron slapped Soundwave out of his trance and the TIC stumbled back and quickly regained his balance, while shaking his helm. He looked at Megatron and then pointed to the door. "Well don't just stand there, back to work Soundwave and make sure Starscream knows I expect a report every hour on the drilling process." Megatron ordered and went back to the main screen on the bridge.

"What in the pits is wrong with you!" Megatron's voice came up and Megatron looked to Soundwave, who played the recording.

"The hell if I know." Megatron answered.

Megatron stomped over the sick bay to get answers. Knockout and Breakdown instantly became alert.

"Lord Megatron-aaahh!" Knockout cried out as he was lifted off the floor by one servo of Megatron.

"What did you do to Starscream!" Megatron shouted.

"I didn't do anything my lord. It was a simple patch up job for his wings." Knockout answered back, his small legs kicking the air.

"What about his processor?"

"There wasn't anything wrong with his helm. I checked it!" Knockout pleaded as his paint started to be scraped away by the iron grip he was in. then Megatron just dropped him the floor without a second thought.

"Then why is Starscream acting…n…n…NICE!" He roared.

"I just said being nice wouldn't hurt for a change as a joke before he left since he was in a bad mood. I didn't think he would take it so literally." Knockout answered back. Megatron grumbled in reply.

"What about you, you one-eyed oaf! Did you do anything to Starscream.?" He snapped as he approached Breakdown, who threw his servos into the air.

"No master, I wasn't even in the sick bay. He just came in here this morning and actually apologized for his behavior to Knockout yesterday." Breakdown explained quickly.

"You can't be serious?" Megatron asked amazed.

"He did. He said he was going to be good one day all day." Knockout added. Megatron groaned in aggravation as he left the sick bay without another word. "With any luck he's going to send Megatron to sick bay with a glitch in his processors." Knockout finished.

Starscream kept laughing all the way to the mine site. This was wonderful! Megatron apologized to HIM and Soundwave was actually dumb-struck. Oh yes he would have to do this more often. He would have to wait for some time and right at the most unexpected time he would be polite. He landed a little short of the site and tried to get rid of his laughing fit. After a few minutes, Starscream was left breathless from laughter and he had to wipe the tears from his optics.

"Oh I wish I could have a recording of this." He gasped as he strode over to the miners. They were doing their work and Starscream flew to higher ground. He had received word from Soundwave on the way down here that Megatron wanted a report every two hours, so that's what he would get. Every two hours on the dot. It was actually about two hours into the drilling that they actually hit an energon vein and Starscream reported in.

"Report." Megatron ordered.

"The drones have just hit the energon vein and we began the proper procedures to make the energon ready for pick-up via the Nemesis." Starscream answered.

"Why so long?"

"The energon gave off a weak signal, because this is a smaller mine, my lord. Not to mention that the rock formation was a bit sturdier and more compact." Starscream explained. Megatron shook his helm in aggravation. Starscream didn't snap back an excuse, he had explained with politeness. Megatron had hold back a shudder at the thought of those two words together. Not to mention the fact that Starscream was on time with his report!

"Very well, report when the energon is ready for pick-up or the next two hours, whichever comes first." Megatron ordered and cut off the link.

By the end of the day, Starscream was giddy with excitement. He didn't have any problems today what so ever. No autobots, no beatings, and no worries for the whole day! Starscream was tempted to ask Megatron permission to go out for a late night flight, but thought against it as he had an early shift tomorrow for the mines. He retreated to his room without any confrontation and burst into laughter again. The reactions from everyone were hilarious. Soundwave frozen in shock, Knockout looking dumbfounded, and Megatron in denial. Oh yes this whole day was splendid. He didn't like the day to end, but everything did just like a cycle. He was surprised to hear a knock at his door and he opened it without a second thought. He nearly jumped back when he saw Megatron advancing towards him.

"M-my-my Lord do you require assistance?" Starscream asked with slight fear in his voice.

"No Starscream. I just wish to discuss your recent behavior with you." Megatron said calmly.

"Did do something wrong?"

"No and that is the point. You performed…admirably today." Megatron grumbled and Starscream could tell that he was struggling to say that.

"Thank you my Lord." Starscream said back.

"Don't do it again!" Megatron snapped.

"What? What for?" Starscream asked, pretending to play dumb.

"That is not you Starscream. You are not a…nice mech." Megatron growled at the last statement and Starscream nearly burst out laughing then.

"What's it worth to you my lord?" Starscream teased. He tensed when Megatron grabbed him and kissed him. It was a heavy kiss that was demanding as Megatron slipped his glossa into his mouth making Starscream moan at the contact. When he pulled away it was Starscream's turn to look at him with wide optics.

"That much." Megatron answered.

**Ok I hoped you enjoyed the story so please review! I do not own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro, (and if I did I would make millions of fangirls happy by pairing starscream with megatron!) Enjoy! and May 2nd day ( I'm a little late for May day) **


	19. Furious

**This one is a little short, but I had to get it out. A little venting story. This is set in the Alex Irvine novel Transformers: Exodus. This is mostly from Megatron's POV. **

**Furious **

It didn't take long for Orion to talk to Alpha Trion about a meeting with the council. Megatron was highly pleased with the progress. This was another step the progress for the future. The future of a free Cybertron. The steps were small at first, but then things started to grow. He was born with no name and sent to the pits of Kaon for hard work and treacherous labor. He started in the mines and with his long survival; he eventually took on the name of Megatronous in the gladiatorial ring.

Megatronous never lost in the ring and he eventually learned that the ring masters were letting his opponents cheat a little bit to try and rile him up. It never worked through and eventually those ring masters perished by his hand. He started to speak to the spectators, proclaiming equal rights and every cybertronian can live up to their full potential with no label attached. He knew his words were spreading across the planet, and he didn't realize that the most important listener was a librarian.

Orion Pax was much younger than him and little too cautious at times. He asked too many questions sometimes and naturally he put Soundwave on his trail, but the librarian proved beyond his capabilities. He often collaborated with Megatron and they often communicated through the comm-links at the Iacon library. He knew Orion always deleted the recording or he made sure the link was completely secure in case some of the other clerks were suspicious. Megatron eventually grew to trust him and in their quest for equality.

So why was he furious right now?

Orion spoke to the council about a free society without violence and the council did something neither mech expected. The council turned Orion Pax into their new leader of Optimus Prime. Orion proclaimed his innocence as he did not know the intentions of the council. Unicron take him for a fool is he ever trusted an autobot again.

"LIES!" He shouted into the chamber. The decepticons and autobots in chamber raised their senses high to protect themselves against the ordeal they feared that was about to take place. "You go against the very ideas we proclaimed together brother!" Megatron shouted.

"I swear to you brother I had no idea about the council's intentions. Please Megatron I beg of you please believe me!" Optimus begged.

"LIES. ALL LIES!" Megatron shouted again as he advanced towards the former librarian.

"Enough!" One of the council men shouted and everything froze. In that instant Megatron's arm transformed into a fusion canon and destroyed the councilmen's stand in a flash. In the silence that followed the guards and the fighters armed themselves and the standoff began. Orion could see the fury in Megatron's optics. They were blood red with pure rage and he could see the thoughts of betrayal in the glare of his fury and the grit of his sharpened denta together.

"Brother please…" Orion started.

"BROTHERS NO MORE!" Megatron shouted as he stepped up to face the new enemy of Optimus Prime. "You yearn for power and the title of Prime is exactly what you craved for." Megatron growled deeply from the back of his throat.

"Look around you Megatron do you truly wish to perish here and now. Please let us speak somewhere else and live to tell this." Orion pleaded still. Megatron blinked at the realization, in his fury he had completely forgotten that everyone was armed to fight. He glanced around the suddenly cramped council chambers as Megatron weighed in his options. Fighting would not occur on this day.

"There will be no negotiating Optimus Prime." Megatron hissed as he spat out the name. "But know this, I will reign Cybertron and bring about the freedom that it deserves. Mark my words when I say that I will find the Matrix of Leadership and take the title of Prime that should rightfully be mine." He roared and with that Megatron raised his cannon and shot a hole the ceiling.

"DECEPTICONS MOVE OUT!" He shouted as he transformed his alt-form.

Orion could feel the fury in his wake.

**Hope you liked the story. I do not own Transformers or Transformers: Exodous by Alex Irvine. One more F story before moving on to the G's!**


	20. Fragile

**This story is for Little-Miss-Starscream who gave me the word and the pairing of Megatron and Bumblebee. Also I'm giving a shout out to my good friend Englishrose2011 as I have an Ironhide/Lennox story coming up for the first G story. Also Daklog73, I know you are one of my faithful reviewer's so if you have a pairing or a G word you would like me to use I would be more than happy to do so. Ok This takes place in the book Transformers Exodus By Alex Irvine. That is all I will tell you. **

**Fragile **

Bumblebee had emerged from The Well of Allsparks just as the war started to make its turning point. He learned from the best of the autobots. Prowl, Jazz, and their leader Optimus Prime were just a few of his teachers and he couldn't have asked for better. He looked up to Optimus as more than just a leader. The Prime was a carrier figure to him. Optimus to great care in watching over the young scout and teaching him the differences between the autobots and the decepticons. Bumblebee could tell Optimus seemed quite sad at times with his stories, but he never inquired further out of respect.

Optimus was quite proud of the young scout. He never complained about his work and did his assignments to the best of his ability. He got along well with Jazz as he laughed often at his jokes. He was very friendly and polite to his elders and he was always asking questions out of curiosity. Optimus knew he could use a few more autobots like Bumblebee, but he knew that wouldn't happen for a long time as The Well had gone dark from the destruction of this war.

The destruction of Tyger Pax was a hard loss to the autobots. So much so that Optimus ejected the Allspark into space, out into the unknown. However, that action came at a cost to the youngest of the autobots. Bumblebee was fighting with autobots, but being a scout he gave out fighting tactics to his fellow comrades in fighting the decpticons. He had difficulty at times with bigger opponents, but he always found a weakness. After all, it was his job to observe and find routes of any kind. The only problem was that he ran into the decepticon that nobody, but Optimus Prime was brave enough to face in battle alone.

Megatron.

Bee had taken down one opponent only to grabbed by his shoulder by a large should that could only be compared to Prime's, except this servo had claws. The claws tightened around his shoulder and he heard a growl from behind him as he was suddenly thrown into the wall of a ruined building. He easily shook off the hard impact before Megatron snarled and slammed his fist into where he had just been standing. Bee was frozen on the spot for a moment as he sized up Megatron. The decepticon warlord was an enormous mech and well-built from his gladiatorial days. His fusion cannon glowed a purple hue as he sneered at the scout with sharp, pointed, denta.

In one swift movement, Megatron turned and fired his cannon at Bee. He reacted instantly with his agility and smaller size and he easily dodged the cannon fire. He tensed and braced himself as he saw that Megatron exposed a blade as he tried to catch the scout. Bee landed small punches and kicks that hardly dented the gladiator's armor. Bee didn't realize that Megatron had caught onto his pattern and he anticipated his next move. Megatron smirked when Bee charged again and he swatted the bug with a slam of his blade across his side. Bee cried out in pain as he fell to the ground and skidded to a halt. Bee stumbled to his feet and tried to block Megatron, but he was easily over-powered with one punch to his small form. Megatron picked him up by his shoulder easily in one servo and lifted him to his optic level.

"Well played scout. Your tactic to try and attack at random was effective until it inevitably became a pattern." Megatron chuckled and Bee shivered as his raspy voice. He wanted so desperately for those cold claws to be off of his body. "Now tell me scout, where is Optimus Prime?" Megatron growled.

"I'll never give you that information Megatron." Bee snapped at him. He would never betray the autobots. He would never betray Optimus. He would gladly give his spark if it helped his friends survive for just a little longer. Megatron gritted his denta hard with a deep growl from the back of his throat. With a roar, he slammed Bee to the ground hard, making dust flow up around his optics. Bee coughed hard and he felt something moist in his mouth. He started to tremble when he realized that it was his own energon. He looked up to see the angry red optics of Megatron glaring at him and he tried to crawl away in fear, but the boom of his footsteps just echoed in his audio preceptors. This time Megatron grabbed him hard by his throat and lifted him above his head.

"I won't ask you again scout. I know Prime plans to do something with the Allspark. What are those plans and where is he?" Megatron shouted at him, while he shook Bee's battered and cracked body. He was wheezing hard as he grasped Megatron's wrist. His body was sore from the hard hits and he could see blackness at the corners of his optics, but he would not betray Optimus.

"I won't tell anything. I will never speak against my leader Optimus Prime." Bee tried to shout in defiance, but it came out in gasps. He trembled harder when Megaton smiled at him.

"Very well, since you won't speak to me about it, you won't speak at all." He snarled and with that he started to squeeze Bee's throat. He grabbed at Megatron's claws, but that cold metal just dug deeper into his throat. The metal dug into his armor past his circuits and into his protofrom. He suddenly realized that Megatron was digging into his voice-box. He tried to scream, but no sound came out. The blackness got further and further into his optic vision. He felt energon slide down his throat and he heard cracking all around him. He just wanted the cracking to stop so he closed his optics and let the darkness take over.

He woke up to the pain in his throat and machines beeping all around him, but the first thing Bumblebee saw was Ratchet.

"Easy, Bumblebee, you suffered massive damage in your fight with Megatron. Jazz found you as Megatron was walking away." Ratchet explained as gently as he could. He opened his mouth to speak, only no sound came out. His eyes widened in fear and his servos went to his throat. "Don't touch that." Ratchet reacted instantly as he gently stopped Bee's servos from touching his broken voice-box. "Your voice box was damaged by Megatron. I'm doing my best to repair it. Don't try to speak." Ratchet added. He couldn't tell the young scout that he might possibly never speak again. The loud footsteps approaching him, let Ratchet know that Optimus had arrived. "He just woke up Optimus." Ratchet said as he looked at Bumblebee.

"Hello Bumblebee." Optimus said in a gentle voice. He placed a gentle servo on his shoulder and Bee just sighed at the warm, familiar touch. "It a risky move, but I am very proud of you and how you stood up to Megatron. Thanks to you the Allspark is safely out of the Decepticons reach." Optimus explained. He smiled at the success of the mission. All he could do was gave a thumbs up as Optimus chuckled.

Yes he could certainly use a few more autobots like Bumblebee, because he never gave up.

**Carrier figure is a way of saying father figure. Bumblebee could speak before this so that's why he is speaking and I couldn't have him doing his usual beeping from Transformers Prime right when he wakes up from the incident as it was Waaaaay too early. Even in the book he still manages a few words every now and then. I do now own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro and I do not own Transformers: Exodus as that is written by Alex Irvine. Read it! Its a good book. Please review and have a good holiday too. **


	21. Gerascophobia

**Hello, readers I'm back with a little short story. Another little talk between Ironhide and Lennox in the movieverse. It's a sequel to my other story Challenges. Of course this is AU movieverse since Ironhide is alive. Everytime I think of the 4th movie I think they shouldn't have killed him. Also this story is for my friend Englishrose2011 as she loves this pair. Hope everything is well and hope to hear from you soon. Also hello to my other loyal reviewers as well. I don't know the history of ironhide and Chromia so it is still a continuation of that aspect from Challenges. Enjoy. **

**Gerascophobia**

**Fear of Growing Old **

Ever since the battle in Chicago against Sentinel Prime, things are quieted down for NEST group. The deceptcions were scarce without their leaders and top commanders to guide them. Megatron had been beheaded. Starscream had been destroyed. Shockwave had been obliterated by Prime and Sentinel had been properly executed. With all the enemies gone Lennox had more time with his wife and daughter. Ironhide had more time to be a guardian to Lennox and his family.

Molly is ten years old now and a very energetic child. The little one had plenty of friends to play with and today was no exception. The summertime brought out a lot of play time with friends. Lennox's wife, Sarah, was smiling around with other parents. Ironhide saw that Molly was playing with several of her friends and just running around laughing. He still wished he could actually see the child up close, but that was protocol.

Sam was still working away, happy with his fiancé Carly. He didn't care too much about that though as Bumblebee still looked after Sam and paid him a visit every few weeks. Optimus didn't go out too often and if he did he went out by himself. He did that often and everyone respected his privacy. Prime are built that way. His thoughts were broken by the playful screams of the children. They liked to play tag a lot and they all were playfully tackling each other.

Hide and seek and lemonade were among the festivities of the nice summer day. All too soon the children were moaning at how fast the day went. They reluctantly went home, but with happy goodbyes. Ironhide never missed the subtle glances Lennox gave in the direction he was at. When it was night out, Ironhide drove out to their usual meeting place and waited.

Watching the children made Ironhide think of his own past with Chromia. They had met when they were both younglings and often played with each other. Their friendship grew as the cycles moved on and they eventually bonded. Ironhide remembered painfully how hard it was to see his precious partner's body mangled on the ground of the shelter. He would never have what Lennox had. He would never see his sparkling grown into a youngling into an adult. He suddenly blinked at a realization that came to him.

Ironhide felt old.

"What's up Ironhide?" Lennox said as he patted the black armor of his form.

"I don't like getting old." He grumbled out loud.

"How do you think I feel? I can't believe that Molly is ten already." He laughed. Ironhide only grunted in response. "Still it makes you think about things." Lennox added as he could tell that his friend was thinking about things in a more serious tone.

"Yes it does make you think. Funny, I've been thinking about what happens when we get older. We don't rust away in the Pits if that's what you're thinking." Ironhide jabbed at him.

"No way bro, I wasn't thinking that. It's just what happens when you get too old to be a solider? You realize you have to stop fighting and let someone else take your place." Lennox added calmly. He could only smile as Ironhide did his famous grumpy trick of blowing steam out of his nostrils.

"I won't be as kindly to them as I am to you." He nearly growled back. He hated the thought of having a partner other than Lennox. It absolutely infuriated him.

"Hey just be careful with that ok." Lennox added with a hint of concern in his voice.

"It makes me think about you as well Lennox. Watching your family has been a blessing to me and I thank you for that, but I always wonder when will the day come that I can't protect you. What happens to you? What happens to your family?" Ironhide said sadly as he looked at Lennox. His eyes were wide with shock at the statement.

"That day won't come. I know it Ironhide. I have faith in you." Lennox said strongly.

"I'm sorry Lennox, but I can't think like that. I used to think that too in the early days of the war on Cybertron. I used to think nothing bad would happen to Chromia and our sparkling. I used to think they were safe, until I found them dead in that shelter." Ironhide argued. Lennox was at a loss for words. True he had lost comrades in battle, but he still had Sarah and Molly. He didn't know what he would do if he lost them.

"Ironhide, I didn't mean to get you upset." Lennox said quietly. The truck casually waved it off. Lennox knew he wasn't upset, but he was letting him know how he felt about things. "I honestly don't know what I would do if I lost Molly or Sarah. I'm sorry I can't help you with that."

"I don't want you to help me with that. As long as you are happy and safe then so am I. Molly is a beautiful child. Sarah is a loving wife. Don't take them for granted." Ironhide said sternly.

"I won't I promise." Lennox answered.

"I just…" he took a deep breath before he continued, "I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I did." Ironhide pleaded. Lennox could hear the worry in the officer's voice. He was already taking it to heart. Lennox walked closer to Ironhide and touched his exposed armor in a gesture of compassion.

"I promise I won't." Lennox swore.

"I still hate the idea of getting old." Ironhide grumbled and Lennox had to laugh.

**Hope you liked the story. I do not own Transformers as the movies are directed by Michael Bay and are owned by Hasbro. I still don't know when the new episode of transformers prime is. Rats. Please read and review. **


	22. Gaud

**Yahooooo another chapter up. This is a sequel Cat. So this is in the GI universe and is centered around Rumble and Frenzy. No Ravage this time, but this little prank will be funny. I did my best to try and make the dialogue seem funny too. Boys and their funny pranks. I do not own Transformers GI as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**Gaud **

** Trick or Practical Joke **

Rumble and Frenzy were bored, and that was a bad combination at the underwater base of the decepticons. They didn't have any chores to do because they stayed away from the people who gave the orders like Megatron and Starscream. They were sitting down in a quiet corner of the base and glancing around with bored expressions on their faces.

"I'm bored." Rumble rumbled.

"Join the club bro." Frenzy grumbled back.

"We should pull a prank on Starscream." Rumble giggled.

"Ooooh no. I'm not falling for that again. I still remember what happened when we scared Ravage." Frenzy argued back.

"Come on pleeeeease. It will be something simple like make a little rumble to trip him into his trinemates or something." Rumble begged and Frenzy snickered.

"If I know you, which I do, that isn't the only thing you have in mind." Frenzy said with a cautious look in his optics.

"Weeeeeellll, I was thinking of a paint bucket too. I heard Megatron likes purple so we could dump it all over Starscream." Rumble giggled.

"What? What's up with purple around here. I say we get him with a bright green." Frenzy argued only to realize what he said. He groaned and actually face palmed himself in aggravation.

"Purple it is." Rumble grinned.

They found Starscream alone looking over some datapads, so they had to wait until he came in contact with some other soldiers. They nearly started to groan in boredom again until the untrustworthy SIC seeker ran into his two loyal companions, Skywarp and Thundercracker. They had to be careful of Skywarp with his teleportation ability, since they didn't want to get caught. They split and got in position to trip Starscream as he started to approach the other seekers. Rumble gave the signal and they started to gently pound the floor.

"I don't know why Megatron insists on giving me datapads for new energon raids. He never listens to me anyway. If I was leader I would…YEOOOW!" Starscream shook on his two pedes to catch the other two seekers attention. They looked at him confused until he trip onto both of them with a grunt.

"Hey watch where you're going Screamer." Skywarp complained.

"What, Megatron beat you so bad you can't walk." Thundercracker smirked.

"I am quite capable of walking on my two pedes thank you very much." Starscream hissed in annoyance.

"Well what happened?" Skywarp asked.

"I don't know. The ground started to shake or something. Wait a minute…" Starscream thought suddenly. He shot to his feet and ran back to try and find the two cassetictions. "Rumble! Frenzy!" He shouted into the air, but the two brothers were long gone with stage two of their prank getting ready. Starscream kept looking for the pair all the way to the control room. Megatron immediately became annoyed with Starscream's search for something that wasn't anything of importance.

"Starscream what are you looking for?" He snapped in annoyance. The seeker blinked his optics when he suddenly realized he was in the control room, in front of Megatron.

"I'm looking for Rumble and Frenzy. They tripped me." He whined.

"That is of no importance. You were supposed to be looking over those plans I gave you." Megatron growled.

"I can't let them get away with that. They need some discipline." Starscream screeched.

"Soundwave with discipline them when he finds them." Megatron said a little more proudly as he looked to his efficient third in command.

"Affirmative." Soundwave replied in usual monotone. Starscream actually didn't argue, but growled at the telepath. He was staring so hard at him he didn't see Megatron stomp towards him and push him to the ground.

"You are acting ridiculous Starscream as usual. Report to my quarters when you find the decency to tell me your findings on my plans." Megatron snapped at him before leaving the room. Frenzy saw someone coming and he wave to Rumbled above him. Rumble got into position with the paint, snickering all the way. Frenzy's mouth dropped when he saw that it was Megatron, not Starscream who had stormed out of the control room. From his hiding spot Frenzy waved his servos in a frenzy to try and stop Rumble. He covered his optics and waiting for incoming shout.

"Pathetic Starscream, troubling yourself out of a mere prank by those two…" SPLAT! Rumble's optics went wide with horror as he saw that he had dropped the bucket of purple paint on Lord Megatron's head. The Lord in question just stood their frozen to the spot for a moment or two as he registered what had just happened. Growling all the way, he slowly pulled the bucket off of his helm and saw that he was covered in purple paint. He bared his denta as smashed the bucket by slamming his servos together and his whole body shook from the deep growling.

"**RUMBLE! FRENZY!" **Megatron shouted into the air making the two little ones jump at the fury of his tone. Megatron looked up to see Rumble in the overhead.

"Yeaahhhhhhh!" Rumble screamed in fear as he tried to run away from Megatron. "Huuuuugh!" He grunted as he was squeezed very painful by Megatron's large servo. He didn't dare try to squirm his way out as Megatron looked for Frenzy. He heard his small footsteps and when he saw a glimpse of his form he easily snatched him up. The two brothers looked at each other horrified as Megatron walked back to the control room. The instant they opened the door everyone looked up to see Megatron covered in purple paint. Every optic went wide from the sight. The paint was starting to drip down onto the floor, leaving purple dots everywhere. At least Starscream had the decency to bit his lips together to keep from laughing out loud. Rumble and Frenzy could just feel the angry coming out of their carrier, Soundwave.

"I told you we should have gone with bright green."

**Hope you enjoyed it. I've got two more G stories coming. Not sure when they will be up because I'm working 6 days this week Uuuugh, but the next one will be in GI and another autobot story. It should be a cute. Please read and review. **


	23. Galanty

**Happy 4th of July! Just wanted to get in a little quick story before work. I've been busy with that and doing a lot of beta reading lately. Just wanted to say thank you to all the readers who have fav, and alerted my other stories. This is just a cute story with a young Bee, Cliff jumper, and Powerglide. This GI universe and a looooong time before the war and stuff. Please read and review. **

**Galanty- Shadow Play **

"Carrier, can I go out with Cliffjumper pleeeease?" A young Bumblebee asked his carrier in his begging voice.

"Hmmm…I don't know my little Bee…" She teased him.

"Carrier! I did all of my chores!" He pleaded again.

"Oooh alright little Bee. Be back before dark." She answered sweetly.

"Yaaaaay!" He cried in joy and gave his Carrier a hug before he sprinted out the door. He ran out onto the street and finally caught up with his good friend Cliff Jumper. The two younglings looked a lot alike, except that Bee was yellow and Cliff was red.

"Come on Bee! We've got to hurry to our spot!" Cliff shouted behind him and they both raced towards the metal forest. They got to the forest, huffing and puffing, but Bumblebee recovered first and tackled his good friend to the ground in a playful manner. "Hey no fair!" Cliff gasped as Bee wrestled with him. He finally was able to get Bee off of him with a push and he got to his pedes.

"What should we do today Cliff?" Bee asked excitedly.

"Let's have a look up top first." Cliff answered as he pointed to the top of the trees. Living up to his Cliff Jumper jumped up to onto the tree and started to climb up with Bee quickly joining him. They got up to their platform with no problem and looked around. Cliff groaned and slumped against a branch because he was bored with not finding anything of interest, but Bee had a better optic than he did and he saw a flash to black.

"Cliff look!" He poked at his friend as he kept seeing the black spot. They both looked around and saw the flash of black again.

"What is that?" Cliff asked confused. They looked up at the sound of an engine in the air. The two grounders stared in awe at the flyer that was gliding across the forest. The plane was a bright red like Cliff and was doing amazing dives. Cliff wasn't playing attention to the flyer, but instead went for the shadow. He landed easily on the ground and tried to stomp on the shadow. Bee giggled when Cliff kept jumping at the flyer's shadow on the forest floor. "Bee I need your help! I can't see the flyer's shadow as good as you can." He whined as he helm kept moving back and forth. Bee rolled his optics and easily landed on his pedes on the forest floor.

"There!" He pointed out the shadow again. They kept jumping around for a little while as Bee pointed out the shadow.

"Whooooahhh! Loooook oooouuut!" The flyer shouted as he dove in too low to the forest. The two younglings dove out of the way as the flyer transformed and slammed onto the ground. Bee and Cliff looked at each other with shock on their faces. One moment they stared at each other and the next they scrambled to their pedes to check on the flyer, who was groaning as he rubbed his chest.

"Hey are you ok?" Bee asked first as the flyer turned to look at them.

"Yeah I'll be fine, just dived in too low." The flyer grumbled. "Designation, Powerglide." He said more cheerfully and waved his servo.

"I'm Bumblebee and this is my friend Cliff Jumper." Bee introduced them.

"Hey there." Cliff said. "So what happened to you?" Cliff asked curiously.

"I started watching you two and I got distracted and I just dove in too low." Powerglide answered. "What were you two doing?" He asked curiously.

"Playing with your shadow." They both answered at the same time. They both looked at each other for a moment before bursting out into laughter. Powerglide then transformed into his aerial mode.

"Hey you two want a ride for a little bit?" He asked.

"Really?" Bee asked.

"Alright!" Cliff answered and hopped onto Powerglide's wing. Bee shrugged and got onto his other wing and they both hung on as Powerglide started his engines.

"Yahooooo!" Cliff cheered as they flew through the air.

"Whoooooaahhhh!" Bee shouted in fear.

"And awwayyyyy we go!" Powerglide joked as he started to soar through the air. Powerglide started out with some simple gliding moves and then started to dip in and out of the openings that the trees provided. Then after a while Powerglide started to dip on his wings and starting to fly vertically at times, to which Bumblebee would hold onto his wing more tightly and grit his denta. He didn't like the feelings of flying at these moments.

Then Powerglide started to do loops in the air.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH POOOOWERGLIIIIIIDDDEEE!" Bee shouted in fear.

"YEAAAAAAHHHHH!" Cliff shouted in joy.

Finally, Powerglide stopped his tricks and landed on the ground with dusk approaching.

"Nice flying." Cliff winked at him, while Bee groaned as he wobbled on his pedes. Cliff laughed as Bee wobbled over to them. "Sorry, Bee isn't that big on the cool tricks as I am." Cliff laughed.

"No problem, he can just play with my shadow." Powerglide poked at Cliff.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Bee groaned.

"So we'll see you again soon?" Cliff said hopefully.

" A-ok with me." Powerglide winked.

"It was still nice to meet you Powerglide." Bee said trying to redeem himself.

"Yeah, you two co-pilots aren't bad yourself."Powerglide added and with that he jumped into the air and transformed back into a plane and flew off into the air. "See you hotshots laaaater!" He shouted back and Bee and Cliff waved back. The two younglings then ran back to their own homes and saying their own goodbyes to each other.

"So little Bee what did you and Cliff Jumper do today." Bee's carrier asked as he came in just in time for dinner.

"We played with a flyer's shadow."

**I do not own trasnsformers as they belong to Hasbro...not to mention that i wish they would start some new T:Prime episodes. Anyway Happy Fourth of July and everyone have a good holiday. **


	24. Genophobia

**Hello again! Well...basically I saw this word and I could not pass it up. This is another funny one and set in Transformers Prime. It's not set in any particular episode and a little bit of an Alternate Universe bit. This is the last of G section and I will be moving onto H. I won't be able to update for a little bit because I will not have an interet connection for a little while. Just wanted to leave the readers on a fun note. **

**Genophobia- Fear of sex **

No one would think that Knockout was afraid of something when he said that he would do the worst possible things to a fellow mech if his paintjob got scratched. Many of his friends or friend, like Breakdown, thought he was gorgeous. Knockout had a nice deep red color with some black designs on his arms. He had a nice sleek body and a deep sexy voice with provocative body language.

Breakdown had a huge crush on Knockout for a very long time, but the thing was everyone had their optics on him, and he meant EVERYONE. Even Breakdown saw the glances that Megatron gave the medic every now and then, but the thing was Megatron was also looking at Starscream more often. Breakdown wasn't really worried about Megatron's attraction to Knockout, not that he should anyway because being the leader of the decepticons he could have anyone in the berth, no questions asked.

Hell, even Starscream looked over at him and he was a seeker! Breakdown had to admit that the seeker had a beautiful body as a flyer. He kept his wings nice and polished and he had a fine set of legs with nice pair of heels to boot. Well, they weren't heels by cybertronian standards because they were thrusters for his alt-form of an F-16 Fighting Falcon jet, they were heels by the silly earthling standards of fashion. He had a nice slim body like Knockout, but the thing was Knockout was an Aston Martin DBS V12, while Starscream was again an F-16 Fighting Falcon jet.

In other words, Knockout was a grounder and Starscream was a flyer.

And Breakdown was a grounder too.

Breakdown glanced down the hallway and saw Knockout walking towards his way. He dove out of the way so Knockout wouldn't see him, but Breakdown didn't see that Megatron had followed the medic.

"Knockout, how are things progressing on the chemical enhancement that Ratchet had?" Megatron asked casually with his servos clasped behind his back.

"Everything is progressing right on schedule Lord Megatron. I have extracted the formula for the synthetic energon and I am making more." Knockout said in his casual voice and Megatron chuckled with excitement. Knockout hid his nervousness as he saw Megatron give him his signature dark smile full of sharp denta.

"Very good doctor." Megtaron said darkly and Knockout tried to walk by him…only to jump and squeaked in surprise when Megatron actually pinched his aft. Before Megatron could advance further Knockout hurried out of the hallway and back to his 'medical bay' without even seeing Breakdown. He figured that something must have had happened and Breakdown decided to try his luck a little later. Knockout breathed a sigh of relief as the doors closed behind and he was very grateful that Breakdown wasn't present either. He hated how Megatron did that every so often and of course he did it when they were alone. He carefully rubbed his aft and he didn't feel any scratches to his form. He did some 'work' for a little while and when it was dusk he hurried out to the ground bridge bay.

"Aaah Knockout heading out your little evening drive are we?" Commander Starscream said with so much lust in his voice that Knockout did his best to hide his shiver.

"Seems you're going out for a flight Commander." Knockout stated. The seeker chuckled as he traced his claws over Knockout's headlights.

"Right you are my dear little sports car." Starscream said as he leaned into Knockout.

"Uuummm, Starscream…" Knockout started when the seeker leaned into his neck and started to tease at the wires in the seams of his armor.

"Hmmmm shush." Starscream whispered as his servos started go over Knockout's body. He paused for a moment when he heard heavy pedesteps approaching. The seeker looked over in the direction of the sound when Knockout pushed him back and ran in the opposite direction. Starscream grumbled as Knockout's formed disappeared and Breakdown appeared.

"Hey Commander have you seen Knockout?" Breakdown asked. Starscream gritted his denta and growled at the former Wrecker. He pointed in the direction Knockout ran off and plugged in some coordinates and disappeared through the ground bridge. Breakdown only shrugged when the flyer flew off and went to see if Knockout was in his room. He knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and Knockout saw Breakdown and let him in instantly. He had a good friendship with Breakdown and he was very protective of the medic. Not to mention that Breakdown was never seductive towards him.

"Hey there doc, been looking for you." Breakdown joked.

"Oh sorry, been busy." Knockout said as he pretended to do something of interest in his room.

"With what?" Breakdown asked curiously making Knockout groan in aggravation.

"Everyone keeps hitting on me." He groaned.

"Hey, you're sexy doc especially with that paintjob of yours." Breakdown said and he caught Knockout off guard so he took his chance. He leaned in for a kiss and nearly fell flat on his aft when Knockout pushed him back with his claws.

"What you too!" He shouted into the air. Knockout gritted his denta as Breakdown looked at him confused.

"What doc?" Breakdown asked genuinely confused. When Knockout saw that he was confused he sat down with a sigh on his bed. "I'm sorry Knockout…are you taken?" Breakdown asked cautiously.

"What? No, I don't have a bond mate and I'm not seeing anyone." Knockout answered instantly.

"So what's the problem?" Breakdown asked confused.

"I…I…" Knockout sighed and took a deep breath before answering, "I have genophobia." He said very quietly.

"What? What is ge-geno-genophobia?" Breakdown asked.

"Uuuuummmmm…fear of…fear of sex." Knockout stammered. Breakdown blinked once, twice, then three times and actually fell over the floor laughing. "Shut up you small insecticon!" Knockout shouted and hit Breakdown's shoulder, but it didn't bother him because he was still laughing.

"How….hahahah…how…oh Primus….how is that….possible!" Breakdown stammered while he was still laughing.

"What?" Knockout snapped. "I've never been in a relationship and I've never…fragged anyone ok!" Knockout growled. That made Breakdown stop laughing and look at his friend.

"Ok, ok ok. I'm really sorry Knockout." Breakdown said sincerely.

"Please don't tell anyone." Knockout begged.

"No problem doc." Breakdown winked and he took another chance and gave Knockout a little kiss on his cheek. He blinked in surprised and he felt his chest plates heat up in embarrassment.

"Thank you." Knockout nearly squeaked. Breakdown smiled and started to walk out of the room only to have Knockout grab him and pull him into a deep kiss. Breakdown made sure he was cautious and didn't use his glossia. He felt Knockout's small servos on his chest plats and he took them into his much large ones and squeezed them with reassurance. When the kiss ended they both looked at each other's optics and Breakdown spoke first.

"Looks like I cured you." He chuckled.

"It's a start." Knockout answered.

**Knockout is the most sexy character I could think of (besides Starscream) that would fit this story. Since he's always acting sexy anyway. Hope you enjoyed this and please read and review. **


	25. Heavy Prey

**Hello readers guess who's back and with a new story. This is a song fic set in Transformers Prime. The song is Heavy Prey by Lacey Sturm of Flyleaf featuring Geno Lenardo, which is featured in the Underworld: Awakening soundtrack. This is the conclusion to my other two stories. 1. If You Please, 2. If You Care, which are centered on Arcee and Megatron. This story is the aftermath of If You Care. You should read these two first in order to fully understand this story. However, I will say that the first two aren't very pretty and aren't for the faint of heart. Thank you for all your reviews. I would like to say thanks fo Sounddrive, Little-Miss Starscream, and Daklog73 for the reviews. Also the lyrics are in Italics and the narration is in normal font. **

**Heavy Prey**

_Betrayed by your kiss _

Acree shuddered on her bed as she remembered Megatron's cold touch. Her body was sore and was no longer bleeding thanks to Ratchet, but the mental scars were there. They would always be there. His glossia had invaded her mouth and he even had moaned in her mouth. Even the sound haunted her body.

_Hurry finish_

She kept trying to push him away, but those damn cuffs had pinned her down. She kept trying to squirm out of his clawed servos that kept scratching her armor. The servos that kept touching her whether she wanted it or not. That touch never went away until she was forced to surrender to it.

_You wasted your chance, I'm provoked _

"If you please….the matrix!" Lord Megatron growled at Arcee. He had her right in his grip. Her tiny waist fit perfectly into his large servo. He stared right into her optics as she didn't respond. He kept staring at her for too long until he heard the sound of some kind of laser behind him. His own optics widened in shock at what he saw.

_So I bleed 'till it is finished _

"RAWWWWWWRRRRR" Megatron roared into the air when Optimus Prime disappeared into the autobot ground bridge. He had his chance. He HAD IT! Orion Pax had stood there right in front of him just moments earlier and he lost Orion again. He gritted his denta as he tried to clear his mind…and his mind settled on Arcee. He would make her bleed. He would make her suffer for this.

_And I proved that my gifts have revoked_

His loss was her gain. Arcee never felt so happy to see Optimus walk through that ground bridge again. He himself said he couldn't remember much about his own stay on the ship. Arcee wasn't sure if she would either. He might have been a little disappointed to hear her say that she literally went on a rampage on the Nemesis looking for him, but he would still see her good faith. Arcee just wanted to make sure he never went back on that ship.

_I won't repent from this, I won't repent from this_

He made up his mind as he walked through his own ground bridge. No body dared tried talking to him and even Soundwave didn't spare him a glance as he walked onto the bridge. Some foolish droids looked his way, but when they saw that Prime was not present they quickly resumed their work. Megatron just stood in silence with his arms crossed behind his back as he stared out at the skyline. Only Soundwave could tell that not only was Megatron pissed off, but he was planning. He was planning something deadly.

_Blood is binding_

He had made her bleed. He had made her bleed hard. She didn't remember how she had gotten back to base because she passed out after the forced spark-overload. Even during the attack the feeling of the energon flowing out of her was enough to make her shake all over. But Megatron hadn't bleed. He hadn't bled at all. How ironic when his optics were blood red.

_Love you were meant for this, but your weren't meant for this_

Megatron knew she deserved it. Optimus felt guilty for not protecting her. He knew she would disapprove of his guilt and try to make him smile, but he couldn't help it. Arcee was one of the strongest bots that he knew and it seemed that at every turn something went wrong for her. The thought of that made Megatron smile inside with pleasure.

_Life by dying _

She never felt so much pain in her life. Something was terribly wrong with the sparkling inside of her. At first she prayed to Primus that it was just in her dream, but the pain woke her. Her screams woke everyone in the base up.

_I won't repent from this, I won't repent from this_

Even in her dreams Megatron hunted her. He wouldn't know it as she kept reappearing on the battlefield. He didn't care that she was mentally broken inside. That was what he wanted and he taunted Optimus every time he got, just to see the guilt come over his optics for however brief it was. It was a sick and twisted pleasure Megatron got since those infernal optics were the only thing he saw of Prime's face because of his battle mask.

_Blood is binding _

There was a human saying, "Blood is thicker than water," but what about energon? Energon was Cybertronian blood and right now Arcee's blood was tainted. No! Not tainted, she had to stop thinking like that with the sparkling inside of her. Even though the sparkling had Megatron's energon in her Arcee was determined to raise it on her own. Without his knowledge.

_Love you were meant for this, but you weren't meant for this for this love_

Arcee wanted her sparkling to be raised in a safe environment. She wanted her sparkling to be happy and be loved unconditionally, but fate had other plans for the sparkling. Perhaps it was another sign to her that Arcee would never truly find peace in her life, but perhaps it was another sign in Megatron's life that he could never fine peace in his own life as well.

_You're my flesh and blood_

Megatron never felt so dead in life when he held that tiny sparkling in his arms. He treated her like she was made of glass and that at any moment she would break into a thousand tiny pieces. He never imagined that he would ever get a sparkling to raise and to care for as his own. He wondered what she would have looked like had she grown older. He wondered about so many things now with his Starlight. His precious little Starlight.

_I'll never feel at home_

Arcee felt sadden when Jack came through the spacebridge to Cybertron. The planet was nothing more than a barren wasteland after the war and that dark energon that had been exposed to it. She had hoped that Jack would be able to see the planet restored back to its Golden Age, but now that was a far distant memory.

_Anywhere, anywhere you go_

The planet was a wasteland thanks to Megatron. As a gladiator he tried to call for peace and equality, except he never told anyone that that peace came through tyranny. Now he was doing the same thing on earth. "Make no mistake, this time there will be a planet left for me to rule!" He had snapped at her once. Arcee wouldn't let that happen because of one person…and his name was Jack.

_And when you stand around _

She had requested that only her and Jack bury her daughter. Everyone respected Arcee's request. Once the sparkling was safely under the earth, Jack planted seeds over her grave so that flowers would grow. While he worked he talked to her about anything and everything. He just wanted to make her happy. She smiled at the thought.

_All your questions they start to grow_

While Jack spoke to her, there were so many questions in her mind. She had so many questions about what would have happened if Starlight had lived. She wondered what would have happened if Megatron had discovered her. There were just too many question going on inside of her that she really didn't hear Jack at times.

_They won't give you any answers _

Not even Primus was able to answer her questions. She didn't want answers from Megatron or Optimus either. She hated the answers Ratchet gave her. As a medic he explained that the sparkling was severely premature and that there was no chance of saving her as she came out into the world. She didn't hate him for it, she would never hate it for it, and she just hated the answer.

_And they lie about what they don't know_

At one point she must have spoken out loud one of her questions because Jack started to answer it. He knew he was lying to her about the fantasy, but he wanted to create a positive picture in her mind to help her. She knew he was lying too, and she knew he was still trying to help her. That made her smile as she pictured Starlight wondering around the base. They even laughed at the thought of her being around Ratchet. Ratchet taking care of a sparkling! That would be the day!

_But I won't repent from this, I won't repent form this _

She didn't regret telling Megatron. In fact she would have regretted not telling him about the sparkling. Even though their daughter was created out of vengeance, she was still a sparkling and was still and innocent sentient being. Of course, Optimus was worried for her. He didn't want to go alone, but she insisted that she had too. He reluctantly let her go because she knew his presence would send Megatron into a fury and she wouldn't have that. Not now.

_Blood is binding _

After all Starlight was bound to Megatron. She did share his energon, however dark it got at times.

_Love you were meant for this, but you weren't meant for this _

When he gave her that gentle kiss, she wondered what it would have been like to be by his side. What it would have been like if there was no war and he was just another mech in the universe. In that kiss she felt that gentle side of him that only Orion had felt before. She would never take the encounter for granted.

_Life by dying _

They stayed in each other's company for the remainder of the night. Arcee was thankful that no one tried to comm her. She wondered if Optimus would be waiting for her when she called in for a ground bridge. They didn't talk too much, or rather Megatron didn't because Arcee talked about her carrying time. They stayed with each other until the stars started to twinkle out of the sky.

_I won't repent from this, I won't repent from this _

Arcee had defiantly made up her mind about the attack. She forgave Megatron. He had paid the consequences of his actions with his daughter's life. He understood that perfectly. Megatron knew there was no way to take this back. He prayed to Primus that he could, but he knew long ago that Primus would not hear of his prayers.

_Blood is binding _

Even as he went back through the ground bridge, Megatron wondered what would happen now. What would happen when Arcee was on the battlefield? What would happen if he had her in his sights? He knew that Optimus would look after her. Prime was a good match for Arcee. It was just another sign that he was meant to be alone.

_Love you were meant for this, but you weren't meant for this love_

How ironic that Arcee could have Optimus Prime, but Megatron couldn't have Orion Pax.

_You're my flesh and blood_

How ironic that the one thing Megatron wanted was dead and buried, when for so long he fought for a different life.

_You only know my heart when it's cold _

Both the warlord and the femme only knew hard side of the other. Arcee saw only the monster who killed many of her comrades and Megatron only saw the infernal femme who foiled his plans once too often. They only saw the fighting side of things.

_But it burns when I hear my affection in your voice_

Everything hurt inside for Megatron now. He no longer felt like the fierce gladiator he once was. He felt cold and empty inside. It hurt him to hear Arcee say that she forgave him because he knew how hard it was. It made him trust an autobot's word for the first time in a long time.

_Don't you see all my soul that is yours?_

If he could give Arcee his spark he would, but he knew that she would never take it. Especially, not after he forced it on her like that. Instead he would do what Arcee said and give Starlight the stars.

_When you stand in the truth _

It was times like this that made him realize that he was getting old. Getting old meant getting weaker and getting weaker meant getting tired. That was how he felt like right now. Megatron, leader of the decepticons, felt tired.

_All for you _

He returned to her grave the next night by himself again. Even in just a day the grass had returned to the gravel area. He wondered how the flowers would look like. He looked over her grave for the longest time before he realized that the tears were coming down his face.

"All for you my little Starlight. All for you."

_I won't repent from this, but you weren't meant for this _

He had his fusion cannon armed and ready when another ground bridge came into view. He felt heavy all over again when Optimus Prime walked through it.

"Megatron." The Prime stated.

"Prime." Megatron stated back.

_Life by dying _

The silence was unbearable for the longest time, but eventually the two enemies spoke calmly to each other.

"I am truly sorry Megatron for what happened." Optimus said quietly.

"As am I Prime." Megatron whispered. "I have to pay for my sins with my daughter's life." He cried quietly.

"Maybe it's not too late to end this." Optimus pleaded.

_Love you were meant for this, but you weren't meant for this_

"No, it's too late for me Prime. It's too late for so many things." Megatron cried.

"So much has been lost Megatron, it's not worth the fight anymore." Optimus said.

"Yes we both know what has been lost." Megatron stated.

_Life by dying _

"I deserve to die for my sins Prime." Megatron said as he wiped the tears away.

"That's not the way to do it Megatron." Optimus said.

"Than what other way is there?"

_I won't repent from this, I won't repent from this_

"Just because you stop doesn't mean you're weak Megatron." Optimus argued.

"I never said anything about weakness." Megatron snapped. "This is about guilt. This is about the blood in my servos!" Megatron shouted into the air. Both mechs tensed when another ground bridge appeared.

_Blood is binding_

"Glad to see that both of you are still in one piece." Arcee said in her normal voice. "I saw the coordinates you put in Optimus, so I got worried." She explained quickly. She then walked past both leaders to look at her daughter's grave. "Hmmmm," she hummed approvingly, "just a day old and the grass is green." She whispered. Megatron paid Prime no heed as his trembling servo touched her shoulder. She looked over at the silver giant.

"Arcee." He whispered.

_Love you were meant for this, but you weren't meant for this love_

She didn't hesitate when she leaned in to kiss him. She didn't care that Optimus was right in front of them. It was just a gentle kiss. It was brief, but reassuring. When their lips parted she glanced quickly at Optimus and then back to Megatron. She saw the stains of tears by his optics. She didn't need to look at Optimus again to know what they were talking about.

"Do it for Starlight Megatron."

_You're my flesh and blood! _

**Again this really isn't a very happy story and I wanted it to be in the same tone of the first two. Most of POV is told from mostly Megatron and Arcee's pov alone with little bits and pieces (kind of like deleted scenes) from the previous two stories. Again this song is by Lacey Sturm of Flyleaf featuring Geno Lenardo and this is a song in the Underworld: Awakening soundtrack. I do not own the song or the Transformers as they are owned by Hasbro. Don't worry I've got some funny stories coming up. Sounddrive I like your word for me in your review and I do have a story in mind for that and it will be coming along soon. **


	26. Hoity Toity

**Here is another chapter for you. This chapter is to my new fan sounddrive, who suggested Hoity Toity. At first I thought about using starscream as on obvious choice, but I wanted to do something different and Ratchet's relationship with the children at the start of the show came up. I thought it would be funnier. Plus I've got another 'con story coming up. This little bit is set during the episodes Master and Student and Scrapheap. Also Transformers Prime will be coming back with new episodes August 25th Yahooooo! **

**Hoity Toity- thinks of someone as he is better than everyone else **

"Well…on our planet you would have received the highest honors!" Ratchet shouted in the air in disgust. "Absolutely no credit…" He mumbled to himself as he stomped off.

"Beep, beep, beep, boooop." Bee said.

"Indeed Bumblebee." Optimus chuckled. "Our young friends would have been wise to stray from Ratchet's path." He explained.

Ratchet couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it! Here he was working his aft off for the children and their "science projects" and they all returned back with bad news. See if he ever helped them again! HUMPF! He supposed it couldn't be helped anyway, since human knowledge of space and technology were far inferior to even just Ratchet's knowledge. He thought he was being "nice" for once to the children, but it had blown up in their faces, kind of like Raf's volcano. There was no way the others could help them with their projects.

"You're not experts and they're not scientists!" Ratchet insisted. Now that he thought about it, Ratchet realized that he should have let the others help the children with their projects. Let the children learn the hard lesson of failure. HUMPF! After all, Arcee could only transform into a motorcycle not build one.

"You're a human Jack. Can you build me a small intenstine." She asked. Dang it, she did have a point…buuut it was a point that SHE pointed out not Jack so good for her. At least she had learned something on their miserable time on earth.

Bumblebee was curious about everything, but Ratchet had insisted on helping with the projects and so he went off with Optimus and even then he had learned about choosing paths in the wake of Skyquake's death. At least Ratchet's METAL volcano didn't explode and the poor boy had actually objected at one point.

"Uuuumm, Ratchet, shouldn't I be doing the work?" He asked as he touched the metal.

"Jab jab jab, don't touch just watch and learn." He insisted. Well, on earth that could be considered doing the honorable thing by doing the work, but Ratchet was CYBERTRONIAN so that didn't count. Not to mention that Rafael was waaaay too small to build a volcano that size anyway and it didn't fall apart because it was made of the most faulty material ever: paper mache.

Primus help Miko and Bulkhead. Ratchet thought the girl was lucky enough to even be able to build a solar system on her own, let alone let Bulkhead hold it for her while she painted it. That big wrecker was more clumsy with his fragile equipment than he was with her project.

"BULKHEAD I NEEDED THAT!"

He sighed at that fact that he said that in the lab more times than could be counted, but it was true. Bulkhead kept braking his tools and it made it that much harder for Ratchet to work. Speaking of work, Bulkhead even had the nerve to suggest that him and Arcee were going to finish the other projects by himself.

"Riiiight. So we're just going to help Miko and Jack finish their projects." He said.

"Without my supervision! You want them to be right don't you?" He pleaded. That got their attention like it should have as the two soldiers looked at each other with confused looks. "Then watch a master at work!" Ratchet finished and yes he was a master of science. Although he should be lucky that he didn't hear Miko's comment behind him.

"Controoool freak." She grumbled to Jack.

The other's paid him no mind as he mumbled and grumbled about the negative reviews of the projects. The children were used to it by now and Arcee, Bee, and Bulkhead were out on patrol. Optimus hadn't said a word to him, for he didn't need to. Optimus knew his oldest friend would recover and move on to a different project, big or small and the thought made him smile, even if no one saw it.

Of course, no one would know that the next project would be fixing the ground bridge when a heard of scraplets nearly destroyed them and the base in their metal hunger. So many of his points were proven wrong. He always thought there flesh quality was the least interesting thing about humans, but it turns out that the flesh quality is what saved their lives alone with Prime's and Arcee. Everyone helped in every way they could, checking everyone's vitals, being on patrol for anymore scraplets, or in Miko's case a little spider. Ratchet soon realized that all that bickering, moaning and groaning had been for nothing when he summed it all up in one statement.

"We're just fortunate that this infestation happened on a Saturday."

**Hope you enjoyed it and I should have another chapter up shortly. I've been very busy because I just started a new Batman story too, but like I said I'm almost done with the next chapter for the H words. I do not own Transformers as they are owned by Hasbro. **


	27. Haunted

**Hey another chapter in two days yahoooo! Ok this is a 'con story and they are are all HUMANS! but I made sure to reference their tv show counterparts A LOT! This is supposed to be a funny story all around and so I hope you enjoy it. By the way new episodes for Transformers Prime now start on Aug 24th...but you didn't hear it from me. There will be a little bit on language, but it's guy talk because they want to sound tough and manly as usual. Enjoy! **

**Haunted **

Halloween. October 31st. All Hallows' Eve. Whatever you wanted to call it. Today was that day and Megatron was bored out of his mind. Him and his friends were waaaay too old to day any trick or treating, but that infernal Starscream had put a dare on him. Megatron wasn't scared easily and Starscream was determined to scare him anyway. So they decided that night they would meet and head over to the neighborhoods supposed "haunted house."

First off, the "they" he was talking about were his friends. There was a group of them and they called themselves Decepticons. After all the only thing they agreed on was hating those goody goodies friends that called themselves autobots. They lived on the other side of the neighborhood and had no problem ruining their fun pranks. Anyway those guys were for another time. Now, Megatron's friends were of course Starscream, Soundwave, Knockout, Breakdown, and Dreadwing. They all lived in the same apartment complex, which was the best part about it.

Starscream was his neighbor and loved jets and flying. Basically anything that had wings, except animals, and was somehow associated with flying, Starscream knew it, liked it, and loved it. The same thing could be said of Dreadwing, except he was never over dramatic and Starscream was practically in love with Megatron, even though he kept denying. Soundwave was mute and lived with his adoptive son, Laserbeak. He spoke though sign language, which Megatron easily interpreted and he was a massive techno geek. He knew every piece of computer software, surveillance equipment, and music download device there was. He had a steady job at an electronic store, but he made it his own personal job to know the equipment inside and out.

Knockout and Breakdown were a couple. How that happened was anyone's guess. Knockout was an excellently paid doctor who kept up on his looks in fashion and style. With the money he was making he could have had a mansion across town, but instead he lived in the floor above Megatron with his partner Breakdown. Breakdown was the opposite of Knockout. He was a big muscle guy that was slightly less tall than Dreadwing, but just as big. Breakdown was a bouncer at one of the clubs in the city and he was sure as hell built for it. Not to mention that Breakdown was a dirty blonde, (no pun intended), and had cute brown eyes and at times he was a little simple minded. Knockout on the other hand lived up to his name with his sleek red hair with black highlights, seductive blue eyes, and a nice sleek body with a sleek voice to match.

Megatron didn't care much for his own appearance, but he was also a big guy as well. He always worked out and he also was a bouncer, but at a different club. However, Megatron loved anything military, which eventually earned him as being the leader of the group so to speak. He was the oldest of the group and his hair was a nice silver color with dark green eyes that were almost black in the right light. He used that sometimes to scare off the punks at the bar and sometimes it worked. Starscream and Soundwave had similar looks of being skinny and tall with regular black hair. Soundwave's eyes were a grayish-blue while Starscream's were greenish-blue. Also, Starscream had a heck of a screech.

Now the "haunted house" they were referring too was Mistress Airachnid's mansion. It was the usual house that was at the edge of town and looked totally abandoned. Mistress Airachnid was NOT Old Lady Airachnid for a reason. Her "scary story" was that she was a seducer of men. However, one night one of her many men apparently "came to his senses" and pushed Airachnid away from him and sent her crashing into her spider's home. Only the spider was a tarantula and she had several dozen of them. She broke the containers holding the tarantula's and she scream in pain as they attacked her. The man, of course, was never found and supposedly Mistress Airachnid was transformed into the spiders she obsessed over.

"That's one of the most pathetic scary stories I've ever heard Starscream." Megatron grumbled as they drove to the house.

"Well how do you explain all the webs around her house?" Starscream snapped.

"That's the best excuse you could have come up with?" Megatron chuckled, making Starscream growl in his seat.

"I'm telling you, you survive this whole night without being scared then you won't hear me complain about it ever again." Starscream insisted.

"Ever?" Megatron teased.

"Never." Starscream grumbled in defeat.

"Why couldn't you have been a little normal and do something with your brothers." Megatron asked.

"Oh please!" Starscream gasped. "All Skywarp wants to do is scare trick or treaters and Thundercracker just wants to go out and get laid." He said in his irritated voice.

"What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is that it has nothing to do with you being scared out of your mind!" Starscream screeched, making Megatron frown.

"I'm a bouncer. I'm not supposed to be scared." Megatron explained as calmly as he could.

"Doesn't matter. I'm still trying this anyway." Starscream finished off with sticking out his tongue to mock Megatron further.

"Then you're a bumbling fool." Megatron stated.

"Yeah and you're a bucket head."Starscream said back. They looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing. It was a little insult game they played every once and awhile and most of the time Megatron won. They arrived at the house a few minutes later with two other cars behind them. Their four other friends came out in they all huddled with flashlights and their touchscreen phones in hand, only Soundwave had a fancy Bluetooth on his ear and sunglasses on. Soundwave was still very shy about his appearance and it was on rare occasion that he took the glasses off anyway.

"So Starscream, what's the plan?" Knockout said in a totally uninterested voice.

"Survive the night in the house doctor." Starscream hissed back at him to which Knockout rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing in there 'Scream and if there are any spiders, tarantulas, or any other bugs, Dreadwing and I will squish them." Breakdown said cheerfully and stomped his foot down for emphasis.

"Let's just get this over with." Dreadwing grumbled and pushed past them and walked up the old porch and then instantly grunted in aggravation making the others, including Megatron chuckle.

"Found some webs there Dreadwing." Megatron chuckled as he walked up the stairs to join him. He easily pushed the door forward and looked over at Dreadwing.

"After you…Lord Megatron." Dreadwing groaned. Megatron patted his shoulder.

"I like that Dreadwing, good call." Megatron said casually as he walked in and turned his flashlight on. The other men quickly followed suite and Starscream hurried over to his side. The flashlight beams were scattered over the front room which, of course was covered in spider webs.

"Oh scrap." Knockout groaned in disgust. Breakdown being Breakdown he hurried over to the webs and like the goofball he was, jumped up and down to make the floor shake. He instantly screamed like a little girl when some spiders fell on his head and shoulders.

"Aaaah! Get them off! Off off off!" He screamed in hysteria and started swatting as his clothes. Dreadwing rolled his eyes and brushed the spiders off as Knockout squirmed in discomfort and scattered out their paths.

"Dreadwing and I will squish them," Dreadwing mocked in a fake deep-voice. "right. We haven't been here five minutes and you and your boyfriend are screaming like a bunch of babies." He groaned. Soundwave walked right past them and into the hallway with more webs. He easily knockout them aside with his hand and he silently looked around. Megatron followed Soundwave with Starscream clutching the back of his t-shirt. They arrived in the kitchen area where the wood of the cabinets was cracked and literally fall off the hinges. When everyone was in the kitchen area they all looked out and the backyard looked horrible.

"What are you doing!" Megatron shouted as he jumped to face Starscream. He screamed and jumped at the scare and he fell flat on his butt. He screamed again as his hands got covered in webs. He jumped to his feet and frantically wiped the webs off. Once that was done all Starscream did was growl at him through clenched teeth. "What?" He shrugged. He walked through the glass door, since the glass had long since broken away. The grass was brown and scattered with webs and spiders, making Knockout grumble and flinch. Soundwave stayed on the back porch and looked at the house wood. Only Megatron could really tell that he was actually curious about it because of his relaxed body language. If Soundwave was bored he would be tense and stiff.

"Aaaahh!" Knockout screamed when he fell feet first into a large hole. "Get me out! Get me out!" He screamed as Breakdown and Dreadwing went to his aid. They tried to grab him, but he was already slipping into the very large hole.

"Hang on Knockout! Hang on!" Breakdown shouted and then both men screamed in surprise as something pulled Knockout and Breakdown into the hole.

"Breakdown!" Dreadwing shouted as he fell back into the dirt. Everyone stood in awkward silence for a moment and then looked down into the hole. No one could see the bottom as it was pitch black and the couple could not be found.

"I told you!" Starscream shouted at Megatron, who in turn glared at him.

"Are you insane!" Dreadwing shouted as he got to his feet and marched over right to Starscream. "Those two were pulled down into that whole by something and all you can say is I fragging told you so!" Dreadwing shouted as he shook Starscream.

"Ok ok ok!" I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He gasped as he squirmed out of Dreadwing's grip.

"Soundwave." Megatron stated and they all looked at him. He was standing right next to the pit and had his touch screen out. He called Knockout first and the phone wasn't even heard, making Megatron wonder if the doctor had it on vibrate. He tried Breakdown's phone next and that rang loud and clear because it was in the dirt next to them and the screen was cracked. He tossed the phone to Dreadwing and looked down into the pit by moving his glasses out of the way. He couldn't estimate the depth, but he knew that it was a deep pit. "Soundwave don't…" Megatron said as he leaned in closer to the pit.

"RRREEEEEEEEEEE!" They all jumped and Soundwave fell back into the dirt when the horrible screech hit the air. Being the logical one as well, Soundwave scrambled to his feet and ran back inside the house with the other's quickly following.

"What the hell was that?" Dreadwing demanded as he caught his breath. No body answered.

"Spiders don't screech, last time I checked." Megatron grumbled first. Soundwave made some signs with his hands to Megatron. "No kidding Soundwave. I got that when Knockout and Breakdown were pulled into the pit." He grumbled again.

"What?" Starscream asked.

"He said he wasn't exactly sure how deep the pit was, but it had to be longer than 13 feet." Megatron translated. Starscream only rolled his eyes.

"Now what? Call the cops?" Dreadwing suggested.

"They're more likely to call the autobots." Starscream snapped at him.

"Enough!" Megatron snapped and both men looked at him as he looked up at the broken stairs. "One at a time boys." Megatron ordered as he walked up the stairs to the second floor. He waited until everyone was present next to him and the all moved together. Megatron opened a door and stumbled back as more spiders came out.

"Did that scare you?" Starscream whispered into his ear.

"No, but I rather don't enjoy being covered in spiders Starscream…unless you do." He teased making him tense up in fear. Dreadwing poked out from behind them to get a glimpse inside the room.

"It's just an empty room." He grumbled.

"Except for the eight-leggers." Starscream added. Soundwave tapped his shoulder making him scream and jump into the wall and bump his head.

"I should have bet you to try and be brave for the night inside the house Starscream." Megatron laughed as he walked into the other open door Soundwave had opened.

"How are we going to get Knockout and Breakdown back?" Dreadwing asked as Megatron looked around the room.

"We'll have to find some tools as we look around." Megatron answered. "I'm surprised that there aren't a lot of spiders in this room." Megatron pointed out.

"Not really, there are a lot of female spiders…yaaaahhh." Starscream pointed out as he tried to avoid stepping on webs.

"Who can you tell?"

"Well I read that most female spiders are larger than the males and that eventually the females eat them after mating season." Starscream answered, and the room went deathly silent. "Oh dear Primus, Lady Airachnid is going to eat us!" He screamed into the air in fear.

"Calm down you idiot. Do you want this Lady Airachnid to hear us?" Megatron hissed ads he walked out of the room and into the hallway again. He stopped in front of another door and saw a light coming out from the cracks in the wood.

"I'm not going in there." Dreadwing stated making the others look at him in shock.

"I can't believe you cracked." Megatron groaned as he walked over to the door and opened it. Dreadwing stayed where he was as the other three arrived in the master bedroom, but now it seemed more like a cocoon bed. The flashlights reflected off of the webbing as they looked around and they didn't see any spiders around. "Why is there…" Megtron started, but was interrupted by Dreadwing's scream from in back of them. They turned around and saw Dreadwing being dragged down the stairs and they hurried after him. The stairs creaked and groaned under their weight, but when the all got back downstairs there was no body to be found.

"Dreadwing?" Megatron spoke into the air, but Starscream shushed him by covering his mouth with his hand, making Megatron glare at him.

"Uuuuuuhhh…" They heard a moan and they looked outside to see something scurry down back into the pit.

"What was that?" Starscream hissed quietly and Megatron was thankful that he didn't screech this time. They scrambled back into the front room and thought of their options.

"Does this place have a basement?" Megatron asked suddenly. Starscream gasped and looked over to Soundwave in fear, but he only shrugged in un-certainty. "Let's go find one. That thing keeps going into that pit which leads underground." Megatron stated. They went back into the hallway and opened the doors and Starscream groaned in aggravation.

"It had to be my door." He grumbled and Megatron and Soundwave joined him.

'Ladies first." Megatron teased.

"Oh no after you…looooord Megatron…bleech." Starscream snapped back. Megatron just shrugged his shoulders and slowly started to walk down the stairs. Starscream flinched with each step because the wood creaked under the weight. They were both hesitant when they heard hissing at the bottom of the stairs. "Maybe we should get the cops." Starscream whispered making Megatron turn and glare at him.

"Coward." Megatron growled deep in his throat. Starscream stuck his tongue out at him. Soundwave pushed him forward and the continued walking. They didn't know how long it took them to get down the stairs, but Starscream wished they could go right back up the stairs, but he knew that was unlikely because Soundwave was right behind him.

"Do you see anything?" He asked.

"Just webs." Megatron answered.

"That's my point." Starscream pointed back.

"Be careful where you step." Megatron added and then he slowly started to walk forward. Starscream was careful to step where Megatron stepped to avoid the webs. Soundwave went to knock some webs, but his arm got stuck. Starscream turned around in time just as a black blur snatched out Soundwave.

"AAAHHHH MEGATROOOON!" Starscream screamed into the air. Megatron then turned around just in time to catch Starscream in his arms as he trembled like Scooby-doo.

"Where's Soundwave?" He asked.

"I don't know!" He whined. "Ooof ooooowww." He whined some more when Megatron dropped him, ass first onto the hard floor.

"Soundwave!" Megatron shouted only to have his mouth covered by Starscream's hand.

"SSSHHHH. Are you crazy?" He hissed. "Wait, don't answer that." He added when Megatron narrowed his eyes at him. "You never talk that loud in a place like this." He urged. Megatron grabbed his wrist and slowly pulled it off of his mouth. They both turned around to look around.

"RAWWWWRRRRRR!" Both men jumped and fell to the ground when a giant spider came out and roared at them.

"Holy shit!" Megatron shouted into the air. They both started to back away slowly as the giant creature hissed at them and started to approach them. The creature in question had a female face that was pale with bright purple eyes staring at them. Its legs and body were purple and black and it had gold claws, not to mention a nice pair of fangs that were dripping slime at the moment. Lady Airachnid had appeared.

"Ruuunnnn!" Starscream screamed again and they both scrambled to their feet. They nearly tripped over the stairs and they were stopped short when Lady Airachnid sprayed web over the door. They huddled in the corner as the spider glared at them again. Megatron glanced at the door once then slammed his body into the door, crashing it onto the floor. Lady Airachnid hissed again as Megatron grabbed Starscream and they started to run towards the front room. She easily got in front of them by climbing the ceiling and landed in front of them. She easily knocked them both apart from each other and went for Megatron. Eventually his back was pressed against the wall and he was staring right into a pair of bright purple eyes.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! STARRRRRRRRSCREEEEAAAAMMMMM !" Megatron screamed into the air in fear as he closed his eyes tight. He thought he would be frozen when the fangs bit him, but instead he got a big smooch on the neck.

"I'm surprised he scared so easily Starscream." Airachnid said calmly. Megatron opened his eyes in shock as he looked up at the "spider".

"He's been hiding it the entire night." Starscream laughed. Megatron's mouth dropped when he got it. Starscream reacted instantly by laughing all the way to the floor.

"Happy Halloween Megatron." Airachnid winked at him. Megatron gritted his teeth and looked at Starscream who was still laughing at him. He started to growl and Starscream looked up at him. His eyes widened in fear and then scrambled for the front door.

"You are so DEAD!" Megatron roared as he pushed past Airachnid and chased after Starscream.

"Later booys." She chuckled as she started to get out of her costume. They both ran out into the front yard and Megatron stopped again when he saw his other friends safe and sound by their cars.

"YOU WERE ALL IN ON IT!" Megatron roared into the air. They all started to laugh as Megatron looked over everything. Airachnid waved her costume in the air and Megatron saw that the legs were all connected by cables that looked like webs and she took out her eye contacts in front of him to show her green eyes.

"Starscream and I are good friends. I was in town for a visit." She smiled and leaned against a post to see what else would happen.

"But what about the spiders?" Megatron asked. Megatron jumped again when one was waved in front of his face.

"Most of them are fake. Some are robotic thanks to Soundwave and some props from the local Halloween stores." Starscream laughed. Megatron snatched the toy out of his hands and tore it to pieces. Then Soundwave showed him his phone. Megatron's mouth dropped when he saw the different views of the house.

"And we got it on camera." Starscream danced in the air. Making the other guys laugh even harder. Even Soundwave was biting his lips to stop from laughing out loud. In a huff, Megatron literally pushed Knockout and Breakdown out of the way of his car and drove off.

"Uuuummm, Airachnid I'll need a ride home."

**Oh boy somebody is in trouble. I do not own Transformers as they are owned by Hasbro. I hope you enjoyed the little prank the others pulled on Megatron. Again just a reminder that everyone is HUMAN in this chapter. Coming soon is a funny autobot story. Hoped you enjoyed again so please read and review. **


	28. Hypnotic

**Ok this is for Daklog73. I know Hypnotic is a kind of drug, but it also goes along the lines of being hypnotised. This idea of Beachcomber and Golden Lagoon got into my head and wouldn't leave. i thought since Beachcomber is very laid back and loves nature he would be "hynotized" the beauty of the goldnen lagoon. I made sure to watch The Golden Lagoon too and it was a sad ending. I hope you like. **

**Hypnotic **

Beachcomber always loved nature. Some might say he was hypnotized by it and some said that made him a thinker not a fighter. When he found the Golden Lagoon during an attack by the decepticons, his thoughts were no different. Aside from accidentally annoying a bird, the valley was very beautiful. That is until he found the electrum. It made all Cybertronians impervious to laser hits. He only dipped his servo into the electrum before the ground began to shake from the battle on the other side.

Eventually the decepticons found out about the electrum and so did the autobots. They didn't see the consequences of their fight at the Golden Lagoon. No one did. No except Beachcomber.

"We won." He said in defeat. He was hypnotized this time, but not because of the lush green valley. The valley had been destroyed in the fight. Everything was black and burnt. Burnt tree limps were scattered across the charred dirt. Black smoke was thick in the air from the fires. Nothing was left of the electrum, but an empty pit. The birds no longer sang their cheerful song and the playful deer no longer pranced around in the flowerbeds. Since he was the only one here, Beachcomber got to work. He cleared the burnt debris and placed it by the cliffs. He did his best to even the ground and he stomped out anything that looked like it would catch fire again. Then he went back to base to talk to the others.

Xxxxxx

"Prime we've got a problem." Beachcomber stated.

"What is it Beachcomber?" Prime asked curiously.

"The Golden Lagoon has been destroyed."

"Of course, Beachcomber. Megatron destroyed the electrum because of his defeat." Prime answered.

"It's not the electrum I'm talking about. I'm talking about the valley itself." Beachcomber insisted.

"I don't understand. We stopped the deceticons. Isn't that good enough?" Prime said confused. Beachcomber let out a heavy sigh of frustration.

"Please just let me show you instead."

Xxxxx

Beachcomber led the way for his leader and they finally emerged onto the burnt down forest.

"Dear Primus!" Prime exclaimed in shock. "I'm sorry I didn't understand Beachcomber. We were focused on the victory against the decepticons that we didn't see the destruction it created." Prime said sincerely.

"I was hoping maybe we could try and restore it or something along these lines." Beachcomber said sincerely.

"Of course, stay here I'll go and get the others." Prime said with confidence. Prime came back not half an hour later with a lot of the crew. They all stared at the forest in shock, but finally Jazz spoke up first.

"What happened here!?" Jazz said in shock.

"The valley was destroyed in our battle with the decepticons over the electrum. The lasers just bounce off of us and set fire to the forest." Prime explained.

"First thing we need to do is fill up this water hole." Inferno said, jumping right into action. Others started clearing away dead trees and brushing away the ashes.

"Maybe Spike and Sparkplug could help us out too." Bumblebee said.

"Good idea, Bumblebee go get them and see if they can help us trying clear the forest." Prime ordered and the scout was off without another word. Inferno filled up the water hole by the time they got back along with Carly in tow.

"We're back and we've got seeds to plant." Spike said.

"What are they for?" Smokescreen asked.

"Planting new seeds will allow new flowers and new trees to grow here. Plus we've got some trees here that we can plant." Carly explained. Sure enough Bee's trunk was filled with flowers, seeds and some digging tools.

"It's called gardening." Spike explained.

"Yeah, but this garden is on an autobot scale." Sparkplug laughed. The humans showed the autobots about gardening. Carly explained that all the seeds should be scattered so not just one plant grows in one area. The autobots carefully dug, planted, and watered the new plants with their friends and everything was done by dusk. Everyone went home tired and excited about what would happen to the valley when they would visit it again in few days.

But some did their visiting early.

Beachcomber went to see the valley the next morning and he was hypnotized to see that the grass was growing full and green along with the new steams of life coming up for the ground to make the valley lush once more.

**This one of two H stories that I am uploading. I didn't want to update without typing them both up. I do not own Transformers as they are owned by Hasbro. Hope you enjoyed it and please read and review. Daklog73 I hoped you like it. **


	29. Horse Play

**Yeah I finally got another chapter typed up. I promised two today so here it is. This is centered on the Dinobots from the GI series. This is what happens when there are no deceptcions to smash. This is my last H story and I will now be moving onto I. It maybe a little while between updates because I am back at school. Hope you enjoy it and I hope I got the Dinobot dialogue ok. **

**Horse Play **

Morning was so blissfully peaceful today at the Ark. Everyone was just moving around and doing their own daily routine. Some of the autobots were out for an exercise, while others took a drive around the landscape for their own peace of processor. However, that could not be said for the Dinobots. Being the simple processor beings that they are, they got bored very easily when there wasn't a decepticon to smash and bash. Their leader, Grimlock, looked over the landscape and didn't see anything of interest.

"Me, Grimlock, bored at autobot base." He grumbled to himself. He looked around to try and find one of his other dinobot friends. He quickly came up to Swoop flying in the air, squacking away. "Swoop, me Grimlock say you come down." He stomped his foot in dominance as the Pteranodon quickly came down and transformed back into his two-legged form.

"What Grimlock want? Me Swoop just flying around." He said irritated.

"Grimlock bored. What we do here with autobots?" Grimlock said with a shrug of his hands.

"Me fly, you play with someone else." Swoop said and jumped back into the air and flew away.

"Awww all Grimlock want to do is play." Grimlock said disappointed. He decided to look more for the other dinobots. He wandered around for a bit, before he found Slag and Snarl fighting with each in a headlock in their dinosaur modes. "Me Grimlock play too!" The leader said with joy as he transformed and ran over to them. "RAAAWWWWWRRRRRRR!" The T-rex roared as he caught the attention of the Triceratops and Stegosaurus.

"RAAAWWRRRRR Get Grimlock!" Slag shouted as they all charged at each other. They playfully tackled each other and used their tales as times, but them they quickly got tried out.

"Now what we do?" Snarl asked as they transformed back and stood up.

"Where Sludge go?" Grimlock asked.

"He over there." Snarl said pointing towards the trees. Sure enough there was the Apatosaurus looking over the trees. The three walked over to him.

"Sludge what you doing?" Slag asked.

"Tasting trees, but me Sludge no like them." He said in frustration.

"Sludge no eat trees. Sludge eat energon." Grimlock stated. The long-neck transformed back into his biped form.

"That no mean Sludge no try." He defended. Grimlock shook his head in disappointment. "Us dinobots bored. Who do we play with?" Grimlock asked.

"Me don't know." Sludge said with his hands in the air in confusion.

"Me Grimlock say us dinobots go find autobots to play with." He said strongly. The others didn't object as they looked around for the other autobots. They came up to a dirt road and the two Lamborghini twins came into view, and they stopped next to the dinobots.

"Hey what's up dinobots?" Sideswipe said.

"Us dinobots want to play with autobots." Grimlock said eagerly.

"Uuuuhhhh, thanks but no thanks I don't want to scratch my paintjob." Sunstreaker said before he sped off.

"Sorry guys maybe next time, wait up Sunstreaker." Sideswipe said before he sped off after his brother, leaving the dinobots to growl in disappointment. They went back into the Ark and found none other than Optimus Prime going over some files on Teletraan-1. The dinobots eagerly walked over to Prime.

"Oh hello, dinobots are you having a nice day?" He asked in his usual friendly tone.

"Us dinotbots want to play with Optimus Prime." Grimlock insisted.

"I'm sorry I can't play right now because I'm looking over these files. Maybe you can ask Spike and Bumblebee." He suggested calmly, but Grimlock wasn't taking no for answer.

"Get him!" He roared and they pounced on Prime. They all fell to the floor in a big heap and Prime couldn't help but laugh at their playfulness.

"Haha, Grimlock, haha, please get hahah, off." Prime just couldn't stop laughing. "Why don't you go play with Swoop?" He suggested again as he tried to squirm his way out of the dinobots.

"Swoop like flying better." Grimlock answered. Prime sighed in defeat and let his blue helmet clank on the floor in defeat. He thought of a way to get them off of him and they an idea came to him.

"Ok I'll play with you, but only for a little while. I've got some other things I have to do today ok." Prime said sternly.

"Yaayyyyyyy!" Sluge cheered before they all got off of Prime.

"I'll go get some of the others. We're going to play a game called tag."

Xxxxxx

Bumblebee and Cliffjumper were all too pleased to finally have something to do. Even Jazz got into the mix, but he would back up Prime if the dinobots didn't want him to leave. Spike was working with his father, so he was going to miss the game.

"Alright the way this game works is that some is IT and whoever gets tagged by this person is the new IT. Everyone has to run away from the person that is IT or else they get tagged, but everyone needs to stay in the field, otherwise you're out. Understood?" Prime asked the dinobots. They nodded and grumbled in agreement. "Alright, who wants to be it first?"

"Me Grimlock go first!" He shouted into the air.

"Alright, everyone circle up around Grimlock at the count of three we run and no transforming otherwise your out too." Prime added before he joined the circle.

"One…two… three!" Grimlock shouted and everyone scrambled away from him.

"Can't catch me. Can't catch me." Bumblebee teased. Grimlock easily caught up with the smaller bot. "Uh-oh maybe you can. Run for it!" He shouted, but Grimlock easily caught him.

"Tag!" He shouted before he started to run away from Bee.

"Ok, who's next?" Bee said before he ran after Cliffjumper, who was laughing all the way, but Bee quickly lost his breath and stopped for a moment. He looked around and saw everyone staring at him. "Rawwwrrr!" Bee shouted playfully before running after them again. He was more carful this time and when it looked like he had Cliffjumper, he managed to tag Jazz who was running behind him. "Tag you're it!" Bee laughed before running away.

"Awww dang. I thought I was in the clear." Jazz said before running after his friends. The dinobots were actually very fast for their size so it was hard to catch them. He kept diving for them, but he missed several times. He finally got Prime when he wasn't look.

"Jazz, you're supposed to back me up!" He whined.

"I will, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun too Prime." Jazz winked before running away. Prime huffed to himself and went after Sludge, since he wasn't exactly the brightest dinobot. He easily tapped him on the first run. "Tag you're it." Prime chuckled before he ran.

"Me Sludge go after Snarl." He announced as he ran after his team mate. He tried a few swipes at Jazz and Cliffjumper, but they easily dodged him. He finally managed to tackle Snarl. "Tag, Snarl it!" He laughed before getting up and running.

"No fair!" Snarl shouted before he spotted Slag and quickly tackled him to the ground too. "Tag Slag it!" He repeated his friend's words and his actions by running.

"Snarl not it long enough." He grumbled before he saw a flash of red. Cliffjumper tried to keep running before he was tackled by Slag with a grunt. "Tag Cliffjumper it." Slag announced and left Cliff in the dirt. He brushed himself off before he ran after the others. He made a big leap and managed to land on Grimlock's back.

"Gotch yah Grimlock. You're it again!" He laughed before he bounded away.

"No me Grimlock not it anymore!" He roared in annoyance.

"Alright everyone the game's over." Prime announced. The autobots couldn't believe what happened next. They all looked at Prime and then at themselves before they fell over exhausted. All the autobots burst out into laugh and the dinobots laid down to relax.

"Me Grimlock say dinobots tired."

**Ah, yes another day at the autobot base. I do not own Transformers as they are owned by Hasbro. Anybody got any pairings that they would like to see or any words that they have in mind for I. I will say this though, I am very upset with Bulkhead being hurt and they better not kill Shockwave in the new episode coming up cause I want to see more of him!**


	30. Iridescent

**Ok this story was a little bit annoying, as I got stuck several times, but no worries! I've got it all under control...i think. Anyway, I looked up the definition of Iridescent and it means producing a display of lustrous, rainbow like colors. So naturally this meant to me all the decepticons and autobots represented all the colors. Each has a good an bad moment and this is set in Transformers Prime. Iridescent is a song by Linkin Park and I DO NOT OWN THE SONG. I also do not own transformers prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. Also, my plan is to write songfics for each of the Linkin Park songs and I feel each has a different story to them, plus a few extra here and there. Anyway enjoy! **

**Iridescent **

_You were standing in the wake of devastation_

Optimus Prime looked over the barren wasteland that was once his home. Everything was dead or falling apart. There was no turning back now. Cybertron was glittered with far distant fires the stuck out against the grey metal. War had consumed the planet, the very core poisoned beyond help. They didn't have a choice as their home had decided it for them. The autobots and decepticons alike had to leave Cybertron.

_You were waiting on the edge of the unknown_

Orion Pax stood at the Well of Allsparks. It wasn't glowing anymore. It wasn't producing life anymore. He wondered if it ever would again when the battle was finally over. He could feel something was wrong inside. He didn't know how to explain it, but he knew he had to do something. So Orion Pax jumped down into the core of Cybertron for the last time.

_And with the cataclysm raining down _

Optimus felt the ground shake and the volcano erupted behind them. Megatron looked up and laughed at the sight.

"Well well, it seems the blood of Unicron I've been seeking it not out there, but rather right here."

"Dark energon erupting from the earth."

Megatron raised his blade high and with the purple streaks from the volcano around him, Optimus felt fear because Megatron looked absolutely menacing.

_Insides crying save me now _

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Miko shouted at Bumblebee. He looked at Arcee confused, but she just kept staring at Miko. When she was up at the top of the base, Miko settled down on the rock's edge and started to cry. She just wanted her old Bulkhead back, couldn't they see that. No, all Ratchet saw was that she was pushing him too hard. Tears started to fall down her face as she looked over the desert landscape and she thought of how many times they had dove down those hills for the fun of it.

_You were there, impossible alone _

"I know you don't exist."

"Don't make me hunt you down."

Arcee made sure Jack didn't see the pain in her face and he left through the ground bridge. Everything seemed to be happening too fast lately. Cliffjumper's death, Megatron's return and Jack. She didn't think she could ever let in another partner after Cliffjumper, but Jack had someone wormed his way into her spark. When he was gone and ground bridge was off she realized that she wasn't ready to let go.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

"Rafael isn't responding."

The young boy was hooked up to a monitor. His pulse was weak and he was pale all over. Ratchet worked at a fast and furious pace to try and save the young boy.

"We must run diagnostics of his assemblage. Vital statistics. My tools there all wrong!" He shouted in frustration as he threw them across the room. There was nothing here that could help the poor boy and Ratchet knew it.

"We need to call my mom." Jack stated.

"Your mother may be a nurse, but does she know the effects of energon on the human body." Ratchet snapped unable to concentrate.

"Do you know anything about the human body!?" Jack shouted back. Ratchet froze with fear. He knew Jack was right. There was no other alternative.

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've know _

"I have been foolish not to see what history has proven over and over again." Optimus said with defeat. He had been foolish and naïve and so pitifully hopeful to try and reach for a brother that was no longer there.

"Megatron must be destroyed."

_Remember all the sadness and frustration _

"Not her not after what she did to Tailgate." Arcee growled at her leader. She remembered his death so clearly in her mind. It was a constant dream that she never seemed to fully awake from.

"She will pay."

"Revenge will not bring those back we have lost. Is that understood?" Optimus said strongly. She turned away from trying to get rid of the creeping sadness in her spark.

"Optimus please…for Tailgate." She begged.

"You desire to avenge Tailgate will only continue to cloud your judgment." They all left her alone with Starscream and her frustrations.

_And let it go. Let it go _

"Aligned with no side. Servant to no one."

Starscream vowed to himself that he would never again bow down to that Tyrant. He flew off into the night, never taking his freedom for granted. He didn't know what he would do now, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was something had hadn't done in eons. Starscream just wanted to be himself.

_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel_

"My Legion…no." Megatron whispered. The soldiers were so close. He reached out to them even as the space bridge was going to explode. He didn't care. The bright blue light engulfed him and he knew no more.

_As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars_

The Nemesis just barely escaped the blast and a ring of energon dissipated at the edges of the ship. There was no signal of anything in space. Neither autobot and decepticon were present.

"Decepticons it is with deep sorrow that I note for the log, Megatron's spark has been extinguished…"

_You felt the gravity of tempered grace _

"You are real they were not…a cortical physic patch, how unexpected." Megatron chuckled to himself. "If this is my subconscious…WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSIDE MY HEAD!" Megatron roared at the young scout. When Bumblebee didn't answer Megatron began to evaluate the situation himself. "The only way you could have entered my mind is via cortical physic patch, but the question remains. What happened to me?" Megatron growled as he stared at the scout's optics the memory hit him with force. The space bridge was exploding all around him, his legion was reaching out to him, and he was alone.

"The space bridge explosion…"

_Falling into empty space _

The ground and pillars began to collapse on themselves. The whole area was falling apart. Everything was turning into dust and smoke. Megatron looked at Bumblebee with horror as he also started to disappear from his vision.

"NO!" He shouted in protest. He tried to snatch up the scout, but all he got was green smoke. "Take me with you!"

"TAKE ME!"

_No one there to catch you in their arms _

Megatron had a strong grip on his arm as Ratchet struggled to escape. His optics went wide with horror as Megatron slowly closed his servo into a fist and punched Ratchet right in the side. He cried out in pain and his servo pierced his armor and it was quickly pulled back to reveal green energon leaking heavily from the wound. His body went limp as Megatron easily threw him to the ground. He couldn't really understand what the warlord was saying as his vision was blurry and his hearing was fuzzy.

"Optimus, I've been a fool." He cried in despair. The memory of the argument they had just minutes earlier. He felt the synthetic energon pool all around and he felt the despair of being all alone now.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? _

Knockout didn't know what to feel when Breakdown came into the medical bay. The medic froze in shock when he realized his own partner would be his only patient today. Breakdown was quiet as he walked inside. His pede steps echoed heavily in the large room.

"Breakdown what happened?" Knockout gasped, finally speaking.

"I got caught…but I escaped." Breakdown said quietly.

"Who…who…who caught you." Knockout whispered.

"It doesn't matter alright! I was a stupid human that got me alright! A small pathetic bug!" Breakdown shouted back, making Knockout jump. With that Breakdown slumped onto the table in defeat. Knockout's thing fingers cupped his face gently as Breakdown looked up at him in defeat.

"It's alright Breakdown."

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

He went to Dreadwing when he was finished with Lord Megatron's repairs.

"Where is he?" Knockout snapped.

"He's dead Knockout. Breakdown is offline." Dreadwing stated.

"Liar!" Knockout shouted.

"Look his signal is offline!" Dreadwing snapped as he brought up the monitor. Breakdown had no signal. Knockout stared at the screen in shock with his mouth wide open. After a few moments of silence, Knockout closed his mouth and walked away as silent tears started to come down his faceplates.

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

"This is the human that dissected Breakdown!" Knockout growled back, bringing his saw out. "Please my liege, allow me to return the favor." Knockout argued, but when Megatron remained silent Knockout was forced to listen. How dare this…this…_thing_ take on Breakdown's form. The anger rose inside of him as _Silas_ kept talking. Knockout's claws dug into his palms as he watched _him. _The thing was _human, _though and humans make mistakes. It would only be a matter of time before he got his chance.

_And let it go. Let it go _

"Knockout's dissection table!" Megatron snapped at him. Silas looked over at the medic in fear as he held onto his stun rod.

"Breakdown would be tickled." He mused. The big oaf did love a good dissection of an enemy that came every so often. He would have enjoyed tearing this human apart piece by piece.

"No Lord Megatron why?" Silas objected.

"Because Damocles was the best you had to offer and it is no more. The human factor did indeed tip the scales, in favor of my enemies." Silas cried out in pain as he fell to the ground stunned. Knockout just smiled in pure delight. He gasped in fear as the shadows of Megatron and Knockout hovered over him. "He will be a fascinating case for study."

"I will leave no fiber or fiber optic unexamined." Knockout said as he tapped at Silas' head.

'No Megatron. I am here to serve you!" His screams were music to Knockout's audios as he was dragged to his fate in the medical bay.

Oh yes, Breakdown would be more than tickled.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? _

Bulkhead kept pleading that he was fit for duty, even though he had barely gotten rid of the habit of dragging one leg across the ground, but Ratchet refused him on all levels.

"Instant muscle suite." Smokescreen cheered.

"You think I need a crutch!"

_You build up hope but failure's all you've known_

He kept firing and firing even as the impossible happened. Orion Pax had slipped right through his servos and Oprimus Prime had returned. Prime fired back with just as equal determination, until he slipped in through the disappearing space bridge. Anyone in their right mind would have run for the hills when they heard Megatron roar out his frustrations.

_Remember all the sadness and frustration _

Everyone had returned with a heavy step in their stride and the reason behind it was not there.

"And Optimus is he…?" Ratchet said fearfully.

"Dead. No" Arcee answered.

"But he looked right at us without recognizing us. Didn't even know his own name." Bulkhead added.

"When Optimus surrendered the Matrix of Leadership he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes, he lost his own memories."

_And let it go. Let it go. _

"Optimus?"

"Hello Rafael." Optimus smiled, making all the other children cheer with joy.

"The big guy remembers us. Yahooo!" Miko cheered.

"Although it seems there is much I do not remember." Optimus said slightly confused.

"Optimus it has truly been our darkest hour, but know this from every indication your spark never ceased being that of an autobot." Ratchet said gently. He looked up at his team proud of whatever they had done. They had time to live in the moment, explanations could come later.

_Let it go. _

The note from the electric guitar rang throughout the walls of the base as everyone waited in silence. It seemed like an eternity as Bulkhead remained un-responsive. Miko's eyes just lit up when he started to shout out the tune.

"I love that song!" He cheered.

"Bulkhead." Miko smiled and he looked over at her.

"Miko."

_Let it go. _

Everyone cheered as Optimus slowly got off of the berth. He was still hurting, but getting stronger as time went on. He looked up at his cheering team as Ratchet supported him.

"Please save the hero's welcome for my physician…and my scout." Optimus said gently. He was always the generous mech to give someone the credit they deserved.

_Let it go. _

Ratchet grumbled as he tried to rise from the berth, but a gently servo stopped him.

"Easy old friend. You lost a lot of energon, good and bad." Optimus explained. Then it all came rushing back to Ratchet.

"I didn't intend to hurt anybody. I just wanted so badly to…"

"Help us. We know." Optimus finished in understanding. "But you could have led to the loss of something irreplaceable…our medic and a most trusted friend." Optimus said, his voice laced with worry. "You did lead us to a much needed energon supply and for that we should all be thankful." He finished. Ratchet could at least rest easier knowing he did help out the team in some way.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? _

"How is this possible!" Megatron roared into the air as his subordinates were lined up in front of him. Each looking battered and dented. "Four relics each within our grasp, and yet only Soundwave has returned with something other than an excuse." Megatron snarled as he came up the pitiful excuse for an insecticon Hardshell. "Tell me Hardshell what is yours?" He challenged, daring the insecticon on.

"I have none my lord."

_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known_

He had Prime within his grasp and Bulkhead came out of nowhere. The infernal mech had been under his pedes in the dirt. He had his sword raised into the air. He had the perfect shot. Megatron's fury couldn't be contained as he ran towards the autobots with the intent to kill, but the bridge closed up on him too late.

_Remember all the sadness and frustration _

"But you have survived far worse." Starscream grumbled, thinking to himself he started to look over his options. "If you manage to free yourself you would blame me for your set back." He snapped into the air. "And there is nowhere that I could possible escape from your wrath. Or worse yet your mindless followers will come looking for you." Starscream gasped in horror at the idea. "And take credit for your rescue. Credit that could rightfully be mine." Starscream growled before he shouted out in frustration.

"MEGATRON!"

_And let it go._

Optimus came through first. His armor was covered in scratches, but he seemed tall and steady. Miko smiled when Bulkhead came through. She cried out his name and hugged the metal servo he offered her. Everyone became silent when Bumblebee ran through with Arcee in his arms, her form was limp and her signal was faint.

"We lost one this week, but the Allspark don't let it be two." Ratchet pleaded. Jack went over to her and placed his tiny hand in hers.

"Arcee."

_Let it go. _

Arcee easily stood up on her feet, even though she was sore she would pull through alright. Miko walked over to Optimus and he looked down at the young girl.

"So is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we have to forget we ever saw you?" Miko asked shyly.

"Without a means of leaving this world, we autobots take strength in the bonds we have forged with our three young friends. True warriors, if not in body than in spirit. My name is Optimus Prime and I send this message. Though we did not choose to be of Earth it would seem that we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent know this. We will defend ourselves. We will defend humanity. We will defend our home."

**Hope you liked this one. I will have to warn my readers that in planning our the "I" section the stories I have so far are very emotional and not funny. Sorry about that in advance, but some stories are needed especially after some of the new episode came out. Also, "who in the pits of Kaon is that?" a new episode of Transformers Prime is on tonight. So read this and watch the new episode ! Thank you. I do not own transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. Iridescent is a song by Linkin Park. I do not own the song either...if I did I wouldn't be writing a story here that's for sure. **


	31. Irreplaceable

**Irreplaceable **

I could tell Ratchet knew something was wrong with me the instant I walked out the door. I opened the door and slowly got in the passenger's seat as if my body was full of lead. I just felt so heavy inside. He was silent for a few minutes as I leaned against the seat and stared absent-mindedly out the tinted window.

"Khristen?" Ratchet finally spoke to me his voice was quiet with concern. It broke me out of my trance and I looked at the control panel.

"Yeah?" I said quietly.

"What's wrong Khristen? I know you're quiet, but you're never this quiet." He explained gently. It was awhile before I spoke as I tried to keep my tears under control.

"Something happened yesterday morning." I stated as we finally approached the base. The camouflaged door opened and closed when we pulled in. I got out quickly and Ratchet transformed into his normal self. The other kids weren't here yet as I was in college and out of class before they were and Optimus was on the monitor, probably working on the Iacon codes. I walked up to the balcony as Ratchet stared at me with concern.

"What happened?" He asked. I took a deep sigh before I answered and still tears were brimming in my eyes.

"My dad and I had to put Dakota down early Sunday morning." I cried. Ratchet blinked in surprise and remained silent for a moment.

"Dakota, your dog. I thought you said the steroids were helping his back." Ratchet added. I failed to notice that Optimus had stopped working and was watching us. I wiped my tears away as I remembered what happened.

"He had a seizure at one- thirty yesterday morning. We took him to the emergency clinic and the doctor wasn't very positive about things." I said.

"Why? What did they say?"

"They said it might be epilepsy or a brain tumor." I answered.

"It could have been epilepsy. You've said Dakota has been a healthy dog for as long as you have had him…oh my." He suddenly realized what I had meant. "I'm sorry Khristen." He said again.

"It's ok Ratchet." I said quietly and I had to wipe my tears again. When my vision was cleared I suddenly saw Optimus next to Ratchet.

"Hello Khristen." He said politely.

"Hi Optimus." I said with a small wave. "It was going to fourteen hundred dollars just to get the seizures under control. My dad and I don't have that kind of money, not to mention that they might not even find that something is wrong with him. We were able to see him before they put him down…" I leaned against the railing to try and support myself. Optimus and Ratchet said nothing as I exposed them to my grief. "He…he was still twitching as we held him. He wasn't getting better and we didn't want him to suffer anymore." I cried. Ratchet looked over at Optimus as he was unsure of what to say. The Prime continued to watch the crying girl for a moment and he let her compose herself. "I'm sorry…" She sniffled.

"It is alright Khristen. I've always remembered how you spoke of your friend." Optimus said gently. "I am very sorry for your loss." He said with sympathy in his voice. "While Ratchet and I may not fully understand the loss of a pet, we do understand the loss of a friend." Optimus explained. I nodded in understanding. When we had arrived they lost a friend of their own, Cliffjumper.

"I'm sorry Khristen, but I still don't understand the idea of pet." Ratchet said slightly ashamed.

"We take animals into our homes, such as dogs and cats, and we put them into our lives. Over time they're not our "pets"." I explained as I caught my breath. "They become our friends, our companions, they become part of the family and we love them as our own." I continued in a steady voice. Ratchet's optics blinked in surprise at the realization. "They might not have human bodies or a human voice but they still talk to us, listen to us, and nurture us like any other friend." I added. I had to stop for a moment to try and continue.

"They're not just animals." Ratchet stated and he just summed it up for me.

"That's exactly right Ratchet. I loved Dakota so much. He was the best friend I ever had." I said and the tears started to come again.

"Khristen I know that it is hard when a loved one passes, but you can take comfort in the memories and bonds you have forged with Dakota." Optimus stated. I started to sob again and fell to the floor. Ratchet reach out to me, but stopped himself, unsure if I should be left alone.

"I don't want to go home!" I sobbed.

"Khristen you can't stay here." Ratchet stated and I had to laugh at how blunt he was. That was what I always liked about Ratchet, he was always straight forward and right to the point.

"I know Ratchet. It's just that it's too quiet in the apartment." I said quietly.

"Oh, by the Allspark I keep saying the wrong things. I'm sorry Khristen." Ratchet grumbled. I only nodded as I tried to wipe my tears away.

"Everything is still there. His crate, his bowls, his ball, and the mess he made of the living room." I said quietly trying to slow down my breathing.

"Khristen, you can cherish those items and the memories they bring. I know it is hard because of all the first times you will experience, but I promise you it will get better." Optimus said strongly to me. I smiled up at him. It made me wonder how he handled grief. Being the leader of the autobots must have been hard with all the friends he had known and lost.

"Is that what you do Optimus?" I asked.

"Yes Khristen. Everyone grieves in their own and I do grieve for the ones we have lost, but I take pride in the memories and bonds that have been forged and I will never forget them." Optimus answered.

"Just take it one step at a time Khristen. I know it's a slow process, but things will get better. I promise you." Ratchet said as leaned in close to me.

"Thanks Ratchet. I'm trying to do that." I smiled at him and he gave me a small smile back.

"Khristen, you know you can always talk to us if you need to." Optimus said gently.

"Thank you Optimus."

xxx

I think Ratchet drove slow tonight on purpose. His driving was smooth and steady and I almost fell asleep at some points.

"Khristen." Ratchet said gently and I suddenly realized I was back home.

"Thanks Ratchet. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I got out of the truck.

"Khristen, if you need to just call me." Ratchet said as I stood in the driveway.

"Really?"

"Yes…just don't tell Miko I said that." He said quickly making me laugh.

"My lips are sealed."

Xxxxxxx

The first night is too hard for me. The apartment is too quiet. I can see his leash, his squeaky ball, his bowls, and the empty dog food bags in the kitchen. I don't have the heart to throw them away. They're just more reminders of the friend I have lost. I found a bandana Dakota wore after he got his summer haircut and I break down in tears. After several long minutes I call Ratchet.

"Khristen what happened?" Ratchet answers with concern in his voice.

"I…I…I found a bandana he wore after a haircut. I miss Dakota so much Ratchet." I cried as I sat on my bed. "I keep expecting to see him sleeping by my door. I keep hearing his breathing at night, how he always let out a heavy sigh and he snored too." I cried.

"Oh Khristen I'm very sorry about this. I wish I could help." Ratchet said quietly.

"Can you just talk to me for a little while please? I just don't want to be alone." I begged.

"It's ok Khristen. Just know that Dakota will always be with you in your heart. I'm sure he's in a happy place waiting for you." Ratchet said carefully.

"Thanks Ratchet." I whimpered. "I'm sorry I'm crying like this. I can't help it."

"Don't apologize Khristen. Sometimes it's good to cry and just let it out. I should know that it isn't good to keep your emotions inside sometimes." Ratchet argued back.

"I know I do that too much." I mumbled as I tried to clear my nose.

"Hold on someone wants to speak with you." Ratchet said suddenly. I heard some movement on the other line before someone spoke up.

"Hey Khristen, I hope you feel better." Arcee said in a gentle voice.

"Thanks Arcee." I laughed.

"Hey Khris, I'm sorry about Dakota. Trust me things will get better in time." Bulkhead said.

"Awww thanks Bulkhead, that's really sweet."

"Beep, beep, beep, boop, bababoom." Bumblebee said

"Bee says he hopes you feel better." Bulkhead said again.

"Thanks Bulkhead and thanks Bumblebee." I laughed.

"Doing better?" Ratchet asked finally back on the line.

"Thanks Ratchet I needed that." I whispered to him.

"You're welcome Khristen. You are a really good friend and I will always be there for you." Ratchet said in a gentle tone. His voice made a warm feeling go down my spine. He was so gentle right now I couldn't thank him enough.

"Thank you Ratchet. That means so much to me." I smiled again. "Good night Ratchet, and tell Optimus I said goodnight."

"Good night Khristen." He finished and I hung up first.

Out of habit, I looked out my window and much to my surprise I saw a red and blue Peterbilt on the side of the road. Optimus blinked his headlights when I saw him and I waved back to him. I felt a little better knowing he was there, but the apartment was still unbearably quiet.

Dakota October 11 2005-September 23 2012

**On Sunday September 23 2012 at around 330 AM my father and I had to put our dog Dakota to sleep. What Khristen says in the story is really what happened. Dakota collapsed at around 130 because he was having a seizure and because he had been a healthy dog until 3 weeks ago there was a zero to none chance that it was epilepsy he was experiencing. We had to put him down because of the possibility that it was a brain tumor. Dakota was a beautiful American Eskimo that loved to play and give us kisses. He would have been eight years old on October 11th. It is unbearably hard right now as the apartment has become unbearably quiet. **

**Khristen is my own personal character or rather she is me in this particular story. I had to write this story in memory of my precious friend. I thought it would be nice to see the transformers understanding the concept behind taking a pet and how the strongest bonds in the world are forged in the time we have them. I just needed to write this because I needed to write this. Please, please, please do not criticize me for having Khristen as a "Mary sue". This is a personal story and it just needed to be said. I love Dakota with all my heart and I will miss him very much. **

**Just a quick note, I do not own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **


	32. Impleach

**Ok I'm trying to get back on my feet here. Here is another story and this is for Little-Miss-Starscream. She suggested the pairing of Arcee and Optimus to me. At first I wanted to try a funny story, but I couldn't come up with anything. After hearing this song so many times, I realized I had a story. The song in question is Lost in the Echo by Linkin Park. I like their songs and they give me great story ideas. I finished this story just before the episode "Alpha Omega" came out and this is an alternate ending of the episode. I do not own the song as it made by Linkin Park. I do not own Transformers Prime as it is owned by Hasbro, but if I did own Transformers Prime i would not have shattered the Star Saber after one episode. **

**Impleach- To intertwine **

_You were the foundation _

She had heard his name, but had yet to meet him in person. She was under the command one of his generals, Ironhide. She was surprised at how much respect she was given from the other mechs. After all Arcee was a femme. She wondered if they got the idea of respect from him. Arcee could only hope that she was able to return the favor to Optimus Prime.

_Never gonna be another one, no _

War was consuming the planet. The well of Allsparks had grown dark. After the smoke cleared there wasn't much left to save. Everyone was leaving. Prime realized that they might never come back. It saddened all the survivors as they fled the war, the destruction, and the decepticons. Prime also realized that with the exodus he had received a title that he never thought possible. Optimus was the last of the Primes.

_I followed so taken _

Arcee had received the signal several cycles ago. The only problem was that she had to find a way off of Cybertron to get there. Unfortunately for her, she got caught, but thank Primus she wasn't alone. The cons had another bot named Cliffjumper. He was too talkative to be a partner for her, but all that changed when they jumped through the space bridge onto earth.

_So conditioned I could never let go _

The spider came closer and closer to her prey even as Arcee begged and pleaded for her partner's life.

"No please." Arcee begged with her optics filled with fear. Her voice trembled at the sight before her. The spider raised her blade high and in one quick motion went right through her prey's spark.

"Tailgate!"

_Then sorrow, then sickness _

He knew Arcee had deep troubles. When she and Cliffjumper came to them, he could see right away that she was still trying to hold her boundaries. When Cliffjumper died, he could easily see that she had put up her boundaries once more. They didn't know who had extinguished his spark, but Optimus knew she wanted to find out. Revenge was not a way to bring anyone back. Nor was it a way to bring about change. Optimus knew that from his own past.

_Then the shock when you flip it on me _

"Airachnid release her!" Optimus shouted as he fired at the spider. She threw Arcee to the ground before transforming and flying off into the sky. Optimus turned and looked at Arcee, who was glaring up at the sky. "Arcee you know better than to engage the enemy alone." He stated looking at her.

"Not her, not after what she did to Tailgate. She snapped back. Optimus saw the anger in her eyes. "She will pay."

"Revenge will not bring back those we have lost. Is that understood?" Optimus said clearly. Arcee turned away from him with her optics closed in pain.

_So hollow, so vicious _

Starscream was not pleased with his predicament. Not only did he have cuffs on his wrists, but he had cuffs on his precious wings. However, Arcee didn't really care.

"Optimus please." She begged. She was itching for a chance to get back at the spider. Optimus looked at her with neutral optics. "For Tailgate." She pleaded again.

"Your desire to avenge Tailgate will only continue to cloud your judgment." He stated and they left without another word.

"Is the clamp really necessary? I promise not the fly away. It's really giving me a CREAK!" Starscream whined.

"I can shove you back in the trailer."

"Uuuhg."

_So afraid I couldn't let myself see _

Arcee had to admit Starscream was an interesting conversationalist.

"She whispered lies into Megatron's ear. Maneuvered to rob me of my rightful place." He snapped.

"Well she terminated my partner."

"What she's taking credit for scraping him now too. That was my doing!" Starscream cried.

"What?" Arcee looked at him confused making Starscream stutter. "You weren't there."

"Auuh of course I wasn't. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Who were talking about?"

"No one. Who were you talking about?"

"Tailgate."

"Who's Tailgate?"

"You were the one. You extinguished Cliffjumper."

_That I could never be held _

She was on the ground bleeding from a wound in her side from Starscream's claws. She mumbled to herself as he teased her.

"What's that? I can't hear your last words." The seeker snapped.

"This is for CLIFFJUMPER!" She shouted before her blade appeared. She slammed the blade across his face and he screamed in pain. As he started to fall Arcee screamed out her fury as she slammed him into the ground.

_Back or up no, I'll hold my own _

Arcee looked up to see Bumblebee staring down at her with sadness. She looked down and Starscream was battered by his fury. She suddenly realized that she was better than this. She couldn't kill for vengeance, not like a 'con would for no reason. She drew back her blades and let him go. She quickly fell to the ground from her wounds.

_Check the rep, yep you know mine well _

"And Arcee?"

"She's rather resilient for a two-wheeler." Optimus looked over at Arcee who barely returned the glance.

"It is the external wounds which heal the quickest." He stated as he walked over to her.

"I thought settling scores would allow me to move on. Instead I chased away our hope of winning this war anytime soon." Arcee said in despair.

"Wisdom cannot be granted Arcee. It must be earned. Sometimes at a cost." Prime said gently, no doubt trying to soften the guilt on her.

_Forget the rest let them know my hell _

She couldn't go out on patrol that night. Instead she went to see Cliffjumper. It wasn't long before she heard Prime coming.

"I am glad to see that you will be alright." He said kindly to her.

"Thank you Optimus." He placed a large servo on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he gave her a rare smile making her laugh.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, you know I'm here Arcee."

_There and back my soul ain't sell _

He knew Jack was a good friend to Arcee, but Optimus knew she needed more. He needed more too. The problem was that he wasn't sure how to approach her. He finally got the chance when they were on patrol together.

"Nice night for a drive." Arcee spoke first.

"Agreed." He said through their com link. They stopped at a nice open field which had a perfect view of the city. They transformed and waited in silence for a few moments. "How have you been keeping Arcee?" He asked. Arcee chuckled inwardly at his formal language.

"One day at a time babe." She winked.

_Kept the respect up, the best they fell _

Optimus meant no disrespect when he kneeled down to Arcee's height. He simply wished to speak to her at optic level.

"Arcee I need to talk to you about something." He said gently as he touched her face. She instantly knew what it was.

"Optimus no. We…I can't do that." Arcee said backing away.

"Why?"

"Everyone I know gets hurt sooner or later." She said quietly. "I..I'm sorry Optimus. I can't let that happen to you."

_Let the rest be the tale they tell _

"Arcee please, I've wasted too much time with others. I don't want to waste anymore now." Optimus said gently.

"I understand Optimus. Really I do. There were times when I wished I could have said something to them." She explained. She took his servo in hers. "But this…this is…just too big I think. I don't think I can do this." Arcee said gently. Optimus nodded in full understanding. She wasn't completely rejecting him she was rejecting his idea of courting her.

"Will we still be friends?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course Optimus. You'll always be my friend." She smiled and gently grazed his own faceplates.

_That I was there saying _

When they got back to base they gave each other a silent smile of reassurance. Arcee thought the idea of being in with Optimus was way out of the question. Being friends was unavoidable, but always welcome. They operated as a team and they needed to stay that way.

_In these promises broken _

Things caught up with them quickly. A doom prophecy was the horizon and the cons were on the move. Everything was going well until Megatron showed up. She was so focused on the battle that she didn't even hear Bumblebee walk up behind them. Prime's optics went wide when he saw the pale human in his arms.

"Raf."

_Deep below _

When Bee punched the wall Arcee slammed into him to calm him down.

"Bee listen!" She shouted, catching his attention. "You think I don't know what it's like to watch a partner…harmed." She said quietly. "Revenge won't help Raf right now. You have to keep your emotions in check." She said stronger this time, repeating the same ideas Optimus had said to her.

_Each word gets lost in the echo _

When Ratchet discovered, Rafael was easily healed. The problem was that Optimus had not returned from the Nemesis. Bulkhead explained why.

"Bulkhead you let Optimus face Megatron alone!?"

_So one last lie I can see through _

She wanted to get through the ground bridge first, but Bulkhead went instead. When he went out she flipped into the air right into the chaos. She gasped in surprise as a volcano spewed our dark energon.

"Quickly we must pull him through." Ratchet ordered, pulling her back into the present. She would be lying to herself if it worried her more than usual as Prime's injuries.

_I finally let you go _

Everything was headed towards disaster. At least that's what Arcee felt like when they were at the planets core. They were fighting Unicron and Optimus and Megatron were right at his spark. Arcee tried to focus on fighting the anti-bodies, but she couldn't help but worry about Optimus. He wasn't in her line of sight during the battle and Arcee hated that. Her relief only dwindled slightly when they fell to the ground dead as Optimus defeated Unicron.

_Go, Go, Go _

When they got closer to Megatron and Optimus, Arcee knew something was wrong. Optimus had an odd look in his optics.

"What did you do to him?" Arcee growled. Megatron didn't answer as a ground bridge appeared. He started to fire at them and they dived out of the way. Arcee ran as fast as she could towards them, but Optimus and Megatron fled, leaving Arcee and the others in a state of shock.

_Test my will test my heart _

Thinking back on things, Arcee realized she made a terrible mistake. With his memories gone, Optimus was Orion. Looking back Arcee wished she had said yes to him. Now she might never get the chance. She had to get him back.

_Let me tell you how the odds gonna stack up _

She got the chance and she took it. She raced across the Nemesis and fought harder than she had ever fought before. Only Soundwave drove her away. She looked around the frozen landscape and screamed into the air.

_Y'all go hard I got smart_

Jack was nervous about the whole thing. It brought up her confidence to know that she would be there to protect him there. The key to Vector Sigma lead them onward.

"That way."

"Toward Kaon?!"

"The decepticon capital…swell."

_How's that working out for y'all in back huh? _

The infernal scraplets were chewing through Vector Sigma. Jack tried his hardest to get them off, but there were too many. Then the insecticon came.

"Back off bug!" Jack shouted, but saw that it was backing away. "Hey guys the main course." He announced with a smile. As soon as both threats were gone Arcee drove in.

"I have the matrix."

"Let's roll."

_I've seen the frustration _

They knew something was wrong when Arcee was met with silence. They stood in front of the space bridge cautious of the gladiator that stood at the other end.

"We can't not go through can we?" Jack asked nervously. Arcee thought for a moment of what to do.

"I'm going first, wait for a moment before you go through." She ordered and transformed back into her bike mode. She drove back a good distance before charging through. She let out a scream of fury as she slammed right into Megatron's back.

_Been crossed and lost and told "no" _

Orion looked at the screen and back at the guards. They continued their beating even as he begged them to stop.

"Enough." He cried and looked at his servos in surprise as they became guns. He fired when they fired and then he went straight for the space bridge. He easily heard Megatron's whisper as he arrived. "I cannot allow that to happen Megatron."

"Any why should you care Orion Pax? You are no Prime." He snapped.

"That may be true or yet another deception, but this much I do know. My sympathies lie with the autobots and you are not one of us." Orion defended. He charged at Megatron, but his blow was easily blocked. With a snarl Megatron punched Orion right in the stomach causing sparks to fly and Orion being lifted off his pedes. Orion crumbled to the ground in pain.

_And I've come back unshaken_

Everyone was ecstatic when Optimus came through that bridge. Arcee never felt so relieved to see her leader again. Maybe they could do something after all. She just wasn't sure how to approach it, but it could wait. Everyone just wanted to enjoy the moment of Optimus being back.

_Let down and lived and let go _

Optimus never felt so relieved to have his autobot insignia back on his shoulders. However, he was still frustrated by the fact that he could not remember what happened on the Nemesis. He couldn't remember a single moment. Not one second and that worried him. It wasn't long before an energy reading told them what happened.

_So you can let it be known _

The spark extractor was a dangerous weapon in Megatron's servos. They couldn't wait for back up as Optimus and Ratchet charged on. Thankfully it wasn't long before Bumblebee came and managed to snatch the relic from Megatron, leaving him to huff and puff in anger.

_I don't hold back I hold my own _

Arcee felt the uncomfortable silence as Optimus came back to base. He sensed it too.

"Is something wrong?" He asked confused.

"We were just wondering where you've been?" Arcee asked cautiously.

"We haven't been able to reach you." Bulkhead added.

"I have been outside our communication range…" He started and reached for something. The reation was instantaneous as everyone drew their weapons. "In a subterranean energon deposit." He finished by showing and energon crystal in his servos. Everyone glanced at each other before Jack spoke up.

"Come on, look it's obviously our guy." The weapons came down and Arcee came up to him.

"We're sorry." But she was more sorry than anyone to doubt him.

_I can't be mopped, I can't be cloned _

The last straw for Arcee was when Optimus went and fought against Nemesis Prime. He was injured by the clone, stabbed in the side. Arcee had been taken down too, but she hadn't been leaking energon. _Tonight, _she promised herself. _Tonight I'm going to him. _The threat of M.E.C.H. still lingered and she didn't want to waste any more time.

_I can't c-flat it ain't my tone _

Arcee had never been more nervous when she approached Optimus' room. Nobody was there to see her, but a steady light shined through a crack at the bottom of the door. She couldn't back out of this now. She wouldn't back out of this now.

_I can't fall back I came too far_

She knocked on the door and the sound seemed to echo through the entire base.

"Come in." A deep voice answered. She slid the door back and then closed it quietly. She had to smile at the sight before her. Optimus was at his desk looking through some datapads Ratchet had given him.

"Optimus." She finally spoke. He blinked in surprise as he looked up at her.

"Arcee."

_Hold myself up and love my scars _

"I'm glad to see that you're doing alright." Arcee said trying to start some kind of conversation.

"Thank you Arcee. I am glad to see you are doing the same." He spoke. He couldn't believe how fast his spark was beating. They both a small smile at each other, but deep down both wondered if the other was thinking the same thing.

_Let the bells ring wherever they are _

"I…I wanted to talk to you about something." Arcee started.

"Is something troubling you Arcee?" Optimus asked with concern. He turned in his chair to look at her.

"No nothing is troubling me. It's just I've been thinking about some things." She tried to say in a steady voice, but it came out a little too quietly.

"About what?"

"About us."

'_Cause I was there saying _

"Arcee I thought you…" He started, but she took his large servo into her own.

"With all the things that have been going on…I can't make the same mistake again." Arcee stated. She squeezed his servo with confidence. "I can't waste any more time." She whispered. He cupped her face and brought her to him. His hot breath trailed down her throat as they leaned in closer.

_In these promises broken _

It started out gently, but then their kiss grew with confidence. Arcee wrapped her arms around his neck and Optimus held her waist. She moaned into his mouth as their glossia met. He pulled her into his large frame as they continued to kiss. When they looked at each other to catch their breaths they knew what the other was thinking.

_Deep below _

Optimus scrambled to the berth as he continued to kiss Arcee. He leaned downward and started to kiss her neck cabled. She let out small gasps of pleasure as she felt his frame. She chuckled to herself when Optimus let out a groan as she touched his audio fins. He shuddered in delight as she kissed them.

_Each word gets lost in the echo _

They acted as if they had never interfaced before. Each partner taking turns to explore the others body before completion. By the time they were done they were exhausted. They were happy in that moment with no regrets.

_So one last lie I can see through _

She had to breaking some law of Cybertron. She had to have been. She was lying in a berth next to a Prime. She kept wondering if there was some Prime rule against having a berth mate. However, Arcee didn't care. She never felt so relieved in her life. She finally left at peace with her life.

"Optimus?" She asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" He mumbled as he looked over at her.

"Is there a law against this?" She asked curiously. He raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"None that I am aware of. Just because I am a Prime doesn't mean I don't get to choose my berth mate." He answered.

"Good."

_This time I finally let you go!_

Things changed almost instantly for them. Arcee and Optimus became closer and more connected. Arcee felt more at ease in her life, but they were constantly aware of the war. They still knew that they could lose each other at any moment.

_Go Go Go _

The biggest reminder was when Bulkhead got hurt. A dirty insecticon literally shot him in the back. It was a long time before he woke up and it would be even longer before he could walk. Wheeljack was the perfect example of what Arcee could have done with Starscream. He had killed the insecticon and Bulkhead still hadn't woken up yet. It made Arcee wonder if it was worth it.

_No, you can tell'em all now _

She couldn't believe that Jack was with Smokescreen. He knew better than to go onto the battlefield. She had never been so disappointed with him. She killed one insecticon and leaped over to Jack.

"Arcee."

"What could have possibly been thinking?"

_I don't back up I don't back down _

"Optimus retreat!" Arcee shouted into the air.

"Now!" Bulkhead added. Optimus looked at the boulder very slowly and with the flick of his arm he cut it in two as if it were butter. The star saber glowed bright blue in his servo as he stood tall and proud. Everyone was practically speechless. Arcee would have paid Soundwave to get a picture of Megatron's face at this moment.

_I don't fold up and I don't bow _

Arcee froze in fear when she heard that deep laughter. There stood decepticon warlord in all his glory. His fusion cannon was missing, hell his arm from the tips of his silver claws to his elbow were gone. Someone else's arm was in its place. In his servo was a glowing purple blade that looked just as bad as the star saber was good. Arcee pulled out her guns and started to shoot.

_I don't roll over, don't know how _

"Ratchet ground bridge now!" Arcee ordered as they started to open fire on Megatron. He easily blocked the shots with the purple blade and he retaliated with a dark energon blast of his own. Arcee and Smokescreen went flying into the air, hitting the ground hard.

_I don't care where the enemies are _

Smokescreen got up first and started firing. Arcee got to her knees and fired as well. Megatron unleashed another blast and sent Smokescreen flying.

"Smokescreen." Arcee slumped in defeat as Megatron loomed over her.

"Tell Optimus Prime that if he wants this relic he must come and claim it himself."

_Can't be stopped all I know, go hard _

She looked up at the warlord and back at the ground bridge that was open. She thought long and hard for a moment before responding.

"Get fragged." She growled and pulled out her blasters. Megatron stumbled back in surprise at her attack. She kept running back and forth to try and avoid the blade as much as possible. When he sent out another blast of dark energon she ran out of the way still firing and charged at Megatron. She pulled out her blades and managed to get a scrape on his chest, making him snarl. When she turned around for a second blow something hit her hard in the chest.

_Won't forget how I got this far_

Megatron's smile of his sharp denta sent a chill down Arcee's spine. Her optics went wide with shock as she looked down at her chest. The dark energon blade had gone right through her. He let out a satisfied hum as he slowly pulled the blade out. She fell to her knees as energon came down onto the sand. They both heard heavy footsteps and Arcee optics meet Optimus'

_For every time saying_

Optimus froze in shock when he saw Arcee. Her breathing was heavy and she was losing energon.

"By the Allspark. What have you done?" Optimus gasped. He only waved the blade in mockery as a response. He pulled out the star saber and charged at Megatron, who let out a battle roar of his own. When their blades collided Arcee collapsed.

_In these promises broken _

The battle went by in blur for Optimus. All he could focus on was getting to Arcee. He had to get to Arcee. He had to get to Arcee. He had to get to Arcee. He couldn't remember how Megatron left or even if he had won. The star saber stayed imprinted in the sand as Optimus ran over to Arcee. He flinched when she cried out in pain as he lifted her into his arms.

_Deep below _

Her breathing was heavy as he held her and she was starting to get cold. She smiled at him with reassurance as he felt tears start to come to his optics.

"It's alright Optimus." She whispered. Her servo touched his face and he relished in the touch.

"I'm sorry Arcee."

_Each word gets lost in the echo _

"It's alright Optimus. Everything will be ok." Arcee whispered as she started to shiver.

"I should have been here. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Optimus cried.

"I'll be ok. I've had worse." She smiled making Optimus let out a chocked laugh/ she shivered again. "It's alright Arcee. I'm here."

_So one last lie I can see through _

"It's been an honor serving you Optimus." Arcee whispered and Prime could see the pride in her optics. "I don't regret this."

"Neither do I Arcee. I will never regret this." Optimus added. Tears were starting to come down his face.

"I love you Optimus."

"I love you too Arcee."

_This time I finally let you go _

The kiss was gentle and tender as they showed their love for the last time. Optimus brought her in close to his chest to deepen the kiss. She let out a small moan of passion before he felt her start to fade. Her servo fell to the ground and Arcee went limp in his arms. Optimus sobbed bitterly as he cradled Arcee in his arms. He looked down at her and saw her color fade to grey before his optics. Her energon seemed too bright against his chest.

_Go Go Go _

Everybody froze when Optimus came back with Arcee in his arms.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet whispered.

"Optimus, I'm really sorry." Smokescreen whispered. He only nodded and placed her body on the medical berth. Ratchet moved everyone away as Optimus cleaned her up. Even with her color faded, she still looked beautiful to him. He carried her into her own room and placed her on the berth. The tears came again as she smiled down at her. She looked like she was sleeping.

_Go Go Go _

Optimus picked Jack up from school the next day.

"What happened Optimus? Where's Arcee?" Jack asked, his voice laced with fear.

"Come with me Jack." Optimus answered and he held out his servo to him. Jack eagerly got on and they went into Arcee's room.

"No Arcee!" He shouted when he saw her. He placed Jack on her berth and he clutched at her side crying. "What happened?"

"Megatron." Jack started to cry again and Optimus silently let the tears leak down his face. "I'm sorry Jack." Optimus whispered.

"It wasn't your fault." Jack sniffed. He rubbed his hand on her armor as he kept crying. "She's probably with Tailgate and Cliffjumper." Jack whispered.

"I'm sure she is. I'm sure she's happy." Optimus said.

"I miss you Arcee."

"I miss her too Jack. Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it to keep fighting." Optimus said sadly.

"She would want you to keep fighting. She would never want you to give up." Jack tried to say strongly, but his voice was shaking.

"You're right Jack." Optimus rasped. Even now Optimus was impressed by Jack's maturity.

"I'm sure she's up there waiting for you, but she knows it's going to be awhile." Jack tried to laugh at being so hopeful.

"Thank you Jack." Optimus said, his voice a little stronger.

"I will see her again."

_Go_

**(Runs away from angry readers!) ok ok ok! Let me explain. First off, I do not hate Arcee even though I write stories where bad stuff happens to her. I like her character very much and more girl power to her BUT HEAR ME OUT if you watch the music video for this, the way I interpret it is that when the people are turning to dust they are willing going to die to be with their loved ones. That is the way I see as I don't know how others interpret the music video. I wanted to story to match the mood of the song and when Arcee dies she goes to be with Cliffjumper and Tailgate. It's also a little reminder that not everything gets a happy ending. As we just saw in this episode anyway with the Star Saber being shattered and I know that from my latest personal experience. I hope this helps you to understand why I choose this ending. Please read and review and don't hit me too hard with tomatoes. I do not own Lost in the Echo as it is a song by Linkin Park and I do not own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **


	33. I Dreamed a Dream

**Ok ok ok, like everyone else I started crying at the end of Transformers Prime season 2 finale. I wanted to wait on the updating because of the season finale too. Just imagine my horror when I go around saying to everyone that this going to be SO AWESOME! and then the last shot of the show is Optimus Prime's outstreched hand in the wreckage. At first I was crying and then I got pissed so if a show can do that than it deserves a third story and the next story will be centered on the future of Transformers Prime. This story will focus on the season finale and the next one will focus on the little preview featuring a cetrain one-optic mad scientist and his big pet dragon. Now I was listening to this song and for some reason I thought this would really work around the finale. I do mention that Optimus and Megatron were lovers in this one just to go along with the lyrics. I tried to include everyone at least once and I would like to apoliogize for the lack of more Bumblebee bits. It's not that I don't like him it's just that I can't realate to him very well. Sorry about that. Anyway, I Dreamed A Dream is from the Les Miserables and is by Claude-Michel Schonberg. I do not own any parts of the mucisal. I also do not own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro, but if I did I would start the season 3 in january not spring! Please read and review. **

**I Dreamed A Dream **

_There was a time when men were kind _

Orion smiled shyly at the gladiator, Megatronous. Even though he was just seen in the arena crushing an opponent, Megatronous shook his servo with gentle grace and gave him a seductive smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Orion."

_When their voices were soft _

Orion had just arrived at the university and was terribly lost. Thankfully the study cycles hadn't started yet, but Orion wanted to get to know the place to avoid being late. He looked from one hallway to the next, but didn't find anybody.

"Can I help you?" A voice finally spoke to him. Orion turned and found a red and white mech staring at him.

"Yes, I'm afraid I have gotten lost." Orion said embarrassed.

"That's alright. I'll show you around. I'm Ratchet by the way."

_And their words inviting _

Bulkhead might have been new to Team Prime, but he wasn't new to the war as he was a former wrecker. Optimus admired his courage as he fought hard in battle. It wasn't long before Optimus became accustomed to his deep laughs and enthusiasm to help.

"Optimus destroyed the Omega Lock."

It always hurt Optimus inside to see a strong solider like Bulkhead deeply upset.

_There was a time when love was blind _

He remembered when Megatronous optics brightened at the very sight of him. How soft his kisses were before he got those sharp denta. How Megatron used to trust him. Those were bitter memories now as the base crumbled around him. He could just feel Megatron's hate as he swung the Star Saber forward.

_And the world was a song _

They all thought it was too good to be true. A way to revitalize Cybertron. They could return home now. It seemed now the war was coming to an end.

_And the song was exciting _

Everyone was so excited at the idea of returning home. Everyone seemed to alert with new purpose in their spark. They all knew now was not the time to make mistakes. It was a team effort now. After all a Prime could only do so much.

_There was a time, then it went wrong _

They had the Omega Lock in their grasp. Here it was open for all to see as everyone stared at it in wonder and awe. The moment was quickly ruined by the arrival of Megatron.

"I suggest you hand over those keys."

"And if we refuse?" The space bridge opened behind Megatron and his three main soldiers strolled out with the children in their servos.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by _

Everything was falling apart before their optics. They had been so close to freedom. So close to new life. Now it was only a pile of burning ruble like everything else they had loved.

_When hope was high _

"We could always…text them." Ratchet said trying to find the right word. He wasn't like the others. He wasn't a guardian and he never wanted to be. True he had grown quiet fond of Rafael and had some respect for Jack; Bulkhead could have Miko all to himself. He didn't understand the pain in their voices about leaving earth because the hope in his spark drowned out that phantom pain they had.

_And life worth living _

After a while on earth, things just started to get boring. It was the same routine over and over for two years as the con seemed to disappear of the face of the earth. Everyone took shifts as they looks for new energon and 'cons. Both one day CliffJumper found both and things would never be the same. That was when Arcee found Jack.

_I dreamed that love would never die _

It was hard losing someone you loved. Arcee knew that better than anyone. First Tailgate and now CliffJumper. She was determined to not let the same thing happen to Jack. Like her the other couldn't bear the thought of losing one of the children. Even though some wouldn't admit it, all of them had grown to love them like family.

_I dreamed that god would be forgiving _

Ratchet never really prayed to Primus much. He was a mech of science and medicine, but there were times when he was so desperate. Times like when he wished he could have helped save Bumblebee's voice box. Times like when he wished Bulkhead would be able to walk again. Primus seemed to be grateful for his prayers because even though Bumblebee couldn't speak, Ratchet had given him his T-cog back. Even when Bulkhead was upset with the new guy, Smokescreen, he reluctantly cleared him for duty to protect Rafael.

_Then I was young and unafraid _

Smokescreen was a very energetic bot. Bumblebee had been too when he was younger, but he had matured in many ways that Smokescreen had yet to learn, like not blowing your cover and getting your picture taken and posted on the internet. Smokescreen was learning at a slow and steady pace. But now he was on his own again and he had to learn about survival.

_And dreams were made and used and wasted _

Orion had never heard words like that of Megatronous. He spoke about equality and a new age on Cybertron. Orion became inspired by the words of the gladiator. It was what made him determined to meet him.

_There was no ransom to paid _

They all often wondered what it had been like at the Golden Age of Cybertron, but not even Optimus knew as he wasn't even born yet during that time. None of them were born yet. They were born at the start of the corruption, the start of revolution, and the end of the Golden Age.

_No song unsung _

Megatron was getting more and more reckless with every battle. Even though Optimus didn't like to use these dark methods, he had no choice but to use the spark extractor. They had to take Megatron down now before he did something reckless with serious repercussions.

_No wine untasted _

Megatron's consequences were real now. They had to go to Cybertron to stop him now and fast. They had to use every asset at their disposal. Every one of Prime's soldiers took a relic that fitted them perfectly. Prime made his own relic of reviving the Star Saber. Still Optimus couldn't help but wonder if this could be their final stand.

_But the tigers come at night _

He could still remember that day. That cursed day that Megatron tore away from him. That day that he became Prime. Optimus hated this day for as long as he could remember because it had cost him everything. He lost a friend, a brother, and a lover. Megatron thought the same thing. They both had lost everything. Neither knew that this was only the beginning.

_With their voices soft as thunder _

"By the Allspark Megatron. What have you done?" Optimus gasped when he saw the foreign servo on Megatron.

"This?" He said in pure mockery. "I find that it affords me certain advantages. Such as the use of the Forge of Solos Prime." Optimus barely reacted, but even at a distance Megatron saw it. He slowly lifted the glowing deadly blade from behind his back. "My first creation fashioned from the very blood of Unicron. I call it the Dark Star Saber. Slayer of Primes if you will." Megatron took his stance and instantly started to charge at Optimus with his mighty battle roar.

_As they tear your hope apart _

Optimus stood up and swung the Star Saber at Megatron. The blades met and the Star Saber shattered before his very optics. The pieces crumbled and turned to dust as he fell to his knees. The blade was shattered beyond repair just like everything else he was fighting for.

_As they turn your dream to shame _

"But you know what you are…SLOW!" Starscream shouted in mockery. He had finally done it! The four Omega keys were in his grasp. Oh Megatron would be so pleased. However, just as Starscream finished his taunt Optimus turned around and pointed his gun at him making the seeker chuckle nervously. "The red energon wore off didn't it."

"He has the Omega keys!" Ratchet shouted and Starscream live up to his name by letting out a quick scream before firing a missile at the group. They continued to chase him as he desperately tried to get the dame ground bridge up. When he finally did he leaped through the bridge and landed hard on the ground. Not knowing the anguished scream Optimus Prime let out in frustration.

_He slept a summer by my side _

It took a while before Megatronous kissed Orion. Neither mech wasn't sure how to handle complex feelings like this until one day it just came out. Megatronous couldn't take the tension anymore and took the first move. He always made the first move in everything. Even as Megatron he made the first move in the battles on earth. Megatron refused to regret that decision even now as the autobot base lay crumbled beneath his pedes.

_He filled my days with endless wonder _

After Tailgate , Arcee refused to let people in, but after CliffJumper she couldn't let anyone out. He had lost partners too. He just wouldn't stop talking and soon Arcee learned to love it. Now that he was silent she made a point to always talk to him and keep him updated. She knew that he was listening. He was always listening to her even when she was silent.

_He took my childhood in his stride_

Bulkhead was every grateful for his years in the Wreckers. He was never more grateful for his friendship with Wheeljack. Even though the mech could keep to himself sometimes there was no secrets between the two. Wheeljack was sad to see Bulkhead leave for Team Prime, but he knew the bit lugnut had a good spark and he would make a great edition to the team. Hey he might even see the big guy in the future.

_But he was gone when autumn came _

One by one love and friendship began to crumble. CliffJumper was killed by Starscream. Wheeljack didn't permanently join Team Prime, but Bulkhead knew that some bots never change. It had been hardest for Optimus and Megatron. Nothing would ever be the same between them no matter what.

_And still I dream he'll come to me _

The flames died down not less than an hour later. Megatron returned with a new arm and his favorite weapon at his side. He took only a few vehicons to search the wreckage to see if anything survived. Megatron took the opposite of where the troops searched and his optics went wipe when a familiar servo stuck out from the wreckage. His footsteps became so heavy as he approached the ruble and started to dig up what was under it.

_That we will the years together _

In furious haste Megatron tore through the wreckage. He finally found the chest which lead to shoulders which lead to Optimus' broken faceplates. Megatron nearly fell to his knees when he saw it, but he remained steady as he knelt down to look down on Optimus Prime. His body was covered in cuts and energon. Pieces of metal were embedded in everywhere and his body felt unbearably cold.

_But there are dreams that cannot _

He often wondered if Optimus regretted their love. Those wretched faceplates hid his expression quite often and he was never sure of it. Megatron traced his faceplates with his claws and the tips became moist with energon. Even though he wanted to stop them, Megatron couldn't stop the tears from forming in his optics. Slowly they ran down his own faceplates and dripped down onto the broken metal of Orion.

"Perhaps if we had both listened to each other that day we might still be together."

_And there are storms we cannot weather _

"Optimus destroyed the Omega Lock." Bulkhead struggled to let it out.

"What?!" Ratchet gasped in pure horror and shock at Bulkhead's words. "You did…"

"What was necessary." Optimus spoke strongly. Ratchet still couldn't believe his audios. The Omega Lock was gone. Everything was gone. All his dreams, hopes, and prayers just all gone.

_I had a dream my life would be _

The base was shaking and metal was flying everywhere. The decepticons had found the base after all these years. Every second that went by sounded another bang somewhere. They had to get out and they had to leave now.

"Survival is our only objective now."

_So different from this hell I'm living _

Finally it was only Optimus and Ratchet. Neither knew what to say now. Not after Ratchet had gotten so upset. Only Ratchet mustered up the courage to speak.

"I never imagined it would end like this." The instant the ground bridge closed he immediately regretted the words and wanted to be bridge right back to Optimus. He didn't want those words to be the last that he would ever say to Optimus Prime.

_So different now from what it seemed _

"Neither did I old friend." Optimus said once the bridge was closed. The base was still crumbling around him as he slowly looked at the controls for the bridge. His body never felt so heavy in his life than it did right now. Optimus was afraid. He was alone. His processor knew that this was the end, but his spark just didn't want to admit that it was finally over.

_Now life has killed _

The Star Saber glowed bright blue in his hands. The color of life for all Cybertronians. His servos were shaking as he held the handle too tightly. He didn't hesitate as he raised the blade high above his head and swung down on the controls. As soon as the blade hit the metal everything exploded around him.

_The dream I dreamed _

The humans say that your life flashes before your eyes when you die.

Optimus Prime knew for the briefest of moments that that statement was a lie.

**Ok hope you all enjoyed it. Trust me my next story will not be sad. Again I do not own Les Miserables or Transformers Prime. please read and review. **

**p.s. I will say though that the best part of the Transformers prime marathon was when Megatron says, "Soundwave remember when you used to transform into a cassette tape, well the 80s called and they want their technology back." **


	34. Impeccable- Perfectly Correct

**Ok this is my last I story. I'm moving onto the J stories now. This story is based on the Season 3 promo for Beast Hunters. The promo that was featured in an NYC convention. This little bit is like an analysis of a certain character. I know only the basics of this character and I'm only writing about what I know from the GI version and the Prime version of this character. I thought I would do something a little different. If you haven't seen the Transformers Prime season 2 finale than don't read this. It is has a little bit mentioned from that episode for character thoughts. Again don't read this if you haven't seen it. I do not own Transformers prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**Impeccable- Perfectly Correct **

Everyone knew the perfect loyal soldier was Soundwave, but they often forgot about a more deadly soldier that was hiding in the shadows.

That soldier was Shockwave.

His loyalty and scientific skilled were only matched by that of Soundwave. Even though Soundwave knew Megatron back in his gladiator days, Shockwave was always loyal to the decepticon cause from the first day he joined their ranks.

Shockwave seemed to be perfected in all areas. He was an older mech with the model of a single optic, but he was heavily built in size and weapons. He was large, tall and imposing with a dominate royal purple laced with death black and a blood red optic. His voice was deep and menacing and it was a deadly sound that autobots learned to fear just as much as they feared Soundwave's silence.

Some might say that Shockwave had one of the most brilliant minds in any mech and some might say that Shockwave was a mad scientist with all of his experiments. One of his most famous creations was the cortical physic patch. This allowed one bot to go into the mind of another bot for any kind of information and it was for this reason that it was outlawed by autobots. One of the other weapons they feared was they cybonic plague. True Megatron had come up with the idea of a biological weapon, but it was ultimate created with the collaborations of both mechs and not just Lord Megatron.

However it was another one of his "inventions" that called him to earth on this day. Megatron's fortress was completed. Everything couldn't be more perfect for the decepticons. The whole world was cowering in fear of their presence. The autobots were in hiding and there was no resistance. The best part of all of this was that the ultimate traitor was dead. Optimus Prime's remains were found crushed under the burnt rubble of the base. It was a fine ending to the traitor who had chosen for Cybertron to rot.

Now it was all a matter of eliminating the potential threat.

Megatron tapped at his throne impatiently for a few moments until finally the space bridge opened. It was only a moment before the perfect solider came through. Megatron couldn't help but smile with deadly denta. It felt good to see the loyal mech in front of him again. Shockwave had remained in Cybertron under Megatron's orders and he had kept to his orders. Now with Cybertron lost Shockwave was valuable here on this new conquered planet and not a minute into his arrival on Earth that Shockwave proved his perfection once again.

"My lord may I present to you the ultimate autobot hunter."

The best came through one claw at a time. One large metal servo with large claws came out and that was followed by another. The beast was covered in black armor with traces of orange throughout. It had large spikes down its back all the way to the tip of it's tail. It's teeth were sharp and glistening with hunger. The creature growled as it came through the space bridge. Megatron looked up at the creature with pure fascination and awe. He stood up to look up at the giant being with pure greed in his optics. He couldn't help but shiver in delight as the creature let out a deadly roar that echoed throughout the valley.

Oh yes, Shockwave was defiantly proving to be impeccable.

**Hope you liked this. I thought about doing this because the season 2 finale inspired me a little bit, plus certain things make more sense now. Like the fact that Megatron is sitting on a throne. I didn't pay attention to it at first but once the fortress was revealed it made a lot more sense. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it and like I said onto the J words. I am always open to suggested words and suggested pairs so put one in a review I'll see what I can do. Please read and review. I do not own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **


	35. Jacked Up

**Ok new stories now. My computer crashed again probably because a few days before my cooling fans didn't work and caused damage to the hard drive which then crashed a few days later. But don't worry I've got plenty of back ups now so ha! So this is a sequel to Frantic. Centered on Soundwave with a little friendship from Megatron and brief appearance by Knockout. Enjoy! **

**Jacked Up **

Everything was working just fine for the awhile, Soundwave was just typing away minding his own business when BANG! The inside of the computer sparked up and gave him a shock of his own. He reeled back and shook his helm to recover. The monitor was flashing red as he slowly went down to look at the hard drive. He was never so thankful that no one was present to see his body language tense up. The inside of the monitor was smoking with all kinds of sparks. He quickly turned off the computer and started to pull off the covering for the circuitry. When he saw wires and hard drive brunt he instantly stood up and left for the medical bay.

"What seems to be the problem Soundwave? Got another hard drive glitch?" Knockout teased.

"Keep that to yourself!" Starscream's voice answered and he laid down to be examined.

"No worries Herr Commandant." Knockout continued. He scanned Soundwave first and then looked into his internal hard drive with extreme caution and care. Thankfully he did see anything cracked or torn.

"Damage report." Megatron's voice called out. Knockout closed his armor and let Soundwave look at him.

"Not a scratch Soundwave. Your circuits are intact and good as new." Knockout finished. Soundwave got to his pedes grateful that his own systems hadn't crashed when Megatron came in.

"Something troubling you Soundwave?" Megatron asked. His face mask showed the video of the event and Megatron raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Any ideas as to the cause?" Soundwave shook his head no.

"If I may say so my Lord, but it's quite possible that the system may have overheated at an extreme level." Knockout explained.

"How is that possible?" Megatron asked as both mechs looked over at the Aston Martin.

"Well, sometimes my monitors do that and I have to shut them down for a few minutes. It's not a constant problem it just happens every so often my liege." Knockout explained.

"But how could they overheat so easily doctor?" Megatron asked.

"Maybe the cooling system shut down. It's not like we're updating our systems around here."

"We have the superior technology Knockout there is no need for an update." Megatron snapped.

"I don't mean it as an insult. I know we have the better technology, but it's not like a car where there is a new model every year." Knockout explained trying to calm Megatron down.

"What do you suggest?"

"We could do a system check-up every once and awhile to make sure nothing sparks up again." Knockout suggested.

"A diagnostics. Very good doctor." Megatron said and left without another word with Soundwave behind him. Once they got to the broken monitor he pointed out the damage to Megatron.

"Can you fix it?" Megatron asked. Soundwave nodded in reply. "Well at least it wasn't your systems that crashed this time." Megatron chuckled as he left.

"Not a word of this to anyone!" Starscream's voice snapped.

Xxxxxx

The first thing to do was to take everything apart. He placed everything that was damaged neatly into piles and started to clean the inside of the monitor. It wasn't too bad of a mess as it was mostly soot and dust. He frowned behind his mask when he saw that the cooling system was covered in dust and had substantial damage to it.

The doctor was right.

He continued to clean and when he was finished he took apart the cooling fans and cleaned the parts off. He was finally finished with the inside and looked at the parts he had taken out. He went to one of the labs close by and got trays for the parts that were separate piles and he took them to his personal lab. He had fixed up most of the easy parts first when Megatron came in.

"How is the progress Soundwave?" Megatron said as he walked over to his TIC. Soundwave was nearly complete with half of the items present. "It seems that some of them only sustained minor damage." Megatron commented. Soundwave continued to work until Megatron shoved an energon cube into his facemask. "Let's not have a repeat of last time shall we." He chuckled. Sounwave glared at him for a moment before taking the cube into his servos, except Megatron held onto it. "Get some recharge Soundwave. You can finish your work tomorrow." Megatron ordered. He didn't leave until Soundwave left the room and finally returned to his own quarters.

Xxxxxx

Thankfully Megatron wasn't waiting in the room when Sounwave entered it the next morning. He started to reattach the fixed parts to the computer and he purposely planned to install a new cooling system last. He was very careful with the delicate wires and used procession to attach them to their proper places. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear Megatron come in.

"Soundwave." Megatron said and the mech actually jumped in surprise and hit his helm on monitor, which in turn made Megatron burst out laughing. Soundwave rubbed his helm in frustration and was not amused with Megatron's glee.

"I'll tear out your spark for that!" Airachnid's voice shouted at Megatron. Megatron paused for a moment, but couldn't help himself from instantly laughing again since Soundwave was still staring at him with his servo on his helm. By the time he was done Megatron's side were hurting. He took a few deep breaths and finally looked up at Soundwave with a toothy grin on his face.

"What is it?" Megatron's own voice sounded from Soundwave.

"I just came here to check on your progress. I see you are in tuned with your work. I truly did not mean to startle you Soundwave." Megatron said as calmly as he could.

"Not a word of this to anyone." Starscream snapped at him as Soundwave rose to his pedes.

"Oh and what if I accidentally let it slip Soundwave hmmm?" Megatron teased with a raised eyebrow in curiosity.

"The only honorable thing to do would be to show him mercy." Knockout's voiced sounded in fake pity making Megaton chuckle.

"You do know you are the only one on this ship able to get away with that Soundwave." Megatron pointed out.

"No worries Herr Commandant." Knockout teased before Megatron left the room. He knew Megatron would never tell, but that didn't mean he couldn't tease him about it every once and awhile. Soundwave went back to work on attaching the working parts and he finally did that in the next hour. He then retreated to his lab to look for the parts he needed for the other broken bits. He did a proper scan on each item that he couldn't find the immediate problem with. He then went into the storage vault to find the proper equipment. He was never more relived to find that everything he needed was present. He probably had Shockwave to thank for this. Megatron's plan for the scientist was to originally bring him aboard the Nemesis, but seeing as many autobots were still fighting on Cybertron he elected the scientist to stay behind.

Soundwave immediately set to work with the parts and he was overly pleased that he could just replace the cooling system instead of rebuilding it. His tentacles worked cautiously on the smaller parts for the longest time. He didn't keep time as he was focused on his work. He finally finished the parts and walked back to the monitor. Relief started to flow into his body as the pieces to the puzzle started to fit together.

"Finally." Megatron's voice growled when he got to the cooling system. The instant it clicked into place the fans started whirring to life. He clicked the final covers into place and the monitor started to hum as it started to glow its familiar blue. It started to load up and screen returned to normal. Soundwave clicked the buttons to check the systems and everything came back functionally normally. Soundwave contacted Megatron in the bridge.

"I see that you have completed your project Soundwave." Megatron said calmly. He only nodded in silence. "How's your helm?" He asked and Soundwave instantly turned him off making Megatron laugh.

**Hoped you like it. It's defiantly supposed to be funny. I do not own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **


	36. Jolly

**Ok I wrote this as another vending story. I just want to get my feelings on paper. Holiday times are not pretty when your parents are divorced. I added a few more things because I wanted to add to the story and make it a little fun towards the end. I will say there is a little bit of language in this one, but only for a little bit. These kind of stories help me release my frustration. I'm not trying to offend anyone but just letting things out. I do not own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**Jolly **

Nevada didn't get snow, but I already knew what snow looked like. I had lived in New York for my whole life and I was used to it. Christmas was coming and I only had a few more weeks of collage left before winter break. Bee picked me up from school today so Ratchet was probably working on something.

"Hi Bee." I said as I got in the passenger seat.

"Beeep bop." He answered and waved the steering wheel at me before driving off to the base. Sure enough Ratchet was working on something on the monitors and we drove in. I got to the railing in front of the monitor so I could talk to Ratchet.

"Hi Ratchet." I said with a wave.

"Oh, hi Khristen. You're here early." Ratchet said confused.

"It's Thursday Ratchet I get out of class at four." I teased him.

"Oh yes." He mumbled before getting back to work. I laughed before going to the couch and started reading some texts for my class tomorrow. I let out a deep sigh when I was reading as I started thinking about the holidays. My parents were divorced and because I was older I had to make a choice as to who I was going to be with for which holiday. This year mom was for Thanksgiving and dad was for Christmas. Last year hadn't been pretty when I chose my mom for both holidays because I hadn't seen her a long time.

Like over a year long time.

I knew I couldn't do the same thing over again because I would be met with just as much retaliation from my dad's family as I did last year. They all kept saying it was just because of when I told them about my choice that they had a problem with, but I know what it was. They all hated my mother and they couldn't fool me either way.

"Khristen." Ratchet said interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I said a little too quickly because he spooked me a little.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah sure why?" I asked.

"You seem quiet."

"I'm reading stuff for class." I answered waving the papers in front of him.

"You're never this quiet while reading." Ratchet insisted.

"You're working too Ratchet." I insisted. He thought for a moment but was interrupted by the arrival of a familiar Peterbilt semi. Optimus then transformed and walked over to us both.

"How are you Khristen?" He asked politely in his trademark deep voice.

"I'm doing alright Opitimus. Nice to see you." I said politely. Optimus only nodded and walked over to the monitors, probably to look at Ratchet's work.

"Spit it out." Ratchet commanded once Optimus was done.

"What!?" I nearly snapped at him. Ratchet continued to glare at me until I finally let out a sigh and leaned up to him on the railing. "I'm just thinking about the holidays." I answered.

"What holidays?" Ratchet asked.

"Christmas."

"What's Christmas?" Ratchet asked confused.

"It's a holiday on December 25th. It's a celebration of the birth of Jesus Christ. He is the son of God and is a big religious icon to many other people in the world." I explained.

"I see, so how is this celebration a bad thing?" Ratchet asked.

"It isn't. It brings families together and we all open presents and have the time of our lives." I mumbled.

"So why are you upset?" Ratchet insisted.

"I don't know. It's nothing for you to worry about." I said quietly.

"Khristen you know you can talk to me." Ratchet insisted.

"It's nothing really Ratchet. It's just some stuff that happened before I met you." I answered back, trying to get him to leave me alone. Ratchet let out a frustrated sigh before I started to walk away.

"You know what I said holding in your emotions Khristen." Ratchet added quietly.

"I know Ratchet." I answered before I returned to reading. This time I turned on my music and continued to read. I failed to see Optimus glance over at me with puzzlement on her face.

"Perhaps she needs time Ratchet." He said quietly. She was starting to get better after the loss of Dakota, but the other children said that she sometimes made comments to herself about how she didn't really want to admit that he was gone.

"You heard her. It's not Dakota she's thinking of. I don't understand how a celebration could be thought of so miserably." Ratchet said.

"I too have been puzzled by her reactions sometimes. I notice that she often doesn't like to speak about her problems for fear of causing distress to us." Optimus pointed out.

"I know Optimus. I know. She doesn't like to cause problems. She never has." Ratchet said looking over at her. A familiar honk sounded with the arrival of Bulkhead, Arcee and Bee. They all hurried over to Khristen who took off her headphones and smiled weakly at them, which didn't go unnoticed by Ratchet.

"Dude what's up!" Miko shouted in excitement.

"The sky." Khristen answered making everyone laugh.

"So Khristen getting ready for the holidays?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah. School's almost done."

"Awww man. You get a winter break too!" Miko whined.

"Yup we're pretty much off for the month of January." I said with a little smirk, silly high school students, except Raf he was nice and still in middle school.

"Where will you go?" Raf asked on cue.

"I'm flying into Detroit to see my dad's family." I answered and both Ratchet and Optimus started to pay more attention.

"Detroit Michigan?" Jack asked.

"Yup."

"Do they get lots of snow there?" Raf asked.

"Oh yeah, but not as much as we get in New York." I smirked and all their eyes went wide with excitement.

"How much snow do you get?" Raf asked excitedly.

"Sometimes a couple feet in one day." I exclaimed with my arms wide.

"I wish we could go there." Raf mumbled.

"Maybe if you're good then I'll see if maybe Ratchet could bridge you guys over." I winked.

"Really!?" Raf asked excitedly.

'Sure my dad works a lot so I defiantly have some free time that we could meet, but you have to check with your parents alright." I answered.

"Awesome. I'm in!" Miko jumped up excitedly.

"Hey Khristen are you going to see your mom too?" Jack asked.

"Yeah of course, but after we get back from Detroit." I mumbled a little sad. "At least I get to spend New year's with her." I added. The kids were quiet for a moment realizing that it was a little bit of an awkward moment.

"Hey Khristen what are you reading?" Raf finally said.

"Oh it's articles for one of my classes." I answered. Things started moving again and soon Jack and Miko were racing while Raf was doing stuff on his computer. The other bots didn't do much and went out scouting for energon a short time later. When I finished my reading for the night I was happy to see that Ratchet wasn't looking at me. I figured it was best he didn't know about something's. I hated causing arguments. Finally everyone went off for dinner and I assured Raf I would talk about Ratchet with the little snow trip, but sure enough when the silence started Ratchet spoke up.

"You're parents are separated." He stated as he walked over to me. This time I stayed on the couch and looked over at him.

"Divorced." I stated angrily.

"What does that mean?"

"It means they're not married anymore. They don't live together and go off to see new people." I answered.

"Is that what's bothering you? The stress of going to both places." Ratchet asked.

"You're getting close but no and no I won't tell you." I answered and turned away from him.

"Khristen I just want to talk to you!" He insisted.

"You're not my therapist!" I finally snapped at him. I didn't see him blink in surprise at the harsh words. Without looking at him, I packed up my school stuff and walked down to the open bridge. "Send me back to school please." I tried to say as calmly as I could.

"I could drive you back." Ratchet said quietly.

"I don't want you to drive me back. I want to be alone!" I nearly shouted at him. He looked at me with sadness in his optics for a few moments before opening the groundbridge for me. I saw Optimus out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't look at either bot as I went home. Once I got to my dorm room and I fell into bed and cried into the pillow. I did it again. I hurt someone's feelings. Damn it! Nobody seemed to get how frustrating this was!

Xxxxxx

I got a little nervous when I saw Ratchet pull up after school the next day. I muttered a small hello as I sat inside. I didn't want to talk to him, so I put my headphones on and just looked at my Ipod. I didn't notice that he wasn't driving to the base and we finally stopped at someplace quiet.

"Where are we?" I asked confused.

"Somewhere we can talk." Ratchet said strongly. The door opened and I saw a man in his late forties with slightly grey hair with bright blue eyes staring at me.

"Ratchet?" I said in slight confusion and shock. He only nodded at me and held out his hand to let me out. I took it and he felt real to me. Naturally he was taller than me, but thankfully he wasn't towering over me. I bet Prime's human form might do that since he is the biggest bot.

"It's our holoform. Yes we all have one." Ratchet explained.

"What do you want?! You know if you had just left me alone you wouldn't have gotten upset!" I said in frustration.

"Khristen you're a nervous wreck! Now tell me what's wrong. I'm not doing this because I'm a medic. I'm doing this as your friend." Ratchet insisted.

"I just feel really bad about the holidays that's all." I mumbled.

"Why? You should be happy to spend time with your family." Ratchet said kindly.

"Last year I started talking to my mom after we haven't spoken in a year. My parents went through a nasty divorce and I went through some problems when she broke up with her other partner. I went to go live my dad after that and we stopped talking. We finally started talking to her and I decided to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas with her and my dad's family had a fit." I explained carefully.

"How so?"

"They kept telling me that they were disappointed my decision after everything my dad's done for me." I exaggerated. "Another family member sent me a nasty letter about how I let everyone down and how I let him down and how I let my dad down and how I ruined everyone's Christmas." I answered. Oh shit here I go crying again. I did my best to hide my tears, but Ratchet held onto me so I couldn't turn away.

"You don't want to go to Detroit do you?" Ratchet stated.

"No I wished I could spend it with my mom, but I gave into them so they wouldn't do the same thing this year." I cried and damn it! I started to cry into Ratchet's chest as he rubbed my back in comfort. I was surprised at how warm he felt considering his true body was metal.

"I'm sorry Khristen." Ratchet whispered.

"Why it's not your fault." I sniffed.

"I know." He said and wiped one of my tears away. I took a step back from him and took a deep breath, but I started ranting again. "I keep talking to my dad about sometimes and all he says is that everyone was upset that I told them so late in December, but I know that's bullshit. They all hate her!" I shouted into the air. "All because of what she did to dad and me, but I keep telling him that was then this is now." I continued as I paced back and forth. Ratchet just watched me. "I'm working out my problems with her."

"Why can't they just LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I shouted into the air. Horrified that I said that in front of Ratchet no less, I covered my mouth and looked at him shock. His eyes were a little wide too and it took forever for him to speak.

"Wow Khristen. I didn't know you could swear like that." He said a little shocked.

"Sorry." I whimpered out.

"See? What did I tell you about holding your feelings in." Ratchet added.

"Ratchet it's my problem not yours." I groaned, wishing he would drop it.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I can't help." He insisted. "Maybe you can talk to them about it." He suggested.

"I've already tried and it just seems like they don't take it seriously." I grumbled.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"If they start talking shit about my mom I'm going to tell to shut the fuck up." I said angrily. "I don't tell them that their mom is crazy. I don't tell my relative's kids and she's divorced too that they should spend equal time with their father. I leave her alone because it's none of her business what I do with my dad." I snapped into the air.

"Well why do they do it?"

"Because they have nothing better to do that's why. Dad keeps telling me, "Oh, it's because we're family" yeah right. Your family doesn't make you cry." I answered and took another deep breath.

"You're right they don't." He stated. I sat down against his vehicle form and took another deep breath to steady myself. He did the same and sat next to me. "Will you be alright?" He asked concerned with his hand on my arm in comfort.

"I guess so. I promise I'll call if anything comes up." I answered looking at the ground. He took my hand into his and squeezed it. "You know I thought you would always hate me when we first met." I said to him with a chuckle.

"I could tolerate you and I was quiet surprised with your behavior. You were so quiet and still are at times, but you watch the children at times and make sure they're alright." Ratchet added.

"Thanks, that's what I get for being the oldest." I shrugged. I finally looked up at him and I saw the strong resemblance from his normal form more clearly now. "Would it be possible to send the kids over for a day maybe?" I asked.

"I don't see why not." Ratchet shrugged.

"Maybe I could bring you back a present or two." I winked at him.

"That sounds really nice Khristen, but I don't think I could use it." Ratchet answered.

"Ok."

"You're still going to try anyway aren't you?"

"Oh yeah."

Xxxxxx

Dad let me have the car for the day and I finally found a good spot so that no one would see the groundbridge.

"Ratchet you there?" I said into my phone.

"Yes Khristen. Everyone's here." He answered.

"Ok lock onto my phone signal and send them over." I smiled. I heard the familiar sound of the groundbridge and Optimus pulled up a few feet from my car. There wasn't anybody around because it was starting to snow out and everyone wanted to stay inside. Jack and Miko came our first and Raf quickly hopped out. Everyone of them had wonder in their eyes as they saw snow for the first time. "This is snow people. Take a good look." I said with my arms wide. Raf held his hand out and smiled when snowflakes came down and melted into his hand. "Stick your tongue out. It's more fun that way." I demonstrated it for effect and they instantly copied me. I walked over to Optimus and gave his grill a gentle pat. "Hello Optimus." I said cheerfully.

"Hello Khristen. It's nice to see you in good spirits." He said.

"Thanks. How long do we have?" I asked.

"Unless Ratchet contacts me, I believe we have all day." He replied. If he could have I knew he was smiling.

"You know you can come out too Optimus. Ratchet showed me his holoform." I made sure I was quiet for the last part.

"I'll be alright Khristen, but thank you for the concern." Optimus said. I gave him a small pat before gathering up some snow and throwing it right at Jack.

"Hey what was that for?" He shouted in protest.

"It's called a snowball Jack. Here's what you do. Gather up some snow like this and make it into a ball and throw like so." I finished and threw this one a Miko.

"Hey that's really cold!" She shouted. I jumped when a snowball hit me and I laughed at Raf who had the cutest grin on his face. Everyone started digging for the snow and we all had a blast with the snow ball fight. We finally fell to the ground and did our best to catch our breath.

"Hey guys watch me for a second." I finally spoke and moved my arms and legs up and down to make a snow angel. When I was done they repeated the same action and got up and looked at their work. "You guys made a snow angel." I smiled and we all took a picture. I showed them how to make a snowman and we took more pictures. Finally it was starting to get dark out and everyone grumbled at the thought of leaving. We said our goodbyes and they went through the groundbridge when night came.

After some serious thought I finally thought of something I could give Ratchet and Optimus. After some reluctance from the dear medic they both came through the groundbridge and Ratchet was huffing and puffing when he came out.

"Why the big rush?" He demanded.

"Optimus can I come inside please?" I said as I was holding three cups of hot chocolate for them.

"Of course." He said as he opened the trailer door. I hopped inside and Ratchet quickly followed.

"Here." I said to Ratchet as I handed him his own cup. "Optimus I got your one too." I added and sure enough his holoform quickly appeared. He looked really handsome for a human. He had nice black hair, well-toned figure, bright blue eyes, and a cute smile.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked confused.

"Hot chocolate. Drink up and Merry Christmas." I smiled before taking a sip myself. Both men started to drink it and they both loved it.

"Thank you Khristen." Optimus spoke first and Ratchet shook his head in agreement.

"Told you I would get you something." I joked to Ratchet and stuck my tongue out at him and he only rolled his eyes. I saw Optimus smile a little.

"I'm glad you're doing better Khristen." Optimus said to me.

"Thanks I can finally relax with the holidays done with." I said.

"Thank the All spark you didn't call." Ratchet added. I gave him a mean glare and he smirked at me. "But in all serious I am glad everything went well for you." Ratchet said sincerely. "Not to mention that this is very good." He said pointing to his cup.

"Yes it is thank you." Optimus added. We all talked for a little bit and finally everyone was done at the two boys had to get going. Optimus being the gentleman, of course, got out first and helped out of the truck. Sure enough he towered over me at well over six feet tall, but I couldn't have felt any bigger with bright blue eyes on me.

"Thank you Khristen. You be safe and enjoy your vacation." He said to me. I gave him a hug before he could finish and I mentally cheered for myself. I snatched up some snow and shoved it at Ratchet when he got out.

"Khristen!" He protested making me laugh and I heard Optimus chuckle, which I would never admit out loud I heard. The human Optimus disappeared and the truck Optimus started up. I gave Ratchet a peace hug before he left. I was surprised that he held me tighter than normal. "Be safe Khristen." He whispered into my ear and I looked up in surprise when he lightly kissed my forehead. He gave a nice smile before he left too.

I waved to both of them as they drove through the groundbridge.

**ok now that I've gotten that out of the way I can start to write other stories now. I would like to say though that I am writing another story called The God That Knew Me and it's a crossover between The Avengers and James Bond. I haven't gotten any reviews yet so if anyone could help me out and leave a review for me I will be so ever grateful! You can find the story on my profile page. So read and review if you wish. Got another J story coming soon!...since school is almost over yahooo!**


	37. Jolly II

**Ok this story is alot funnier than my other Jolly story. It's finals week in college for me so this is for all the college students out there who just need a good laugh. This is a humanized version of Transformers and it goes in the same realm as my other human transformers story Haunted ,with a few details switched. This time it focuses on the autobot humans around Christmas time of course. There is some language because it's all just guys hanging around. I do not own Transformers as they are owned by Hasbro. Good luck to everyone with their finals and I hope this gives you a good laugh. **

**Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays!**

**Jolly II **

Well here it is. Christmas day has come and gone so it was time for the evening drinks and what better way to celebrate it than with your buddies at your favorite bar. Ironhide got there first as usual. He was always on time with everything. He was large guy at six foot four with a black t-shirt and black jeans on with black hair and blue eyes. He took his seat at the bar and waited for his buddies to show up. Bulkhead wasn't too far behind with his trademark green shirt and jeans. His brown hair and brown eyes looked just as gentle as ever. He spotted Ironhide quickly and hurried over to him.

"Hey 'Hide, Merry Christmas buddy!" He smiled with his deep voice. He gave him a big hug and a sturdy slap on the back.

"Yah Merry Christmas to you to buddy." Ironhide said with his thick southern accent. "Where Jacky at?" He asked.

"Oh you know Jacky. He's always late for everything except work." Bulkhead laughed.

"Yah, it's a miracle that he ain't never got fired." Ironhide said jokingly.

"You're telling me. So how was your Christmas?" Bulkhead asked.

"Not too bad, Prime and the wrench say hi." Ironhide laughed.

"Oh man Ratchet didn't get wasted did he?" Bulkhead asked amazed that the good doctor would let loose for once.

"'Course he didn't. I'm always tellin' yah he's got his wrench so far up his ass that he can never get a screw loose." Ironhide winked at Bulkhead with his favorite joke and Bulkhead just howled with laughter. The two always got along and were back good friends that always had the others back. Wheeljack on the other hand was a different matter entirely.

"I bet yah he threw one at you at that point." Bulkhead added.

"He almost did, but Bee was there so he had to be nice 'cause of the youngster." Ironhide explained.

"How is the little guy?" Bulkhead asked.

"Great, kid's got good grades and everything. I think it's a good thing them two don't spoil him or he'd be a little brat if I ever saw one." Ironhide answered. Optimus Prime and Ratchet were a couple and Bumblebee was their adoptive son. He was in college now and was a nice respectful young man thanks to them. He was very polite and a little bit of a prankster, but they all knew it was good fun. "How 'bout you? How's Breakdown doin' haven't heard from him in a while." Ironhide asked.

"He's good, but I'll tell you what, that Knockout he's with is something else." Bulkhead laughed.

"Why?"

"He's the exact opposite of Ratchet. He's always going on about his looks and stuff, but I'll tell you though Breakdown says he's one hell of a doctor." Bulkhead answered.

"He should get a better crowd , especially with that Starscream guy I've been hearing 'bout." Bulkhead started laughing.

"Breakdown told me that on Halloween, him and his buddies pranked Megatron. They got a video and everything. It was hilarious." Bulkhead laughed.

"No way! They got old Megs to scream like a panzy!" Ironhide gasped.

"Yeah, hahaha, Breakdown said they hahahah, had to drive Starscream home he was so mad." Bulkhead laughed and Ironhide joined in.

"That's too funny man." Ironhide said while trying to calm down.

"You guys didn't start the party without me did yah?" Wheeljack said behind them.

"Hey Jacky." Bulkhead said and gave his friend a big bear hug.

"Uuuugh, thanks Bulkhead." Wheeljack gasped, trying to get air out of the tight squeeze.

"'Bout time you got here." Ironhide said and held out his hand, which the other gladly shook. Wheeljack sat next to Bulkhead, who sat in the middle. The gang was all here. Surprisingly, Bulkhead was the smallest of the group at six foot one and Wheeljack was six foot three. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with jeans to go with his black hair and green eyes. He was the most quiet of the group. He usually kept to himself most of the time and that was why he and Ironhide took a lot longer at becoming friends.

They all worked at a bar they were at now, called The Wreckers and Ironhide was the newest of the group. Bulkhead and WheelJack were working there a few years before Ironhide came in after changing jobs so he could be closer to home. Ironhide was very sociable like Bulkhead, but WheelJack needed to warm up to you first before anything happened. It eventually did happen after a few months and WheelJack was a very friendly guy. He was just quiet that way because that was how he worked.

"Hey you're only fifteen minutes late this time. Not bad Jack." Ironhide chuckled.

"That's Jacky for yah." Bulkhead laughed and gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. They all finally ordered drinks and started talking about their holiday.

"Well this time I do have a legitimate excuse this time." Wheeljack said taking a drink.

"Yah what's that?" Ironhide asked first.

"Bulkhead and I were at the same party with Breakdown and I talked with Breakdown a little longer." Wheeljack said.

"Oh sorry Jacky. Is he alright?" Bulkhead asked concerned.

"It's alright, I figured you would give me some shit anyway and yeah he's doing just fine. We're just catching up on some stuff. He'd like to get together sometime after the New Year." Wheeljack answered.

"Hey that's great. Care to join us Ironhide?" Bulkhead said excitedly.

"I sure damn well would." Ironhide said. They all laughed and clicked their drinks together.

"Merry Christmas you two." Wheeljack said.

"Yeah Merry Christmas Jacky." Bulkhead smiled.

"Same here bud. Merry Christmas." Ironhide said with a pat.

"So you went over to Prime's party right?" Wheeljack said after another sip.

"Yup, Prime and old Ratchet. Their kid Bee is doin' good in school too. He wants to join the military." Ironhide said.

"Good for him. That guys a good kid. Not like some of the spoiled little rich kids we've seen here." Wheeljack said.

"Uuuugh those are the worst kind too, especially if they're shit-faced. They're all like "heeey get off me man or I'm gonna sue you uuuhg." Bulkhead said in a fake voice, making the others snicker.

"Awww man god damn it!" A voice said behind them. They all looked and saw their boss, Ultra Magnus walking in, dressed in his usual blue attire.

"Oh don't look so happy to see us." Wheeljack said with a dirty grin.

"Shut up you old bag." Magnus laughed before they gave each other a big man hug.

"What are you doing here boss?" Bulkhead asked from his spot.

"I had to drop off a few things for Sentinel." Magnus answered.

"Awww damn." Ironhide groaned. Ultra Magnus was one of the managers at the bar here and he was the better boss. Sentinel was a young punk that had only been here a few years, while Magnus was going on about twelve years. WheelJack had been with Magnus for half that time and two years later Bulkhead showed up. Another two years later Ironhide showed up. Sentinel had shown up on Magnus' tenth year and hadn't changed since. He was an ego maniac and had little experience when it came to being a bouncer. The guy even had the nerve to pick on Optimus on the rare occasions that he stopped by. Nobody picked on Optimus and Sentinel had paid the price. They had a short verbal battle with a calm Optimus just owning Sentinel like a champ and he never spoke again to them for the rest of the night. It had been perfect all around. So Sentinel wasn't a big favorite among the others and Ironhide was one of them.

"Relax big guy. He's not coming in tonight. Seaspray's coming in later tonight." Magnus answered.

"How is old barnacle butt?" Bulkhead laughed.

"I don't know. Ask him when he gets here." Magnus shrugged.

"So how's your holiday?" Ironhide asked.

"Very good. I was actually going to stop by Optimus' house later on to say hello." Magnus answered.

"Tell the wrench we say hello." Ironhide added making Magnus laugh. They all exchanged hugs before Magnus started to leave.

"You guys have a good holiday. Stay safe and Merry Christmas." Ultra Magnus said before leaving.

"Merry Christmas!" They all waved to him and they ordered another round. Bulkhead stopped after the third drink since he had to drive home anyway. They had been there close to an hour when Seaspray showed up.

"Oh no! You guys get on out of here." He snapped at them.

"Hello to you too barnacle butt." Bulkhead joked, while the other two snickered.

"Oh whatever what are holidays for right." He laughed and they all greeted each other. They talked for a few minutes before Seaspray left for the office. Bulkhead had to smile at watching Ironhide and Wheeljack. They didn't drink a lot too often and Ironhide was a funny drunk. He got sleepy so he was trying to stay awake. Wheeljack just got quiet and tried denying it every time. Soon more people started coming in with Christmas gear on with sweaters and Santa hats. They said hello to Cliffjumper, Jazz and Prowl who were working that night. Bulkhead had to laugh at Jazz, who started dancing with the crowd every now and then, while Prowl just stood at the sidelines silent as ever. Wheeljack kept pointing to Ironhide, who was trying harder and harder not to fall asleep, while Jacky kept trying to stop himself snickering, but he was miserable at it. Finally Bulkhead figured it was time to go.

"Alright Ironhide, let's get out of here." Bulkhead said calmly.

"Why, we just got here." He objected.

"We've been here two hours. Time for bed sleepy head." Bulkhead joked and had to whack his head to get him to wake up again.

"I'm awake damn it!" Ironhide snapped. Jacky couldn't stop snickering as they got up and paid the bill. They wave goodbye to everyone.

"Jacky you didn't drive here did you?" Bulkhead asked him.

"Nope, I actually got Starscream to drop me off since he's going to visit his bros." He snickered. "Would you believe it? Me and that stiletto heeled air head." Jacky laughed. They all went outside and Bulkhead saw that Ironhide's truck was next to his. Guess he was going to drop him off in the morning to get his truck. A sober Bulkhead and a snickering Wheeljack got Ironhide in the backseat. They weren't even buckled up yet when Ironhide fell over in the seat and started snoring. They both laughed and gave each other a high five. "Sorry I'm a little tipsy tonight." Wheeljack said a little more calmly.

"It's Christmas Jacky, relax. You're supposed to have fun every once and a while." Bulkhead said kindly.

"You know you're an awesome friend Bulk." Jack said with a sincere smile.

"Yah, you are too Jacky."

"I've always got your back."

"And I've always got yours."

They both knocked their fists together for their friendship vows and soon Wheeljack quieted down. Except for Ironhide's snoring and Wheeljack's occasional snicker when he looked at their sleeping buddy, the drive was very smooth.

"I saw we leave in the truck." Wheeljack grinned.

"Sorry Jacky, can't let him freeze out here." Bulkhead laughed.

"Damn, wake up southern gal." Wheeljack said as he smacked Ironhide's head.

"Dang nab it!" He shouted into the air. "Next time you do that, I'll kick your ass all the way to next Christmas." He snapped as he stumbled out of the truck. They entered Bulkhead's apartment with no problems and Ironhide quickly fell back to sleep on the couch. "Merry Christmas guys." He mumbled before snoring again. Bulkhead put a blanket on him before Wheeljack retreated to his guest bedroom.

"Yeah Merry Christmas guys." Bulkhead smiled before going to sleep.

**So I hoped you enjoyed it. The stuff about Sentinel is from Transformers Animated and Ultra Magnus being the boss of the "Wreckers" is taken from the books. I actually at one point titled this Jacked Up since I originally planned this with just Wheeljack and Bulkhead drinking and Wheeljack getting "hammered" wah wahhhh. But I completely forgot that I had another story with that title so I changed it to Jolly II because of the holiday theme and would you believe that my very first idea for this would have been a sad story about how Wheeljack is thinking about Bulkhead during and after the episode Hurt! Oh well, I just needed to do a funny story anyway. Just a short and funny story to make you laugh. Good luck to everyone with Final Exams and Happy Holidays!**


	38. Knockout and Breakdown

**Hello and Happy Valentine's Day! and what better way to celebrate than with one of our favorite couples Knockout and Breakdown. This is a song fic and sometimes it isn't exactly romantic, but it goes around the theme of love and such. I chose SkyFall by Adele because I just cannot get this song out of my head and I knew I wanted to use it for something and make it work. I know some might not think Knockout and Breakdown as bond mates, but they are in this story because it just adds more to it. Plus with lines by Knockout like "You first big boy" and "Breakdown may act the brute, but he's a maestro behind a rotary buffer." it's obvious he's got a thing for the "big" guys. Also, I know I probably said I had one more J story, but I changed it to a K one. I do not own SkyFall as the song is by Adele and I do not own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**p.s. On the Transformers Prime facebook page it said that Transformers Prime is ending, but the show is not cancelled...so does that mean the characters stay the same, but the title changes?! **

**Knockout and Breakdown**

**Skyfall **

_This is the end _

Breakdown growled when he saw the spider laying on the ground acting helpless. He brought out his hammer when **SWISH! **His arm stuck in the air and he looked around confused. He realized that it was sticking to a web. He glared down at the spider.

_Hold your breath and count to ten _

Breakdown let out another snarl and struggled to bring down the web. The spider just smiled up at him.

_Feel the earth move and then _

Knockout heard the familiar sound of Breakdown's footsteps. He had never been so relieved to hear that sound.

"Breakdown…"

_Hear my heart burst again _

"Where have you…"

Knockout's optics went wide with shock as a stranger stared back him.

_For this is the end _

"She will be missed…and I suggest you bring back up. She can be a handful, especially when cornered."

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment _

"Remind me of her trustworthiness?"

"I believe we must consider the possibility of a future without Megatron."

_So overdue I owe them _

Breakdown wasn't the same after he came back after the attack. Knockout did his best to nurture his bond mate back to health and spirits, but getting degraded by Megatron wasn't exactly helping. Which was why Breakdown went out of his way to please the warlord even when Knockout told him everything was fine.

_Swept away I'm stolen _

It was bad enough that Dreadwing came into the medical bay **without **Breakdown, but it was even worse that they didn't come back with his body. Knockout could have at least done something respectable with his friend, but he was even denied that.

_Let the Skyfall _

Everything was so quite. Everything was just unbearably quiet. Knockout couldn't go out for a drive even if he wanted to because he had nobody to talk to on the other end of the line.

_ When it crumbles _

Nothing was going right anymore. Starscream was gone, Breakdown was gone and the one person Knockout wanted dead was none other than Megatron's honorable second in command.

_ We will stand tall _

There were some good things for the moment. Knockout still remember how he gloated at the autobots one day.

"We'll be sure to tell the big O you said hello."

_ Face it all together _

Even Breakdown had gotten in on the action. They had gotten two relics for Megatron after all. Not that any of them were useful for very long.

_ Let the Skyfall _

Knockout still remembered the day Breakdown went out for his mission that went terribly wrong. He was just begging for Bulkhead to show up. Knockout knew something was wrong when he didn't call in for his checkpoint.

_ When it crumbles _

Breakdown never told Knockout that Starscream saved him from the autobots. Not to mention that Knockout wasn't told Megatron refused to save him as well. Maybe it was better that way.

_ We will stand tall _

Breakdown tried to be all high and mighty when he got back from the attack. He tried to say that it was the autobots who hurt him so much, but Knockout knew autobots were never that cruel to their prisoners.

_ Face it all together _

Finally Breakdown did crack and tell him. Knockout swore he would take revenge on those humans. He could only hope it made Breakdown recharge better that night.

_ At Skyfall _

"Knockout, what is this abomination and why have you brought it here?"

_ At Skyfall _

"This is the human who dissected Breakdown. Please my liege allow me to return the favor."

_ Skyfall is where we start _

They didn't think anything of it when Starscream called them in. Megatron needed medical attention badly. Oh well, they still took their pretty time anyway.

_ A thousand miles and poles apart _

Only vehicons were the drivers on the Nemesis. Breakdown and Knockout were two of kind on the ship.

"Yes, you're one of those." As Starscream had put it.

_ Where worlds collide and days are dark _

They had been two totally different mechs when they had met. Knockout was a medic reject who care too much about his appearance. Breakdown was a wrecker who was trained for the worst. Well the humans did have a saying of how opposites attract.

_ You may have my number you can take my name _

"Cylas you have earned your place at the table."

"Lord Megatron I am honored."

"Knockout's dissection table!"

_ But you'll never have my heart _

"Breakdown would be tickled."

_ Let the Skyfall _

He smiled sinisterly when Cylas cried out in pain and fell to the ground from an electric shock. Megatron's and Knockout's shadows loomed over his fallen form as he gasped in pain.

"He will make a fascinating case for study."

"I will leave no fiber or fiber optic unexamined."

_ When it crumbles _

"Megatron I'm here to serve you!" Cylas cried as two drones picked him up and dragged him away.

_ We will stand tall_

Megatron just leered at the human. Cylas' cries were just music to Knockout's audio sensors as he was slowly dragged away.

_ Face it all together _

"NO, NO, NOOOOO!" Cylas screamed as he was dragged further and further down the hall to the medical bay, closer to his imminent demise.

_ When it crumbles _

He was at Knockout's mercy when the doors to the bridge closed behind them.

_ We will stand tall _

Knockout wasn't to be disturbed as the drones locked him in place. Cylas' pleas went unanswered as they left and the doors locked behind them.

_ Face it all together _

Knockout didn't know what to feel as he brought his buzz saw closer to…Breakdown's chestplates to see that infernal insect.

_ At Skyfall _

"Please, I'll do whatever you want." The human begged for mercy.

"You should have thought of that before you violated my bond mate."

_Let the Skyfall _

They left the medic alone for several days afterwards. Even Lord Megatron had the decency to leave Knockout alone and not press for any reports on the human.

_When it crumbles _

The first night after the dissection was the worse. They had replaced Breakdown's spark with the human. Knockout never cried so hard since he felt Breakdown disappear forever.

_We will stand tall _

Knockout knew Breakdown would want him to keep moving. He could at least do that for his fallen bondmate.

_Where you go I go _

"How very repellent." Knockout said weakly as the insecticon stepped forward. An insect was no replacement for Breakdown. Nothing could ever replace him.

_What you see I see _

He couldn't believe the state of his finish. It was all scratched up and not a single spot was left unmarked. Breakdown would have been horrified, but not before he got a good laugh out of it first.

_I know I'd never be me _

"How is this possible!? Four relics each within our grasp and yet only Soundwave has returned with something other than an excuse."

Megatron glared at the Alpha Insecticon.

"Tell me Hardshell, what is yours!?"

_Without the security _

"If that is true, it has been a while since anyone has extinguished an autobot spark."

"Because it has been a while since an Insecticon warrior has been given the opportunity to do so."

"Really now because the bug under my watch was utterly useless."

_Of your loving arms _

Detailing had never taken him so long before. It was well over an hour before he finally looked decent.

"Detailing was so much easier when Breakdown was around."

_Keeping me from harm _

"How am I supposed to concentrate if-AAAHHH!" Knockout hurried behind the door as a drone slammed into it. He went forward again and an Insecticon punched him hard.

"I just buffed that!"

_Put your hand in my hand _

"Just look what they've done."

"Spare me the dramatics Knockout. It's merely a scratch."

Breakdown would have said that too and Knockout would just grumble at him and not be hurt inside when Megatron said it.

_And we'll stand _

"Bugs, not all their cracked up to be."

Knockout smirked when he heard that Hardshell had been exterminated by the wrecker.

_Let the Skyfall _

He felt more steady when the autobot Smokescreen was locked into place on the medical berth.

"Wakey, wakey." He teased darkly.

_When it crumbles _

When Breakdown had passed, Knockout felt nothing but pain.

Being stuck in this wall he had never felt so humiliated.

"You will serve as a constant reminder to those who have failed me."

_We will stand tall _

He took his time, stretching out his tense body. The tension in his body faded, but in his spark it remained.

"It's good to be back."

_Face it all together _

"Now then what will be fishing for today my liege?"

"Starscream's true motives."

_Let the Skyfall _

Knockout knew he was going to be in for a show when he saw Starscream dancing around the drones as they cheered his name.

"This is going to be juicy."

_When it crumbles _

"Uh-oh, does this thing have a fast forward button or better yet erase!"

Knockout froze when Dreadwing grabbed his wrist.

"Everything ok in here?"

_We will stand tall _

"It would be wise to keep that to yourself aboard the warship."

"Awkward!"

_Face it all together _

"YAAAHHHH!" Dreadwing screamed in fury as he fired at Starscream, making him and Knockout duck. In the brief moment to himself Knockout couldn't help but feel satisfied that Dreadwing felt a pain like his own.

_At Skyfall _

"Knockout help me!"

His only response was to run for Megatron.

_Let the Skyfall _

"You call this loyalty master!"

"I said stand down. That is an order.

"One which I cannot follow."

_We will stand tall _

Knockout's optics went wide when the seekers spark was destroyed in an instant a gaping hole where it should have been. He had never felt so relieved in his life.

He could rest easier now knowing that Dreadwing had paid for his actions.

_At Skyfall_

**I know I got some of the episode stuff wrong because Hurt came before The Human Factor... but I just put in parts that were Knockout and Breakdown centered. Please read and review. Happy Valentine's Day **


	39. Knees

**In celebration of finding out the Premiere date of Transformers Prime Season 3 I give you another story. All I can say is that this is an alternate version of the Episode Crossfire. In other words, Optimus comes alone and doesn't pull out his gun on Megatron. There is a little bit of slash at the end but no Mature stuff but you've been warned anyway. I do not own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. Thanks to all those that have left reviews or favored this story. Enjoy! **

**Knees **

He hadn't had a challenge like that in a while. It reminded him of the old days in the arena, with all those people cheering his name, urging him on to make the final blow. Today there was no audience, well not a worthy one, there was no cheering, and there was no arena. Not that it stopped him anyway.

"Let that be a warning who dares cross a gladiator of Kaon." Megatron roared into the air. His victory secured by his opponents head on the ground.

"Be they decepticon…"

Megatron watched as none other than Optimus Prime came down to the ground in front of him ready for battle, just as he was. Megatron turned and stared at his lifelong foe.

"Or Autobot."

He started to walk towards the Prime, but his knees started to shake and he fell to the ground right in front of Prime. He tried to get up, but pain racked heavily through his body for a few moments, making Megatron grit his teeth. He hated to be weak in front of anyone, but this was a reminder that he was not as young as he used to be in the days of the arena, but then again neither was Optimus.

"It would see that I am unarmed and at your mercy." Megatron stated as he cannon was still covered in sticky web. "So tell me Optimus…" Megatron said as he looked up at the Prime. "Do you intend to take me alive or end this here and now?" Megatron finished. Prime's blue eyes were narrowed and he was tense, but still he didn't move. Ever so slowly he held out his servo and Megatron took it. Optimus slowly helped Megatron to his pedes as he let out a grumble. As the humans would say, "he's going to feel that in the morning."

"You're not Megatronous anymore." Prime stated. Megatron glared at him and sneered.

"You're not Orion." Megatron spat back. Optimus pulled back his battle masked to reveal his face.

"You didn't let me finish Megatron." Optimus stated. Megatron arched his eyebrow in curiosity. "You reminded me of those days back when I used to watch you in the arena." Optimus explained. "Back when I was Orion." He added. Too tired to transform Megatron started walking with Optimus close behind him.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring your team." He observed.

"They are on patrol as am I." Optimus answered. Megatron kept walking for a few minutes in silence as he saw moonlight ahead and quickly they were outside.

"I'm sure they will be pleased to see that you have made the greatest find of all tonight." Megatron stated.

"I'm not taking you in."

Megtron's optics went wide for a moment in surprise.

"Why?"

"You know why Megatronous."

"Stop calling me that?!" Megatron snapped at him, but Optimus didn't flinch.

"Why? It is your real name." Optimus stated.

"I wasn't born with a name. I was born with a number, unlike you!" Megatron snapped.

"But you choose it. I didn't choose to be born in Iacon, just like you didn't choose to be born in Kaon." Optimus argued calmly.

"It was chosen for us and I wanted to change it. You know that!" Megatron snapped.

"But not through tyranny and violence Megatron." Optimus insisted quietly. Megatron heard his quiet tone and stopped to look at Optimus. It was then that Megatron realized what Prime wanted.

"You can't have me." Megatron stated and just like that a tear came down Prime's face.

"I feared you would say that." He said with his optics to the ground. Megatron wasn't sure what to feel when he saw the tears come down his opponent's face. "Why?" It came out in a trembling voice.

"We are not who we once were Optimus. It is not that simple as the human say…kiss and make-up I believe." Megatron said, making Optimus smirk and finally look back up at him.

"What about now?"

"What do you mean now?"

"Just for tonight. Just one night please." Optimus begged. Megatron only stared as his trembling servo reached up to touch his face. Optimus gladly accepted the touch. "Watching you fight like that just reminded so much of the past." He said quietly.

"We shouldn't do this."

"I know."

Neither mech knew what to do for a moment as they just stared at each other.

"You know I was worried about you back there." Optimus spoke up.

"Really?" Megatron asked curiously.

"Insecticons aren't easy to kill close-up like that." Optimus explained. They didn't realize it, but the two mechs were slowly coming closer to each other.

"What else?"

"I remember watching you in the arena. I was so nervous watching you because each opponent always looked menacing to me." Optimus answered, making Megatron chuckle.

"You could never lose me that easily."

"Everytime I fight you now I feel like one of your opponents." Optimus whispered.

"Because you are." Megatron replied.

"But what if I don't want to be." Optimus added.

They were leaning in so close to each other now, their lips were almost touching.

"Megatronous…"

"Orion…"

Megatron made the first move and kissed Optimus, wrapping his arms around his neck. Optimus eagerly responded and moaned as Megatron's glossia went into his mouth. They both clutched at each other in desperation as the kissed deepened. Their glossia's intertwined in welcome as they both traced their servos each other. When they both broke away the look in the other's optics was all they needed. Megatron grabbed Optimus and shoved him to the ground as he started to kiss his face and neck cables and grind his body against his own.

"Aaaahhh…Megatronouussss." Optimus moaned before he gladly returned the kisses. He heard Megatron growl deep in his throat when he licked at his neck. Megatron turned and looked at him for a moment.

"My Orion." Megatron whispered before he kissed him again. It was hard and fierce this time as servos racked over each other's bodies. The kiss broke away again as they tried to catch their breath. Megatron laid on top of Optimus and gave his neck gentle nips and kisses as Optimus rubbed his sides.

"Just for tonight…please" Optimus pleaded, making Megatron look at him.

"Yes. Just for tonight."

**I love this back story for Megatron and Optimus so much. I personally feel that their relationship is very tragic because of what happened in the past. So this little scene came into my head. Please read and review! Thanks **

**p.s. Transformers Prime premiers on March 22 at 730 but you didn't hear it from me. **


	40. Kid

**Hello readers. Here's another little quick story for you. Figured you guys might need a little laugh. When I originally planned this I wanted it to be Ironhide and Bulkhead, but when I saw a new preview for Transformers Prime that featured Ultra Magnus I decided to include him instead. I guess he can be the Prime version, but I wasn't thinking of any specific Transformers world when I wrote this. Ironhide is the movie version with the GI voice of the southern accent. Smokescreen is the Prime version. Please read and review. I do not own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**Kid**

Ultra Magnus and Ironhide had to laugh at Smokescreen. Being the new guy or rookie he thought he was all this and that and that he was going to make Optimus proud. It wasn't handed to him over night the kid had to earn it. So that day on patrol they decided to test the kid out. Being bigger bots they naturally had bigger alternate forms. Smokescreen was a sports car built for speed, particularly racing with 38 on both sides of his doors. His alt-mode wasn't built for the outdoors but the kid didn't say a word as they drove through the back woods.

Ultra Magnus was in front and had to chuckle to himself as he saw Smokescreen having trouble with the slick ground. It rains hard sometimes in these parts and the ground was still plenty wet and muddy.

"You doing ok over there kid?" Magnus asked over the com link.

"Grounds a little slick, but it's nothing I can't handle sir." Smokescreen replied strongly. Magnus had to admit that the kid did have strong ambition. He would be a good fighter when he learned more. True he was skilled on the battle field already, but he had poor judgment skills at times. He had to learn that you couldn't just barge in on a fight, guns blazing.

"Wait 'till he gets to see a mud pit." Ironhide said with a laugh.

"We'll see Ironhide." Magnus chuckled.

They traveled through the woods and carefully avoided trees, even though Smokescreen nearly slipped a couple times.

"You ok Smokescreen?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm good." He answered. The two wreckers were impressed with this. Not once through the whole trip did he complain about the terrain. Perhaps he had learned a few things after Arcee gave it to him once, but then again he never really complained to start with. He was always a good player by sticking by the team and always eager to fight.

It rained periodically throughout the ride, but nobody said a word as they looked for any signs of energon or the decepticons. They had already been out for several hours and soon it would be time to get back to base. Magnus decided that when their shift was up he would call for a bridge instead of trying to get back on the main road.

Magnus couldn't help but smile to himself when he found what he was looking for.

"Watch out guys, mud pit." He said as he stopped. Ironhide and Smokescreen pulled off to the side so he could back up a little bit before he speed up and easily went through it.

"Alright!" Ironhide said excitedly. Having four-wheel drive in vehicle form Ironhide loved driving around in nature. This was no exception as his smokestacks puffed out white smoke before he speed forward. He splashed mud everywhere, including on Ultra Magnus before he did a 180 and was looking right back at Smokescreen. "Come on through kid the waters fine." Ironhide laughed.

"Ironhide don't tease." Magnus said.

"Oh please. I know damn well you've got a fragging smile on that face of yours." Ironhide shot back. When Smokescreen revved his engine they both stopped and watched as the kid tried to get through. Being a race car meant he didn't exactly have the best tires for the mud and so when he tried to speed up, he easily started to slide.

"Scrap!" He shouted as he quickly lost control. He wasn't in danger off hitting a tree, but he kept sliding right and left instead of going straight. His tires locked up fast and then just as quickly, Smokescreen found himself covered in mud. "Frag!" He shouted again. Ironhide and Magnus transformed and Ironhide doubled over in laughter, while Magnus tried to keep a straight face. When Smokescreen transformed he was literally sitting in the mud with an angry look on his face. Ironhide took one look at him and started laughing all over again. Magnus rolled his optics as he went over to the rookie and held out his servo.

"Good try kid." He said with a smile as Smokescreen took his servo.

"Thank you sir." Smokescreen said politely as he stood up and carefully walked out of the mud.

"You just got a mud bath kid. I hear…hahahahahaah….humans….hahahaha… pay goooood money to get one of those. Hahahaha!" Ironhide laughed, holding his sides.

"Gee thanks." Smokescreen said sarcastically with a deep frown.

"Oooh c'mon kid. I'm only messin' with yah. That's what the rookies for." Ironhide smiled back.

"I see." Smokescreen said calmly, unsure of what else to say. He couldn't think of a witting come back at the moment, but Magnus covered for him.

"Ratchet said a ground bridge please." Magnus said and thankfully a bridge appeared instantly.

"Oh dear Primus!" Ratchet groaned when he saw them.

"What?" Ironhide asked confused.

"All three of you are all COVERED IN MUD!" Ratchet snapped back.

"Oh that." He said with a shrug.

"Wash racks. All of you. Now!" He snapped at them. Smokescreen jumped at the chance and ran for the wash racks. Ratchet growled in annoyance as mud came off everywhere. "You do realize his vehicle form isn't built for the outdoors Ironhide." Ratchet growled at him.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ironhide shrugged again before leaving.

"He's a good kid though Ratchet. He did very well tonight and not a single complaint." Magnus said before walking off as well. Ratchet let out an annoyed sigh before he went to clean up the mud. The wash racks were already on by the time Ironhide and Magnus got there. Smokscreen was scrubbing hard to get all the mud off. He didn't want any coming out of any seems in his armor when he went to recharge. He didn't say anything to Magnu or Ironhide as they also started to clean themselves off, but he was the first one done so he waited for them. When they were done cleaning the two mechs wiped themselves off and Smokescreen waited until they were completely dry before he made his move. He snickered to himself as he pulled out the hose and jumped out.

"HIIIYAH!" He shouted before he sprayed Ironhide. He didn't want to hit Magnus, but he had already jumped out of the way.

"Dang nab it you young wiper snapper!" Ironhide shouted when the water was gone. He was completely soaked again and Magnus started to laugh. It was a good pay back.

"It could have been worse." Magnus said to him.

"How?" Ironhide snapped.

"He could have tried to cover you in mud again." Magnus answered.

"Thanks for the mud bath Ironhide. I thought you missed a spot though." Smokescreen winked with a big smile before running out and back to his own room.

"Dang it kid."

**By the way Ratchet is the Prime version if you couldn't tell. ;) Please read and review Thanks!**


	41. Killed Inside

**Hi, I'm going through a rough patch right now and I'm just hear to vent out some things. Some of this stuff might be offensive and I'm sorry but stuff like this really does happen and I am not writing this as a joke. Writing stuff like this helps me out so sorry if it offends you but I need to get this out because I really don't know any other way right now. **

**Killed Inside **

I hoped the autobots didn't notice my mood, but I had a feeling that Ratchet and Optimus were catching on already. Spring break was here, but I didn't go home. Dad would be away during my break and flying was just too expensive, even though I could have just used the groundbridge for free. I tried my best to stay calm when the kids were around, but honestly they were getting too loud. Even though they were playfully arguing it made me all nervous and tense and even when they shouted in victory at a video game that made me flinch. Even though I was on break I still had homework to do, so I did it on one of the base computers. I had to do some reading for an online class and when I read I get so lost in a book that I don't hear anything else.

"Oh yeah baby!" Miko shouted.

"Nice one Miko!" Bulkhead cheered, making me jump from my seat. Thankfully they didn't notice. Ratchet wasn't facing me and when I turned around…Optimus was staring right at me.

"Are you alright Khristen?" Optimus asked quietly so the others wouldn't notice.

"I'm fine Optimus. When I read I get focused on the book and I don't hear anything." I explained. He blinked and thought for a moment and I knew he wasn't satisfied.

"Are you sure? I noticed you have been quietly…jumpy lately." He had to pause for a moment to find the right word.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for the concern." I said with a weak smile before getting back to my book. I really hoped he wouldn't say anything to Ratchet. He had been a big help for me the last time I had gotten upset, but I still did my best not to trouble him or any of the others too often. Luckily they didn't notice my behavior. I had these feelings on an off for a long time now, but now these negative thoughts were just stuck in my head and they wouldn't leave. I didn't trust anyone to tell them what was wrong, but these feeling made me want to act in ways I shouldn't. I had to act and get all of my emotions out of me, but what I was going to do wasn't going to be healthy for me at all.

When the kids got taken home, Ratchet offered me a ride as well, but I politely declined and he bridged me back to campus. I looked all around and I finally got what I wanted and hurried back to my room. Even though my room was small, I was so glad it was a single and I didn't have to share. I played with the knife in my hands for a while, not sure of what to do. I had to decide the right place where no one would look. When I found the right spot I took a deep breath and made my move.

Xxxxx

It was Friday and the kids were unbearably loud when I go to base. Unfortunately Optimus immediately took note of my tense mood.

"Khristen would you like to go on patrol with me?" He asked me. I looked up at him to see that he was sincere.

"What? No fair why does she get to hang out with the big bots?" Miko protested. I started to shrink back to avoid a fight, which I knew I would miserably loose in my current state.

"Because you already have Bulkhead Miko." Ratchet snapped. "Besides Khristen's an adult, she can handle herself." He said more to me with a small smile.

"Whatever." Miko rolled her eyes and went back to the TV. I walked down to the main floor and Optimus transformed into his alt-mode. It took me a moment to get in, but I managed and we were on our way.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"Khristen can you please move into the passenger seat?" He said gently. I did as he asked me too and his holoform appeared. "Look I can drive myself." He said and made me chuckle.

"Khristen is something bothering you?" He asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine Optimus." I answered quietly.

"You're quiet. Ratchet and I know you well enough to know that is not a good sign." He stated, making me look out the window.

"It's nothing Optimus."

"Are you upset that you couldn't see your parents over your break?" He asked curiously.

"No, it's nothing like that." I answered.

"Then tell me what's wrong. You know you can trust me…and Ratchet. We all are here for you. That is what a team does. We are there for each other because we are all friends." Optimus said in his nice strong voice. I did my best not to look at him as I felt the tears start to come to my eyes.

"I haven't been well Optimus." I said quietly again. "I…I've been thinking things I shouldn't be thinking." I said.

'Things like what?" He asked.

Before he could answer the road beside us exploded with fire. I looked out to see an unfamiliar silver jet firing at us. When I looked back at the driver's seat, Prime's holoform was gone.

"Who is that?" I cried out.

"Megatron. Just hold on Khristen." Prime shouted as he started to turn every which way to avoid the lasers fired at him. I buckled in my seatbelt and held onto the chair as we kept swerving. It wasn't too long before we got hit hard. The repeated blasts made Optimus flip onto his side in vehicle mode and skid across the road. My head hurt and my chest and stomach were squeezed painfully tight as the seatbelt kept my in place.

"Khristen get out!" Prime ordered. Thankfully the buckle wasn't broken and so I landed on my side and crawled out the open window. I was a feet few away when I heard him transform. My eyes went wide when I saw Megatron in front of him. He was large and well-built like Optimus. His eyes glowed red and his teeth were actually pointed and looked extremely sharp. He was silver and had a large cannon on his right arm.

"Well, well, it looks like I caught you on a late night stroll with your pet." Megatron teased in a deep raspy voice.

"Leave her be Megatron, this is between you and me." Optiumus argued, pointing his gun at Megatron.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy." He smiled wickedly and pointed in the air. I looked to see what looked like a large metal bird in the air. Prime's optics went wide when he saw Laserbeak.

"Khristen run!" He shouted before getting tackled by Megatron. Even though this was a desert I ran as fast as I could. I could hear the two enemies fighting each other loud and clear and the sounds were just too loud and unbearable. I ran by some cliffs to try and lose the bird, but I could still see it overhead. I just kept running and running, but it was still on me. I tripped over some rocks and hit my stomach hard. I grunted and rolled onto my back to try and catch my breath. My head was starting to spin and I immediately rolled into a ball to try and make everything stop.

"Well what do we have here?" I heard a familiar voice call out. I looked up to see a large man with grey hair and red eyes staring at me. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was Megatron. I took a deep breath and jumped to my feet and started to run again, but I heard him laugh and he snatched up my arm easily in one of his large hands. I cried in pain as I fell on my knees hard and my muscles were pulled. I tried to shake him off of me, but he pinned me to the ground. His large frame was making me panic and with me on back I was afraid to find out where this was going.

"Optimus!" I screamed into the air, but Megatron only smiled darkly at me.

"He can't here you my dear. Your precious Prime is out cold." He chuckled before he leaned in closer to me, making me whimper. I tried to push him off, but my wrists barely moved in his vice grip. He kept coming in closer and finally he was hovering at my neck. I started to whimper as he started to lay gently kisses on my skin. I cried out when he licked my neck. "One little taste won't hurt." He teased again.

"Please don't!" I begged, but he easily ignored me as he stood up and looked over my body. He paused for a moment and lifted up my shirt, but he didn't even reveal my bra. His fingers traced over my stomach and cried out pain as I felt blood trickle down my side.

"You cut yourself."

I looked up at him and I wasn't sure what to say. He looked up at my eyes again.

"Your eyes are dull."

"What do you know?" I whispered. He leaned in close to me again.

"Everything."

Suddenly, Megatron grunted in pain as he was tackled to the ground. I looked to see Optimus fighting Megatron again.

"Khristen get back to the truck!" Optimus ordered. I saw his vehicle form close by and when I got in he started up right away. "Ratchet, bridge us back now!" The familiar green bridge appeared and we easily got through. When Optimus stopped his holoform appeared again and he grabbed me out of the truck.

"Khristen what happened?" Ratchet said before he transformed and his own holoform came out.

"Megatron ambushed us. Laserbeak was blocking my signal." Optimus answered and he lifted me up into his arms and placed me on the couch inside Ratchet.

"Khristen are you alright? Is anything broken?" Ratchet said as he looked me over.

"No, I'm just sore. The seatbelt kept me in place." I answered, hoping they wouldn't see my stomach.

"You're bleeding."

"I just tripped. Nothing major. Megatron didn't hurt me either." I added, before I started to get up.

"Hep, hep, sit back down Khristen." Ratchet insisted.

"I'll be alright Ratchet, just please let me go home." I begged. The cramped space was starting to get to me and Ratchet was getting louder.

"Khristen it's alright. You're in shock right now. I just need to look over your injuries." Ratchet insisted.

"No! Just let me out!" I cried and pushed Ratchet off of me and ran right into Optimus, who wrapped his arms around me to prevent my escape.

"LET GO!" I screamed and I started to struggle in Optimus' arms.

"LET GO!" I screamed again.

"Khristen stop, it's ok!" Optimus said gently as he forced me into a sitting position. I was shaking all over and started to cry. My body went limp as I gave in. "It's ok. It's alright." Optimus whispered gently as he rubbed my back. I finally started to quiet down and I rubbed my tears away, breathing hard.

"I just want to go to my room please." I begged again, still buried into Optimus' chest.

"If I ground bridge you there will you let Ratchet go with you for a few minutes?" Optimus asked as he made me look at him. I looked up at Ratchet, whose face was just etched with concern. I looked back at Optimus and nodded yes. They quickly sent me home with the backpack I had brought and I quickly hurried into my room, where I collapsed on my bed.

"Here take these." Ratchet said holing two pills in hand. I pointed to my mini-fridge and he gave me the bottle of water I had in there before I took them. He put my things away and he wrapped a blanket around me. "You're going to be ok Khristen. You're safe now." Ratchet said as he looked down on me.

"Thanks Ratchet." I said weakly.

"Are you sure, you're going to be alright. You're shaking." He said. I only nodded yes.

"Can you hand me that?" I said pointing to the stuffed husky I had on the chair. He handed it to me with a puzzled look on his face as he saw the paws were tapped closed. "This was Dakota's favorite toy. He used to sleep with it all the time and he chewed up the paws." I explained weakly. He only nodded before he saw down on the chair. We didn't say anything as we just stared at each other. It wasn't long before my adrenaline crash made me fall asleep.

Xxxxxx

When I woke up Ratchet was gone but he left a note with some meds on my computer desk. He left me enough pain meds for the day and he urged me to come by the base when I woke up. I didn't want to see anyone for a while. I didn't see anyone the entire weekend and I ignored all the calls and text I got from the kids. I texted Jack to tell the others that I was alright, but other than that I didn't talk to anyone.

School started up again and I didn't go back to base. I stayed in my dorm room and kept doing things I wasn't supposed to do. Even though the weather was hot I didn't wear tang tops, but I wore short sleeves. I went by another week without seeing anyone and things weren't getting any better. The feelings weren't going away, I couldn't get the negative thoughts out of my head, and I felt like I couldn't trust anyone. I hadn't felt this alone in a long time and I didn't know how to get rid of it. Another week went by and I repeatedly saw Ratchet hanging around the campus parking lot, but when I saw him I would go the other way. Thankfully, I hadn't seen him walking around campus or otherwise that would have been a whole other story. Tonight wasn't much different as I saw parked outside. I turned the other way and started walking off campus. I prayed that he wasn't following me, let alone seen me and thankfully Ratchet was nowhere.

I looked around to see where I was when somebody grabbed me and took me through a groundbridge. I pushed my attacker off of me and turned to face.

"Ratchet what the hell do you want!?" I snapped, but my eyes went wide when I saw the man wasn't Ratchet at all. Megatron was staring at me with glowing red eyes and a frown on his face.

"I'm not Ratchet." Megatron snapped at me as the bridge closed behind us. I turned to run, but Megatron tackled me to the ground and landed on my stomach, making me scream in pain.

"Please don't touch!" I begged as my body froze. He brought me back up to my knees, but my arms were behind my back as he held them tightly.

'I'm not interested in that." Megatron snapped again. "I wouldn't stoop myself to that level." He growled in my ear.

"Well what am I supposed to think?" I protested back. I whimpered when he ripped off my sleeves and exposed my cuts and he shove me back to the ground and let me crawl away from him and I pressed my back to a tree trunk. "What do you want?" I asked. He didn't answer as he pressed one hand against my throat before tearing up my shirt and exposing my cut up stomach.

"I know what you did." He stated as he stared down at me.

"What?" I said quietly.

"You hurt yourself." He answered.

"Leave me alone please." I begged and shrank down from him.

"Stop avoiding them." He said to me. "I know what this is." He added.

"No you don't!" I suddenly shouted at him. "You don't know anything about me! You don't know about emotions. You don't know ANYTHING!" I screamed at him. I screamed in pain when he grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into the tree.

"You hurt inside. You do this to make the emotions go away…for however brief a moment. You don't want to tell anyone. I know exactly what is going on." Megatron said as calmly as he could. I started to shake as my shoulders throbbed in pain.

"Please…please let me go. I…I…I promise I won't tell anyone." I stammered unsure of what else to do. I shivered when his fingers trailed the tears running down my check and down to my neck, which was probably bruised now.

"I am only going to tell you this once so you listen to me now." He said darkly. I only stared at him to continue. "Before the war I was a gladiator and before that I was miner. I survived in the mines by fighting off others and that was what got me into the arena. I found out that I wasn't as strong as I thought I was and I found some things out. I found the weak ones had marks like this because they were emotionally lost. They didn't speak or fight back and they were destroyed. I went through things others should never face and I was nearly destroyed. When I started to mark myself I was attacked frequently and hard, but then I realized I had to fight back otherwise I would have been destroyed."

I didn't know what to say to that, but I just looked at him.

"Something happened to you." I said gently to him.

"Yes. Something must have happened to you too." He said back.

"It happened years ago, but I haven't been steady ever since." I answered back.

"I must admit you triggered some memoires I thought I had buried." He said and I looked away from him.

"I'm sorry." Megatron just laughed.

"Don't apologize for things you can't control." He chuckled.

"What do you want from me?" I wheezed in defeat.

"Fight back." He answered. I shrank away from, just trying to get away. "Soundwave." He said as he stood up. A bridge opened up behind him and looked at him unsure of what to do. "Are you coming with me or not because I'm pretty sure you have no idea where you are." He said as he held out his hand. I took it with a shaking hand and he gently guided me through. I was relieved to find myself in the desert again. I was shaking so hard I fell back down in the dirt. I refused to look up at Megatron because I was afraid.

"They're going to see me like this." I stated.

'That's the point." He said. "Get up." He ordered. I looked away from him and shook my head no. I gasped and moaned in pain as I lifted up by my waist. He turned me around and I saw a familiar Peter-build truck followed by a green truck, a yellow sports car, and a blue motorcycle.

"Please don't let them see me like this." I whimpered.

"Fight back Khristen." He whispered behind me. I blinked in surprised when he kissed the back of my head before letting me go. I didn't look back as I heard another bridge behind me. Arcee got to me first and she transformed quickly.

"Khristen are you alright?" She asked instantly, kneeling down to me with her optics wide. My knees gave out and I fell back down.

"Khristen!" Bulkhead cried out.

"Beuoeep!" I heard Bee say.

"I need Ratchet." I whispered. Arcee didn't say a word as she transformed and I slowly got on her bike mode. I didn't dare look at Optimus and I wasn't even sure he transformed. Arcee went slow and Ratchet was already transformed and I think Optimus had something to do with it. Ratchet was there to pick me and I held onto him as tightly as I could. He carried me into ambulance and that was when I lost it. I started to cry hard in Ratchet's arm as he gently cradled me.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed bitterly. I cried for the longest time and it took me even longer to finally look up at Ratchet.

"He never touched you did he?" He asked quietly as he looked at me.

"No. I did this." I answered.

"Why?"

"I just haven't been feeling right. I thought if I did this than everything would be ok, but I made it worse. The feelings didn't go away." I answered. Ratchet didn't talk anymore and started to bandage me up. I didn't say a word and I didn't look at the others as they were huddled by the doors.

"Out, out out." Ratchet snapped at the others and they reluctantly left, all except one. I closed my eyes tightly as I heard Optimus come in.

"I hope you feel better." He whispered before he kissed my head and left. I looked up when Ratchet started moving.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Out for a drive."

Xxxxxxxx

I don't know what time it was when I woke up, but it was daylight outside.

"Crap I've got school." I suddenly snapped.

"It's Saturday." Ratchet said beside me.

"Oh that's right." I mumbled.

"How are you Khristen?" He said to me.

"I'm sore and tired." I said before I looked around and suddenly realised I was still in ambulance. "You stayed with me the whole night?" I asked Ratchet amazed.

"Of course I did." He stated strongly. I jumped up and hugged Ratchet hard making him grunt in surprised.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Anytime."

I let him go and I was looked up at him. His hands gently cupped at my face as his strong blue eyes looked back at mine. "Don't you ever do anything like that again." He stated strongly to me. I only smiled at him in response. Then Ratchet did something that I would never expected.

Ratchet kissed me.

My eyes went wide with shock for a moment before I gave into him. My hands shook as I gently touched his chest as his arms wrapped around my neck. When we parted he started to lay tender kisses on my neck and help me close.

I had never felt so safe before.

"Ratchet…" I whispered into the air. He stopped and slowly looked at me. I leaned my head into his chest and he held me close. I looked up at him and traced my fingers across his face and he took my hand and kissed it.

"I mean it Khristen." He said gently.

"I know."

He kissed me again and he refused to let me go.

**again this story is something I needed to get out for personal reasons, please don't be bitter. I do not own transformers prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **


	42. Killing

**Ok, I finally got my butt in gear and wrote this little bit up. This little story has been in my head for awhile and I couldn't get around to it because of several reasons, but anyway this is a an Alternate version to the season 2 finale of Transformers Prime. The song is Empty Chairs at Empty Tables from Les Miserables. Hearing and seeing are obviously two different things so hearing this song on a cd and seeing it performed by a young Marius in the aftermath of a terrible attack got the idea in my head. Smokescreen is Marius in a sense looking at the aftermath of things. So please read and review. I do not own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. Empty Chairs at Empty Tables is a song from the musical Les Miserables by **Claude-Michel Schonberg. I do not own anything. Thank you. ** **

**Killing **

_There's a grief that can't be spoken _

_There's a pain goes on and on _

_Empty chairs at empty tables _

_Now my friends are dead and gone _

Smokescreen looked at the shattered remains of the base. There was absolutely nothing left. Everything was on fire or in ashes. Honestly, he didn't really understand why he came back, but he knew that leaving just didn't sit right in his spark. It was already too late though as he could hear the cons coming from a distance.

_Here they talked of revolution _

_Here it was they lit the flame _

_Here they sang about tomorrow _

_And tomorrow never came _

He kept a low profile as he looked around. There was nothing that resembled anything in the rubble. He gritted his denta when he saw the outline of Megatron's frame in the distance, but he knew better now than to engage the warlord head-on.

_From the table in the corner _

_They could see a world reborn _

_And they rose with voices ringing _

_And I can hear them now_

He could easily reply everyone's cheers of joy at the base at the good news of the Omega lock. Everyone was so happy to return home, except they remembered that they had made friends here…family as Arcee had put it.

_The very words that they had sung _

_Became their last communion _

_On the lonely barricade at dawn _

Then Megatron had to go and use the lock for his own gain. Smokescreen knew Optimus had made the right decision to save Earth. If the autobots weren't safe on Earth…where could they be safe?

_Oh my friends my friends forgive me _

_That I live and you are gone _

_There's a grief that can't be spoken _

_There's a pain goes on and on _

Smokescreen kept looking and looking and froze when he found something. He found a familiar black servo peeking out over the rubble. He scrambled to it and threw off all the debris that he could only to freeze in shock. Optimus Prime was laid before him and he was in a tangled mess of debris and armor. He started to shake when he saw the piece of metal sticking out of Prime's chest, right where his spark should have been. He gasped when Optimus let out a painful moan and looked up at him.

_Phantom faces at the window _

_Phantom shadows on the floor _

_Empty chairs at empty tables _

_Where my friends will meet no more _

He huddled against Prime, trying to comfort him as bests he could.

"It's ok Optimus. I'm here." Smokescreen said gently. Tears started to form in his optics when he saw Optimus give him a gentle smile.

"Thank you Smokescreen."

_Oh my friends, my friends don't ask me _

_What your sacrifice was for _

_Empty chairs at empty tables _

The tears and bitter sobs came quickly when Optimus Prime's optics dimmed and blackened, never to glow again. He place his helm on Prime's shoulder and as his body shook with silent sobs. It was a moment before he looked up again at his leader's broken body. His sadness turned to rage when he face the direction Megatron was.

This time…Smokescreen wasn't going to wait for the right moment.

_Where my friends will sing no more_

**This is my last K story and moving onto the letter L. Thanks again please read and review. **


	43. The Lost World

**ok ever since seeing Jurassic Park 3D (Plus it was the first time i had seen it in theaters), a story like this has been sticking with me for a while. This is around my Primus Promise universe with my dragon Elisa. In case you haven't read that other story here are some basics things you need to know. **

**Optimus Prime and Ratchet adopted the little dragon Elisa from Sire Magma as he is the bad dragon. **

**That's really all you need to know for this story. Anyway this is centered on the First Jurassic Park. I know it has the title of the second film but I already did the letter J. I do not own Jurassic Park or The Lost World as the films are directed by Steven Spielberg and the books are written by Michael Crichton. I do not own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. The dragons, Elisa and Magma, are my characters. Thank you! **

The Lost World

The forest was dense and thick, but thankfully Elisa and Smokescreen had come up to an opening. Elisa sat down on the ground and took a few deep breaths to steady herself. She was exhausted now as they both had been running through the forest for hours it seemed. Carrier had been caught by the dragons and now everyone had split up to find him and unfortunately the Cons had been spotted a while back as well. When Elisa heard something she instantly stood up and looked around, while Smokescreen brought out his gun. In the pouring rain they were suddenly surrounded by Cons. Megatron and Starscream landed by Elisa, while Breakdown and Knockout came out from behind Smokescreen.

"Out of my way Megatron! I don't have time to deal with you!" She snapped, but he only chuckled.

"On the contrary little one, I think that we have plenty of time for catching up." He chuckled. She growled and bared her fangs when suddenly the ground shook beneath their feet.

"What was that?" Starscream asked instantly. Everyone looked around as the thumping continued. Elisa trembled and groaned when she felt unnatural energy approaching. Something was coming and it was big.

Xxxxx

"Magma what are you doing?" Optimus snapped against his bonds.

"Making you watch something." The Alpha dragon chuckled in amusement. "You see they are all entering my trap."

"What trap?"

"Oh you'll see."

Xxxxxx

Something snarled from behind them and Elisa jumped back when twigs started to snap. Elisa saw it's eyes first and she started to back away instantly. When the creature finally came into view, everyone's optics went wide and their mouths dropped. An enormous Omega dragon came out and it towered over everyone, including Megatron. Elisa whimpered and sank into the muddy ground and refused to budge as it came forward and looked around. This Omega did not have wings or spikes of any kind, but it had a lot of muscle and a lot of teeth. It steeped out and let out a mighty roar, making everyone flinch and duck for cover.

Megatron tensed when he saw the Elisa had not moved from her spot.

"Elisa move!" He whispered fiercely, but she did not even look at him. The large Omega continued to move, making thunder claps with every step. The creature looked over to where the vehicle transformers were and approached them, but didn't attack them. Instead it let out another loud roar, making everyone clutch at their audio receptors at the extremely loud sound. Elisa tried to move away, but the slick mud was making her slip with every movement that she made. At the sound the Omega turned and started to approach her.

"Stop moving. Stop moving." Smokescreen whispered. Even though she did stop moving she felt herself slipping. When she tried to steady herself, she fell hard onto the mud and the creature growled deeply.

When she looked it up, it snapped.

Elisa screamed in fear and pain as the Omega bit right into her back. It placed its large hands on her to literally tear the meat off of her. Megatron and Starscream flinched when a shot rang out and the Omega looked in the direction it came from. Smokescreen was standing up and waving his arm to catch the beast's attention.

"Hey over here!" He shouted. It looked curiously at his glowing arm and he fired another shot back into the forest, before he quickly transformed it back into his servo. The creature fell for the bait and started to walk towards it, but Knockout came in as well to help.

"Heeeeey. Heeeyy!" He shouted waving his electric rod in the air.

"Knockout FREEZE!" Megatron shouted.

"Get Elisa!" Knockout shouted as he started to run with the rod still crackling with light. The Omega roared before running towards Knockout. Breakdown hurried toward them and tried to swing his hammer, but the creature ducked and swung his tail, knocking Breakdown square in the chest and making him run right into Knockout. They both fell hard to the ground and stayed down as the Omega looked around before he quickly swung around and bit right into Smokescreen's shoulder.

"Smokescreen!" Elisa screamed as he was tossed around like a rag doll as the creature chewed right into his arm. Smokescreen screamed in pain and tried to punch at the Omega's head, but he was moving too fast. Finally the beast let him go flying across the ground and he slid across the mud before he stopped and froze. "Smokescreen!" Elisa cried out, but Megatron covered her mouth when the Omega turned back towards them. She was shaking in his arms as they remained still. He came right towards them and sniffed the air before he looked right at Megatron. He held his ground as the creature lowered his head and growled baring his teeth. It snarled and snapped right at Megatron as he jumped out of the way. It snapped at Megatron again as he fired his cannon at its head. It swiped at Megatron and hit him right in his side sending him flying right into Starscream.

Elisa leaped right up at the Omega's neck and started to bite. She dug her claws into wherever she could, but with it's large claws it snatched her up and drew her right into his mouth. She screamed in pain as it bit right into her and started to swing her back and forth. The teeth dug deep into her side before slamming her right into the ground. Elisa was gasping for air as the Omega started to lick at the blood coming out of her. She shivered in fear at the wet feeling of its tongue. It let out a quick growl before it bit right at her throat. Elisa's limbs flailed as she was dragged again.

Suddenly the Omega roared in frustration as it was shot at suddenly by a Starscream with one of his missiles before Megatron leaped up into the air and stabbed it right in the back of it's neck. It let out a loud roar as he started to sway his body. It tried to reach for him behind its back, but Megatron kept reaching out of its range, dragging his blade as he kept moving. Megatron pulled the blade out before he slammed it back in again. The creature roared again as he started to circle around at a fast pace. Starscream kept firing and Smokescreen soon joined in with his good servo as Breakdown and Knockout ran towards Elisa. Knockout saw tears coming down her face as he put pressure on her bleeding throat.

"It's ok pretty girl. It's ok." He said calmly. "If there are any autobots that can hear me on this channel please respond. This is not a trap. I repeat this is not a trap. I need autobot assistance as soon as possible please respond." Knockout said into his com link. Nobody responded and Knockout growled in frustration as he tried again. "I have Elisa bleeding from multiple injuries! Ratchet if you are out there respond to me NOW!" Knockout shouted.

"What happened?" Ratchet suddenly spoke up through the link.

"We are being attacked by a giant Omega. Don't ask me about that right now, but Elisa has been attacked and she is bleeding badly. She's going to need some more medical assistance quickly." Knockout said as fast as he could.

"I'm with Ultra Magnus right now. We are on our way." Ratchet said. Knockout jumped when the Omega roared again, throwing Megatron off its back. It roared at the fighters and started to circle them. The Omega growled as he circled his opponents, but stopped when he heard the sound of engines above. The ship landed not too far away and Ultra Magnus came out firing as Ratchet ran out towards Knockout with his medical kit. He put his servos on Elisa's neck as Knockout went into the kit and got out some bandages. He came back quickly and started to wrap the bandages around Elisa's neck, but the Omega let out an angry roar making both doctors jump.

"Magnus he bites!" Knockout shouted, but thankfully all the shooters were a good distance away from its mouth. "We can't move her until we get this thing out of here. It smells her blood and it wants her." Knockout said to Ratchet. Megatron swiped his blade at it again and it slowly started to retreat back. The mechs started to pound it with gunfire and let out a final roar before it retreated to recover.

"Smokescreen get over here and help me move her." Ratchet ordered. He did as he was told as he ran over and helped the doctors pick up Elisa and move her quickly onto the ship. Breakdown followed after them as Megatron and Starscream transformed and followed after them. They guided Magnus back to the Nemesis as Ratchet managed to stop the bleeding from Elisa and get her stable. Knockout worked on Smokescreen's arm as they flew back. They carried Elisa to the medical bay where the doctors stitched up her wounds as she slept. Ratchet stayed by her side as she slept and the others started to discuss their options.

"Ok, I'm sorry Lord Megatron, but I have to say it first. What in the pits of Kaon was that thing?" Knockout stated.

"It looked like a big Omega dragon almost." Breakdown said.

"But Breakdown, the only Omega dragon I have ever seen is the size close to an insecticon, not a giant like that. The beast was taller than Lord Megatron." Dreadwing said. Ratchet had already heard enough and let out a loud frustrated groan which made Megatron look at him.

"Do you have something to say medic?" Megatron said slyly.

"Being around humans so much, I have learned some interesting things about their history." Ratchet answered before going over to a monitor and brought up internet pictures of a T-rex. "Look familiar?" Ratchet said.

"Whoa." Knockout gasped.

"But it had bigger arms though." Smokescreen said.

"It doesn't have to be perfect." Ratchet stated.

"Ok so how do we get rid of this thing?" Magnus finally spoke up.

"Hey they didn't get rid of the T-rex in Jurassic Park." Knockout suddenly said, making everyone look at him. "What? It was a drive-in theater." He jumped.

"If we hit it with some more fire power perhaps we could neutralize it." Magnus spoke.

"Wait Ratchet, what about the other autobots?" Smokescreen suddenly spoke up.

"They have all reported back to base, which you are not invited to." Ratchet answered towards the cons, making Megatron frown.

"Perhaps it is not about fire power Ultra Magnus, but about primal instinct." Megatron stated.

"Why is that?" Magnus asked.

"The beast is a natural predator with its size and strength. Cornering it will only anger it further and go into a feeding frenzy. We need to go to Magma and find Optimus Prime instead." Megatron stated.

"We don't have any idea where they are. They don't broadcast a signal." Magnus said.

"We need to draw their attention, but how?" Ratchet said.

"Find the Omega and follow it to the drop off point." A small voice said. All the men looked up startled to see Elisa, awake and sound, and on her side on the medical berth looking at them. Ratchet and Smokescreen hurried over to her.

"Elisa lay back down you're hurt." Ratchet ordered.

"Carrier I'm doing fine. It really doesn't hurt that bad. My muscles are sore that's all. You know I heal faster than you do." Elisa said gently making her Carrier huff in annoyance.

"Carrier…hehe." Starscream snickered quietly.

"What was that?" Ratchet demanded.

"Oh nothing doctor." He said casually, but Megatron gave him a small knock to the back of the head for him, making the seeker grumble with slumped over wings.

"What do you mean Elisa?" Megatron asked gently.

"It didn't appear out of nowhere and they wouldn't let a prized beast just leave the premises." Elisa explained. "We know they don't have a ship, but they do have a ground bridge so they have to have a land base somewhere, but we have to careful because of SeekGazer." Elisa said quickly.

"Soundwave can handle him." Megatron said proudly.

"Elisa, do you have any ideas about how they enhanced it?" Magnus asked her as he walked to her side.

"Hmmmm, I really don't know. They only thing I can think of is genetics maybe." She suggested.

"I know it won't help, but in that movie they cloned DNA they found from insects and made the dinosaurs." Knockout said.

"Jurassic Park?" She asked, making Knockout nod.

"My friend made me watch that movie once." Elisa said to her Carreir, being careful not to use Jack's name. "It's nothing like that though since Omegas already exist. Enhancements maybe…or steroids." Elisa said.

"What are those?" Knockout asked.

"It's a human drug that increases the muscles human athletes' use them get better in sports even though it's illegal." Elisa explained to him.

"Any ideas as to where the drop off point might be?" Megatron asked getting back on track.

"There has to be a cave nearby. Omegas always prefer that type of space because it's large and dark and they can easily pounce on prey." Elisa answered.

"Starscream, you and Dreadwing start scanning over the area and look for any potential places." Megatron ordered. They left without another word. When Megatron looked back he saw Elisa was looking curiously at the monitor.

"It does look like a lot a T-rex, but the arms are more like a Spinosaurus because they are thicker." Elisa said.

"What's a spin…spino…whatever it is?" Knockout asked. She flinched a little, but Elisa got out of the berth and walked towards the monitor.

"Elisa sit back down!" Ratchet ordered.

"Carrier relax." She said calmly before typing on the monitor and bringing up a picture. "Here you go." She said pointing to it.

"Yikes." Knockout gasped.

"How did you know about this one E?" Smokescreen asked, making Megatron arch and eyebrow at the nickname.

"Movie marathon. Turns out there are three Jurassic Park movies and this was in the third one." Elisa explained. She looked over at Smokescreen again. "Are you ok? I saw that thing rock you back and forth like mad." Elisa said with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing serious." He winked back at her with a smile. "You should lay back down. Those cuts look nasty." He added.

"Thanks."

Xxxxxxxx

Laserbeak got a track on the Omega-rex very quickly and very easily. They found the cave which was big to hold the Omega-rex, but he couldn't hide very well. The teams were in separate groups as they huddled together for attack.

"Fire on three." Megatron ordered. "One…two…"

Then suddenly a groundbridge opened.

Three regular Omegas came out and instantly attacked. Megatron barely had time to attack before the Omega pinned him down. There was a loud roar in his audios before he blacked out.

Xxxxxxx

Optimus was horrified when Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, Dreadwing, Knockout, and Breakdown were brought into the prison with him.

"Where is my daughter!?" He shouted at Magma.

"With the Raptors."

Xxxxxxxx

Elisa groaned awake as someone was shaking her. She opened her eyes to see a human Smokescreen looking at her.

"Where are the others?" She asked as she sat up.

"I don't know and for some reason I can't transform." Smokescreen said.

"They can be blocking your signal to your vehicle form." She said quickly before she looked at her arm to so a metal band around it making her groan. "This means I can't transform either." She muttered.

"So why human forms?" Smokescreen asked, but before Elisa could answer she saw the reason why, making her eyes go wide. "What?" He asked confused before he looked over his shoulder. He saw a shadow of something that looked like a spiky reptile of some kind and it made a nasty hiss. He looked back at Elisa and grabbed her.

Xxxxxx

"Starscream!" Megatron snapped making his SIC jump in attention, only to look at his human body horrified.

"I always hated this form." He snapped.

"It's obviously a trap of some kind." Megatron muttered before looking around. The room was plain and even though it looked mildly abandoned there was power to the building.

"Master we have to find the others if they are out there." Starscream pointed out.

"Yes…true." Megatron muttered back.

Xxxxxxx

They scrambled into some kind of broken down lab. The open windows revealed daylight, but Smokescreen turned the lights off anyway and they went down an isle of cabinets before huddling against one. Elisa heard the heavy footsteps of the creature approach before she peaked out to look. The door didn't have any glass to it, but it rattled at the creature snarled in frustration and banged at the door, making her jump and get closer to Smokescreen. She heard a rattle sound before the beast roared when it was in the room.

"Elisa is that…" Smokescreen whispered.

"It's a dragon raptor." She answered.

"Oh scrap."

She covered her ears when the Raptor suddenly yelped repeatedly into the air before a second one arrived. Smokescreen looked over his shoulder to see the heads of the two Raptors. There were small spikes going down their backs and they were nothing but pitch black scales with sharp red eyes. Thank Primus they had no wings.

"Let's go." Smokescreen said before they started to crawl away from them. They moves slowly on all fours at the Raptors hiss and snarled into the air, unfamiliar with their surroundings. Finally one of them just threw an empty box across the cabinets in frustration for finding no food. The box shattered medical and all sorts of other equipment to the ground and hit Smokescreen making him grunt and hurry across the floor. Elisa followed after him, but he was already ahead of her when the noise stopped for a brief moment.

Only for an empty plastic test tube the fall to the ground and bounce.

The raptors instantly caught on and were almost on Elisa when Smokescreen made some noise out of nowhere.

"Hey! Hey right here!" He shouted into the air. One of the Raptors snarled at him before charging. Smokescreen stood in his place up until the very last second before the Raptor jumped and slammed right into the wall. He dived to the ground and started to crawl away on the floor as the creature twitched in pain. Elisa looked up at the other Raptor which was very confused as to where Smokescreen had gone. She looked ahead and saw a storage room with a bolt on it before she looked at the Raptor and hissed at it before she bolted towards the room. The Raptor instantly raced after her. They both instantly slipped on the ground when she realized the floor was wet and gooey. The Raptor snarled in surprise before she managed to get to her feet, only to have the Raptor dig her claws into her arm. She flinched as she moved as the claws moved with her before the claws ran all the way down her arm before she got free.

"SMOKESCREEN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before running out. She got to the door and slammed it right on the Raptor as Smokescreen came barreling towards the door and shoved it shut and quickly bolting it. They were both breathing hard before they hurried out of there. Only to scream in surprise and dodge down when they saw two more figures.

"Elisa, Smokescreen it's us. Relax." Megatron's voice sounded before they popped their heads back up before they ran over to the two cons.

"Raptor dragons!" Smokescreen gasped as Elisa nearly fell into Megatron's arms. He flinched when he saw her bloody arm before he easily scooped her up into his arms.

"Where?" Starscream said.

"In that lab over there." He answered.

"Let's move." Megatron ordered. He felt Elisa shaking in his arms as they hurried to find another room. They finally found something decent and hurried inside.

"No power in this room." Smokescreen said as he looked around before he spotted some stone stairs leading towards a basement. "Hey maybe there's a circuit breaker down there." He said before Starscream followed him.

"I wish I could bandage that arm up for you little one." Megatron said gently to Elisa making her look up at him.

"Thanks, but its ok. It really stings more than anything else." She said quietly. She blinked in surprise when Megatron's fingers gently grazed her neckline making her shiver at the gentle touch.

"You certainly have your Sire's eyes." He said.

"How so?" She asked puzzled.

"Optimus has the brightest optics of any autobot." Megatron answered.

"Oh…thank you." She smiled weakly. He nodded before he quickly scanned the room. There was a lot of old computers present, but most of them had broken screens and no keyboards. "Megatron…I'm scared." She whispered and crawled closer into his broad chest.

"It's alright Elisa. I will protect you." Megatron said strongly. Slowly, he looked down and gently kissed the side of her head, making her look up at him with wide eyes. He gave her a weak smile before he looked around again. He went back to the door and saw some interesting locks. He gently placed Elisa on the table before he looked at the looks. One was a bolt that was up top and he quickly locked that. Another was a key lock in the door handle and he locked that as well. There was a large metal slab right in the middle, but it wouldn't budge.

"Maybe it's electric." Elisa said quietly, making Megatron grumble. Elisa looked around the room and spotted a stepping later and then froze when she heard a snarl. She looked to see Megatron staring face to face with a Raptor. It blew steam on the window before it went down to the door handle and grabbed it. Megatron reacted fast, but the Raptor was stronger and shoved the door open, instantly breaking the other two locks. "Smokescreen help!" She shouted as she ran over to the door to help. The Raptor let out a high-pitch shriek as it struggled. The two men ran upstairs and she was pushed out of the way as they put their backs against the door. Starscream shrieked when glass rained down his head as the Raptor broke the glass with his claws. It could only fit one hand it, but tried to scratch at them only to get pull it back when Smokescreen punched it.

"E…there's a switcher board down there. You've got to…switch the handles around if we want to get power back in here." Smokescreen grunted. She looked over at Megatron, who only nodded before she ran downstairs. She saw it in the corner with some lights on and some light off on the board. She pressed the buttons that were on and nothing happened as they didn't turn off. She looked at the handles and started to slowly switch them one by one, but she heard one frustrated cry from above and she took a deep breath.

"Frag it." She muttered before she flipped over all the remaining handles. She screamed and flew backwards at the instant shock she was given, but upstairs the light turned on and the lock fell into place, making the Raptor huff in annoyance before running off.

"Elisa!" Megatron gasped before running down stairs. "Elisa! Elisa wake up!" He shouted as he carefully picked her up and gently rocked her back and forth. He touched her neck for a pulse and she gasped in surprise and nearly jumped out of his arms before gasping for air.

"E you ok?" Smokescreen asked as the other hurried down to look at her.

"Got the power back on didn't I." She gasped, making him laugh. He pulled her up and slowly brought her back upstairs as Starscream saw the glare on Megatron's face. He only chuckled darkly before Megatron gave him an angry sneer with quiet growl. "None of the computers work." Elisa shrugged when she looked around and saw that none of them turned on.

"Now what?" Starscream muttered.

"We have to get out of here." Smokescreen said.

"Oh really, Smokescreen, but in case you haven't noticed there are at least two Raptors patrolling the halls, waiting for our move and Primus only knows if that beast isn't outside as well ready to chomp us into tiny pieces." Starscream snapped in his sassy tone.

"The Rex isn't here Commander." Elisa said politely.

"The…wait what?" Starscream said.

"I can sense their energy, even though they are mutated dragons, but the Omega-Rex isn't here." Elisa said again.

"Oh."

"You are true about the Raptors though Starscream. We don't stand a chance against them in human form with no weapons." Megatron stated. Elisa slowly started to limp across the room, looking all around her. She looked up at the sunlight and saw broken windows with bars on them.

"Any chance we could remove the bars?" Elisa asked pointing to them.

"I may be strong Elisa, but I'm not that strong." Megatron chuckled.

"Besides it may be a way to keep the Raptors out." Smokescreen added, making her nod in agreement. "I guess we have to wait them out." Smokescreen grumbled.

"Wait." Elisa said before limping over to the step ladder. Megatron hurried over to her and placed it up and it reached up to the open ceiling.

"Are you sure that will hold us my liege?" Starscream asked.

"Do you have a better idea Starscream?" Megatron asked, making the two autobots laugh.

They all instantly jumped when glass shattered.

"Scrap! The Raptor is strong enough to break those bars!" Smokescreen shouted before they all started to climb up. Megatron barely got up in time before the Raptor slammed onto the ground and stood up with a roar. He knocked the ladder down with his foot before crawling in the opposite director as the Raptor hissed in curiosity. Elisa was crawling towards an open hatch when suddenly the tile below her lifted up with the Raptor's head looking around. Elisa screamed in fear before Smokescreen punched the Raptor in the back of the head…one…twice…three times before the Raptor and Elisa both fell. Elisa screamed again as she help onto the ceiling tiles and everyone scrambled to pull her back up. The Raptor tried to bite at her before they scrambled towards the shoot.

Megatron lead for a few minutes before he saw a screen tile that showed sunlight. He opened it and growled in frustration at what he saw. The problem wasn't that they were in the main room. The problem was that they had to land on broken wooden stairs that were falling apart.

"Master move!" Starscream urged quietly. So as best as his large body would allow he got down from the ceiling and helped everyone else down. The instant Starscream hit the ground a Raptor skidded out of the hallway and let out roar of arrival. "Everybody jump!" Starscream shouted before they looked at the broken stairs. With the loud steps of the Raptor behind them they all jumped to different parts of the broken stair case and it instantly fell apart. The small platforms everyone was on were leaning every which way and shaking under their weight. The Raptor was on one of those as Elisa was holding on to the side of one that was leaning over the main floor.

"E let go!" Smokescreen shouted. She took one look and did her best to bend as she landed, but she still took a tumble. She flinched when she heard the wood groan above her and start to crack. Smokescreen's platform gave out and he grabbed at Starscream's which made them both fall on top of each other. Instinctively they covered each other as the wood gently tumbled on top of them. Finally, the main stairs gave way and Megatron shouted before he hit the ground hard. It wasn't too painful for him before he stood up and shook his head. He heard Elisa scream and looked up to see the Raptor grab at her. He snarled at it before he punched it hard in the face, knocking it backwards. He grabbed her to her feet when Smokescreen looked up.

"Look out!" He shouted as the Raptor easily stood back up as if the punch was nothing at all.

"Uuuuuhhh Master…." Starscream said from behind him. They looked to see another Raptor right in front of them. As a group they were falling back from only to get snapped at by another. Megatron heard Elisa gasp from behind him when the Raptor hunched over ready to pounce.

It was in mid-air when it was snatched into the jaws of the Omega-rex.

"Whoa!" Smokescreen said amazed as they all looked to see the large beast chew away at the Raptor. The other Raptor charged at the Rex and got on top of it before the group scrambled out of the building. "Holy scrap metal!" Smokescreen shouted angrily as all saw their vehicle forms right in front of them.

"They can only block the connection signal from a short distance from the two forms. It's an irony so to speak." Megatron stated. Elisa looked over at the open building when the Raptor let out s gurgled cry before getting chomped on. The Rex then threw the raptor into the staircase shattering it on impact. Elisa could only watch in awe and wonder as it turned around and let out a might roar. They all jumped at the sound of a ground bridge and their human forms faded, except for Elisa.

"Get in." Smokescreen said in vehicle mode as Elisa quickly got inside. When they got on the Nemesis the metal band broke right off of her arm, but Elisa didn't really care. She shoved the metal off of her and laid down in Smokescreen's back seat.

"Aren't you going to transform Smokescreen?" Starscream teased.

"I can't. Elisa's laying down you stiletto heeled wimp." Smokescreen snapped making Megatron laugh and Starscream grumble.

"Any news on the others Soundwave?" Megatron asked, but he only nodded no. "Wake her up Smokescreen." Megatron said calmly. It took him a few minutes, but Elisa appeared out of the car and quickly into her dragon form, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but my adrenaline is crashing and I'm sleepy." She said quietly.

"This way little one." Megatron said politely. Smokescreen tried to follow, but Starscream held him back.

"Hey I got to watch her." He stated.

"I assure you that she is quiet safe in Lord Megatron's care." Starscream replied.

"Yeah, why is that?" He argued back.

"Because she reminds him of someone in his past." Starscream stated.

They quickly and quietly got to Megatron's quarters. Once inside he scooped up Elisa into his arms and placed her gently on his berth before wrapping her up in the sheets.

"Thank you Megatron." Elisa said with her eyes barely open.

"You're welcome Elisa." He whispered before he looked over her hands. She had burn marks on them and the scratches from her arm had stopped bleeding a while ago. She was asleep before he was done checking her, so he left her sleeping peacefully and returned to the bridge.

"Now what?" Smokescreen shrugged.

"We wait." Megatron answered.

Xxxxxxx

Roaring in fury at a potential T-rex that was twice his size wasn't exactly the best idea on Magma's part.

The creature wasn't supposed to eat the Raptors at all. So when Magma went to it the Rex quickly roared back with bloody teeth and stomped through the open ground bridge. It snapped loudly at Magma before he was forced to retreat and the Rex chased after him. However, the Rex stopped when it caught a familiar scent and went to trace it. He saw a familiar flier and banged at the bars of Dreadwing's cage. He took out his sword and stood against the wall as the others started to fire at it. When the Rex turned around it hit more bars with its large tail, causing even more damage. Optimus continued to fire as the Rex grabbed the bars and pulled them out with one tug.

When it charged at him, Optimus slid away in the opposite direction and the tail opened more bars, allowing Dreadwing to get out of his cage. Optimus continued to fire as Magnus did from his own cage as Dreadwing got the others out. When Optimus saw the others were free he skidded away from it before running after them. The Rex roared in anger before Magma tackled it, allowing Magnus to open a groundbridge. The Rex grabbed Magma and tossed him to the ground hard like a rag-doll before it went back out through the ground bridge. Everyone except Dreadwing was driving away as fast as they could with Optimus behind them all.

"Must go faster!" Knockout shouted into the air as the Rex roared loudly at Optimus in his side mirrors. The Rex swiped at Optimus with its body, making him grunt in pain. Thankfully the others were indeed going faster so Optimus was able to get some distance in between the Rex before it stopped and watched them drive away.

Xxxxxxx

Not long after the autobots were standing in front of Ultra Mangus' ship ready to leave.

"Thank you for your help Megatron. If you need our assistance with these creatures again we will help." Optimus stated.

"Likewise Prime." Megatron stated.

"What I don't get is why the Rex went after the Raptors in the first place." Smokescreen said out loud.

"The Rex is a natural predator Smokescreen. No matter who you are you can never control what nature creates." Elisa said.

"Well, Magma's going to have to go through the pits and back to get that beast under control again." Ratchet said with enthusiasm.

"Hey Elisa, I guess you just went through your own little Jurassic park." Knockout winked.

"I'm never watching that fragging movie again!"

**Hope you liked it. Again I tried to stay true to Jurassic Park as possible. Please leave a review if you like it. Thanks also to everyone who has been reviewing this and added it to their favorites. Thanks again. **


	44. Loving Brothers

**Ok, here is another L story for everybody. This is the sequel to Burning Brothers. You have to read Burning Brothers in order to understand this story. You can find Burning Brothers easily on my profile page. This story is a little more positive tone and I tried to more cute instead of really really sad. Again in this story it is set in the Prime universe, but Megatron and Optimus are actually blood brothers...or energon brothers maybe? I know this might sound really cheesy but I used the song Once Upon a December from the animated movie Anastasia. To me the lyrics fit the tone because Anastasia is looking for her Grandmother (even though she doesn't know it yet) and in the same token Optimus and Megatron are trying to reconnect their brother bond. I hope that makes sense and that it isn't too girly for anyone, but I honestly thought the lyrics fit, so please read and review thanks! **

**I do not own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. I do not own Anastasia as the film is owned by 20th Century Fox and directed by Don Bluth.**

**Loving Brothers **

_Dancing bears, painted wings _

"So there I was glaring at the insecticon before it charged at me. I easily jumped out of the way, but it managed to swipe at me with one of it's long pinchers." Megatronous said with eagerness to his younger brother, Orion. Orion gasped and his blue optics were wide with anticipation.

"What happened brother?" Orion asked eagerly, making Megatronous smile.

"Well…"

_Things I almost remember _

In a new day and age, Megatron tried not to remember the stories he had told when he was younger. He didn't need to tell any stories as he made his own whenever he fought Optimus Prime.

_And a song someone sings _

Even as a young adult Orion still asked for a story from the ring every so often from Megatronous. It made Megatronous smile at times, but Orion could tell that his older brother was getting tired. Instead Megatronous was asking Orion to tell him stories since he was in the archives and surrounded by books.

_Once upon a December _

The two brothers were still sad when the story ended because it meant they had to go back to their separate lives.

_Someone holds me safe and warm _

Megatronous ran home as fast as he could as there were terrible riots in Kaon right now. He ran through the door and locked it tight before he turned around.

"Megatronous!" A young Orion cried. Megatronous scooped up Orion into his arms as his brother held onto his neck tightly in fear. They could hear shouts, screams, and gunfire outside as Megatronous ran into a closet that wasn't near a closed window. Orion silently cried and shook in his arms as he held him tightly.

_Horses prance through a silver storm _

Eventually Orion did fall asleep, but Megatronous stayed awake to make sure nobody came in their home. Megatronous did fall asleep as well, but his internal alarm woke him up to go to the mines. It took a bit of convincing for Orion, but he did eventually leave, but he quickly returned home when he saw members of the Elite guard ordering people to stay inside and blocking the mines.

_Figures dancing gracefully _

Optimus and Megatron were not afraid of each other as they fought. They didn't shout or scream, but let out a grunt every now and then from a hard blow. They didn't go into a friends arms after a fight. Ratchet checked Optimus when he stubbornly refused, but nothing further. Nobody dared to go to Megatron for a medical check. He stood fuming on the bridge in silence.

_Across my memory_

Both brothers still felt cold and lonely at the end of each fight.

_Someone holds me safe and warm _

This time Orion was holding Megatronous after a long and hard battle. He was breathing hard, but his wounds were bandaged up. The gladiator held his brother close and rested his helm against his chestplates and heard his spark beat. Orion's arms were wrapped around his brother's large shoulders as he clutched at his brother protectively.

_Horses prance through a silver story _

Orion kept a tight grip on Megatronous as he kept hearing footsteps outside his door. The little red medic had left a while ago and assured him that he would recover, but that did nothing to ease Orion's nervousness. He kept wide awake and watched that door in case a rival gladiator barged in as Megatronous' body kept shaking in pain.

_Figures dancing gracefully _

Secretly neither brother liked to hurt each other when they fought. However, they didn't know the other thought that so instead they tried to cover up their fear by fighting harder and keeping a hard face when each blow was struck.

_Across my memory _

Neither brother knew that the other just wanted to be held again.

_Far away long ago_

Promises had been broken and sparks had been shattered in the war for Cybertron. Everytime they met both brothers thought of memories that had been long buried.

_Glowing dimmed as an ember _

With each new fight both brothers had given up a little more hope that they could reunite again.

_Things my heart used to know _

Their bond had not been open in millennia until it was nearly too late.

_Things it yearns to remember _

The battle with Airachnid's insecticon had caused the cycle to easily fall apart.

_And a song someone sings _

With the reuniting finally complete, both brothers laid down next to each other, side by side, no longer enemies. Orion and Megatronous had grown into Megatron and Optimus, but that didn't stop them now. They held each other with their long lost brotherly love finally renewed. Nobody was shaking because they were scared or hurt. They finally felt warm again and they vowed never to be cold against each other once more.

Nobody was going to make them change otherwise.

_Once upon a December _

**Hope you liked it! Please Read and Review. Thanks again!**


	45. Lonely

**This story is very angst. It has sensitive mental issues that might be disturbing to some people. If you don't want to read this, that's fine, don't, but please don't fry this story. It's very personal to me and that's why I wrote it. I do not own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**Lonely **

Being a Cybertronian in human form sucked sometimes. I couldn't exactly fly away in the middle of the street on full thruster burn. Being the only daughter of a former warlord was tough as it is. Megatron, leader of the decepticons was my carrier and Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots was my Sire. When I was born a truce was formed and stayed steady ever since. It hasn't been easy with the looks I get from some people. I'm tall around five seven and I have silver hair with red highlights. My Carrier loves my eyes because he says they are Orion's eyes. Orion Pax was the mech before Optimus Prime.

We had to stay in human forms at times because the planet's government regulated our movements at times. Carrier was not too please with it, but Sire was more cooperative. The safehouse was sometimes a welcoming sight and a sometimes a prision. Today it was half and half. I was afraid to talk about my feelings to anybody and sometimes it got me sick. Even though I had an older brother I still felt alone. Blizzard was Optimus' and Ratchet's son as they were bonded too. Blizzard was defiantly Ratchet's son as Ratchet was his Carrier, and he acted and looked just like him too. With me, cons said I looked like my Carrier, bot's said I looked like my Sire so I was stuck there too.

All I kept doing was helping everyone and talking to everyone about their problems, but I really wanted someone to talk to me…to listen to me. I was so afraid to talk to my Creators about my loneliness. They were the strongest mechs I knew they would see me as a weakling if I told them what was wrong. Megatron was a fighter, a gladiator, a champion in the Pits of Kaon. Optimus was an intellectual, a scholar of wisdom, the last of the Primes. Even though they were my Creators I knew they had much more important things to worry about.

Oh, by the way, my name is Sapphire.

I was born sky blue with sliver highlights, sturdy wings and bright blue eyes. Unlike most human babies, Cybertronians could remember every part of their lives, including their birth. I still have dreams about that day. My Carrier cradled me like I was piece of glass that was going to break at any second. He caressed my cheek and all I could do was tilt my head in curiosity because I knew this mech in front of me was important somehow. Carrier smiled at me and he had tears in his optics before he finally spoke.

"Hello my princess." He whispered tenderly. I just smiled and giggled and grabbed at his finger making him chuckle. He brought me into his chestplates and kissed my forehead and just refused to let me go. That was one of my most comforting memories at times, but recently I was just an emotional wreck. I was having bad nightmares filled with violence and death and I was getting paranoid as I kept seeing things out of the corner of my eye, along with bad mood swings. One moment I was ready to tear everything to pieces and then the next I was ready to crawl under the bed and bawl my eyes out.

I didn't know what was wrong and I refused to speak.

I hadn't heard from my Creators in a few days, but I knew they were working on a few things as we still had enemies around, but when I even tried to call them I got someone else instead. I had to thank Starscream because he seemed more generous, if you could call it that, as he was very helpful to try and get Megatron away from the action and back to me. Many people could say that he does that because he's a seeker and they are the best caretakers because they live in trines or because he was still Megatron's SIC and wanted more control over things. I wasn't really sure what to think it, but I just made sure to say my please and thank you's to everyone because that's what I was taught.

I got to the safe house and today it was starting to look more and more like a prison. The walls seemed to get tighter and tighter around me. I went into my room and tried to breath, but I couldn't relax and snatched up the scissors. I sat on my bed and rolled up my sleeve and started scratching away at the marks I had been making for several days now. I just scratched and scratched and scratched and I kept bleeding. It was a while before I was satisfied and I finally put them away. I was feeling slightly better so I tried to call my Carrier, but nothing went through. I tried calling my Sire.

"Hello?" Blizzard asked.

"Hi Blitz." I answered with a sigh.

"Sapphire? You ok?" Blizzard asked concerned.

"No I'm fine. Sorry to bother you." I said quietly.

"It's ok. Do you want me to come to the safe house?" He asked again.

"No it's ok. I promise. Just tell Ratchet I said hello." I said politely.

"They're out on a scouting mission Sapphire. I'll make sure to tell Megatron and Sire you called." He explained.

"Thanks" I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"I love you Sapphire." Blizzard said gently.

"I love you too Blitz." I said before I hung up. Even as a teen I kept saying his name wrong. I kept saying Blittzard so the nickname stuck. When the line went dead the teas ran down my face and I fell flat on my bed and just sobbed. I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed with my whole body shaking. I finally stood up and blew my nose before I went down stairs still sniffling anyway. I went into the kitchen and now I had angry tears down my face. I opened the cabinets and there were just plain white dishes inside. I took one and stared at it for a few moments before racked my claws on. It made a horrible screech before I slammed it to the ground making it shatter. I grabbed another dish and shattered that one too. Before long I had destroyed all the dishes and all their pieces were littered across the wooden floor. I need something else and I grabbed a small glass and slammed it to the ground. Hearing it shatter wasn't good enough for me so I grabbed another and threw it across the room with a shout before it shattered. I couldn't see or think clearly as I grabbed all the glasses and threw them every which way.

I was breathing hard before I hurried up stairs and was back in my room. I gritted my teeth before I went for the shelves and just threw everything off of them with a scream. Sketching always gave me an escape but now I was throwing all my art supplies every which way because I didn't care. A simple desk lamp got shatter and I punched holes in the wall shouting. I tore apart my pillows and my bed sheets like they were paper and then more punching. Finally I got to a point where I was hearing cracks in my hand and I screamed in agony as something was finally broken. I clutched at my hand and crawled into the bathroom that was connected to my room and I huddled inside the empty tub holding my hand, curled up into a ball and crying.

Xxxxxx

Blizzard told Megatron that Elisa had called and he felt guilty for having been busy for so long. He hurried to safe the humans had so graciously given them, but refused to take the human form that was highly recommended. He only took it when another human, other than Agent Fowler was present. He went through the ground bridge and let out a startled gasp at what he saw. His red optics were wide with horror and his mouth was wide open as he looked at the destruction in front of him. The kitchen was just littered with pieces of glass and ceramic as everything from plates, bowls, glass, and silverware were thrown around everywhere. The living room wasn't as bad, but there was plenty of glass to go around.

"Sapphire?" Megatron called out, but he received no answer. He tensed his body in anticipation of an intruder as he slowly walked up the stairs and looked around. Nothing was out of line as far as he could tell so he quickly and quietly opened the door to Sapphire's room. His whole body trembled as he saw that everything was thrown everywhere. The bed sheets were in tatters. Sapphire's sketchbooks were thrown onto the floor, her precious art supplies littering the floor. There were massive holes in the walls and blood. His spark dropped when he saw the sight of blood. He went to reach for it when he heard a small whimper. He turned and saw his only daughter huddled in the bath tub. She was whimpering as tears ran down her face and her hand was covered in blood.

"Sapphire!" Megatron ran to her side and kneeled down at the edge of the tub and looked at her, but she didn't respond. It was as if she didn't see him. "Sapphire…baby. My little princess." He whispered fearfully, but she still did not respond. He touched her shoulder and she jumped and gasped in surprise.

Xxxxxxx

I don't know how he got there. I don't know when he got there. All I could remember was that one moment I'm huddled down in the tub crying into my knees and the next my Carrier is touching my shoulder calling my name. I look at him in surprise, but I don't know what to say to him.

"What's wrong baby?" He asks in an unnatural quiet voice. "Please tell what's wrong." He begs me, but for some reason I feel nothing but anger.

"Go away." I snap irritated. Now I remember why I was mad. He ignored me for these past few days. He did nothing but fight and ignore me like he had nothing better to do!

"Sapphire please." He says gently.

"NO!" I scream in a high pitch voice. I stand up and try to get away from him, but he is by far much more bigger than me. I keep screaming at him to get away from me and I push him away from me with all my might. He didn't expect this so he gets surprised and pushed away from me. I take my chance and run, but I barely get through the doorway to the hall before he grabs me and starts dragging me away from my escape of the stairs. I can't remember if I said anything to him, but at this point I think I'm just screaming at him, trying to get away, while he lifts me up by my waist and drags me into the master bedroom of the house and throws me down onto the bed. I toss and turn with all my might, but he easily keeps me down and I don't understand what he is saying. I turn at the sound of a groundbridge and see Blizzard come through first.

"No! Don't let him. Carrier don't let him see me like this!" I cry out and cling to him desperately.

"It's ok Sapphire. It's ok." Carrier says to me gently and strokes my cheek.

"Don't let him see me. Please Carrier please!" I repeat with bitter sobs. I was so ashamed to have my brother see me in such a state. I didn't want to get him upset. I never wanted anyone to get upset. I hated to see anyone upset. I wrap my arms around Carrier's neck and keep crying as Blizzard finally recovers from his shock. I didn't even notice the medical kit he had brought with him as he takes a needle out while my back is turned. He sticks the needle in my arm and I cry out in pain and whimper loudly as he gives me a sedative. "No! Carrier! Carrier please!" I cry as the darkness starts to overtake me. I had been afraid of my dreams and the darkness as of late so I clung to Carrier's chestplates as he held me tenderly and kept telling me it was ok.

I eventually fell asleep at the sound of his voice.

Xxxxxxxx

"What happened?" Ratchet asked when he came through the bridge.

"Something's wrong with Sapphire." Megatron said barely above a whisper. He picked Sapphire up into his arms, bridal style, without another word and walked back through the bridge with the two medics behind him. Optimus was there to greet him in the autobot safehouse and his eyes went wide at the state of his daughter.

"What happened?" He asked quickly.

"I don't know, but my baby's sick." Megatron nearly cried as he fell to his knees and cradled Sapphire's body close. His body trembled as silent tears rolled down his face as he just held Sapphire to his body. "I love you Sapphire." He whispered before he finally stood up and headed off to her second bed room that was intact. He placed her on the bed and watched as Ratchet cleaned up her bloody hand and applied stiches to it. He also put a wrist guard on it and tied two fingers together as one of her finger bones was cracked.

"Megatron." Blizzard called out after a while. "You might want to look at this." He said before they quickly left the room as Sapphire was still going to sleep for a while yet. Both the autobot and decepticon safe house had plenty of surveillance. Blizzard rolled the footage of Elisa just shattering everything in the kitchen before she tore her room apart and settled in the bath tub. "She was calling for you." Blizzard said slightly bitter.

"I don't like your tone boy." Megatron growled baring his sharp denta.

"You haven't talked to her in three days. Both of you in fact." Blizzard stated, pointing to his Sire as well.

"We had a mission." Megatron snapped. "I'm trying to keep Sapphire safe. I don't want her on the battle field." Megatron nearly shouted.

"I know that, but you're her Carrier. She needs you there." Blizzard said waving his hands in frustration.

"Then why don't you talk to her?" Megatron snapped getting right in his face.

"Because she won't talk to me!" Blizzard shouted. Blizzard was far older than Sapphire, being born back on Cybertron just before the war. However, his human form looked like he was in his late twenties with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a strong body. Elisa had been born on the Nemesis and she was eighteen years old now. She hadn't seen a lot compared to him and she looked up to him a great deal, which was why she didn't want to burden him as she felt. "She won't talk to anyone." Blizzard huffed in annoyance. "No me, not Carrier, not even Smokescreen can get a word out of her lately." He stated.

"Are you saying my daughter had a mental breakdown because of me?" Megatron said with a trembling voice.

"Absolutely not, but Sapphire is a femme and femme's are far more sensitive about things than mechs are." Blizzard explained.

"She's more sensitive about the situation and she doesn't want to add more problems." Ratchet finally spoke. Blizzard only nodded before looking back at Megatron. He covered his face with his servo and sighed heavily. Sapphire had always been this way. Keeping things inside, having temper outbursts at times, and heavy seclusion in other times. Megatron wiped his face before he looked at Blizzard again.

"Carrier first. Sire second." He stated.

"But…" Optimus protested.

"Blizzard is correct in this statement. She wants Megatron. She'll call for you when the times is right Optimus." Ratchet said.

'But she's hurting herself." Optimus said sadly.

"Don't come unlessed called. It might make the situation worse… a trigger point if you will." Ratchet stated.

Xxxxxx

When I woke up I found myself in a clean room and I realized I must have been in the autobot house. I groaned as I woke up and I saw that my hand was in a cast. I was about to check my other cuts when I noticed my Carrier was next to me. I wasn't sure what to say so I bit my lip nervously.

"How are you feeling?" He spoke first.

"My hand hurts." I answered truthfully. He sat down next to me and gently took my hand into his. He never liked his human form so his metal felt cool against my skin. He looked me over and frowned when he spotted something. Before I could object he grabbed my left arm and showed my latest cuts.

"You've been hurting yourself." He said quietly as he gently touched them. I looked away from him ashamed and started to cry all over again. "Tell me why baby." Carrier begged in a quiet voice. I shook my head no. "Tell me please." He continued to plead before he pulled me into his arms and cradled my body.

"You'll just get mad at me." I cried.

"Sapphire, I'm your Carrier. I am not going to get angry with you." He stated firmly.

"I…I…I don't know what's wrong with me. I just feel sick." I answered finally.

"Sick like what?" He asked gently.

"I don't know. One second I want to just…destroy everything…and the next I want to crawl in a hole and never come out." I answered fearfully.

"Bad mood swings and depression." He stated. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I thought you would think…I was weak." I answered quietly. Carrier didn't say anything, but held me tightly and just refused to let me go. He finally let go of me and looked at me.

"Sapphire, I am your Carrier. You can tell me anything you want in this entire world and I will never, ever judge you." He stated firmly and I nodded slowly. I saw tears come to his own optics before he continued. "Sapphire, if you…you can't trust me…then…then I'm not doing my job." He said in a trembling voice. He buried his head in my shoulders and his body shook in silent sobs as he rubbed my back. "I'm sorry Sapphire. I am so sorry." He cried. "I just want to keep you safe baby." He added. "But I know now that sometimes I don't always act that way." He said sadly as he wiped some tears away.

"I thought a mission was more important." I whispered.

"Nothing is more important than you." He stated firmly. I was about to speak up, but he lifted his finger at me. "Nothing." He repeated. "You are my daughter. You are my world. There is nothing in that world but you.

Not. One. Thing."

I nodded and smiled at him.

"I love you Sapphire. I love you more than anything in the entire galaxy. I love you more than being the leader of the decepticons. I love you more than any power Primus or Unicron could ever give me." He took my broken hand and placed it on his insignia that was right above his spark.

"I love you more than my own life. I love you more than my own spark."

I smiled for the first time in a longtime and I wrapped my arms around him in a big hug. He hugged me back tightly.

"I love you Carrier." I said happily.

"I love you too princess. I want to work with you on this. I want to help you in any way I can." He said strongly.

"Thank you Carrier. That means a lot to me." I said.

"If you ever feel that you need to do this again," He said pointing to my cuts, "then you tell me and I will get my big silver fat aft over here do whatever you want." He stated making me laugh hard.

"That was awesome Carrier." I smiled and nuzzled up into his chestplates. He kissed my forehead and just continued to hold.

"I love you Sapphire. Don't ever forget that."

**Listen I know this story is way way out there, but this is a venting story. I am going through a rough time right now and writing helps me a great great deal. I just made Blizzard and Sapphire up for this story and I know everyone is WAY out of character especially Megatron, but it is part of the story. If you were offended by the content in this story I am sorry, but again it is just a personal story that I needed to get out. To people out there I just want to say you are not alone and I promise you there is help. It took me a very long time to realize that and I am doing the best I can and I am getting help as well. I wish everyone a happy day. Thank you. **


	46. Love You Baby Doll

**This is another personal story for me. It has some sensitive material and swearing. I do not own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by hasbro. **

**Love you Baby Doll**

Today was a hard day for me. I was very quiet, did all my school work and kept to myself most of the time in class. Nobody knew that I was upset. Nobody knew that today was an important day for me. I didn't mind it at all. It was my own special day that I used to do something important. I wore a special shirt and kept a special trinket in my pocket, always checking it every ten minutes or so to make sure I didn't lose it. Now the day just seemed too long and I was so ever grateful to see Ratchet right on time to pick me up from school. I felt so terrible inside but I even gave Ratchet a pat on the door before I got into the passenger side of the ambulance. His windows were tinted dark so nobody knew that there wasn't another person driving.

"Hi Ratchet." I said quietly.

"Hello Khristen. Would you like some company?" He asked friendly enough. I wasn't sure if he knew what today was, but he could tell that I was in a sad mood by the tone of my voice.

"No thanks, not yet anyway." I answered truthfully.

"Are you alright Khristen?" He asked concerned like the medic he was.

"Not really. Just a hard day." I said again quietly.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Is there any chance you could stay at my apartment for a little bit please?" I asked quickly.

"I'm sorry Khristen, not right now. I could later tonight though." He answered.

"Thanks that would really mean a lot to me." I answered a little more strongly this time.

"You are most welcome." He said happily.

I could still remember the day I met Ratchet. Being a "foreigner" he didn't really like humans as he was from Cybertron after all. He just wanted to go home like everybody does when they are away. He was very grumpy and snappish and for a long time I respected his boundaries and kept away from him while I talked with the rest of Team Prime. Optimus mostly kept to himself as well as Arcee put it, "Primes are built that way." After a while though, Ratchet got curious. He kept talking to me more often than he usually did and I was more than happy to answer his questions about human life and human culture. Ratchet grew on me and I grew on Ratchet and soon I was able to be more personable with him.

Naturally I was surprised when he kissed me after one such incident.

He hadn't kissed me since then, but he was catching onto my moods more often. He knew when I was depressed, pissed off, or just plain giggly, which he hated sometimes as I laughed at almost anything he said. He didn't say much on the drive to the base and when we got there I went to my usual spot on the couch and started my homework. I was so focused on that I didn't notice Optimus walk up to me.

"Khristen, are you alright?" He asked gently making me jump.

"Oh geeze." I laughed when I realized that it was him. "Hi Optimus sorry, I guess I just didn't see you." I said with a small laugh.

"It's alright Khristen. I didn't mean to scare you." He said gently.

"It's ok no biggie." I smiled back and he only nodded before he walked back to his work station. Scrap! Optimus was almost like a mind reader when it came to someone's mood. His role as a Prime was a big responsibility and it made him be a potential caretaker at times. Optimus was a very sweet guy at times, but I knew he was a hell of a fighter. In a way he kind of reminded me of The Rock. He was an actor that was a bit action hero with all kinds of muscle, but all I saw on the internet were pictures of his kindness to others.

Everything was quiet for a while before the children finally came back with the rest of the team. Jack with Arcee, Raf with Bumblebee, and Miko with Bulkhead. The newest members of the team, Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus were out on patrol, but they were due back later in the evening. I kept to myself, but Miko was being rather annoying today and it was starting to trigger my temper. I kept giving her glares with the comments she made under her breath and either Jack or Bulkhead would try to cover for her. Towards the end of the night she finally went too far with me.

"Oooh what's this?" She asked quickly before she took a little white bandana out of my pocket.

"Give that back right now." I stated firmly, but Miko ignored me and opened the cloth to reveal the Petsmart logo in the center.

"Petsmart? What the heck is that for?" She asked confused as she started to twirl the cloth around.

"Miko give it to me now!" I nearly shouted, but again she ignored me and wrapped it around her head as a joke.

"Look at me I'm an old lady like Khris." She teased and started to dance away. I didn't see it, but Optimus and Ratchet had stopped and were watching me with concern. "Look at me. Look at me. I'm a dog woof woof." Miko teased looking right at me. With those words Ratchet froze as he remembered what today was.

"MIKO GOD DAMMIT! GIVE THAT BANDANA BACK TO ME RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKING SPOLIED BRAT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs making everyone freeze and look at me. Miko's eyes were wide and her hand was shaking a little as she handed the precious cloth back to me without a word. She backed away from me as I got my backpack and basically stomped down the stairs.

"Khristen let me take you home." Ratchet said to me gently before he transformed and I got in without another word. Angry tears ran down my face as I kept my mouth tightly shut on the ride home. When he finally parked I basically ran into my own apartment and had forgotten about Ratchet's promise until I nearly slammed the door on him.

"Ouch!" He shouted as he grabbed the fast door that nearly hit his face.

"Oh shit Ratchet, I'm sorry." I said more calmly as I opened the door and closed it as his human form came in. I couldn't look at him and hurried to my room before I grabbed my special toy and started cry with hard sobs. Ratchet was quiet as he came into my room and sat down next to me and rubbed my side.

Today was September 23rd.

Today was the day I had put my dog, Dakota down because of a brain tumor.

I cried hard for a long time as I help the stuff animal that was a husky dog. Dakota thought it was another dog and so he liked to sleep with it sometimes, but not before he chewed it up real good. I didn't know how to sew so two of the feet or paws had tape on them and the ears had been chewed off as well. I didn't know how long I had been crying before I finally calmed down and finally looked up at Ratchet.

"I'm sorry Khristen. I'm sure this day has been difficult for you." Ratchet said gently before he held me close.

"I didn't mean to yell at her like that, but I just didn't want her to touch it." I explained calmly.

"I know and I understand. I don't like it when people touch my things either." He joked making me laugh. He squeezed my hand in reassurance before I fell on my back on the bed letting out a sad sigh as I tried to wipe my tears away. While my eyes were still closed Ratchet crawled over and laid down next to me with his arm over mine. I looked at him and I swear I thought he was about to cry for a brief moment, but it could have been that my eyes were blurry too. "I'm here Khristen." Ratchet whispered before I leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know some people might think it's strange, but I really haven't gotten over it yet." I cried quietly as he rubbed my back. "I haven't felt the same since he's been gone. I know this might sound silly, but he really was my baby doll." I half sobbed half laughed.

"Nobody says you have to get over it the next day or even the next year. Everyone mourns in their own way. You are no different." Ratchet explained. "Don't tell her I said this, but Arcee still mourns for Cliffjumper, so believe me I know it's hard." Ratchet added. I sat up on the bed, still looking at the stuffed dog.

"I can't even imagine what you go through being a medic. It must be so sad." I said quietly. Ratchet stood up too and pulled me up into his arms again.

"It is very hard, but it's always rewarding when a solider is able to heal and get back up again. That is why I do it." Ratchet said strongly.

"I couldn't handle the sight of blood and guts." I said playfully making him smirk. He held me tightly and nuzzled his face into my neck as I quieted down and looked at Dakota's toy. It had been a gift for me a long time ago when I was little, but it turned into Dakota's sleeping buddy after he kept snatching it up from my bed.

"He was important to you and that's all that matters." Ratchet whispered before he gave me a gentle hug.

"I can still hear myself sometimes during that night. I kept screaming at my dad, 'what's wrong with him? What's wrong with him' he was just on the floor shaking so hard the floor rattled." I cried and more tears came down my face.

"Don't think of the bad times. Think of the good times with him. It will help you feel better a little bit." Ratchet quietly pleaded. I turned around and lay down against Ratchet's body as he wrapped his arms around my waist and didn't let me go as I cried silently this time. When my breathing had returned to normal somewhat Ratchet pulled my face up to his. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself again." He whispered. I only nodded in understand and I started to pull away but he leaned in close and kissed me again. He just gently pressed his lips to mine and we stayed like that for a little bit. When we finally pulled away I laid my head down my rest again and he rubbed my back making me sleepy.

"Can you just stay for a little longer Ratchet?" I pleaded.

"Of course Khristen."

When I woke up the next morning he was still holding me and when I looked up at him he smiled at me in reassurance.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome."

**Somebody told me that I could do anything I wanted to memorialize my dear friend. This is what I can do since I really don't have anything else of him. I don't have his ashes and he doesn't have a grave site. While I still have many of the things that he used and wore I only have his paw print on a card from the clinic we took him too. It may not seem like much to other people, but I sill miss him every day and I really haven't been the same since. **

**I am doing this in Dakota's Memory. **

**I love you and I miss you so much baby doll. **


	47. Menu

**Thought I forgot about this! Well I'm back and with a funny story no less. This idea was just a spontaneous one and I know this might sound very ridiculous but it just makes me smile and I hope it makes you feel good too! I won't spoil the surprise for you. I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**Menu **

Arcee was hungry being stuck in the Kaon palace Darkmount. Being a guest for Lord Megatron was more difficult than she had anticipated. She had gotten into an argument with him shortly after lunch and she hadn't come out of her room since the incident. Not it was dark out and she was starting to get hungry. She cautiously looked down the hallway for any sign of Lord Megatron, but he was nowhere to be seen. Little did she know that he was watching her out of curiosity from his own quarters. Thanks to his communication officer Soundwave, he had surveillance all over the palace. He watched her go down the dining room and immediately run into Knockout. He had to roll his eyes at the redhead as he was such a lady's man.

"Oh my dear girl! What do you need?" He exaggerated.

"I am a little hungry." Arcee said shyly.

"Oh my good gracious. Optimus, Bee get the food read the pretty girl is hungry!" Knockout said excitedly making her blush.

_Ma chere Mademoiselle, _

_It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure _

_That we welcome you tonigh. _

_And now we invite you to relax,_

_Let us pull up a chair… _

Breakdown hurried behind her and pulled up a chair for her.

_As the dining room proudly presents your dinner! _

Servants gathered around him as they held trays in their hands.

_Be our guest. _

_Be our guest. _

They started to dance and twirl with their trays as Knockout kept going.

_Tie your napkin round your neck, cheris _

_And we provide the rest_

Breakdown went to tie the napkin for her, but she took it out of his large hands and set it in her lap with a nod of thanks.

_Soup du jour_

One servant poured a small bowl of steaming hot soup for her.

_Hot hor d'oeurves _

_Why, we only live to serve _

Knockout took one of the trays out of the servants hands and opened it.

_Try the grey stuff _

_It's delicious _

Arcee tasted some and hummed in approval before quickly grabbing another one.

_Don't believe me ask the dishes_

Some servants had empty trays and twirled them so easily around in their hands.

_They can sing they can dance _

_After all, Miss this France_

_And a dinner here is never second best_

They got into a pile and smiled happily at her before leaving through the hallways

_Go on, unfold your menu _

_Take a glance and then _

_You'll be our guest _

Breakdown handed her a menu with a silly grin on his face as Knockout continued.

_Oui, our guest _

_Be our guest! _

More servants came around Arcee showing off all kinds of food when Ratchet walked in and instantly became alarmed.

_Beef ragout_

_Cheese Souffle _

_Pie and pudding "en flambé" _

Knockout pulled out an electric lighter and when Ratchet leaned over the pit he dipped the flame in and the pie instantly burst into flames making Ratchet's face black with soot and heavy scowl on his face.

_We'll prepare and serve with flair _

_A culinary cabaret! _

Knockout pointed to the servants that were twirling around crystal glasses filled pink champagne.

_You're alone _

_And you're scared _

_But the banquet's all prepared. _

Knockout quickly lit a few candles before he started to juggle them.

_No one's gloomy or complaining _

_While the flatware's entertaining _

The servants started to circle around Knockout with their glasses.

_We tell jokes. _

_I do tricks _

_With my fellow candlestick._

A ground of guards came out with deep mugs that were leaking foam in their hands. Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack were their names. Each had a big grin and rosy cheeks.

_And it's all in perfect taste _

_That you can bet! _

They started to toss their mugs around with even spilling them, much to Arcee's wonder.

_Come on and lift your glass _

_You've won your own free pass _

_To be our guest_

The stiff Ratchet started to push the three happy guards out of the dining room with urgency.

_If you're stressed _

_It's fine dining we suggest_

Knockout easily ignored him while he subtly started to get closer to him.

_Be our guest! _

_Be our guest! _

_Be our guest! _

Ratchet got the guards out as Knockout pulled him close to him and he looked around puzzled until he frowned at Knockout.

_Life is so unnerving _

_For a servants who's not serving. _

_He's not whole without a soul to wait upon. _

Knockout paid no mind to the lighter had twirled around and Ratchet grunted and mutter "get off" under his breath before he blew out the lighter.

_Ahhh those god ol' days when we were useful _

Something small and white started to tap at Ratchet's head.

_Suddenly those good ol' days are gone. _

Ratchet suddenly saw servants throwing rice at him and Knockout and he quickly had an unamused look on his face.

_Ten years we've been rusting _

_Needing some much more than dusting_

Knockout started to brush the rice out of Ratchet's hair, but he wasn't having any of it.

_Needing exercise, a chance to use our skill _

Ratchet pushed Knockout back and he ended up stumbling into a cart that had a big tray of green jello on it.

_Most days we just lay around the castle _

Ratchet lifted his head up and started to wipe away the jello with a rag.

_Flabby, fat and lazy _

_You walked in and oopsie daisy_

Knockout pushed Ratchet into cart and he gave a surprised shout as he was wheeled away.

_It's a guest! It's a guest! _

_Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! _

In the kitchen Optimus jumped for joy as he started working. Smokescreen and Bumblebee were helping him as well with the tea cups and napkins.

_Wine's been poured and thank the lord _

Optimus had to laugh when Starscream let out a burp before he took a few more bottles of wine.

_I've had the napkins freshly pressed_

Smokescreen quickly put a few golden cloth napkins on the cart as Bee got the cups for tea.

_With dessert, she'll want tea _

_And my dear that's fine with me _

_While the cups do their soft-shoein' _

Optimus gave Smokescreen a pat on the back with a sweet smile.

_I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing_

He gave Bee a small hug before quickly turning on the pots.

_I'll get warm, piping hot _

_Heaven's sake is that a spot!? _

Smokescreen quickly tossed Optimus a napkin for the spot on the sparkling tea pot.

_Clean it up _

_We want the company impressed. _

Optimus set the teapot down and started to roll the cart out into the dining room with Bee behind him.

_We've got a lot to do. _

_Is it one lump or two? _

Optimus graciously handed Arcee a nice cup of hot tea along with sugar in front of her.

_For you our guest. _

_She's our guest! _

_She's our guest! _

With a shy smile Bee handed her a pink flower, which Arcee took with a smile and he hurried back into the kitchen with a blush as red as Knockout's hair.

_She's our guest! _

_Be our guest! _

_Be our guest!_

_Be our guest! _

Ratchet had finally returned and started giving orders to the servants. "All right everyone fun's over…wait…ahhhh!" They just ignored him and he hurried away from them as they nearly ran him over.

_Be our guest! _

_Be our guest! _

_Our command is your request _

_It's been years since we've had anybody here _

_And we're obsessed_

More servants mixed together while some twirled trays and plates, others started sweeping, and a few more started dusting.

_With your, with your ease _

_Yes, indeed, we aim to please _

_While the candlelight's still glowing_

Some servants starting lighting candles along the tables with ease.

_Let us help you _

_We'll keep going_

Knockout finally returned with a big grin on face as he started to dance.

_Course by course, one by one _

'_Til you shout, _

"_Enough! I'm done!" _

Arcee gasped as beautiful glass chandelier suddenly sparkled to life glittering all sorts of colors over the walls.

_Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

_Tonight you'll prop your feet up _

_But for now, let's eat up _

Arcee swung to the music in her chair as she got into the moment.

_Be our guest! _

_Be our guest! _

Sticking to a corner of the room Ratchet finally gave into the music and started swaying his own body to the beat. Arcee had stood up and was fully dancing happily to the music now.

_Be our guest! _

_Please be our guest! _

**Quite honestly I couldn't think of anyone else to be Lumiere. I thought if fit nicely. I hope you all approve of the choices as I tried to include everyone at one point or another however short a cameo. I saw Ratchet as Cogsworth because he's always trying to enforce the rules, plus I thought Optimus as Mrs. Potts was so sweet and Bee is Chip by the way, not Smokescreen. **

**I don't own Beauty and the Beast as the movie is owned by Disney. **

**Be our Guest is also owned by Disney. **


	48. Moves

**Sorry that it's been awhile since I've posted anything here, but I've been busy with my other stories with my OC Elisa with my Primus Promise saga. Here's a funny story to cheer everyone up. **

**I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**Moves**

Beep!

Optimus looked at the screen curiously as the screen announced it had a message. Tilting his head curiously he opened the file. His optics narrowed as a video started to play when suddenly music sounded. It wasn't loud and blaring so he didn't bother with the volume. When he saw shots of himself on the screen his jaw dropped and his optics went wide. He saw himself chasing after Starscream while doing dance moves. His optics couldn't move as he saw his video-self move his hips, pose suggestively, and wink, all while dancing to hip hop music and with the video Starscream looking ridiculous. He blinked in surprise when at the end of the video it showed the outline of what looked like Megatron on a sign.

He clicked the video off and saw that there wasn't any return address, but he had some ideas as to how the video got. The hint was in the video by a little seeker. So he started searching for videos from the internet out of curiosity.

"Optimus what are you doing?" Ratchet called out.

"Oh nothing just looking through some files." He said too quickly and flinched when he knew Ratchet would catch that.

"What did you find?" He asked as he came over to the screen where Optimus was. "What is that?" He asked as he opened the video.

"Ratchet no." Optimus protested, but the music started to play and Ratchet couldn't look away. He tried to shut it off but Ratchet smacked his servo away several times. Optimus blushed heavily and covered his face with his palms as Ratchet finished the video.

"By…the…Allspark." Ratchet gasped. Optimus inwardly grimaced at Ratchet's tone as the medic was just floored beyond belief. "Where did you find this?" He asked. Optimus reluctantly looked at his friend.

"I think it might have been sent here by Starscream." Optimus said weakly. Ratchet huffed in annoyance as he looked at Prime's work at looking for another video.

"What are you looking for?" Ratchet asked.

"A video with Megtaron dancing." Optimus said quietly still embarrassed.

"Let's get too it." Ratchet grinned.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Starscream quit your pratteling and get back to work!" Megatron snapped at the seeker who was smirking at his corner. The seeker did his best to hide his smirk as he went back to work. However a file suddenly appeared and he opened it. He couldn't hold back his gasp as he saw none other than Megatron dancing away to hip hop music. The video look alike was making femme poses as he swayed his hips and waved his fingers while jumping in the air. He couldn't stop himself as he burst into laughter.

"What the FRAG IS THAT!?" Megatron roared right behind him making him jump.

"It's nothing Lord Megatron." He pleaded quickly.

"Really? It looks like video where you are clearly mocking me!" He snapped back.

"No master! I would never make something like this really!" Starscream pleaded. He started looking for the source but found no return address. His optics went wide when he heard Megatron's menacing growl getting louder by the second.

"Master…" He squeaked.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"I guess they got they got the message. No new videos?" Ratchet asked playfully.

"No thank Primus." Optimus said in relief.

"You do look cute play air guitar though." Ratchet teased. The Prime groaned and blushed into his servos before retreating to his quarters. Ratchet made sure he was gone before he went to the screen and watched the video again. He kept it in his own personal files as Optimus thought it had been deleted. He rocked slightly to the beat as he watched the video Prime dancing away. Ratchet had to smile to himself as Optimus did look pretty cute dancing away.

**Ok, so these videos are real and are on youtube. They are made by the creator sspool. The Optimus video is done to the song called Caramelldansen**

**The second video is Megatron dancing away to a song called Gravity=Reality I think. I'm sure because I believe the creator might be Japanese and so most of the title is in Japanese. **

**Again these are not my videos they are made by sspool! Go see them on youtube they are hilarious and you'll never think of Megatron or Optimus the same way again. **


	49. Movies

**Here is another funny story for everyone. Basically Transformers Prime bots reacting to the fourth movie. Just funny stuff hope you like it. There is a lot of autobot swearing as they're not happy with a lot of this movie. **

**I don't own Transformers Prime as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**I don't own Transformers: Age Of Extinction as the movie is owned by Paramount and Hasbro. **

**Movies **

"I don't want to watch fourth movie!" Ratchet whined!

"Just for old times sake old friend." Optimus said kindly with wide pretty blue optics and a perfect smile.

"Uuuuggh fine." He groaned. Ratchet went into the main hallway where the rest of team prime was setting getting ready to watch Transformers: Age of Extinction. The movie started and not five minutes in people were complaining.

"That's not how the Dinobots were made." Bulkhead protested.

"Yeah well I'm not even in this movie and they even got my name wrong." Wheeljack argued back at his friend.

"Hey at least you got a decent vehicle mode and all." Arcee groaned thinking of the second film bitterly.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ultra Magnus snapped as the movie announced the autobot-human alliance was over. "Good riddance that they got rid of that Sam kid. He couldn't make up his fraggin' mind about things." He huffed.

"Wait who is that?" Smokescreen said as a transformer appeared on screen and his face transformed into a scope. Everyone's optics went wide as movie Ratchet was attacked.

"What the frag is this!?" Ratchet snapped.

"Who's Lockdown?" Smokescreen whispered to Bee, but he only shrugged as he didn't know.

"That's it I'm done!" Ratchet shouted when Lockdown ripped out movie Ratchet's spark.

"No, no, no Ratchet please stay." Optimus begged holding him back. He grumbled as he sat back down and watched with his arms tightly folded in anger.

"Hey Optimus wasn't that your old vehicle form?" Smokescreen asked.

"When I first got here yes." Optimus said looking at the flat-nose truck. He did like this Cade Yeager and so far this was the only character he liked so far in the movie.

"Awwww man really?!" Arcee snapped when a butt shot appeared. "By the way that friend of his is stupid." She grumbled.

"This Cade guy doesn't look like an inventor. He's more of a muscle guy." Wheeljack added. They started booing when Cemetery Wind appeared at the barn. They started cheering when movie Optimus started firing at the bad guys.

"He's my boyfriend!" Everyone groaned in aggravation at the statement. As the stupid young couple was introduced.

"Slow mo time!" Smokescreen cheered when movie Optimus destroyed two SUVS to save the humans.

"I knew that guy was toast." Arcee grinned when Lucas was killed.

"When am I coming in!?" Bee beeped in a groaned tone.

"Well at least you didn't get killed." Ratchet argued making Bee flinch. Everyone oooed and awwwed when Optimus got a new vehicle form and cheered when the autobot symbol appeared on the truck. Then things got weird again, but Bee did like his own movie form with a new paint job and older vintage look.

"Hound… and who the frag are Drift and Crosshairs?" Ratchet asked heavily confused.

"That beard has to go." Optimus said gruffly making Optimus chuckle.

"He looks a little like me I think." Bulkhead added. "Oh boy this guy reminds me of Starscream he's so stuck up." Bulkhead said when Joshua Joyce appeared.

"Transformium?" Wheeljack said disgusted.

"I feel stupid for just hearing that." Ultra Magnus added.

They had a good laugh when movie Bee knock over Stinger.

"Yeah, Bee can't touch this!" Smokescreen cheered as they both danced. "Nice censor by the way. What the beep!" He added laughing while Bee had a thumbs up. They cheered when the autobots destroyed the lab, but went silent on the conversation between Joyce and Optimus as it hit too close to home. Then they started laughing at Galvatron. Optimus groaned in aggravation as his movie shelf got captured and they laughed again when Shane freaked out on the ship.

"Is this movie done yet?" Wheeljack called out.

"No." Bulkhead and Magnus answered. Everyone was silent for a while as nothing interesting happened.

"Gee imagine that." Smokescreen said when Galvatron took over the prototypes.

"Is that a two headed Shockwave?" Ratchet asked pointing to the screen.

"Yeah, I think there's two of them!" Bulkhead added. "Besides Galvatron is more like Nemesis Prime since he's got a truck mode yeesh." He said.

"I'm starting to like Hound with all those weapons." Magnus spoke as movie Hound started firing away at intruders.

"Oh my God! How do you say get the f*** out of the way in Chinese?" Joyce shouted.

"How come he can swear but I can't!?" Bee protested in high-pitch beeps.

"Because you know better." Arcee winked.

Then started shouting in protest when Lockdown returned.

"Really they're doing this again!?" Arcee said aggravated.

"Uuugh, they did the same thing in the third one. You have Shockwave and Megatron but make Sentinel the villain! That makes no fragging sense." Ratchet groaned. Optimus only shook his head in disappointment.

"Nice sword Optimus…wow you speak another language too!?" Wheeljack said sarcastically.

"What's with the Knight thing anyway?" Bulkhead said looking over at Prime.

"I have no idea." Optimus grumbled. When they saw the Dinobots everyone did the curious puppy head-tilt.

"That looks…" Smokescreen started.

"Smokescreen don't even bother." Ratchet interrupted.

"Grimlock!" Bulkhead cheered and then flinched when movie Optimus knocked him over with one blow.

"You defend my family…or die." Movie Optimus spoke.

"Some freedom that is." Optimus grumbled.

"Movie Optimus is done with this scrap." Ratchet said with a smirk. Even Optimus got made when the dino forms came up. "You know we should be luck they even had Grimlock at all." Optimus muttered.

"Slug looks cute actually." Bulkhead chuckled.

"That's not Swoop and Primus knows what the name of the Spinosaurous is." Optimus huffed.

"They just added it because it looks cool." Wheeljack stated and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I hate cheap knockoffs." Movie Bee announced.

"Yaaayyy Bee." Arcee and Smokescreen cheered while Ratchet huffed in annoyance.

"Optimus what is with this Central Government in China?" Magnus asked. Optimus only rolled his optics as he had no idea.

"Didn't they do that magnet thing in the Superman movie?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah a little bit, but it wasn't a magnet it was just a terraforming beam that was destroying everything, but still it was the same thing with things going up and falling down hard." Smokescreen explained quickly.

"Awww look Slug caught that gunner for you Optimus." Bulkhead said cutely making the others chuckle.

"About fragging time." Ratchet snapped when Optimus went to fight Lockdown.

"OOOH!" Everyone cringed when Movie Optimus killed Attinger.

"Ouch." Optimus whispered optics wide with surprise.

Then they got aggravated all over again when Optimus got pinned by his sword and groaned when Lockdown was basically killed by humans with Movie Optimus delivering the final blow.

"There is no way that Lockdown could be hurt that bad by humans in real life." Bee beeped in defiance.

"You got that right Bee." Bulkhead said giving him a high-five.

"Cade Yaeger, I do not know, but whenever you look to the stars think of one of them…as my soul." Movie Optimus spoke gently.

"Awwww." Ratchet cooed and snuggled against Prime's shoulder making him blush heavily. The moment was ruined when Movie Optimus flew off into the stars. "Oh frag now they have to make a fifth one." Ratchet grumbled.

"I think we can all agree that we don't need to watch this movie again." Optimus announced.

"Frag yes." Everyone said.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Lord Megatron?" Starscream called out.

"What is it?" Megatron snapped at the seeker.

"Would you like to see Transformers: Age of Extinction?" He asked sweetly.

"Frag no. I was killed off in the third one. Get that piece of scrap off my ship. NOW!" He shouted.

**P.s. I just want to say one thing is it just me or does Slug act like a cute silly puppy for most of the time. He seemed happy when he had that gun in his mouth as if to say "look at me! look at me! I got it!" and when he pulls himself out of the dirt and clears his face he acts like "did we win?" Does anyone else see that? Just curious. **


	50. Nausea

**I know it's been a while since I've written here, but I needed to write tonight. This is just a vent story as I am having a tough time right now. This is not set in any particular universe but Megatron is in this story and his look is from Transformers Prime. I have an OC in this story too. I'm sorry if readers aren't comfortable with that also Megatron if ooc in this, but like I said this is a venting story for me. **

**I don't own Transformers as the show is owned by Hasbro. **

**Nausea **

It was just a typical stroll, nothing special or any destination in particular, when he heard something. He paused and listened and determined that it sounded like someone crying. He turned and saw a small frame shaking slightly and judging from the voice he determined that it was a femme. She was crying hard with her head in her hands and he could see her small servos glistening with wetness from her tears. He took pity on the femme and cautiously walked towards her. She didn't hear him despite his large pedesteps and he kneel down on his knees and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Megatron asked gently. She looked at him and nearly jumped at seeing this giant mech in front of her.

"Oh…I…I'm sorry." She sniffled wiping at her blue optics. She was a flyer as he saw blue wings poking up from the back of her frame.

"It's alright, but are you ok?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I'll get over it." She sighed still wiping away tears. "Dear Primus, I'm so sorry. I guess I should go." She said trying to get up.

"No it's alright, you're fine. There is no rush." He insisted, gently taking her servo.

"I didn't want to walk around crying like this. It's so embarrassing." She said as more tears came.

"Everyone needs a good cry every now and then." He smiled, hiding his sharp teeth so he didn't intimidate her too much. "Are you hurt? Did somebody hit you?" He asked, trying to get the story.

"No…nobody hit me. It's just stress, no big deal." She said looking away in shame, tears still coming down. She curled up again and started sobbing all over again. Megatron took her in her arms and stroked her small wings in comfort as she cried.

"Please, I would be more than happy to listen." He whispered.

"Really?" She squeaked out and when he nodded he saw her smile for the first time that night. "Oh that's so sweet. I don't…I really don't…have anybody to talk to." She said quietly.

"Come with me." He said quickly helping her to her pedes. He called for a groundbridge from Soundwave to his own quarters and they were soon settled down as he handed a cube of sweet energon to the femme.

"Thank you…I'm…my name is Sapphire." She said quickly.

"Megatron." He answered. She blinked in surprise as she looked at the leader of Kaon city.

"Megatron?! Oh I'm so sorry I should go." She said quickly rising to her pedes again.

"Please it's really no trouble." He said gently again helping her back into her chair. "So please talk to me. I would like to hear your story." He added sitting across from her.

"Well, I thought I was in a relationship with someone and it turned out to be entirely different. I had a…a…breakdown…a few months ago and he just stopped talking to me without a word. I tried to talk to him and he kept saying no, 'I'm doing this or I'm doing that,' and it really hurt me." She started.

Abandonment

It was a horrible thing to go through but everyone had to experience in their lifetime, it was just that some handled it better than others and Megatron was one of them. He was a strong mech and he would continue to be so. He was drawn from his thoughts when she chuckled lightly.

"I know it sounds stupid right." She sighed rubbing her optics.

"No of course not. Everyone has relationship issues, even a leader." He said truthfully and she looked up at him with admiration. "What about your family?" He asked.

"I don't have a good relationship with them, especially my Sire. He talks none stop about me trying to live my life and how I am doing it wrong." She answered angrily. "I tell him to stop and it just keeps going. He doesn't get to be quiet." She huffed and he chuckled.

"Sires tend to be like that." He explained.

"He told me the other I need a new vehicle form. He said my wings are too small or I'm not polished enough and my brothers join in. I feel terrible." She started crying again. Obviously this upset her greatly as she tried to hide her crying again. He rubbed her shoulder in comfort before she looked up at him again. "I even thought about getting a grounder mode just to annoy them, but I love to flying too much." She shrugged. "I'm just…I'm just all alone." She cried quietly. "I don't have anybody. I work, go home, and do it all over again. I'm more focused on getting credits than having a personal life, but when I try to get a personal life it falls apart so I go back to work." She whimpered, quickly wiping away tears as fast as they came out.

The poor femme was falling apart. It was obvious she had seen too much too fast in her life and it had worn her down.

"Frag it! I can't believe I'm doing this." She half sobbed half laughed looking up at him. "You must have so much to deal with being a leader." She said trying to change the subject.

"It's a position I am used to, but yes it is a hetic position." He explained wiping away some of her tears. He handed her another cube and watched her take a sip. "Fliers come in all shapes and sizes, don't be ashamed to be one." He said strongly. "I am flyer, but I do not have any wings." He explained and she laughed.

"I bet your arms are your wings being so big." She teased.

"Something like that." He said with a wink.

"May I use your washrack please?" She asked politely, wanting to wash her face. He pointed to the closed door and she hurried inside and closed the door. Megatron stood up and did a stretch before turning as he heard the water run, but he heard her crying again as well. He made up his mind to make her stay the night. He had seen plenty of cases like this before, but he never paid them any mind. He was determined to change that tonight, because in truth he was tired of being angry.

He wanted someone too.

He didn't want to be alone anymore.

She had been crying for a long time now so he cautiously approached the door and knocked.

"Sapphire, are you alright?" He called out.

"Yeah, I'm sorry just give me minute." She called out. He flinched when he heard her suddenly purge. She coughed bitterly for a few minutes before the water started running again and another few minutes went by and she opened the door and blushed slightly. "Sorry." She rasped clearing her throat. She was a tiny little femme, barely up to his waist in height, but she was a seeker, dark blue all around with light blue and black highlights.

She was named perfectly.

"I should…I should get going…" She nearly whimpered out as she started to leave. He turned and grabbed her wrist, gently tugging her back towards him.

"Please stay." He pleaded.

"But…but…sir…" She stammard nervously.

"Please stay little one." He repeated. She knew from his tone he was sincere and there was something in his optics, despite the intimidating red, that made her feel there was much more going on with him too. She only nodded and accepted his embrace. He pulled her up against his chestplates and she listened to the calming sound of his spark beat, humming in approval. He turned the lights off before he laid down on the berth holding her close.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Thank you." He whispered back.


End file.
